The Swan Princess and The Rogue
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Princess Caroline, the Swan Princess, has been promised to Prince Tyler Lockwood. On her way to her wedding, her entourage is stopped by the Mikaelson clan, and she captures the eye of the Rogue, Niklaus. What happens when Caroline becomes attracted to her captor? Will she follow her heart or will she fight him all the way to get back to her fiancee? Late 1100/1200 AD
1. Captured

**Hello my lovelies! This is the result of a poll I had on my profile. This came in first, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story! I tried to keep the characters true. I hope I succeeded.**

**The Setting for this story takes place in late 1100 and early 1200, during the time of the Crusades. In between the Second and third Crusade. This will be important later on. Also, for the sake of the story, Mystic Falls, the Kingdoms of Lockwood and Forbes are where England is. Keep this in mind.**

**Please review at the end and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

* * *

The carriage rolled onward through the wooded area between the two kingdoms of Forbes and Lockwood.

Caroline Forbes sighed as she looked out the open window and into the woods she knew to be called Mystic Falls. She propped her arm on a small opening next to the door, and watched as the trees passed by, while she placed her chin on her opened palm.

"This is your wedding day, Princess. Should you not be happy?" Bonnie Bennett, her lady-in-waiting, asked from across Caroline.

Caroline turned her face, and frowned. "How can I be happy?" She asked, with a frustrated sigh. "I'm marrying a man I have only met four times, not to mention he is the most self-centered, egotistical, bad-tempered man I have ever met." She stated, her voice displaying her annoyance.

Bonnie smiled. "I have to say, Prince Tyler does not have the best reputation." She replied, her face contorting at his name.

"I should think not. He once sent a man to the dungeon for even approaching him." Caroline stated, shaking her head.

"I'm sure the prince had his reasons." Bonnie tried to reason.

Caroline shook her head once more. "The man was his personal guard, Bonnie. He was to protect the Prince, but Tyler sent him to the dungeon. I heard later, he had the man executed." Caroline added, with sad eyes.

"You were with him at the time." Bonnie replied, softly.

Caroline nodded. "I was. He thought he impressed me, by showing his power." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"How can I marry a man like that? Can you imagine it?" Caroline ranted, angry tears building up in her eyes.

Bonnie shook her head. "I cannot, Princess." She replied.

Caroline brushed her long blonde hair back, with an angry sigh.

Bonnie smiled at her Princess' attitude. Caroline was not like the other Princesses. When she had an opinion, she voiced it, especially if it was for the people. She loved her kingdom, and the people, which was refreshing.

When Caroline was a little girl, the council and even her father thought she was a homely girl. Her hair was always messy, and she had major freckles over her face, and she was always into something. She was a tomboy by heart, learning and mastering the sword and the bow. Bonnie had met Caroline when they were only seven years old, and they had become fast friends. It did not matter to Caroline if Bonnie was from another color, she was a wonderful person. Though many looked down at her for being the daughter of gypsies, Bonnie still smiled when she remembered the day someone ridiculed her for having a friendship with a white girl, Caroline stood proudly and said Bonnie was her best friend, the best friend of a princess, and if they had something to say, for them to say it. Since then, race was no longer an issue in the kingdom, thanks to Caroline.

Being close to the homely princess, meant Bonnie had witnessed Caroline's transformation first hand. The council and the people were amazed at what she had blossomed into. She had transformed from, what the people called, an ugly duckling, to the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. For this, everyone called her the Swan Princess.

It didn't matter to Caroline if she beautiful or not, and Bonnie knew it. She never even considered that she was beautiful, which completely affected her personality. Caroline was the sweetest person the kingdom had ever known, but she had a temper many shuddered at, which Bonnie had seen firsthand.

"I always dreamed of marrying a totally different person." Caroline began, moving her hands around.

"What kind of man, Princess?" Bonnie asked, watching her carefully.

Caroline sighed, and looked out the window once more. "Someone I can talk with, and who listens to me, someone who will treat me as an equal, not just an object to be had." She replied, her voice distant.

Bonnie smiled, faintly. "What about looks?" She asked, bringing Caroline back to the present.

Caroline laughed. "No doubt, he should be easy on the eyes." She replied with a nod and a wink.

"No doubt." Bonnie agreed with a smile, and they both erupted into laughter.

"What about you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, after they had quieted.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not sure." She replied in a whisper, reaching up and fiddling with her necklace.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked." Caroline replied, reaching across, and grasping Bonnie's other hand.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's fine. It's just I miss him so much." She whispered, tears coming in her eyes.

"Damon was good man, Bonnie, just remember that." Caroline comforted.

Bonnie nodded, and let her tears fall. Damon Salvatore was a member of the royal guard, and Bonnie's intended. He had perished in the line of duty, and no one ever knew who had killed him and two others, and the King vowed he would find who would, but that had been a year ago. Many had thought it was the rebels living in Mystic Falls, but Caroline was not so sure. She had heard the rumors, and every rumor told of a family who lived in the forest, who stole from the kingdom, particularly the Lockwood kingdom, and helped the innocent who lived there. They never killed. They may injure, but never kill. At least that was what she had heard.

Caroline moved to the other seat with young girl, and pulled her into her embrace. She brushed Bonnie's brown hair and slowly rocked her.

"You'll find someone new, Bonnie. I'm sure of it." Caroline whispered, as Bonnie pulled back.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I will not. I don't think I could risk being hurt again." She replied, looking at Caroline. "Enough about my problems, I hate burdening you, Princess." She added, sitting straight.

"It is no burden when it a friend, Bonnie." Caroline stated, taking Bonnie's hand in hers.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and Caroline looked out the windows from one end of the carriage to the other, and frowned.

"What is going on?" She asked, frowning as she continued to look.

"Maybe it is a log in the road." Bonnie replied, looking out the window.

As the two girls looked out of one window, the carriage door opened and they jerked around to find a thin tall brown haired man, with brown eyes, wearing a black mask, standing on the ground looking at the women, like he had just found a delicious meal.

Caroline pushed her body in front of Bonnie, but it did no good, as the other door opened, and she turned to see another man, but this one was not as tall or as skinny. His sandy blonde curls complemented his features, or what Caroline could tell of his features. His scruffy beard, not too long, but not too short either covered his face, and she saw his eyes were not brown, but blue. A deep, mesmerizing blue.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized what they could possible want.

"Look at what we have here." The tall skinny man said with a smile.

"Please just take the jewels and gold; just leave me and my friend alone." Caroline spoke with slight dignity.

The blue eyed stranger stared at her with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I don't think so, Princess." He stated with a wider smile, and deep accent.

Caroline swallowed at his remark, but still covered her friend with her body. "Please, just let us go." She again pleaded.

The stranger shook his head. "I can't do that, Princess." He replied, reaching in and grabbing Caroline's arm, and pulling her firmly, but oddly gently out of the carriage, while the other masked man grabbed a struggling Bonnie.

"Oh, this girl has a fire in her." He replied, holding Bonnie tightly in his arms.

Bonnie scowled, and spit in his face. He recoiled and held her firmly with is left arm, as he wiped the spit from his face.

"We are going to have some fun, my little spitfire." He stated, holding her close.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Caroline yelled as she struggled against her captors hold.

The masked man laughed and shook his head. "That's the beauty of being a bandit, my dear. I don't answer to your laws or anyone else's, but my own." He replied with a smirk.

"Kol!" The blue-eyed stranger shouted, holding Caroline tightly in his arms.

Kol glared at his brother, giving a curt nod, dragged Bonnie off towards the wagon waiting twenty feet away.

Caroline struggled. "Where is he taking her?" She asked in a demanding voice as she continued to struggle.

"Don't worry, love. You'll join her soon enough." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline glared at him over her shoulder. "I'm not your love." She stated, jerking her shoulders, causing his grip to cut deeper on her upper arms.

He chuckled as he dragged her towards the wagon.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, before he lifted her into the wagon and began tying her hands.

"Because you are Tyler Lockwood's girl, it's nothing personal. You are just collateral damage." He stated his blue eyes staring into hers.

She glared at him. "I'm nobody's girl." She whispered with anger.

He peered over her face, and lowered his eyes to the yellow dress with slight frills, but otherwise simple. It was slightly off the shoulders, and her curly blonde hair draped down her back, but a strand was over her shoulder lying down over her chest. He moved his eyes back to her face. Her flawless skin looked so soft, and her lips were delicate. Her eyes captivated him more than he cared to admit.

"We have to get moving." Another masked man replied as he stepped forward.

Caroline turned her head, and noticed the man carried himself with dignity. He was more closely, psychically to the man in front of her, but his eyes were closer to the man called Kol.

Both men nodded and pushed Caroline and Bonnie further in the wagon, before hoping in the back with the girls, while the distinguished man, hoped in the front, and clicked the horses to move.

Caroline glared at the blue-eyed stranger, and found him watching her. She rolled her eyes at him, which caused him to smirk.

"Rogue" She whispered, turning head away from him.

"What was that, Princess?" He asked, with a smile.

She jerked her head back to him. "I called you a Rogue." She stated cocking her head and her right eyebrow coming up.

He laughed and looked at the other man. "I've been called many things in my life, but that would have to be a first." He replied with a nod of his head, and pointed a finger at her.

"It won't be the last. I'm sure." She stated, turning her head.

He chuckled. She was a challenge, and he always enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I hope to have the second chapter up tonight! The runner up on the poll will up tomorrow.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Camp

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for taking so long with this update, but I had a little writer's block, and I had other stories which demanded my attention. I will try to get these updates quicker, so please bear with me.**

**I am amazed at the attention this story is getting. I thank all of you for your support! You have no idea what that means to me.**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

The wagon came to a halt deep in the forest, with make-shift tents, and trees as a cover surrounding them.

The blue eyed rogue and Kol jumped out of the wagon.

"This is our stop, Princess." He replied with his thick accent, as he reached in and grabbed her arms, and pulled her out. She landed on the hard ground, as her back pressed against the end boards of the wagon.

Kol had pulled Bonnie out, and had taken off his mask. Bonnie stared at his face, but jerked her head when he smirked at her.

"See something you like, spitfire." He replied in a deep voice.

"Only a face I want to put my fist into." She returned with venom.

Kol laughed, and held her close. "I would love to see you try." He whispered, capturing her eyes with his.

Bonnie scoffed, and jerked in his embrace.

"Kol, take her to Rebekah." The rogue replied, taking off his mask as well.

Kol nodded, and pulled Bonnie along with a minimum fight.

"Who's Rebekah?" Caroline asked, realizing her rogue was actually very handsome without the mask.

He smiled. "No one you should worry about, love." He replied, checking the ropes around her wrists.

Caroline jerked her arms. "I'm not your love!" She shouted through clenched teeth.

He laughed. "It's just an expression, Princess." He replied, leaning forward.

Caroline glared at him, and then suddenly brought her knee up, while her hands rested on his shoulders, and kneed his manhood.

He bent over and screamed in pain, giving her the opportunity to run, but how far could she in her stupid dress?

As she reached the furthest tree, she felt arms wrap around her waist, and she began to struggle against the hold.

"Sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "You may be useful, and you may be beautiful, but try that again and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" He growled out.

Caroline stilled her movements, and sent a glare his way. "I understand, perfectly." She stated, her breath coming out in pants.

"Good to know, Princess." He stated, turning her around back to their hideout.

Caroline walked further and further into the camp, and frowned as he pushed her near a tent where she could see Bonnie sitting on an empty bed. He pushed her again, causing her to fall to the ground, and Caroline groaned as her right hand hit a sharp rock, cutting her inner wrist. She looked at it, and then saw him kneel down in front of her, and looked at her hand.

"Nik, what have you done to this young woman?" A blonde woman, wearing a simple blue dress, and who couldn't have been much older than Caroline, stood in the opening of the tent.

He sighed as he glanced at her. "I did nothing to her, Rebekah. She fell and scrapped her hand on a rock." He replied with a tense voice.

Rebekah shook her head, and marched over, gently grasping Caroline's arms, and helped her up.

"Come with me." She replied, leading Caroline into her tent, sending a glare to her brother.

"Have a seat, while I get something to fix that." Rebekah replied, as she turned to get some bandages.

Caroline sat down beside Bonnie, whose hands were now unbound.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Bonnie asked, wrapping her arms around Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and looked at her hand. "I'm fine, Bonnie. Are you okay?" She whispered and Bonnie nodded with a smile, looking up to see Rebekah had returned with a bowl and some bandages, and began to untie Caroline's hands.

"I apologize for my brothers. They are a little brash at times." She whispered, as she began to clean the wound.

Caroline studied the young woman in front of her. She had blue eyes, and a soft kind smile, unlike the man who had brought her here.

"What did you call that man outside?" She asked, as Rebekah finished cleaning the wound and began to put some ointment on the wound, causing Caroline to hiss at the sting.

"I'm sorry, the ointment tends to sting." Rebekah apologized, looking up at Caroline tenderly.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "That's fine." She replied, watching Rebekah going back to work.

"I called him Nik." She finally answered, beginning to bandage the hand.

"Is that his real name?" Caroline asked, looking out of the tent and seeing him sitting around a newly built fire with the other two men who had kidnapped them.

Rebekah looked up and followed her eyes, and smiled. "No, his real name is Niklaus, but I call him Nik, as does Kol. The others call him Klaus." She replied with a fondness.

Caroline nodded, and looked at her hand. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"It was nothing." Rebekah replied, standing up.

"What do you want with us?" Caroline asked, gently taking Bonnie's hands in hers.

Rebekah sighed and went to a wooden chair across from them. "It's nothing personal, Your Majesty, but the Lockwoods have taken everything away from my family and from the people around here. When we received word, that you were coming this way to marry the prince, we, or rather Nik, decided to intercept your entourage and kidnap you." She explained, looking apologetic.

Caroline shook her head. "You do realize my father will not stand for this, and neither will the Lockwoods." She replied, her tone firm.

Rebekah sighed. "I tried to tell Nik, that it was dangerous, even Elijah tried to stop him, but once Nik gets a plan in his mind, you can't talk him out of it." She stated with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "A rogue to the end." She murmured, sending a glare out of the tent towards Klaus, who had been talking to the one she assumed, was Elijah, looked up and caught her looking at him. He smiled, and Caroline felt her heart burn. She shook her head, and turned back to Rebekah.

"What did you call my brother?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"A rogue." Caroline answered, with venom and a quick glance towards him.

Rebekah laughed. "I bet he enjoyed that." She replied, looking out the opening.

"He said he had been called worse." Caroline murmured, looking at Bonnie, who smiled.

Rebekah nodded. "He has, but I know he probably took your comment as a compliment." She said with a laugh.

Caroline shook her head. "I need to work on my insults if he took that as a compliment." She replied, glancing at her hand.

Rebekah shook her head. "I wouldn't if I were you. Nik has very little patience with people who ridicule or insult him or his family. He takes it personally." She replied with a serious tone.

Caroline scoffed and shook her head. "I take it personally when my best friend and I are kidnapped." She stated with anger.

Rebekah smiled softly. "You have my word, that no one here will treat you with disrespect, your majesty." She vowed softly.

Caroline glanced at Bonnie. "How long will be here?" She asked, turning back to Rebekah.

"I don't know. That's really up to Nik." She answered, standing up. "It's getting dark. If you like, I will show you to your tents." She replied in kindness.

Caroline and Bonnie stood up. "Why are you so kind to us, when your brothers treated us horribly?" Bonnie asked, speaking up for the first time.

Rebekah smiled. "My mother always taught us to respect others. Even if my brothers did not show it before, they can be chivalrous, and respectful. Elijah and I are the only two who really has no quarrel with you. You are just a stone in the lake." She replied, pointing to Caroline. "Once thrown, it disrupts the lake and turns it into a catastrophe."

Caroline and Bonnie said no other words, as Rebekah showed them to their tent.

"I'll bring you some food in an hour." She replied as she exited the tent.

Caroline sat down on the bed, and dropped her head down.

Bonnie went to her friend and sat next to her, gently rubbing her back. "Don't worry, Caroline. I'm sure help will come." She whispered, trying to calm her friend.

Caroline shook her head. "How will they find us, Bonnie? We are in the middle of nowhere. We go so turned around coming here, that even I don't know where we are anymore." She replied, looking at her friend.

Bonnie sighed. One thing her friend had always prided herself on was the ability to track and find her way through the forest without aid of any sort. Her father once said, it was because, at heart, Caroline was a gypsy, but Bonnie knew the truth.

It was because swans always find their way home.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**I tried to stay true to the writing style I had from the first chapter, and I hope I was successful! I know Rebekah is a little OC, but this is human Rebekah, and she is a lot nicer than vampire Rebekah. Besides I always like Rebekah/Caroline friendship.**

**Next Chapter: Kol and Bonnie bicker some more; Caroline and Klaus go at odds; Tyler learns of his brides abduction.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Bathing and Near Drowning

**Hello my lovelies! I just want to say, I had such a time writing this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy it. I tried to stay true to the characters, and I hope I succeeded.**

**Also, the sexual tension is building up in this chapter, I hope you approve.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are awesome!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie awoke as the sun began to trickle into the open flap of their tent. Slowly they sat up, and Bonnie watched as Caroline began to fiddle with her tangled hair.

"Of course, they would leave my brush and my other dresses with the carriage." She stated, letting her hands fall in her lap with a frown.

Bonnie giggled, and then nodded. "You look beautiful, Princess." She whispered, leaning forward to look at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and began to laugh. "Of course, you would say that." She replied, and then let out a sigh.

She looked down at her hands, and began fiddling with them.

Bonnie smiled, but then her smile faltered when she heard someone coming to the entrance of the tent.

Her back straightened, but then she relaxed a little when she saw Rebekah enter the tent.

"Good morning, Princess, miss." She greeted with a kind smile, and a nod to both girls.

Bonnie nodded, but didn't say a word. Caroline smiled at Rebekah. "Good morning, miss."

"Oh, please, call me Rebekah." Rebekah answered, placing the extra dresses on the bed beside Caroline.

"Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline responded, nodding to the dresses.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "I suspect you both need to refresh yourselves after the hard day you had yesterday." She replied, folding her hands together.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, who gave a slight nod. "I suppose we could." Caroline replied with a smile.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "There is a small stream about a half a mile from here. I go there every day to bathe. It's private, and I'm sure no one will bother you, but you have to promise you will not try to run away." She added in a serious tone.

Caroline gave a curt nod, after a moment. "I give you my word." She replied, seriously.

"Just the same, I will set a time limit. I'm sorry, but my brother will never forgive me if you try to run on my watch." She replied in a kind, but stern voice.

Caroline frowned. "Do you always listen to your brother?" She asked her brow furrowing.

Rebekah smiled. "I love my brother, my lady. Family is the only that matters in these parts. I will do anything for my brothers." She replied in a dangerous tone.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at her tone. Slowly she nodded, because her mouth refused to open to produce words.

Rebekah smiled, and lifted her arm. "Shall we go?" She asked, tilting her head.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie, and they stood up together, and picked up the extra dresses, Rebekah had brought in.

Rebekah led them down a rundown path through the woods to a small creek with a white sandy beach.

"I'll leave you two to wash up. I'll return when the sun is almost full in the sky." She replied with a slight bow, before she turned around and headed back down the path.

Caroline sighed as she turned to Bonnie. "Well," was all she said, as she untied the lacings on her bodice, and Bonnie began the same.

Once the strings were untied, they pushed their dresses off their bodies, and stepped out of the folds. After they had removed their undergarments, and removed their shoes, they stepped into the creek.

Caroline shivered as she went deeper into the cold water, and was thankful that the weather was warm, and the sun was out.

Bonnie followed soon after, dipping her hair into the water, and diving under to become entirely soaked.

Caroline smiled as she leaned her head back and felt the water move through her hair as it rushed down stream. Combined with the sound of the roaring waves, she could hear in the distance, Caroline began to feel at peace for the first time in a long time.

"You seem relaxed, Princess." Bonnie replied, as she moved her arms through the water.

Caroline laughed. "I've always loved the water." She whispered, as she closed her eyes, and became lost in the sounds of nature.

Bonnie smiled. "One might think you enjoy being kidnapped." She replied in a serious tone.

Caroline jerked her head up, and lowered her eyes to the ripples in the water her arms made as she moved them. "I can't really explain it, Bonnie." She replied, as her eyes remained downcast.

"Explain what? That you actually are enjoying it out here." Bonnie began, watching as Caroline's eyes jerked up and looked at her friend. "I've seen you, Caroline." She continued, using her friend's name. "You love being out here in nature, away from the castle and the almost wedding." She finished with a wink.

Caroline blushed, and lowered her head, before looking towards the shore. "I know it's wrong, but I'm grateful my wedding was interrupted." She replied in a hesitant voice.

Bonnie nodded. "I understand, Caroline, but that doesn't change the fact that we were kidnapped, and who knows what they will do to us when everything is settled." She reasoned.

Caroline nodded. "I know." She whispered, her eyes moving to her friend's. "Come on, let's finish our bathe." She added with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, and then moved her arms through the water, and splashed her friend in the face.

Caroline gasped and then let out a laugh as she returned the splash.

Their laughter carried through the forest to two lone riders, returning from their morning mission. Turning their horses to the direction of the laughter, they rode to the creek.

The girls stopped and turned around when they heard a throat clear behind them.

Caroline's eyes captured the blue desire filled eyes of her kidnapper, Niklaus Mikaelson.

Bonnie gasped, and covered her arms over her breasts, which were at the moment above water, when she noticed Kol looking at them, and then up at her.

"Well, brother, what do we have here?" Kol asked, with a smirk, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's form.

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "I believe our prisoners have taken to refresh themselves in the creek." He replied with a wink towards Caroline, who glared at him.

"Don't you have someplace you could be or better yet someone else you could irritate?" Caroline demanded covering her naked form as best she could.

Klaus smiled. "Now what fun would there be in that, love?" He asked, with a raise of his brow.

Caroline huffed, and then felt Bonnie stiffen next to her as the men swung their legs behind them to get off their horses, and approach the edge of the water. Kol bent over and picked up one of the clean dresses, which he knew had to be Bonnie's and smiled as he held it up.

"Come on, my lass. You don't want to catch a cold in that cold water." He taunted, waving the dress around in front of his person.

Bonnie glared at him, and shook her head. "I will not step out until you have dropped my dress and left me alone." She spat out.

"I'm afraid, you are stuck with me, lass." He stated wiggling his brows at her.

Bonnie huffed. "I'd rather be swept away by the current and dropped down a hundred foot waterfall than to be stuck with you." She stated, glaring at him.

Kol shrugged, and with a smile, threw her new dress into the water. Bonnie gasped as she reached for the dress, along with Caroline, before the dress floated downstream.

"You bastard!" Bonnie yelled at him, as she clutched the dress to her person.

Kol smirked, and heard his brother laugh at the girls' attempts. He turned his head to see his brother covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shall we, brother?" Kol asked, holding out his arms in the direction of the women.

Klaus motioned to Kol and nodded. "After you."

Kol nodded, and began to wade in the water towards the panicking girls.

Bonnie held her dress close to her, and Caroline tried to cover her body as Kol came closer to them.

"Stay away from me." Bonnie screamed, as she watched Caroline tried to intercept, but slipped on the rock underneath her feet, and went under.

"Caroline!" Bonnie screamed as Kol reached her, and then grabbed her arms, and pulled her close to him.

Klaus watched as Caroline went under, but then didn't come up. Shaking his head, he pulled off his shirt, and tossed to the ground as he ran into the water, and then dived under the water.

He came up, and shook his head. He noticed his brother had taken the other girl to the shore to keep her from disrupting the water, and had dragged to the big rock, and pushed her behind it.

"Get dressed." Kol stated, with a smirk, averting his eyes. Mentally kicking himself for not sneaking a peak at her nude body.

Bonnie nodded, but didn't say a word as she looked back at the water. Worry etched her face, and Kol noticed the fight had gone out of her.

"Don't worry, Nik will find her." He said, softly, causing her to jerk her head to him in shock.

"Don't pretend you care, you monster." She spat out, slipping on her dress.

Kol stepped toward her. "Be careful, miss. I may be dashing, but I don't tolerate people who make assumptions." He warned, causing Bonnie to step back.

Klaus dived in the water one more time, before finding Caroline near the bottom of the fifteen foot creek, and using his strength pulled her up above the water. Dragging her limp body through the water, until he could stand up, pulling her up in his arms, not caring at the moment that she was nude. Caring her onto the shore, Klaus watched as Kol threw a blanket on the ground.

Gently he laid her down on the ground, and Bonnie approached with another blanket, covering her body from prying eyes. Klaus bent over Caroline's still body and listened for her breathe. Not hearing anything, he looked up at Bonnie, who had begun to cry.

Klaus glared at Kol. "Take her back to camp." He stated, to his brother.

Kol nodded, and grabbed Bonnie's upper arms. Bonnie shrugged out of his grasp. "No, I can save her." She stated, her voice determined and yet fearful.

Klaus nodded, and watched as Bonnie began pumping on Caroline's chest, and lifted her arms over her head, and then brought them down again. She repeated the gesture a few more times, until Caroline coughed up with water spewing out of her mouth.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, as he rubbed his hand over his mouth. Gesturing to Kol, he heard Kol pick up a struggling Bonnie and drag her away.

"No! Get your despicable hands off me!" She screamed at Kol.

Caroline glanced up at Bonnie, through weak eyes, and nodded to her friend, who stilled her movements, and wrenched away from Kol's grasp, and ran back to her friend.

Gathering Caroline in her arms, Bonnie let out a cry.

"I'm fine, Bonnie." Caroline whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Bonnie pulled back, and then felt Kol's hand on her upper arms once more, but this time she didn't fight him.

Caroline slowly sat up, and ran her right hand through her wet hair. Holding the blanket to her nude body, she looked to her left to see Klaus still sitting beside her with his left leg propped up with his left arm sitting on his knee. Her eyes drifted to his bare chest, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Like what you are seeing, love?" He asked with a smirk.

Caroline shook her head, and avoided her gaze. "You are horrible." She murmured, looking at the water.

Klaus chuckled. "I thought I was a rogue." He replied, watching her shift uncomfortably, holding the blanket closer to her chest.

Caroline shook her head, and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Why, Princess, I believe I made you smile." He replied, tilting his head.

Caroline shook her head. "In your dreams." She stated, moving her shoulders up and then back down, causing the blanket to move to the side, revealing the side of her left breast.

Klaus glanced at the sight, but then averted his eyes. "Perhaps you should put on your dress, Princess." He replied, glancing at her face.

Caroline glanced down at her body, and gasped, pulling the blanket higher on her person. "Thank you for saving my life." She whispered, slowly standing up as she held the blanket to her.

Klaus smiled. "Why, love, two miracles in one day." He replied, standing up and stepping closer to her.

Caroline froze as her eyes captured his. "Why must you always retort my compliments with brash comments?" She asked, in a strong voice.

Klaus smiled. "Because, love, I enjoy a challenge, and you are a challenge." He whispered, reaching up to touch her face with his right hand.

Caroline shuddered at his touch, but then raised her left hand and brought it down to across his face.

Klaus' smile dropped and he grabbed her left hand, jerking her body closer to him.

"Do that again, and I won't care if you are valuable or beautiful." He said his voice dangerously low.

Caroline jerked against his body. "Let me go, you rogue." She replied, through clenched teeth.

Klaus chuckled at her comment, and then let her go, causing her to stumble against the boulder behind her, where her dress lay.

Grabbing her dress, she moved behind the rock, all the while keeping an eye on him. Once she had finished dressing, she stepped out, and began walking back to the camp, only to be stopped by Klaus' hand on her arm.

"You're welcome, Swan." He whispered, in a low voice.

Caroline turned her face to look at him, and gave a small smile. With a nod, she began to make her trek back to camp, with Klaus walking beside her, guiding his horse.

"Must you walk beside me?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Klaus chuckled. "Can't have you walking through these woods unprotected, Princess. There are bandits and rogues around." He added with wink and smile.

Caroline scoffed, and picked up her pace. She might have let her guard down a moment ago, but she was not doing that again. Unfortunately, her body could not deny the attraction she was feeling to the man she had only known for two days.

Bonnie huffed as she paced back and forth inside her and Caroline's tent. She felt someone enter, and turned to see Kol standing in the entrance with a smirk on his face.

"Get out!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

Kol shook his head. "Not until I make sure you are alright." He replied, stepping closer to her.

Bonnie backed away. "You've seen quite enough of me, you pig." She replied, turning away from him.

Kol chuckled as he stepped within a foot of her position. He stopped, when he noticed her hair had moved to over her shoulder, making her back bare from the dip in the dress. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a something he never noticed before.

"Bennett" He whispered, causing Bonnie to turn around with a shocked look on her face.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

"You're a Bennett." He stated his voice weak and astonished.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she took in his expression. Now what was she to do?

**~Lockwood Palace~**

Tyler Lockwood sat in his large dinner chair, facing the fire. He twirled his ring with his families crest on it as he stared into the fire.

"You are going to hurt your eyes if you continue staring into the fire." His mistress, Hayley remarked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, gently kissing his cheek.

Tyler frowned. "I received word this morning. The Mikaelson clan has Caroline Forbes." He stated, standing up from the chair to the fireplace, placing his hands on the stones.

Hayley sighed. "So that is why she never showed up for the wedding." She replied, in a soft tone.

Tyler nodded. "All that time I spent courting that worthless, brainless blonde, and she gets herself kidnapped by my sworn enemy." He spat out, turning back to her.

"You said yourself that she was not worthless. If the wedding had gone on as planned, you would have gained her father's kingdom, and you would have a larger kingdom." She remarked with a smile.

Tyler sighed as he approached her to wrap his arms around her waist. "I have to admit; I thought she was beautiful, and she would have been an excellent lover." He replied with a smile.

Hayley grunted, and tried to step away from him. "I thought you loved me." She pouted, rearing her hand back.

Tyler caught her hand before it made contact with his skin. "I do love you, but Caroline is untouched, and next in line for her father's throne. I must have her." He stated, grasping her face with his right hand.

"I love it when you are rough." She growled out, capturing his lips with hers.

Tyler chuckled into her mouth, until Hayley pulled back. "How are you going to get her back?" Hayley asked, as he moved his mouth down her neck.

"I'll send out some guards to search the woods." He stated, pulling back, quickly tearing her dress from her shoulder, baring her perfect tanned breast. "I will find her, and I will finally get rid of the Mikaelson family, especially that Klaus Mikaelson." He added with malice in his voice.

Hayley ripped his shirt off, and all thoughts of revenge or any thought for that matter became lost to Tyler as his lover brought his animalistic passion to new heights.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am letting all my readers know that I am planning on writing another Klaroline story. This one will be AU/AH, and it will be modern. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure which one to write. I will have the descriptions posted on my profile, and I will have a poll as well where you all can vote and let me know which story you want me to write. It will be up later today.**

**Also, I have another Klaroline story that I will be uploading in the next day or two entitled Kidnapping of Light. I hope you will check it out. And if you enjoy my Kennett (Kol and Bonnie) you should check out The Ghost of Regret (II) (The first chapter is separate from the rest of the story due to technical problems). And I have another Kennett story which will be uploaded later this week entitled Everything I Want. This is a modern AH/AU.**

**Next Chapter: Klaroline tension builds up more; Kol discovers more about Bonnie**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. I Don't Want to Be Right

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this addition to this story.**

**I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, and I have some good news. There is some more sexual tension in this chapter. What can I say? Except it is to be expected, I mean this is Klaus and Caroline!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are the reason I write!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

"Kol knows I'm a Bennett." Bonnie replied, after Caroline had entered the tent and they had been left alone.

Caroline's eyes widened at Bonnie's words, and went over to where the girl was sitting on her makeshift bed, and sat down beside her.

"What did he do?" Caroline asked, as she grasped Bonnie's hands in hers.

Bonnie shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing, he just knows. He saw the mark on my back when we were arguing, and then just whispered my name as though he was amazed." She said with a smile.

"Bonnie," Caroline began, taking in her friend's expression.

Bonnie shook her head. "He didn't ridicule me, Caroline." She replied, her voice soft.

Caroline smiled. "I take it you like him." She replied after a moment, judging by the girl's soft tone and glazed eyes.

Bonnie dropped her mouth and glared at her. "How can I like a man who kidnapped me? Threw my dress in the water? Came in after me and dragged me out stark naked to the shore and watched as I dressed?" She exclaimed, her eyes flashing.

Caroline lifted her hands in a gesture of peace.

Bonnie sighed, and dropped her head to look in her lap. "Does it show?" She asked, looking back up at Caroline.

Caroline shrugged, and lifted her hand, and moved her pointer and thumb until they were a centimeter apart. "A little." She replied, with a laugh.

Bonnie grunted, and fell all the way on the bed, and realized her hair was still damp from her morning bathe. "This is insane. I can't feel attracted to someone just because he pushes all my buttons, and then doesn't ridicule me." She replied, throwing her hands over her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "I think I might take a stroll around the camp, and see what I can see." She replied with a laugh in her voice as she stood up.

Bonnie sat up, and was about to get up when Caroline stopped her. "I think I'll walk on my own. I need some time to myself, if that is alright?" She asked, not wanting to hurt Bonnie's feelings.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "It is perfectly alright, Princess. I just caution you to please be careful." She added with a stern look.

"Says the girl who is attracted to her captor." She replied with a laugh. Bonnie opened her mouth, and then with a groan threw herself back on the makeshift bed with her hands over her face.

Caroline shook her head, as she stepped out of the tent and looked around the encampment. Most of the men, who she knew where part of the Mikaelson band, were seated around a wooden table, at the end of the northern side of the camp, apparently going over their latest plunder. Caroline shook her and began to walk to, what she knew had to be the east side of the camp, since the sun had peered into her tent this morning. "The sun rises to the east, and sets in the west." She whispered to herself, as she began her trek.

She didn't intend to go far, considering that Bonnie was still in the camp, and two, she didn't know exactly where she was to run home. She began her trek down a worn, beaten path, and smiled as she listened to the birds chirping in the trees above her, and felt the sun beat down on her alabaster skin.

She was so grateful for the borrowed white dress with a blue corset vest Rebekah had given her, because it was much more maneuverable than her fancy dresses. She had decided to leave her shoes in the tent, so she was walking barefoot, not that she cared, she had been running barefoot through the woods, since she was five, and everyone knew her feet were rough from her childhood days. Her dad used to scold her for leaving the palace without her shoes, but she never paid any attention to him. She even had the nerve to ride her horse bareback and barefoot on days when she needed a breather. Her mom would laugh and say that she was just like that at her age. Caroline smiled as she thought of her mom. Elizabeth was a special caring woman, who understood her daughter very well, more than her father ever did or would.

Caroline sighed as she felt the breeze from the late spring wind blowing her damp hair in her face. She laughed as she pushed it behind her ears, and continued walking onward.

She paused when she heard a man grunt and swords clash. She looked around her and found that it wasn't coming from behind or beside her. Not caring about what her mother always said about curiosity, Caroline walked on, determined to find the source of the noise.

She walked until she came upon a clearing, and her eyes widened as she caught sight of two men fighting with swords. She recognized one as Klaus and the other she guessed to be Elijah. She stood behind a tree, and watched as Elijah ducked from Klaus swing, and then counteracted it with a swing of his own; Caroline smiled as Klaus jumped over the sword, and landed on his feet after the sword had stopped.

She didn't know why, nor did she care at the moment, but her eyes became glued to Klaus' bare chest and back, for he had taken his shirt off when he had gotten hot, she assumed. She felt her face become hot at the sight of his well-muscled chest and back. She watched as with every move he made his muscles seemed to move sensually and gracefully.

When they paused, for a quick breather, Caroline noticed scars on Klaus' back. She gasped as she realized what the scars were from; they were from a whip. She remembered seeing a whipping, and the effects it had on the victim. She had tried to stop it, but it was Tyler who was doing the whipping, and he ignored her protests.

She turned her head away from Klaus' back, and leaned against the tree, trying to catch her breathe. She didn't notice that her gasp was heard by the men, or that Klaus was heading towards her.

In her mind she heard the screams of the man who had been whipped by Tyler, somehow, in her mind, she envisioned Klaus being the one whipped to the point where he could no longer stand. Tears fell down her face, as the image filled her mind, and she felt her knees give out, causing her to fall on them with her hands covering her ears, trying to drown out the screams.

"Please, STOP!" She screamed, as the tears fell faster, and the image replayed.

Klaus picked up his pace, and ran towards her screams. The scene that played before him caused his heart to break.

Caroline rocked back and forth, and continued to sob. "Please, stop whipping him. He didn't do anything." She cried.

Klaus knelt down in front of her and laid his sword on the ground, as he hesitantly placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Princess," He whispered, trying to look in her eyes. "Swan," He said again, grasping her hands and gently, but firmly pulling them down. "Swan, look at me." He whispered, capturing her eyes with his.

Caroline looked around her, and without thinking clearly, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and began sobbing.

"Shall I go and get Rebekah?" Elijah asked, standing next them.

Klaus shook his head. "I think she'll be alright. We can finish the spar later." He added with a faint smile, as his arms wrapped around her, gently rubbing her back.

Elijah nodded and then left them alone. As he walked away, he smiled at what he had witnessed, his brother's soft side towards the young Princess.

Caroline continued to sob into Klaus' bare shoulder, until she realized the position she was in. Slowly she pulled back, and looked up at his face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." She whispered, looking down at her dress, and pulling her hands from his neck, and wiped the tears from her face.

Klaus watched her try to compose herself. "There was no harm done, love. Are you alright?" He asked, wondering why his soft side was showing to her.

Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry for coming here. I just wanted to take a small walk, and I heard you and your brother fighting, and for some reason I couldn't leave, and then I saw your scars, and it brought up such bad memories." She babbled, and then she caught herself. Why was spilling her guts out to this perfect stranger? This rogue, who kidnapped her, but also saved her life this morning.

Leaning back on the ground, and her back leaned against the tree. She looked down at her hands and began to fiddle with part of the dress.

Klaus watched her, and then sat fully on the ground. "What did you see?" He asked, gently.

Caroline jerked her eyes up, and then shook her head emphatically. "No, I can't." She began.

Klaus smiled softly. "Swan, there is no one around here for miles, and besides, it's better to talk about bad memories instead of letting them fester." He replied, with equal softness.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and then began to stand up. "Why should I even talk to you?" She began as she stood up fully, and began to walk into the clearing he had been sparring in just moments before. "I mean, you kidnapped me, and have been nothing but rude and cruel to me." She continued on, as she stopped, and wondered where she was heading. Klaus had followed out into the clearing and watched with amusement as she moved around, moving her hands frantically in front of her, as she talked.

"I mean, I should hate you. You took me away from my home, for what? To get back at Tyler, well I got news for you, I can't stand Tyler Lockwood, and you know what else? It feels good to finally say that. I hate Tyler Lockwood." She stated again, and then turned to face him.

Klaus folded his arms across his chest and raised his brows at her declaration.

"I mean, how could I like or even marry a guy, who whips another guy for just trying to get some food for his family?" She asked, her tears threatening. "How can I marry a man who thinks money and power are the only things that make the world go around?" She asked again, her temper rising even more. "How can I marry a man who thinks I am dumb as a tree stump because I'm blonde and I love running through the woods, and riding horses?" She asked throwing her hands up.

"Why in the world am I telling you this?" She asked, more to herself, but still out loud. She held up her finger, and approached him, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "It's because I don't know you." She replied, looking into his eyes. "And it's because for some strange reason, I'm actually attracted to you." She added, causing her eyes to widen at the revelation. "Oh, God, I did not just say that." She replied, turning away from his shocked face, slowly turning to amusement.

"I did not just tell a perfect stranger that I'm attracted to him." She stated, running her fingers through her hair, and then landing on her mouth.

"I'm afraid you did, love." Klaus replied, scratching his face with one finger and a smile on his face.

She whipped around and pointed her finger at him. "Shut up!" She shouted at him.

Klaus nodded, and moved his finger across his lips, stifling a smile.

Caroline lowered her finger, and shook her head, as a laugh emanated from her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand. She let the laugh come out and then began to laugh.

Her laugh was contagious as Klaus began to laugh with her, and then they were laughing together.

Caroline shook her head, as she let one last laugh out, but kept her smile on her face. "I'm sorry, about ranting earlier. I don't know what got into me." She replied with another laugh.

She turned away from him, and looked at the scenery around them. "This is a beautiful place." She whispered, folding her arms around her body.

Klaus smiled as the wind blew her blonde hair to the side. "I should think so." He whispered, as he stepped towards her.

Caroline shivered as she felt him approach.

"I should tell you, Swan. I'm attracted to you as well." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline closed her eyes at his words. She took a step forward, and then turned around to face him. Her eyes captured his and she realized she could get lost in his deep blue eyes. She felt drawn to him, and yet she resisted the urge to move forward.

"This is wrong." She whispered, her eyes still holding his.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, with a smile.

"We shouldn't be feeling this. I mean we just met. You're my captor, and I'm your captive." She began, her eyes never wavering. "You're a rogue and I'm a Princess." She added with a soft tone and smile.

"You are beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, causing her to blush at his words.

"Klaus," She began, her voice weakening. "We can't be attracted to each other."

"If being attracted to each other is wrong, then I don't want to be right." He whispered leaning forward. "After all, I am a rogue." He added with a smile.

Caroline felt a smile grace her lips and waited for the kiss she knew was coming.

"Niklaus! Niklaus!" Elijah shouted, running into the clearing, trying to catch his breathe.

Klaus and Caroline jumped apart at Elijah's words, and Klaus sent a glare to his brother, but the glare softened when he saw his brother's expression.

"What's happened?" He asked when Elijah had stopped in front of them.

"Lockwood has sent his soldiers into the woods to find the Princess." Elijah began.

"We knew he was going to do that." Klaus began, but stopped when Elijah held up his hands to stop him.

"Kol went out with a few men to hunt some game, and the soldiers found them." He paused, taking a deep breathe. "Kol's been shot. He has three arrows in his body." Elijah added in a calm yet worried tone.

Caroline gasped and watched as Klaus' face contorted in pain.

"How bad?" Klaus ground out.

"Two were in in his sides, but the third was close to his heart. The Bennett girl is looking after him. She is a healer, so I'm told." He added glancing at Caroline who nodded.

Klaus nodded, sent a look to Caroline, who nodded, and then ran off towards the camp.

"Shall we, Princess?" Elijah asked, with a slight bow.

Caroline nodded and lifted her skirts and ran after Klaus, with Elijah on her heels.

As she ran she sent a prayer to the heavens, hoping Kol would be alright.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it was Klaroline heavy, but this is a Klaroline story.**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie takes care of Kol; Klaus vows vengeance; Caroline talks with Klaus; Tyler learns of the soldiers discovery.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Right Here Waiting

**Hello my lovelies! I'm working hard to get these chapters up as fast as I can, so I ask that you please be patient with me.**

**Also, I may have put in the last authors note what would happen in this chapter, but I found that once I started writing this chapter, I got a little carried away. I hope you don't mind.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE ALERTED, FAVORITED, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED THIS STORY! You guys are awesome!**

**Please Review at the end!**

* * *

Water screened through, as Bonnie twisted the rag in her hands. She turned to her right to look at the man lying on the bed against the back wall of the tent, and sighed. She had long since removed the arrows from Kol's body, but once she had she realized the one in his chest had been dipped in poison. Now, Kol's body was raging with a fever, and she was unsure if she could save him at all.

Bonnie gave a sad smile as she moved the rag across his forehead, wiping off the sweat. This was day three, and Bonnie knew if he did not wake up soon, he might never wake up. This was critical.

For the past three days, Bonnie stayed by his side never leaving. She didn't understand why she felt such a loyalty to a man she hardly knew, maybe it was because she was a healer, a Bennett, sworn to heal anyone who is sick and wounded. It was what her Grams would have done.

Caroline had come to visit her a few times, but she knew that Bonnie needed some time alone to heal Kol, so she never stayed long. Bonnie knew Caroline worried about her, and she was grateful, but there was not much Caroline could do.

Rebekah came one or two times to visit, but never tarried long either. Bonnie knew from the look on her face each time that she loved her brother. Elijah came twice, and asked if there was anything she needed for Kol or for herself. Bonnie had requested some more water, and some food to be ready when he wakes, particularly the herbal soup she had told Rebekah about. Elijah had nodded, and had even sent her some food. Bonnie smiled at the gesture, and realized Elijah was as noble as Rebekah said he was.

The only one who never came was Klaus. Caroline had told her, Klaus never left his tent unless it was to walk through the woods or for personal reasons. He didn't speak to anybody or even let anyone near him. Bonnie wondered at the concern on Caroline's face, and had even asked last night.

**~Flashback~**

"_I care about him, Bonnie." Caroline said, and lowered her eyes. "I shouldn't but I do."_

_Bonnie grabbed her friend's hands and sent a small smile. "Talk to him." She whispered. She wasn't too thrilled with the thought of her friend caring for their captor, but then she realized that these days with Kol had strengthened her attraction for him, even if he was unconscious._

"_I have tried to talk to him, Bonnie." Caroline replied, standing up and looked out the tent flap towards his tent. "He won't let me in. Three days, and he won't even let anyone near him."_

_Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "He'll allow you. Did you not say that he admitted his attraction for you?" Bonnie asked, watching her friend, as she picked up the stone bowl and stirrer to press the herbs juices out and stir for Kol's wound._

_Caroline nodded. "That was days ago." She replied, turning back to her friend. "A part of me thinks that he was playing me, but there such honesty in his eyes." Caroline faded off, as she sat back down._

_Bonnie shook her head, as she stirred some herbs for Kol's wound. "I suggest you do something about it." She replied, with a smirk._

_Caroline glanced at her friend. "What do you suggest I do?" She asked with wide eyes. "He is my captor, and nothing more." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Bonnie silently laughed and shook her head. "And yet you are attracted to him, like I am for this man here." She whispered, leaning forward._

_Caroline silently laughed. "We are a pair aren't we?" She asked, with a smile._

_Bonnie nodded. "We are." She agreed._

_Caroline shook her head and dropped her arms. "Do you remember that talk we were having before we were captured?" She asked, glancing at the flap._

_Bonnie nodded. "About the kind of man you wanted to find and marry." She replied, pressing some more herbs in the stirring bowl._

_Caroline bowed her head. "What if it's him?" She asked, in a low tone._

"_Then I suggest you find out." Bonnie replied._

_Caroline glanced up at her friend. "What about you?" She asked, glancing at the sleeping Kol._

_Bonnie sighed, and reached up with her right hand where her necklace lay, and touched her necklace. "I still miss him, but…" She trailed off._

_Caroline nodded. "It's okay to have feelings for someone else." She whispered, standing up. "I better go, and try your advice." She replied, heading for the front flap, before stopping. "Remember Bonnie, whatever you decide about Kol, I'll support you no matter what, but just because he is one of our captors doesn't mean he isn't a completely bad person." She added, as she stepped out of the tent into the dark of the night._

**End Flashback**

Bonnie wet the rag again, and moved it across his chest. She smiled as she felt his well-defined abs underneath her fingers. The holes from the arrows in his sides had been sewn up, but the one in his left shoulder had been left open. Carefully, she wiped around the wound, and frowned as Kol moved and a small moan escaped his lips, but he did not awaken.

Bonnie turned and wet the rag once more in the basin beside her chair. Her hands dropped in her lap as tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard her Grams voice whispering in her mind. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will work out." The same words she had spoken, when Bonnie's mother had ran away and then her father had abandoned her, leaving her in the care of Grams.

She shook her head at the words. Her strength was waning, and her heart was breaking. She was a Bennett, a healer, and yet the one person who needed help the most might not survive, and for some strange reason, Bonnie wanted him to.

Slowly, a hand reached out and wiped the tears falling on her face.

Her eyes shot open at the touch, and she jerked her head to look into the brown eyes of her captor.

"Kol," She whispered, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

He gave a weak smile, and dropped his right hand from her face on the bed.

"Bennett," He whispered his voice a little hoarse from the non-use. "Crying for me already? I'm flattered." He replied, after clearing his throat, his voice clearer than before.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and reached for the rag in the basin, and rung out the water.

"You've been poisoned, and yet you still act like an ass." She muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow with her right hand.

Kol reached up and grabbed her right arm, and then pulled with what strength he had, causing her to land across him in surprise, almost falling on the floor. The reason he was able to accomplish such a task, she surmised was he had caught her surprise. If he hadn't she would not be in this position.

"Kol!" She shouted in a whisper.

Kol smirked for a second, but grunted as she accidently hit his bad shoulder.

Bonnie looked down at his wound, and then tried to get up to anvil.

His right arm snaked around her waist, and held her close to his right side.

"Kol," Bonnie replied, weakly.

Kol's gaze softened, as his eyes searched hers. "How long was I out?" He whispered.

"Um…three…three days." She answered in a slight stutter, for her thoughts were running with the wind as Kol began stroking her back, seductively.

"And you've been taking care of me all this time?" He asked, moving his left hand to her face.

Her brown hair curled down her shoulders, and he pushed the hair on her right side behind her shoulder.

Bonnie nodded, afraid to say a word, for fear he would hear the weakness of her voice.

"Well, Miss Bennett, how can I ever repay you?" He asked, pulling her head down, gently.

Bonnie wanted to resist, but found herself lost to her inhibitions, as her lips touched his for the first time.

Bonnie felt Kol move his left hand deeper in her hair, holding her firmly, despite the mild pain in his shoulder.

Kol opened his mouth, and moved his tongue over her lips, teasing her, begging her to allow him into her mouth. She sighed as she opened her mouth and accepted his entrance. With delicate precision, Kol ran his tongue over hers, and on the roof of her mouth. Bonnie moaned at the contact, and for some reason, repeated his actions in his mouth. Kol groaned as he felt her dainty tongue move around in his mouth. His heart began to pound in his ears, and he felt his member harden as she moved her right hand to his abs, and then slowly rose up his body.

He began to pull back, only to capture her top lip, and gently suck on it, and he felt a chill when she captured his bottom lip and sucked softly.

He gently pushed her back, and slowly opened his eyes to see her opening her eyes just as slowly. He smiled at the want appearing in her eyes, and he knew she felt the same way he did.

Bonnie gave a slow smile at his expression, but the smile soon faded as she realized who she had just kissed.

"Oh, no, I did not just…" She began, her eyes growing wider.

Kol chuckled, and then groaned as he rubbed his thumb over her freshly kissed lips. "I believe we did, and I must say you are one excellent kisser. I don't know how I'm going stand being around you now." He replied with a wink.

Bonnie scoffed, but couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. "Well, you better remember it, because that is the only one you are going to get from me." She stated, moving from his hold to sit up.

Kol chuckled. "We'll see, Bennett, because I won't kiss you again." He replied, wiggling his brows.

Bonnie's heart fell, but she kept her face stoic. He lifted his right hand to her face, and stroked her right cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm going to wait for you to kiss me." He added, with a soft tone.

Bonnie gaped at him. "Never!" She stated with a force.

Kol shrugged, but winced at the pain in his shoulder. "I'm a patient man, Bennett. I can wait until never." He replied, with a sly smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're delusional. I think the poison went into your brain." She replied, wetting the rag again.

Kol smirked, and grasped her hand in his as she reached to wipe his forehead. "The only thing that I could possibly be imagining is this angel by my bedside, but I know I can't be because I'm feeling you and I'm having these stirrings that don't come from being delusional." He stated, seriously.

Bonnie swallowed, and tried to get her hand free from his grasp, but she realized she wasn't pulling too hard. For some reason, she didn't want to be released.

"What stirrings?" She whispered, her voice weakening.

Kol's face faded into a serious expression. "Are you a virgin, Bennett?" He asked softly.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the remark. She glanced away from his gaze, giving him the answer he needed.

"My apologies, then, Miss Bennett, I did not mean to come off as forward." He replied, earnestly.

Bonnie jerked her head back to him. "You most certainly did, Sir Mikaelson!" She ranted, starting to stand up, but stopped when he grasped her hand with his right.

"What is your first name?" He asked, watching her.

"Why should I tell you?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"You saved my life, and I wish to know the name of my angel." He answered with a kind smile.

Bonnie's brow furrowed. She would never understand this man in front of her. One minute he was being an incredible jackass, and then the next he was being a gentleman.

"Bonnie" She answered, and was relieved when he released her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bonnie." He replied with a wink.

**~Same Time That Morning~**

After talking with Bonnie last night, Caroline had spent the rest of the night, tossing in her bed, wondering what she was going to say to him. She wanted to be there for him, after all his brother was shot with a poisoned arrow, and she knew he was upset.

When the sun began its rising, Caroline stood up, changed into her day dress, took the brush, which Rebekah had been kind enough to let her use, and brushed her hair. She glanced down at her beige dress with tan embroidery on the bodice, and sleeves which were split from the elbow to her wrist. Caroline smiled as she straightened the string, which wrapped around her waist, and took a deep breath as she exited the tent.

She knew this early in the morning, no one would be up, except him. For the past three days, she had observed him, and noticed he was the only one in the camp who rose with the sun.

Gathering her courage, Caroline walked over to his tent, unsure of what to say or what to do; she cleared her throat, and waited.

No sound came from inside the tent, and she sighed as she thought she may have missed him. She opened her mouth and raised her right hand, but stopped, and was about to turn around when she heard someone behind her.

"What brings you out this early, Princess?" He replied, in a still tone.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second as she turned around to see him in a loose white tunic with tight brown pants, brown boots, and his hair nicely tossed from sleep or non-sleep. His arms were folded across his chest, and his face screamed irritation, but his eyes were soft and kind, they almost always were with her.

"I came to talk with you if I may?" She replied, with a slight bow.

Klaus took in her appearance before him, and realized how much he missed her voice and her presence these last few days.

"Let's go for a walk, I don't want to disturb my brother." He replied, turning to the side, and waiting to see if she will comply.

With a light smile, Caroline nodded, and walked beside him as they began their trek towards the creek.

Once they stopped, Klaus turned to her and watched as she stepped towards the water. Turning to a big boulder, which looked like a large chair, Caroline smiled as she turned, and effortlessly jumped on the lower part, so she was sitting with her bare feet hanging down. Klaus smiled at her feet, and followed her, but did not move to sit beside her; instead he stood beside her, leaning against the taller bit of the rock, facing her.

"Why are you bare foot?" He asked, glancing at her feet.

Caroline blushed and then let out a giggle. "I've never cared for shoes when I'm in the wilderness." She began, swinging her feet out and in. "When I was younger, I ran around barefoot, and I refused to wear shoes. I think I embarrassed my father a few times." She added, glancing at the water.

Klaus smiled faintly at her explanation. She was a rare woman, indeed.

"Do you miss them?" He asked, watching the wind blowing her blonde hair.

Caroline looked at him with a puzzled look. "My shoes?" She asked, and then let out a laugh at her small joke.

Klaus shook his head and laughed with her, but it was only a small laugh. "No, your parents, your home?" He asked, once the laughter quieted.

Caroline shrugged. "I miss my parensts, but I never really fit in my home." She replied, watching the water roll over the rocks.

"Why not? You are a princess." Klaus asked, etching her face with his eyes.

"Princess is what I am." She began, in a soft tone. "It is not who I am." She added, looking down at him.

"Well, then who are you?" He asked, straightening up and stepping towards her.

Caroline smiled at his question. He was the first who ever asked her who she was, and she was grateful. "I am a woman, who loves running through the forest barefoot, shooting bows and arrows, riding horses, sitting by the creek to hear the water run, and who loves seeing the beauty around me." She replied with another smile.

Klaus smiled as he came in front of her, and looked up at her. "You are the strangest princess I have ever met, Swan." He replied, capturing her blue eyes in his.

Caroline shrugged, and then moved to jump down. Klaus backed up to allow her room, and she landed only a foot from him, perfectly on her feet.

"Exactly how many princesses have you met?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

Klaus smirked, and stepped towards her. "I've met enough to know that you are a rare jewel, Swan. You actually care about others, and you are beautiful where it counts." He paused to point to his chest, where his heart was. "In here." He added, with a smile.

Caroline blushed at his words. "I do believe you are trying to charm me, Sir Klaus." She replied in a fake accent to match his.

He chuckled and brushed his hand over her cheek. "Is it working?" He asked, in a low whisper.

Caroline turned her mouth in a contemplative look, but slowly shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so." She replied with smile.

Klaus smiled, and cupped her cheek with his hand, and peered into her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder then." He whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline smiled, and stepped back, out of his reach. She giggled at his expression, and then gasped as he straightened and with a dangerous glint in his eyes, strode towards her.

Caroline covered her mouth, and turned around and headed behind the big boulder. Klaus was right behind her as she made it to the other side of the boulder, just out of his reach. She moved one way, and he copied her pace, and then she started going one way, only to revert to the other direction, causing him to almost slip in the sand, but he regained his footing, and ran after her.

She was halfway down the beach when he caught up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, but she didn't fight him, like she did days before. Instead she clasped her hands over his joined at her stomach, and she felt a surge of something she wasn't sure of run through her fingers. She ignored the surge, as he twirled her around, causing her to laugh, until he stopped, placing her on the ground, giving her enough room in his arms to move around.

Caroline turned to face him, and smiled at the happiness reflecting on his face. With hesitant fingers, she touched his face, and then touched his long hair, he was obviously growing out, for it was beginning to reach the nape of his neck, and for some reason she loved the thought of him with long hair.

He copied her attention with her hair, as he ran his fingers from his left hand through her hair at the same time.

"Your hair is so soft, Caroline." He whispered, moving his eyes to hers.

Caroline smiled slightly. "Why have you avoided me for the past few days?" She asked, in a low hurt voice.

Klaus sighed, but didn't drop his hand. "I'm sorry for that, princess." He replied, finally dropping his hand, and turned away from her.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Klaus, you need to talk to someone." She replied, hating that she ruined a perfect moment.

Klaus scoffed into the air. "Like you did the other day?" He asked, turning around to look at her. "If I recall you ended up saying that you could not tell a perfect stranger what you had seen." He paused with a hurt expression on his face. "What makes you think I will talk to you, if you won't talk to me?" He asked, softly, but sternly.

Caroline sighed, and turned her face. Klaus nodded, and was about to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"I was visiting Tyler." She began, turning her face back to him and saw him watching her intently. "It was one of those required visits to get to know my future husband." She scoffed with a shrug.

She walked to the water, and looked down at the water gracefully moving over the rocks. "There was a man, who had stolen some food for his family. It wasn't a lot, you know, just enough to feed his starving family." She replied, tears threatening to come out. "Tyler wanted to show me his power, I suppose, so he brought the man before him, and in front of me and the court, he whipped the poor man. He had the soldiers remove his shirt and pants." She replied, tears falling down her face at the memory.

Klaus stepped forward and shook his head. "Caroline…" He began, but she held up her hand.

"I could see the bones through his skin. I mean I knew the people were starving in Tyler's kingdom, but this was beyond starving." She paused, looking at the water as she wiped her face with her palm. "I tried to get Tyler to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. He only grinned as he lashed at this poor man, who only wanted to feed his family." She turned to look at Klaus, and saw anger and tenderness in his eyes. "He whipped him until the man passed out from the pain. After that, I refused to go to Tyler, but my father always forced me." She paused, stepping towards Klaus with anger in her eyes. "What gives a man the right to whip another man just because he was only trying to feed his family? Why must others suffer for others enjoyment?" She asked, tears falling down her face in a steady stream.

Klaus didn't say a word; he only reached forward, and gathered her in his arms. Caroline was shocked at this gesture, but didn't say a word as she cried into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his back. She clung to his shirt as the tears fell at a faster rate, and she realized her knees were becoming unsteady, and yet she didn't fall. He held her up, stroked her hair, and just listened.

Klaus' heart broke at the sound of her crying, and he didn't know why or how, but she had worked her way into his heart in just a few short days. He rubbed her back gently as she let every hurt out, and he closed his eyes as the pain of the days rushed through him.

Caroline felt something warm fall on her shoulder, and it only took her a moment to realize that he was crying too. Slowly she turned her head into his neck, and just held him.

They stood in that position for several minutes, as he let out all the hurt and pain he had been feeling for the past few days. Caroline nuzzled his neck gently, and gently her lips grazed his skin. She heard Klaus slowly stop crying, and she smiled as she moved her lips up his neck to his cheek, and then she pulled back to look into his eyes.

No words were spoken, as he lowered his head and his lips finally landed on hers. Caroline gasped at contact, and then opened her mouth as his tongue entered slowly. They pulled back, before the kiss went any deeper, their lips slowly separating. Klaus opened his eyes and looked into hers.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled softly. Klaus returned the smile, and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You are a beautiful woman, Caroline, and I fancy you." He whispered, lifting his head to place his lips on her forehead.

Caroline sighed. "I fancy you too, Klaus." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

He gazed into her eyes. "Do you still think this is wrong?" He asked, with a light in his eyes.

Caroline smiled. "If it is, I don't want to be right." She answered, pulling him closer to her.

Klaus sighed as he gathered her in his arms. At that moment, he didn't care that he had a vendetta against the Lockwood Prince; he didn't care that this woman in his arms was promised to another man; he didn't care that Lockwood could find them at any time. All he cared about was keeping this beautiful woman safe, and he would make sure no one would tear her away from him. No one.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you all approve of the kisses, and I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. I'm trying to slow it down, but my writing has a mind of its own. Haha**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline talk about Tyler; Kol flirts with Bonnie; Elijah and Rebekah discuss family matters; Tyler learns of the soldiers discovery.**

**Coming soon in later chapters: Caroline and Klaus grow closer; Bonnie gives into Kol's advances; Tyler threatens Caroline's parents to get her back; The truth behind Damon's death explained; Tyler manipulates Jeremy; Caroline makes a life-threatening decision; Klaus and Tyler battle for Caroline**

**Check out my profile for possible future Klaroline stories. They will be AU/AH stories, and please vote to let me know which you prefer.**

**Until Next Time…**


	6. Playin Hard to Get

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are awesome!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand back to the camp, and were greeted by Elijah and Rebekah, who glanced at their hands, but didn't say a word.

"Kol's woke up." Rebekah replied with a smile.

Klaus sighed, but didn't say a word. Caroline smiled and glanced at him.

"Bennett says he should be back to his old self in a few days." Elijah replied with a slight smile.

Klaus nodded. "That's a comfort." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Elijah and I were going to see him, if you would like to join us." Rebekah replied with a hopeful look.

Klaus paused for a second, giving Caroline enough time to step away from him.

"I'm going to go check on Bonnie." She whispered, smiling at the others before walking away.

Rebekah smiled at Caroline and then turned to her brother. "What are you doing, Nik?" She asked, with a glare.

Klaus glared at his sister. "I don't think that is any of your business, Rebekah." He stated, taking a step around them, before Elijah grabbed his arm.

"What Rebekah means is what are you doing with the Princess?" He asked in a strict tone.

Klaus wrenched his arm away from Elijah's grasp. "I know what I'm doing, Elijah." He stated, turning to his siblings.

Elijah sighed. "Just be careful, Niklaus." He replied, with a light, but authoritative tone.

Klaus glared at Elijah, but his gaze softened as he caught a glimpse of Caroline talking with Bonnie in the distance.

Rebekah watched her brother's mood change from the glance towards the blonde, and sighed. "Does she feel the same, Nik?" She asked, stepping closer to her brother.

Klaus sighed as he watched Caroline enter her tent with a glance towards him. "She does." He whispered, glancing at Rebekah.

Elijah bowed his head, for a brief moment, and then lifted it to look at his brother. "Just be careful, Niklaus." He whispered again.

"You have said that, Elijah." Klaus returned with a glare.

"I'm just stating a fact." Elijah replied with a nod and a shrug of his shoulders. "What is going to happen when Lockwood finds her and takes her away? Are you just going to let her go?" Elijah asked with reason.

Klaus sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his forefinger and thumb. "I don't know." He whispered, dropping his hand. "I don't think I could let her go." He added, glancing back at Elijah.

Rebekah placed her hand on his arm, and smiled. "Nik, we are only saying this because we love you, but what you are doing is dangerous." She began, and held up her hand to stop his retort. "I'm not saying that we won't support you in whatever decision you make, but…" She trailed off, only to have Elijah pick it up.

"But you should know that we will do whatever it takes to protect this family, even from you." He finished with a soft gaze.

Klaus glanced back and forth from his brother to his sister and gave a nod. He didn't know what to say to his family. He cared for Caroline, and he knew that she cared for him, if the kiss was any further indication.

Rebekah's words resounded through his head. Would he be able to let her go? Klaus shook his head at the thought as he turned on his heel and walked away from them to his brother's tent. He couldn't let her go. She was his swan, and he was her rogue. He couldn't let her go. Not after what they had shared together, he would rather suffer the whippings of his father once more than to lose her forever.

Rebekah sighed and looked at her older brother. "He's falling for her." She whispered, in a soft tone.

Elijah nodded. "So is she."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, glancing at Klaus entering his brother's tent.

Elijah shrugged. "We are going to make sure no one destroys them." He answered, with a glance to his sister. "I will not allow Niklaus to suffer again." He vowed, walking in the direction of Kol's tent.

Rebekah nodded and let out a sigh. She knew Elijah blamed himself for Klaus' torture from their father when they were younger, and she knew that Elijah was protective of his favorite brother.

She sighed as she remembered the day Elijah and Klaus came home with news that they had joined the soldiers headed for the crusades. Mikael had been proud of Elijah, but had spurned Klaus, saying that the best thing he could do was to stay home, and help the family.

Rebekah felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered the pained look on Klaus' face when Mikael ridiculed him for joining a man's army, and laughed in his face at the thought of Klaus fighting for the greater good.

She remembered the day they received word that Elijah and Klaus had been captured by the enemy, and they were most likely dead. She remembered the look on Esther's, her mother, face when they had received word, and the look of disdain on Mikael's. He had said it was probably Klaus' fault they had gotten captured, and that he hoped Klaus died in the prison.

She never knew what happened to them once they were inside the prison walls, only that once they got out, they had become harder, especially Klaus. She knew Klaus had met someone over in Jerusalem, and had gained her loyalty and devotion.

Rebekah had met her once, and she knew that Klaus and this woman had no romantic interests. She had taken a shine to the woman, and missed the days spent just talking. Rebekah smiled at the thought of her returning to camp soon, but the thought escaped when she realized that it might be too dangerous to return to camp, especially since Kol's attack.

Rebekah lifted her skirts and headed to the pigeon keep, and entered the makeshift tent, where the homing pigeons were kept.

"Hello Matt." Rebekah replied with a soft tone.

Matthew Donovan, the pigeon keeper and Rebekah's closest friend, stood up and gave a soft smile in return. "Lady Rebekah." He returned with a slight bow, giving evident to the muscles underneath his dark green tunic.

Rebekah smiled, and curtsied in return. "I have a message that needs to be sent to the palace." She replied in a whisper.

Matt nodded in understanding, and took out a paper and a piece of lead, ready for the message.

"Too dangerous to come, Kol wounded. Wait for word for safe travels. Love, sis." Rebekah said with a urgent tone.

Matt nodded once he finished writing, and read it back to her. Rebekah nodded with permission, and watched as Matt took a pigeon out of a cage, carefully, and tied the note on the leg. With a low whisper, he released the pigeon to the air.

"Thank you, Matt." She replied in gratitude.

Matt gave a slow nod. "My pleasure, my lady." He returned, with an honest smile. "How is your brother?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Rebekah smiled. "He awoke a few hours ago. I was on my way to see him, when I realized the message had to be sent." She answered kindly.

Matt smiled. "That is great to hear." He replied, turning to straighten up the little table where the papers laid.

"How is April doing?" She asked, knowing his fiancée was in hiding with her family.

"I saw her last night, and she was doing very well. She sends her thanks for the extra fabric for her dresses." He replied, with a smile.

Rebekah smiled. "Tell her she is most welcome, and that I can't wait to see her again." She replied, softly.

Matt nodded. "I will. She will be delighted to hear it."

Rebekah stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "I also want to say thank you for being there for me and my family, even though I did not say so." She replied, touching his arm gently.

Matt cleared his throat nervously. "It was my pleasure, Rebekah." He whispered, glancing at her softly.

Rebekah smiled. "I am sure Stefan will thank you as well once he returns." She whispered, leaning up and gently kissing his cheek, before turning and walking away to check on her brother.

Hours later, after the family had left, Bonnie entered the tent to check on Kol's bandage to find him trying to stand up. She dropped the medicines on the little table, and ran to his side.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" She stated, as she wrapped her right arm around his waist, and his left arm went around her shoulders.

Kol chuckled and then groaned as she helped him to a lone chair. "Why, Bonnie, I thought you didn't care." He stated, as he grasped his wounded shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she went to get the medicines. "As long as you are under my care, I will make sure that you will do nothing that might jeopardize your life." She stated, kneeling by his side, to look at his wound.

Kol's eyes gleamed with excitement. "And here I thought it was because you felt something from the kiss we shared this morning." He stated, wiggling his brows.

Bonnie stopped with her hand in mid-air with some of the herbs in her palms at his statement. She quickly shook the memory of his soft lips on hers. "I felt nothing." She stated, as she spread the herbs on his wound.

Kol grasped her hands with his right, causing her to look up at him. "You can deny it all you want, Bonnie, but I know for a fact from your reaction, you enjoyed me kissing you." He whispered, in a low voice.

Bonnie glared at him as best she could, and then jerked her hands away from his grasp. "You were delusional." She stated in a slightly shaken voice.

Kol shook his head. "I don't think so, Bennett. Or else I would have imagined the way you sucked on my lips like a starving mosquito for blood." He remarked with a wink.

Bonnie huffed, and then dropped her hands, to stand up, ready to march out, when he grabbed her wrist with his right hand.

"You can get all mad and march out if you want, but I know that you feel exactly what I'm feeling." He stated, in a serious tone.

Bonnie jerked her hand out of his grasp yet again, but this time didn't try to march out, instead she turned and went back to her herbs.

Kol watched as she stirred and mashed some herbs into a stone bowl with delicate force, and he smiled as she dipped her fingers in the salve, and began spreading it over his shoulder. He felt his member harden at her touch, and his chest clench at the tenderness she expressed on his wound.

"Who taught you about medicines?" He asked, breaking the silence, causing her to pause in her work. "I mean, I know you are a Bennett, and this come naturally, but someone had to teach you." He explained, with a smile.

Bonnie sighed, as she dipped her fingers in the salve, before applying more on his shoulder. "My grandmother taught me." She whispered, moving her hands over his bare shoulder.

"Where is she?" He asked, trying to be civil.

Bonnie's eyes filled with unshed tears, causing her to close her eyes in pain. "She died." She replied in a hurtful voice.

Kol frowned, and placed his right hand underneath her chin, lifting it so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He replied in earnest.

Bonnie nodded, and then jerked her face out of his hand. "I don't need your pity." She spat out, and looked down at the bowl. She knew he was being kind, and she accepted that, but she didn't want to let her guard down, not yet.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Can't you take an ounce of sympathy?" He stated in frustration.

Bonnie smirked after a moment. "Not coming from you." She stated with a raise of her brow.

Kol caught a teasing light in her eyes. He smiled and leaned down to her level. "Well then how can I rectify that?" He whispered with his breathe on her lips.

Bonnie leaned back a little to look into his eyes. "You can shut your mouth." She stated with a smile.

"Why? Are you going to kiss me, Bennett?" He whispered.

"Why must you always ruin a nice moment with innuendo?" She asked in a low voice.

"I can't help it, Bonnie, it's who I am. Besides, I enjoyed that little kiss." He returned with a smile.

Bonnie blushed, and lowered her eyes.

Kol stroked her face gently with his left hand, and smiled as she bit her lip. "I meant what I said this morning, Bonnie." He whispered his voice tight.

Bonnie looked up into his brown eyes.

"I will wait for you to make the first move, but it won't stop me from hitting on you as it were." He added with a wink.

Bonnie gave a sly smile. "I meant what I said too. It'll be never before I kiss you."

Kol smirked. "I'm a patient man, Bennett." He whispered, leaning further close to her ear, where he inhaled her minty scent. "Of course, that doesn't mean I won't wear you down, Bonnie." He whispered in her ear, and smiled when she gave a low moan.

Kol dipped his head, and nuzzled her neck, bringing his head up her jaw, and brushing his lips across them, but not fully planting them. He moved up to her cheek, temple, forehead, down the other cheek, and then the other jaw, landing on the right side of her neck, where he planted a light kiss on the middle, where the curated artery was.

Bonnie shivered at the feeling he was giving her, and she knew he was feeling her squirm. How can he do this to her? Yes, she was attracted to him, and she did care for him, but he was still a jackass towards her. However, he had a tenderness to him, that she could not deny, and she didn't want to deny it. He pushed all of her buttons, but wasn't that what love was.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the thought. No, she couldn't be falling for this man. A man she hardly knew.

As he made the trek back to where he started, Bonnie placed the bowl on the ground, and moved her right hand to his hair, and her left ran up his left arm, careful not to hit his wound. She sat up on her knees, giving him more access to her face, and then to her neck.

Kol would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this reaction, because he was, and for some reason her reaction only furthered his exploration.

He moved his lips down her neck and to the base of her collarbone, and moved along the bone. Slowly, he moved to the ground, sitting on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bonnie threw her head back, as he moved slowly across her collarbone. She let out a moan, and her breathe began hitching as he continued.

Without warning, Kol pulled back, and gazed at the dark-skinned girl in his arms. He smiled softly as she raised her head, passion flaming in her eyes.

He continued to smile, as he lifted his right hand and brushed her face softly, gently rubbing her pink lips.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled at his compliment, lifted her right hand to his face, and touched his bangs hanging gently down his forehead. Slowly she brushed them away, and leaned up to touch her lips to his forehead. Kol's breathe hitched at the contact. She smiled as she moved down his left temple, to his cheek, jaw, and down his neck, where she opened her mouth to gently suck, before moving down to his collarbone. Moving across his bone, she made it to his neck, and began to repeat the movements on his right side. She paused when she reached to center of his forehead, and moved down the bridge of his nose to the tip. She smiled as she noticed he had closed his eyes, and she gently placed her lips on his chin, causing his mouth to open slightly. Her smile widened as she touched her lips to the sides of his mouth, and then pulled back, causing him to groan.

He opened his eyes to find her smiling widely, and her brows lifted. He sent a fake glare at her, only causing her to laugh.

"That was cruel, Bennett." He stated.

Bonnie shrugged, and backed away. "Serves you right for being so cruel to me." She replied, grabbing the bowl and standing up.

Kol chuckled as he rocked back on his heels, and watched her place the bowl on the table. "I promise you, you will pay for that." He stated, as she helped him into bed.

Bonnie shrugged once more. "And I promise you, I'll pay you back, if you try anything like that again. Two can play it that way." She replied, with a wink.

"Oh, Miss Bennett, who knew you, could be such a vixen?" He replied, as she headed towards the door.

She glanced back at him, and sent him a wink, letting him know that he was right. She was a vixen.

**~Meanwhile~**

Caroline sat in her tent, reading a book, she had found on her bed.

She had mentioned to Elijah, when they had spoken briefly, that she wished she had something to read to pass the time, and he had told her he would see what could be done.

She was grateful for the book and for the brief time alone. Thoughts passed through her mind, thoughts of her captor, and the moments from that morning.

She closed the book, and set it on the small table beside her. She sighed as she stood up, and clapped her hands together, placing them over her lips.

"Can I come in?" He asked, as he stood with his right hand holding the flap up.

Caroline turned around and a smile lit her face as his body was being illuminated by the camp's fire.

She folded her arms across her chest, and cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. Who's asking?" She asked, stepping forward.

Klaus smiled, and stepped through. "A man, who wants an audience with a princess." He replied, bowing his head, but his eyes stayed glued to her face.

Caroline moved her mouth to the side in a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'm not sure, if I should let him in." She replied, stepping closer to him.

Klaus smiled, and captured her eyes with his. "How about a man who fancies a swan?" He asked in a low voice.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Now, him I will allow." She answered in a low voice.

Klaus' smile faded, as he raised his right hand to touch her face with the back of his fingers.

Caroline sighed at his touch. She gauged his expression, and noticed worry lines etched across his face.

"What's the matter? Is Kol?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Klaus shook his head. "Kol is fine. Your friend is tending to him right now." He replied, calming her a little.

"Something else is troubling you." She stated, her eyes etching his face.

Klaus sighed, and dropped his hand. He walked over to the small table and picked up the abandoned book.

Caroline went over to him, and touched his hands. "Klaus?" She asked, looking at his face.

Klaus glanced at her, and dropped the book, turning away from her, and crossed his arms. Caroline watched as he finally turned around to face her.

"I have received word; Lockwood's soldiers are searching every inch of Mystic Falls." He stated, in a dangerous tone.

Caroline nodded. "We knew four days ago." She replied, her eyes watching his reaction.

Klaus nodded, and a frown deepened on his face. "I have an informant in the palace, and she told me Tyler is sending more forces to find you." He stated, glancing with a harsh expression in his eyes.

Caroline lowered her gaze. "I see." She whispered, turning away from him.

Klaus stepped towards her, and gently grasped her upper arms, turning her around to face him again. "Caroline, listen to me." He replied, staring into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them find you, and take you away from me." He added, in a fierce tone.

Caroline gave a slight smile. "Says the man who kidnapped me to get even with my fiancée." She replied, in a sad tone.

Klaus grasped her face in his hands, and held her eyes. "I'm serious, Caroline." He began, in a dangerous tone.

Caroline grasped his wrists in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs over his pulse points. "I know, Klaus." She countered, holding his eyes.

Klaus sighed, and brought her into his embrace. "I don't what I would do if I lost you, Caroline." He whispered in her hair.

Caroline laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way, Klaus." She whispered, and tightened her grip on around his waist.

Klaus held her, and inhaled her scent. If he lived to be a hundred, he would never forget her scent, the natural, fresh air with a hint of lavender.

"If Tyler even lays one hand on you, I swear I will kill him." He stated harshly.

Caroline leaned back and looked into his eyes. She noticed they were becoming dangerously dark. She reached up with her left hand and touched his face, under his eyes.

"Klaus," She whispered, in a soft tone.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious, Caroline. I already want to kill him for destroying my family, and for hurting my brother. If he hurts you, I will not hesitate." He stated fiercely.

Caroline's eyes widened at his words. "Klaus, you can't kill someone for hurting someone." She replied, stroking his face.

Klaus' frown deepened. "Caroline, you said yourself, that Tyler whipped an innocent man to the point of death." He stated in a strong tone.

"You are not him, Klaus." Caroline stated, bringing her other hand up to grasp his face. "You are better than him. If you kill him, you are no better than he is." She finished with a determined, but soft tone.

Klaus closed his eyes. "I can't bear the thought of him hurting you." He whispered, opening his eyes. "I can take him hurting my family, to a degree, but I will not stand by and let him hurt you." He stated his voice strong and firm.

Caroline sighed. "I appreciate that, Klaus." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just don't want you to turn into him." She added, in a soft tone.

Klaus pushed her hair from her shoulder, as he reached from underneath her left arm. "I have a dark side, Caroline. I could be just like him." He stated, but in a soft, yet painful tone.

Caroline smiled. "You are nothing like him, Klaus. I have seen your soft side; I have never seen his. No matter what you do or have done, you will never be Tyler." She stated.

Klaus smiled at her words. "You see the good in everyone don't you?" He asked, touching her face gently.

Caroline smiled. "Only those I fancy." She answered, leaning forward and gently placed her lips on his.

Klaus smiled as their lips connected for the second time, but before he could enjoy it completely she pulled back.

He groaned at the loss of contact, and opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Oh, Swan, you are such a tease." He whispered, capturing her lips once more.

**~Tyler's Palace~**

Tyler pounded into her with a grunt, and her moans filled the room. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as she arched her back to bring him closer to her.

A knock resounded as she screamed her last, and he moaned in completion. He hissed as the knock came once more.

"You better be ready to lose your life if you don't have a good reason for disturbing me!" He shouted, as he separated from her and pulled on his black pants.

A tall sandy blonde haired man entered the room, his face brooding as always, causing Tyler to think he never smiled in his life.

"What is it, Stefan?" Tyler asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Stefan sighed as he held out a paper message. "Jeremy sent word back. They found a few of the Mikaelson band in Mystic Falls. He said he should return by dawn with more information." He stated, watching Tyler take the note and open it up.

"What about the Princess?" Tyler demanded, looking up at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "They did not say."

Tyler nodded, and then waved his hand. "Fine, go back to your post." He said, and Stefan bowed, turned, and left the room.

He left the room, and walked down the hall to a figure coming down the stairs. Stefan glanced around him as he approached her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, coming to stand in front of the tall, brunette with small blonde highlights, from her days in the sun.

She looked up from the paper, and sighed. "Kol was wounded." She stated, crumpling the paper in her hands. She growled as she threw it out of the window into the moat below.

"Is he alright?" He whispered, glancing around, making sure no one was listening.

She shook her head. "Rebekah didn't say. Damn! I should have been there. Damn Klaus and his bright ideas!" She cursed, shaking her head, and folding her arms.

"Jean, you know there is nothing you could have done." Stefan replied, calmly, gently grasping her upper arms.

"Don't give me your logic, Stefan. Because of Tyler and his stupidity, we can't go to the camp until everything is settled." She spat out, jerking her head in a cocky way.

Stefan shook his head at his friend's temper, and dropped his hands from her arms. "Jean, you know we can do so much work for Klaus and the family by staying here." He reasoned, crossing his arms.

Jean scoffed and walked to the window. "If I didn't owe Klaus my life, I would finish this myself." She growled out.

Stefan walked over to her, and leaned against the wall beside the window. "What happened to the joking, fun-loving Jean?" He asked, glancing at her.

Jean rolled her brown eyes, and then let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I just hate that..."She paused pointing down the hall. "That Man!" She finished, glancing down the hall, to where some more moans were being heard. "My God, don't they ever stop. It's like they are rabbits, always humping!" She replied, shaking her head.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "If he hears you, Klaus will kill you and me both." He replied.

Jean smirked. "I could care less what Klaus does to me." She stated, staring out the window.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He replied, pushing off the wall, and started walking down the hall.

Jean smiled, at his words. "You worry too much, Stefan. That's why you look like an old man!" She shouted at his retreating back.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I hope you approve of the couples I have going. If you have noticed the chapters are getting long. I hope you don't mind, but when I start writing for this story, I get a little carried away. It's because I love this story, and I love writing it.**

**Next Chapter: Kol and Bonnie get closer; Klaus and Caroline talk about the past; More Jean and Stefan; Rebekah writes a letter**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Four Less Lonely People in the World

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! You guys are amazing!**

**Warning: Smut below! Nothing major, just a little tease!**

* * *

_Two Less Lonely People in The World_

_Out of All the People in the World_

_I can't believe your Mine._

_Two Less Lonely People in the World –Air Supply_

* * *

It had been two days since Kol had woken up, and had started walking around, with the help of Bonnie, and her tender care. In those two days, when Klaus and Caroline had taken those days to grow closer. It had been over a week since she had been captured, and Caroline had never been happier. She loved being out in the wilderness, and living for a change, not being groomed to rule a kingdom.

"Where did you learn to draw?" Caroline asked, picking up some sketches of landscapes in Klaus' tent.

Klaus smiled as he watched her. "When I was younger, I found it very relaxing. It helped me escape from the world I lived in." He added in a quiet tone.

Caroline turned her head to look at him, and saw the sad expression on his face. She turned back to look at the pictures and found a sketch of a young boy, no more than fifteen years old.

"Who is this?" She asked, turning to him.

Klaus took a deep breathe. "My younger brother, Henrik." He answered, with a sad voice.

"I don't remember meeting him." She replied, glancing at the picture.

Klaus took in the picture she was holding, tears threatening to fall. "You won't meet him." He whispered, taking the picture from her, and hid it underneath some books.

Caroline watched his reaction carefully, and grasped his hands in hers, causing Klaus to look at her with tear-filled eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, softly.

Klaus closed his eyes in pain, and turned away from her to sit on the bed. Caroline followed, and sat next to him. Taking his hands in hers, she waited for him to begin his tale.

"He died." Klaus replied, in a distant voice.

Caroline closed her eyes in pain, and squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Klaus nodded, and lowered his head. "He died right before I joined the Crusades." He continued, looking down at their joined hands.

"I didn't know you were in the crusades." Caroline said, watching him carefully.

Klaus nodded once more, but didn't lift his head. "Henrik was the reason I joined, Elijah's reason too." He added.

"What happened?" She asked, carefully.

"Henrik wanted to learn how to use his sword, so Elijah and I decided to teach him." Klaus began after a moment. "We didn't know the true reason he wanted to learn how to use a sword; we just thought he wanted to learn for kicks." He added, glancing at her, before looking back at their hands.

"We were living in the Lockwood kingdom at the time, and Henrik fancied this young girl, her name was Charlotte." Klaus continued, rubbing his thumbs over Caroline's hands. "Unfortunately, another boy fancied her too, and challenged Henrik to a duel."

Caroline gasped. "No," She whispered, in pain.

Klaus nodded. "Henrik died after the fourth advance, sword went straight through his heart." He replied, in a calm, distant voice.

Caroline watched his expression, and put the pieces together in her mind. "Surely you don't blame yourself for his death." She said, in a surprised tone.

Klaus jerked his head to her, and a scowl appeared on his face. "Why not? Mikael did." He stated, through clenched teeth.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She had heard of Mikael. Mikael Mikaelson, the man who led the clan until his death in a Lockwood cellar.

"I'm sure he was just hurt, Klaus." She whispered her voice gentle and soft.

Klaus jerked his hands free, and stood up to face her. "You don't understand, Caroline." He stated, harshly. "He whipped, ridiculed, and belittled me, every day of my life. Nothing I did was ever good enough for that man, and when Henrik died, it was just the icing on his cake." He replied, throwing his hands out.

Caroline winced at the pain in his tone, and stood up where she was eye level with him. "Is he the one who gave you the scars on your back?" She whispered, her eyes lowering to his chest.

Klaus inhaled sharply, and then nodded. "At first he was careful, he didn't want to disturb mother, but then he realized he could whip me without her finding out." He replied, in a low voice.

Caroline closed her eyes at the thought of Klaus being whipped by his own father, because his father hated him.

"I can't imagine a man doing that to his son." She whispered, turning away from him.

Klaus chuckled, without humor. "I wasn't his son." He stated, causing her to turn back around to face him. "My mother had an affair with another man, and Mikael found out. He couldn't kill me, because that would've been too easy, instead he decided to punish me for something I had no part of." He added, turning away from her this time.

Caroline felt a pain in her chest at the agony he must have endured at the hands of a man who should have treated him like a son, instead of a bastard. She walked over to Klaus, and held out her hands to his beige tunic, slowly she reached around him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him tight. She lifted her head, and gently kissed his back through the fabric, and smiled as she felt his hands resting on top of hers.

She moved her lips to the back of his neck, which by now, was almost covered with his growing hair. She heard him inhale sharply at her actions, and she smiled.

Loosening her hold on him, she moved around to face him, her smile disappearing to a light frown.

"Caroline," He whispered, watching her eyes move to her hands, which were moving to the top of his black tunic.

She moved her hands to the opening of the tunic at his chest, and with a light touch, began stroking his skin.

"Caroline," He whispered more sharply, grasping her hands.

Her eyes fluttered up to look into his, questioning.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to forget you are a princess, and I'm going to lay you down on that bed, and have my way with you." He whispered, in a tight voice.

Caroline's eyes didn't waver, and neither did her face. She realized that a week ago she would have slapped him or ran away, but now she stood in front of him, wanting to know what it felt like for a man to completely love a woman.

Klaus gathered both of her hands on his chest in his left as he raised his right hand to her face. Slowly he stroked her face, and watched as she closed her eyes.

"You would let me. Wouldn't you?" He asked, watching her open her eyes and the desire fade a little.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "I…" She hesitated, with a blush.

Klaus smiled, but didn't laugh. Instead, he lifted her face with his right hand. "Caroline, as much as I desire to have you in my bed, I am not going to take advantage of you." He vowed softly.

Caroline smiled at him. "Who knew a rogue could be a gentleman?" She whispered in a soft voice.

Klaus chuckled. "Believe me. I'm no gentleman, swan." He replied, stroking her face.

She shrugged. "That is a matter of opinion." She stated, stepping back.

Klaus smirked. "Perhaps it's what you want to see." He stated, crossing his arms.

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied, twirling around to the bed, and sitting down. "You may treat others harshly, and believe me I've seen you yell at the men, but that was for good reason." She rambled, much to Klaus' amusement. "I've seen you punch a man for disobeying an order." She replied in a strong voice. "But I've also seen your kindness, the way you treat your family, and the other women." She added with a twinge of jealousy. "And the way you treat me." She finished, looking down at her hands.

Klaus smiled, and knelt down to one knee to her level, dipped his head to look into her eyes. "Well, then perhaps, it's because you bring out the man in me." He whispered, touching her face.

Caroline blushed. "And you bring out the woman in me." She whispered back, leaning into his hand.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward. Gently, he placed his lips on hers, and caressed them. Caroline sighed as he pulled back with a smile.

"I'm falling in love with you, Caroline." He whispered, as he kissed her once more.

She sighed, and pulled back from his lips. "And I thought I was the only one." She whispered, with a smile, as his eyes glistened with tears.

"No, you aren't." He whispered, as his lips touched hers with more passion than the other two.

Caroline laughed into his mouth, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus pulled back, and moved his head to her left side, and she moved to his. Soon she laughed as he stood up, bringing her with him, and then lifted her in his arms, as he held her tighter.

He had never felt such happiness before in his whole life.

**~Meanwhile in the Clearing~**

"Are you sure this is where you wanted to come?" Bonnie asked, as she held onto to Kol's good arm.

Kol smiled and nodded. "This is where Nik and Elijah taught me how to swing a sword, although I had to beg them too." He replied, with a wink.

Bonnie shook her head. "I never understood men and their weapons." She replied, as they came to the center of the clearing.

Kol chuckled. "Now, now, how can you ridicule something until you try it?" He replied, stopping and looking at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I haven't tried it." She stated, turning to him. "I just said I didn't understand it." She added with a smile.

"You know how to handle a sword?" He asked, crossing his arms. His shoulder didn't hurt as bad anymore, and he was grateful.

Bonnie nodded. "I learned after I started working for the Forbes." She answered, with a smile.

Kol smirked. "Well, you are becoming more interesting by the day, Miss Bennett." He replied, stepping towards her.

Bonnie smiled, and then held up her hand, so that it landed on his tanned shirt covered chest. "Easy, boy, or I will have to show you what exactly I learned." She threatened with a light tone.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Bennett?" He asked, with a smile.

Bonnie stepped back. "Now what makes you think that?" She asked, her voice sounding more feminine and flirty.

Kol tilted his head, and gave his devilish grin as he stepped forward. "Because I am starting to recognize that look in your eyes, and I find it oddly attractive." He whispered, following her as she stepped back some more.

Bonnie gushed at his words, and then smiled. "Well, I guess I will just have to try harder then." She replied with a light tone.

"Try harder at what exactly?" He asked, as Bonnie moved to the side, avoiding his grasp.

"Oh, trying to get you to chase me." She replied with a shrug.

Kol shook his head. "What do you think I'm doing? Wading in a pool?" He asked, coming close to her yet again, only this time she ducked as he reached for her.

"Oh, I think you only want to try to seduce me into kissing you." She replied, seriously with a smile.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" He asked, holding his hands out.

Bonnie shrugged, and then let out a giggle as she avoided him yet again, until she began to pick up her pace. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you told me." She replied, when she paused, a few feet away from him, her voice coming out in breathes.

Kol picked up his pace, and Bonnie's face dropped to a gasp as he gave her a devilish look as he came closer.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He asked in a darker tone.

Bonnie shook her head. "Who knows what goes in that dirty mind of yours?" She replied, backing up once more.

"Oh, dear Bonnie, you have no idea how dirty my mind can be." He whispered, as he picked up his pace, and followed her until she stopped in the middle of the clearing once more. "Now as much as I love this cat and mouse game, I am getting tired of not having my hands on your body." Kol replied, with a smirk.

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't even think about it." She replied, holding up her finger, backing away from him.

"Oh, it's already been thought." He replied, coming closer.

Bonnie gasped as she tried to back up when her foot tripped on a small hole behind her, causing her to almost fall, only to be caught in his arms.

Kol grunted as he pulled Bonnie to his person, and then moaned in pain at the pull on his shoulder.

Bonnie grasped his upper arms, and then looked up to find his eyes on her face. "Thank you." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Kol gave a small smile and nodded. "You're welcome." He replied, watching her glance to his shoulder.

"Let me look at your shoulder." She replied the fun game from before forgotten.

Kol shook his head. "It's fine." He replied, stopping her.

Bonnie sighed. "I might have caused you to pull the wound open, and I want to see." She replied in a huff.

"Bennett, the only thing you have caused is my desire for you." He replied, capturing her eyes with his.

Bonnie opened her mouth, but found herself unable to speak. Slowly she moved her eyes to Kol's lips, and wondered what it would be like to have them on her once more.

"If you keep looking at me like that I am going to go back on my promise, Bonnie." He whispered, his voice laced with passion.

Bonnie nodded, but couldn't resist the temptation. It had been two days since his lips were on hers, and on her body, and she couldn't stand it any longer. Moving her hands up his to his shoulders, and then to the back of his neck.

"I believe it's never." She whispered, pulling his head down and capturing his lips with hers.

Kol moaned as she opened his mouth with her tongue and gently caressed his mouth. Bonnie's hands found their way into his brown hair, and she relished the feel of his soft tresses underneath her fingers.

Kol wrapped his arms tighter around her, bringing her closer to him.

Bonnie pulled back; her breath coming quicker, only to place her lips back on his. Kol moved his lips across hers hungrily. He loved the taste of her on his lips, and in his mouth. He loved the feel of her in his arms.

Bonnie sighed, as Kol moved his lips from hers to her cheek, down to her neck. Opening his mouth, she felt his teeth nibble her throat, causing her to moan and pull herself closer to him.

"Oh," She moaned as he moved to the base of her neck, and gently sucked.

Kol moved back up to her lips, and once again captured them with his. Bonnie felt her knees grow weak and felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach as he sucked on her top lip, and then on her bottom, gently nibbling after he was done.

He pulled back, completely, and looked down at her face. Bonnie opened her eyes, and moved her hands to the side of his face.

Kol smiled as he lifted his right hand and stroked her hair, gently. "I told you I was a patient man." He whispered in a soft voice.

Bonnie smiled, and ran her fingers back through his hair. "Well, I'm not much of a patient person." She whispered her voice laced with desire.

"Well, Miss Bennett, what would you have me do?" He asked, leaning down.

Bonnie smiled, and pulled him the rest of the way onto her lips. Kol moaned in agreement, and returned her kiss.

Kol felt Bonnie's knees weaken, and gently he separated from her lips, and with a smile, helped her down on the soft cool grass.

He looked down at her and smiled as he knelt down beside her. Careful not to lean on his left shoulder, he laid down on her left side on his right forearm. Moving his left arm, his hand stroked her face, gently.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, adoringly.

Bonnie smiled, as she reached up with her right hand, and stroked his face. "You are so handsome." She whispered in return.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, sincerely.

Bonnie nodded, and stroked his bangs from his forehead. "With all my heart." She answered, honestly.

Kol shuddered, and lowered his head to her, and gently kissed her lips.

Bonnie sighed as he moved his lips down her neck and to the base of her neck. She arched her neck, as moved his lips to the exposed portion of her breasts in her green dress.

"Kol" She moaned, as he moved his opened mouth over her breasts.

"Oh, Bonnie," He began lifting his head to look into her eyes. "I want to taste you." He whispered, his eyes growing dark.

Bonnie reached up to her the bust of her green dress, and began untying the bodice.

Kol swallowed hard, and his eyes widened as the bodice began to move to reveal dark skinned mounds. "Oh, Bonnie," He said, his voice tight with desire.

Bonnie swallowed nervously.

Kol stroked her face; slowly his hand traveled down her neck to her exposed breasts, and gently circled the nipples. He smiled as she arched her neck once more.

"Oh," She moaned, as he captured one of the nipples in-between his fingers. Kol leaned down and kissed her lips softly, as his hand moved over her breasts with precision.

His lips trailed down her neck, and then to her breasts. Taking one of her breasts in his hand, Kol captured the other in his mouth, and opened and closed his mouth, gently sucking on the puckered nipple.

Bonnie arched her back, and brought her breast closer to his mouth. She moaned at the sensations he was creating in her body, and she loved it.

"Oh, Kol." She moaned as he moved to the other breast, and repeated the movements.

Her left hand moved to his hair, and her right moved to the grass. She grasped the grass, and pulled the sharp, cool blades as he worked magic on her body.

He lifted his head, and gazed down at her desire filled face. "Oh, my Bonnie." He whispered, bending down and gently kissed her cheek, and then her forehead, and finally to her lips. "Oh, my Bonnie," He began as he pulled up, and moved his position to where his right arm laid above her head, and on his side. "How I want to make love to you right here in the grass, with the sun beating down on you, illuminating your body, and making you moan with pleasure underneath me." He whispered, stroking above her still exposed breasts.

Bonnie shivered at both his words and his movements. She didn't say a word as she moved her left hand to his face, and stroked his cheek.

Kol sighed and tilted his head into her hand, and then moved to kiss her palm. "You are bewitching me, Bonnie." He replied in a low voice.

Bonnie smiled and moved her right hand to his chest, careful not to touch his wound. "I never dreamed I would ever feel like this again." She whispered as she touched his face.

Kol smiled, and touched her face with his left hand. "I never dreamed I would feel this way about anyone." He whispered back.

Bonnie smiled, and scooted closer to him on the grass. Kol pulled her close to him as he laid on his back on grass, folding her in his right side. Bonnie laid her head on his right shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his waist. She smiled as she felt the grass brush against her bare skin. She giggled as she sat up. Kol moved his head to the side to look at her, and noticed how her long brown hair almost reached her breasts, which were now being covered up.

"You don't have to cover up." He replied with a sly smile. "I mean, I have already seen you, so…" He trailed off with a wink.

Bonnie shook her head, as she finished tying her dress and laid down beside him. "The grass was tickling me, and besides, how would it look if someone were to come into the clearing and see me indecent?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Kol sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right." He muttered, and then his eyes narrowed. "Besides, if any man sees you the way I saw you, I will kill them." He stated dangerously.

Bonnie smiled, and gave a nod.

"I'm serious, Bonnie. I don't want another man seeing you that way. I'm the only one who is allowed." He stated, his eyes glaring.

Bonnie touched his face softly. "I know, Kol, and besides, I don't want them too any way." She whispered reassuringly. "You are the only man I want." She added, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Kol sighed into her lips, and then laid back to look at the dark blue sky.

Bonnie relaxed into his side, content for the first time in a long time. Content and happy.

**~Lockwood Palace~**

Jean paced in her quarters, and huffed as she bit her nails in frustration. What could be taking him so long?

Her patience was wearing thin, and she was in no mood to deal with Tyler and his slut. If she left her quarters, that slut of a, well whatever she was to Tyler, would find her. She just knew she would. Jean knew Hayley had built in radar in finding her, and she hated it. No matter what she was doing, Hayley always found a something for her to do, something completely stupid, and non-usable.

She didn't want to be anyone's lap dog. She was a free woman, working for a man she hated, to help a man who she considered family.

Jean grunted as she turned to the wall, with a small cherry cabinet placed up against it. She opened the cabinet, and pulled out a glass and a bottle of wine. She hated the taste of wine, but it was all she could get her hands on.

Frowning at the glass, Jean put it back in the cabinet, and then held the bottle to her lips, and drank a mouthful. She swallowed the wine, and glanced at the door once more, trying to will it to open. She didn't want to go out there, and try to find him. She didn't want to run into her.

She walked over to the window in her room and looked out into the night. She sighed as she looked at the full moon climbing higher in the sky. She always hated the full moon when she was younger, but later the moon became her release, and she appreciated it. She had Klaus to thank for that. Each time she watched the moon rise with the light emanating from the round orb, she was reminded of her freedom, and how she would not have that freedom if not for Niklaus Mikaelson.

The door opened behind her, and she sighed as she heard three sets of footsteps enter her room. She closed her eyes, and turned away from the window.

She raised the bottle to her lips, but was stopped when Stefan stepped forward, and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"No, we need you sober." He replied, with a stern look.

Jean rolled her brown eyes. "Stefan, I haven't been drinking that much. I only just opened the bottle." She huffed, as he took it back to the cabinet, and set it inside.

Stefan shook his head. "One is always your limit, Jean." He stated, walking back to the other two men in the room. One was well muscled and stood just under Jean's 5'8 stature, and she liked that. She loved to look down at men. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, with a small mole on his right cheek. The other was also well-muscled, but leaner and was about the same height as Jean with sandy blonde hair, and piercing light blue eyes.

"Yes, mother." She taunted, giving Stefan a glare, causing him to roll his eyes.

Jean gave a sweet smile to the men, and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I see the gangs all here." She stated, walking over to the chair next to the window, and sitting down, pulling her legs up beside her.

The tall brunette stepped forward. "We received this a few moments ago." He replied, handing Jean a piece of parchment.

Jean frowned as she took the paper, and opened it up to read. She sighed in relief as she read the words. "Kol's recovered." She replied in a low voice.

"Does that mean we can go back to the camp?" The tall man asked.

Jean shook her head. "No, it says that it's still dangerous, and that we have to stay here." She growled out, wadding up the paper and tossing it on the ground.

Stefan picked it up. "Jeremy," He replied, with a nod towards Jean.

Jeremy, the brunette, stepped forward once more. "Tyler has given me orders to lead a garrison of men to search the forest for the Mikaelsons." He replied in an urgent voice.

Jean growled again and ran her hands through her short brown hair. "That idiot!" She replied, her teeth clenching.

"That's not all." The other man replied, stepping forward, his Scottish accent evident in his words. "He's given standing orders to kill anyone of the Mikaelsons if they refuse to surrender the princess." He added, with a frown.

Jean jumped to her feet, and walked over to the window. Her eyes fell on the full moon once more, and she felt the power and strength radiating from it.

"Stefan," She replied, turning back around. "Go and send a message to the camp. Tell them everything that Galen and Jeremy just told me." She ordered, and Stefan nodded, and left the room. "Jeremy, go and prepare to lead your men into the forest, but wait until morning. That'll give Klaus enough time to figure out a plan." She replied, and Jeremy nodded in compliance as he ran out the door, quietly.

"And what about me?" Galen Vaughn asked, stepping towards her with a serious expression on his face.

Jean sighed. "Care to share a drink?" She asked, going to the cabinet.

Vaughn sighed. "Jean," He replied, stepping toward her and taking the bottle she had taken from the cabinet from her hands.

Jean sighed. "You know one of these days, I'm gonna take my sword and run ya'll through if you kept interrupting my drinking time." She stated, marching back to the window.

Vaughn shook his head, and set the bottle down. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

Jean shook her head. "No, I don't." She stated, gazing at the moon.

Vaughn sighed, and looked out the window, and followed her eyes to the moon. "Thinking about Klaus again, aren't you, lass?" He asked, gauging her expression.

Jean closed her eyes and nodded. "I worry about him, especially with Tyler becoming like Julius Caesar." She mumbled.

"Klaus can take care of himself, Jean. You of all people should know that." He replied in a soft tone.

Jean glared at him. "What made you such a softie? What happened to the sarcastic and patronizing remarks?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I could ask what happened to your easy going and playful mood, but I already know. Every time there is a full moon, you become more serious than you usually are, and it's out of character for you." He replied, pushing away from the wall.

Jean shook her head. She didn't need to explain her mood to anybody, but he knew and understood her better than most. Mainly because he had the same dark past she did, maybe not the exact same, but similar.

"You can either join me for a drink, Galen, or get out." She muttered with a glare.

"Fine, I hope you drown in your bottle." He replied, as he walked out the door.

Jean sighed, and went over to her bed, and sat down. This was just a peachy day. Very peachy, indeed.

"I should have stayed in prison." She whispered to herself as she laid back on the bed, fully.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**If you noticed the usual author's note is not at the top, it's because I wanted to change my format, and not take away from the story.**

**Anyway, a few asked about the character Jean. She is an OC character from a collaborative effort with a dear friend, who will remain nameless.**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie and Caroline have a girls moment; Klaus, Kol, and Elijah discuss Damon**

**Until Next Time…**


	8. She's Taken a Shine

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY!**

* * *

Caroline smiled as she sat on the rock and placed her feet in the cool water of the creek. Two weeks had passed since her abduction, and she felt more at home with the Mikaelson clan than ever before. Thoughts of her parents flashed through her mind as she moved her feet through the water.

They were probably worried about her. However, she hadn't heard any news that would suggest otherwise. Caroline frowned. She knew Tyler had sent his forces into the forest to find her, why not her parents?

Did they even know that she was kidnapped? Caroline ran her fingers through her hair.

At first she had hated being kidnapped, but now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else than here. Would her parents understand? Would they accept Klaus, the man she was growing to love? Or would they forbid their blossoming romance?

Caroline frowned at the thought of being separated from him, and she felt her heart clench at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Something bothering you, Princess?" Bonnie asked as she approached, noticing Caroline's expression.

Caroline shook her head. "I was just thinking of my parents." She replied as she scooted over on the rock, giving Bonnie room to sit beside her.

"How is Kol?" She asked as Bonnie settled beside her.

"He is much better. He says his shoulder is still sore, but it doesn't hurt anymore." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"That's great news." Caroline replied, touching her friend's arm.

Bonnie nodded. "It is." She replied, looking down at her bare feet swaying in the water.

"What is the matter, Bonnie?" She asked, taking in Bonnie's mood, after a moment of silence.

"I was just thinking of Damon." She answered, after a moment.

"Damon would be pleased that you are moving on, Bonnie. You know that." She replied reassuringly.

Bonnie nodded. "I know. It's just," She began, looking up and across the creek. "I have taken a shine to Kol, and I can't stop the feelings from growing." She stated, with a small unsure smile.

"I know just exactly how you feel." Caroline replied with a smile, and followed Bonnie's gaze across the creek.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked, glancing at her friend.

Caroline nodded. "The more I spend with him, the more I realize he is exactly what I want. I've taken a shine to him too." She added with a blush.

Bonnie nodded. "That is how I feel with Kol." She replied, with a blush on her cheeks.

Caroline smiled. "Are you going to take the chance?" She asked, gauging her friend's face.

Bonnie blushed and looked down at her hands. "We have almost taken the chance." She whispered, her blush deepening.

Caroline gaped at her and then began to giggle. "Why didn't you tell me, and when did this happen?" She asked, grabbing her friend's hands.

"It happened a few days ago. We didn't go too far, but he stirred feelings in me, that even Damon didn't stir." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to?" She asked watching her.

Bonnie nodded. "I probably shouldn't, but I can't imagine myself with any other man than Kol. Even Damon never saw me the way Kol had, and he never made me feel so… wanton." She added, not sure of what word to say. "I'm so embarrassed." She replied, looking at her hands.

"Bonnie, you should not be embarrassed for feeling like a woman. Kol makes you feel desired. The same way Klaus makes me feel." She added with a smile.

"Do you want to go that far with Klaus?" Bonnie asked, looking up at her friend.

Caroline blushed and lowered her head. "I want to, but he wants to wait." She replied.

"I thought it was the woman who wanted to wait, not the man?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "I thought so too, but Klaus wants to wait until we are both sure that we won't have regrets afterwards. I suppose that is the reason." She added with a whisper.

"Would you regret it?" Bonnie asked, with a serious look.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't believe I would." She answered, and then looked at her friend. "Would you with Kol?" She asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I know I wouldn't." She stated firmly.

Caroline smiled at her friend. "Isn't this something? Here we are, kidnapped women falling in love with our captors." She stated with a laugh.

Bonnie nodded. "We are becoming different women for it too. We normally wouldn't dream of doing something like this." She replied with a laugh.

Caroline nodded. "We wouldn't, would we?" She replied as they continued to laugh.

They continued to talk until they realized they need to head to camp, and so they stood up from the rock, and threaded their arms together, and walked back to camp, both smiling at the revelations they had discovered from their talk.

**~Meanwhile Back at Camp~**

"Scouts have reported the troops about ten miles to the west of our position." Elijah replied, pointing to the map of the area on the long table in Klaus' tent.

Klaus nodded and his keen eyes moved around the area. "They are getting too close." He whispered, in a dark tone.

Elijah nodded. "I've received word from Finn and Sage." He began, standing straight with a worried look. "They said Tyler's forces are coming too close to their compound. If Tyler's forces reach the compound, those families will be in danger." He finished his eyes wary.

Klaus closed his eyes and slammed his hands down on the table, shaking his head. "Can they move to another location without causing suspicion?" He asked, keeping his head down.

"No, they have almost two hundred people in the compound. Families, Niklaus." He iterated. "They could probably save 75 families at the most, but with Tyler's forces that close, they don't stand a chance." He added, pointing to a spot to the north of the camp, approximately 20 miles away.

"I told Finn it would be better to separate the families, and not take in too many." Klaus muttered, shaking his head.

"Finn can't turn away every family running from Tyler's tyranny." Elijah calmly spoke.

Klaus nodded, and shoved himself away from the table, and turned his back to his brother. "If I hadn't stood up to Tyler, we wouldn't be in this predicament." He whispered, folding his arms across his chest.

Elijah shook his head. "You did what you believed was right, Niklaus." He said in calm voice.

Klaus whirled around. "Do you believe it was right, Elijah?" He half shouted.

Elijah sighed. "I do." He began, his eyes narrowed. "Tyler is a tyrant, not to mention a killer. I know how you feel about that, more than anyone else, Niklaus." He stated, grasping Klaus' upper arms tightly.

"I'm no better than him, Elijah." He replied, in a dark, distant tone.

"You did what you had to do. No one blames you." He replied, looking into his brother's eyes.

Caroline approached the tent with a smile on her face, but her smile faded when she heard voices in the tent. She was about to walk away when she heard Klaus' voice, so distant and emotional.

"I blame myself, Elijah. I didn't have to kill him." He stated, stepping back from his brother's grasp.

"You did it to save Jean's life. If you hadn't killed him, she would be dead, and you would have blamed yourself for her death." Elijah stated with certainty.

"And what about sending her to the palace? Do you fault me for sending her there?" He asked his voice tight.

Elijah sighed. "If I recall she volunteered for her loyalty to you." He stated with a smile.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. Klaus had a lady and didn't tell her. Her heart began to break at the thought.

"I could have refused to let her go, Elijah!" Klaus shouted.

"Niklaus, you can no more control Jean than you can control the weather, and you know it." Elijah stated, calmly.

"Why did she even have to follow us over here after we left prison?" Klaus asked, looking at the bed.

"She followed because of her vow to save your life because you saved hers. She owes you her life, Niklaus." Elijah answered. "If I remember correctly, you tried everything you could to get rid of her, and she still wouldn't leave." He replied with a chuckle.

Klaus nodded and smiled. "She even scolded me for even trying. I swear if she were any other person I would have run her through." He replied shaking his head.

Caroline felt her anger beginning to boil at his words. How dare he lead her on?

"Are you worried about Jean being in the palace and Tyler discovering her?" Elijah asked, folding his across chest.

Klaus nodded. "I always worry about her. She's too stubborn for her own good, and her mouth leaves something to be desired." He stated, rolling her eyes.

Elijah chuckled. "But that doesn't mean we love her any less, does it?" He asked, with another chuckle.

"No it doesn't." Klaus agreed.

Caroline grunted in pain and rage, leaving the men inside to realize her presence.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered, as he strode the front of the tent. He opened the flap, and noticed that she had stormed off in the direction of the creek.

He turned his head to see Elijah come up beside him.

"You better go and talk to her, Niklaus." Elijah remarked.

Klaus nodded. "We'll finish the discussion of Tyler later." He replied.

Elijah nodded. "You better hurry. The sun is beginning to set." He replied, pointing to the west.

Klaus gave a final nod, as he ran out towards the direction of Caroline.

Elijah smiled as he watched his brother go.

"Sir," Matt replied, as he approached Elijah with a note in his hand. "This message just arrived for you from the Gilbert home."

"Thank you, Matthew." Elijah replied, taking the note.

Matt bowed and backed away.

Elijah opened up the note and read it, and cursed under his breathe, and ran in the direction of the horses.

_Lord, let her be safe. Please let her be safe. _He prayed as he saddled his brown horse quickly.

**~Creek side~**

Caroline picked up some rocks in her hand, and began throwing them into the creek as hard as she could. She only wished she could throw them at him, no, on the other hand, at herself for foolishly believing his lies.

"How can you be so stupid, Caroline?" She asked herself, throwing more rocks. "How could you foolishly believe that a charming, handsome, masculine, deep accented man could care for you? He's just like all the rest of the men. How could you believe that he cared for you?" She ranted, as she continued to throw rock into the rocks. "He only wanted one thing!" She shouted, throwing the rest of the rock into the rocks.

"I only want your love, Caroline." A voice replied from behind her, causing her to whirl around.

"Leave me alone, Klaus." She stated, crossing her arms.

"No," He replied, shaking his head. "Not until you hear me out." He stated, walking towards her.

"You can talk, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen." She stated, turning away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I met Jean when Elijah and I were fighting in the Crusades. We had been captured by the Muslims, and were taken into one of their prisons." He began, in a distant tone.

Caroline felt her tears burn her eyes and she turned to see him looking at her intently with hope in his eyes.

"Jean had been imprisoned for some reason, she never said." Klaus replied, with a shrug. "I saved her life, when some men wanted to rape and kill her, and ever since then she has been indebted to me, as it were." He added with another shrug.

Caroline nodded, and then closed her eyes in pain. "Do you love her?" She asked jealousy and pain evident in her tone.

Klaus stepped toward her, and grasped her chin with his right hand. "I love her," He began, noticing Caroline's eyes flash with pain and jealousy once more. "Like a sister." He added with a smile.

Caroline sniffed, and gazed in his eyes. "Jean is like my sister, Caroline." Klaus replied, softly.

"How does she feel?" Caroline asked, watching his eyes.

"She feels the same." Klaus replied, with a smile. "She considers me like a brother she never had." He added with a smile.

Caroline felt a relief wash over her at his words. "Did you mean what you said, that you only want my love?" She asked, tears blurring her vision.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I didn't, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her face tenderly. "I want all of you." He finished with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and threw her arms around his neck, and held him close.

"I'm sorry; I didn't tell you about Jean sooner." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Caroline pulled back and looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I guess I was more hurt than anything. Well, more jealous than hurt actually." She stated, looking at the sand.

Klaus laughed, and pulled her closer to him. "I'm flattered, swan." He stated, moving his hands up and down her back.

"Don't get any ideas, Sir Niklaus." Caroline replied, stroking his hair, and then pulled his head down to her lips. She kissed him passionately, and the pulled back. "I'm still mad at you." She whispered.

"How can I acquit myself?" He asked, licking his lips.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied, moving her hands to his chest. "I'll let you know when I do." She replied, in a low voice, as her hands moved over his chest and to his shoulders, seductively.

After her talk with Bonnie, she realized she would have to try using her womanly wiles, as her mother called it, to get Klaus.

Klaus shivered. "Princess, you are playing with fire." He whispered, in a deep voice.

"Mm," Caroline replied, with a smile. "I always wondered what that would be like." She replied, moving her hands back to his chest, and moved her hands inside the opening of his dark colored tunic.

"It's dangerous, love. Very dangerous." He replied, as her fingers made contact with his chest for the first time.

"I like danger." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Caroline, don't." He whispered, as she moved her open lips across his cheek to his jaw.

Caroline smiled to herself as she felt him becoming unstable. This served him right for not telling her about Jean, and for making her feel jealousy for the first time in her life. She moved to his ear, and gently took the lobe in-between her teeth, and felt pleasure run through her at the sound of his groan.

Klaus was coming undone. Her lips were driving him crazy, and so was her soft body pressed up against his body. He couldn't believe that this Princess could actually know this, how to drive him mad. Maybe she learned from a man who courted her. Klaus felt rage at the thought of another man teaching her how to work her mouth like that.

Suddenly Caroline pulled back, and took in his expression and desire-filled eyes as he opened his eyes.

"Now we're even." She replied with a wink.

Klaus groaned as he crashed his lips onto hers. "Not even close." He whispered as he pulled back for a second, before slamming into her lips.

Caroline felt her body surge at his demanding lips as they crashed on hers. Warmth pooled in her lower stomach as he moved his lips from hers to her jaw.

"Swan, you are driving mad." He replied, as his right hand moved up to behind her neck, into her hair.

"Now you know how I feel." She whispered, holding him close.

Klaus pulled back, and searched her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me, Caroline?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

Caroline shrugged. "What if I am?" She asked, touching his cheek.

Klaus closed his eyes, released his hold on her, and then stepped back. "I thought we covered this, Caroline." He began, turning around with his back to her. "I can't take advantage of you." He stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't or won't?" She asked, hurt lining her voice.

"Do you know what the penalty is for seducing a woman of status?" He asked, staring at the water, almost glistening as the sun continued to go down.

Caroline shook her head, and approached him. "That does not matter out here, Klaus." She replied, touching his arm. "Out here, we make our own rules, and they could allow us to be together." She added, walking around to face him.

Klaus had his eyes closed, and Caroline reached up, and ran her thumbs under his eyes.

"I want you, Klaus. I want you to make love to me. I want to know what it feels like for a man to love a woman, and I want that man to be you, always." She whispered, with a smile.

He had opened his eyes when she had said the first sentence, and he felt his desire for her grow. "Caroline," He began, but she stopped him.

"No, Klaus, I don't want your excuses. If you want to wait for the perfect moment, then I'll wait with you, but if you don't want to take me to your bed because I'm a princess, then I'll seduce you until you go completely mad." She stated, with a stern look.

"How did you learn to be so brazen?" He asked with a smile.

Caroline shrugged. "My mother told me when I got old enough to understand, that you have to fight for what you want, and what I want is you." She stated, matter-of-factly. "I also took some advice from Bonnie." She added with a smile.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face gently. "I do want to wait for the perfect moment." He whispered, as he stepped closer. "I don't want to treat you like a common harlot, Caroline. I want to treat you like a lady, not because you are a princess, but because you are my lady." He added, with a serious expression.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "Is that why you treat me like a lady?" She asked, simply.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think I could hurt you if you weren't. You have too much goodness and kindness." He stated.

Caroline leaned into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What about Tyler? What are you going to do to him?" She asked, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

Klaus sighed. "I'm going to kill him, if I can." He replied, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"Do you have to kill him?" She asked, moving her eyes over his face.

Klaus stiffened. "Yes, I do." He replied, with a tense voice.

"But why Klaus?" Caroline asked, shaking her head. "Hasn't there been enough killing?" She added with a look of worry on her face.

"I have no choice, Caroline." He stated, his jaw tightening.

"Everyone has a choice, Klaus." She replied, her face becoming more frightened, not of is insistence, but at the possibility that she could lose him. Tyler was an excellent swordsman, and he could kill in three or four advances.

"I don't, Caroline." He replied, a bit harshly. "I'm the one who stood up to Tyler, and got my family into this. I have to be the one to them out." He stated, with finality.

"You can't take the blame, Klaus. It wasn't just you, it was Tyler. You can't fight him, Klaus." She stated, in a strong voice.

"I have no choice, Caroline." He reiterated.

"But why? Why can't you let it go?" She asked, her worry etching her words.

"Because he killed Henrik!" He shouted, stepping away from her with a hard glare full of hurt.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it answered some of your questions about Jean. Just to reiterate, Jean is like a sister to Klaus. She trusts him and is loyal because he saved her life. Think about Morgan Freeman in Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves. :)**

**Now where did Elijah go? What did Klaus stand up to Tyler about? Will Bonnie and Kol give into their passion? Will Caroline and Klaus? All questions will be answered soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. I'll Stand By You

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend who has been so patient with me and helped through this chapter: RIPPAHGONEWOLF! You are the best, sweetie!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**_Inspired by:_**

**_ Patti Labelle's I'll Stand by You_**

* * *

Caroline stood in shock as Klaus glared at her. His fists flexed and balled into fists, tightly. She closed her eyes from the pain, and slowly opened them.

"He killed Henrik?" Caroline whispered, her hand going to the base of her throat.

Klaus frowned and clenched his teeth together. He backed away and spun with his back to her.

"Klaus?" She whispered, when he didn't say anything after a while. "Klaus, talk to me." She stated, walking around to face him.

Klaus avoided her eyes, and turned his head to the side, and his eyes filled with tears.

Caroline touched his face softly, and waited for him to look at her.

He glanced at her, and jerked away from her. "Leave me alone, Caroline." He stated, harshly.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving." She stated, touching his arms.

Klaus jerked his arms out of her grasp, his eyes narrowing at her. "You just won't take no for an answer, will you?!" He shouted in her face, whirled around.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest, her heart clenching at the pain evident in his voice. Her eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"I won't when I know that you are in pain." She stated, her voice giving her emotions away.

Klaus tensed up, and turned back around to face her. Anger lit his eyes. "You know nothing of what I'm feeling." He stated, his voice sending chills through her body.

Caroline stiffened her back, defensively, and glared at him. "I would if you would talk to me." She stated her voice tight.

"Why should I talk to you?" Klaus demanded pointing at her.

Caroline's eyes narrowed, and her face contorted angrily. "Why should you talk to me?" She returned, taking a step forward. "You know what? If you have to ask that question, then I don't know why I'm even wasting my time talking to you." She added, flipping her head away, with her long blonde hair flying as she started to walk away from him.

Klaus pursed his lips in aggravation, and shook his head as he watched her walk to a giant boulder beside the water, and leaned against it with her arms folded her across her chest, and her eyes lowered to the water.

Sighing, Klaus followed her. Caroline tensed when she saw him coming closer, until he was only a few feet away.

Caroline shifted her body to the left side, with her back facing him. Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Caroline," He said, quietly. He opened his eyes to find her still turned away from him. He reached out with both hands, and grasped her upper arms, and felt her tense up, but he didn't let go, as he moved his hands around to her stomach, and clasped his hands together.

Caroline shivered as his hands rested on her abdomen. Tears fell from her eyes, as he whispered in her ear.

"Caroline," He whispered his breath coming out on her ears.

Caroline felt her skin grow cold, and her eyes closed. "What do you want from me, Klaus?" She whispered, moving her head to the side, away from his lips.

Klaus sighed. He clamped his eyes shut. "I want your understanding." He answered his voice in pain. He needed her to understand so much, but his pride refused to let him say it.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but he didn't see it. "You just told me I wouldn't understand, and that you didn't want to talk to me." She stated with a scoff.

Klaus sighed with irritation. "Caroline," He began.

Caroline shook her head, and tried to lurch out of his grasp. "No, Klaus," She interrupted as she struggled against his grasp. "You can't switch your emotions on me like they mean nothing." She added in a struggled breathe.

"Caroline, please," He replied, holding her tightly in his arms. "I want you to understand why I have to challenge Tyler." He added, pain and anger seeping through his words.

Caroline stilled her movements, and placed her hands over his, and sighed. "I understand that, Klaus." She whispered, bowing her head.

Klaus loosened his grip, allowing her to escape his grasp, to turn around and look at him.

"I understand that you have to avenge your brother's death. I understand that you see no other alternative." She stated, throwing her arms out in exaggeration. "I understand everything, Klaus." She added, moving a finger to his tunic covered chest. "But you are just too stubborn to let me understand." She finished, retreating her finger, and then rotated back around to walk further down the banks of the creek.

Klaus shook his head. "Why are you so persistent?" He asked, walking up behind her.

Caroline whirled around, with anger flashing in her eyes. "You call me persistent, when all I want is you? When all I want is for you to be safe?" She shouted in his face.

Klaus smiled at her words, but it only fueled her anger. She shook her head. "No, you are not going to do that, Klaus." She stated, backing away from him.

"Do what?" He whispered, stepping towards her.

"You are not going to make me weaken in this argument." She replied, stepping back, finding herself cornered, next to two boulders at the end of the embankment.

Klaus smiled, as he placed his hands on either side of her head. His smile faded when he captured her eyes with his. "I'm sorry for refusing to talk to you." He whispered, his eyes glistening with tears.

Caroline closed her eyes, and then opened them with a smile. "I take it you don't apologize too much." She replied with a quirk of her brow.

Klaus sent her his signature smirk, and shook his head. "Not often." He replied.

Caroline nodded. "I'm honored, but that still doesn't get you off the hook." She replied with a serious expression on her face.

Klaus sighed, and bowed his head. "I thought I was." He whispered, glancing up with his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "That was before; this is about you and your pride." She stated glowering at him.

Klaus nodded, and was about to drop his hands from the rock, when Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus sighed, and pulled her into his arms.

Caroline held him tighter, and thought about the conversation, and the reasons of Klaus' determination. She had never had a brother or sister, unless she counted Bonnie, but she had never known what it was like to lose someone like that, and she hated that Klaus had experienced it himself. She wanted nothing more than for Tyler to get what he deserved for hurting Klaus, but to actually kill him was something she hated thinking of. Caroline sighed as thought of the outcome. What if Klaus went through with his plan? What would it do to him? Caroline closed her eyes tightly at the thought that she would lose him to revenge, or worse, lose him to Tyler.

"I may not approve of killing Tyler, but I understand." She whispered in his ear. "I just worry about what it will do to you." She added, rubbing her hands over his back.

Klaus sighed, and held her tighter. "I've killed people before, Caroline." He stated.

Caroline nodded. "I know, Klaus, but…" She trailed off, when Klaus pulled back, and placed his hands on her face, gently cupping it.

"No, buts, love, I have no choice. It's a done deal." He whispered, looking intently into her eyes.

Caroline gave another nod, and a watery smile. Raising her hands, she grasped his face. "I'll stand by you, no matter what, then." She stated with a raise of her brow.

Klaus tilted his head, into her right hand. "Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, questioning her statement.

Caroline nodded. "I'm sure." She replied, stroking his face.

Klaus moved his hands to her waist, and sighed as he pulled her closer. Caroline moved her hands from his face to around his neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, love." He replied, unsure why he would keep apologizing.

Caroline shook her head. "You don't have to. You were hurt." She replied, stroking his hair at the base of his neck. "He was your brother." She added with a soft smile.

Klaus nodded, and looked up at the boulder. Tears glistened in his eyes, and he took a deep breath, and then sniffed.

"Yes, he was." He whispered, nodding, as the tears threatened to break through.

"Let it out, Klaus." She whispered pulling him into her embrace, with his head on her shoulder, as the tears began to fall.

Caroline stroked his hair as he unleashed the pain and sorrow onto her soft shoulder.

The sun had disappeared in the trees, and the light was slowly diminishing as she held him. The wind began to blow, and Caroline felt a chill in the air, as it blew in their direction. She listened as Klaus' sobs quieted, and finally moved to straighten.

She smiled as he looked down at her. Klaus swallowed hard, as he lifted his left hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should return to camp." He whispered, not wanting to show any more weakness.

Caroline gazed in his eyes, being lit by the moon, which was starting to climb the sky. "Something else is troubling you." She whispered, her eyes searching his face.

Klaus sighed. It amazed him how well she could read him after only two weeks. Maybe it had something to do with spending almost every day together. He didn't know. All he knew was she knew him better than anyone else, even his family.

He opened his mouth to speak when they heard someone running toward them. Klaus stepped around, and frowned when he saw Kol and Rebekah running towards.

"Nik, the Gilbert home was attacked." Kol stated as they came to a stop a few feet away from the couple.

Klaus' eyes widened and then closed tightly. "Elijah" He whispered, shaking his head.

"Elijah rode off about half an hour ago." Rebekah replied, glancing at Caroline, who had placed her hand on Klaus' upper arm.

Klaus shook his head once more, and took off running. "Kol watch over Caroline. I'm going after our brother." He shouted as he ran.

Caroline felt an emptiness fill her heart as he ran further and further away from her. She wrapped her arms around her person, as a shiver whipped through her.

"We need to return to camp." Kol stated, turning back to the camp.

Rebekah nodded, and went to Caroline, wrapping her arms around the princess. "Don't worry, Nik will be alright." She replied, reassuringly.

Caroline nodded, but the words did not comfort her. She only wanted Klaus.

"Who are the Gilberts?" Caroline asked, as they made their trek to the camp.

"They are our allies." Rebekah answered. "They are the ones who send us food, and provisions. The son, Jeremy, works as a personal mercenary to Tyler." She explained, glancing at Caroline. "They have twin daughters, Elena," Rebekah explained further with disdain in her voice. "And Katarina or Katherine." She finished with a smile.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I take from the tone in your voice you do not like this Elena." She replied with a smile, trying to be light.

Rebekah shook her head. "She is a pretentious brat, who only thinks of herself. She thinks everything is about her. Honestly, I don't understand how Katerina puts up with her." Rebekah explained with malice in her voice.

"Why would Elijah ride off after them?" Caroline asked, as they reached the camp.

Rebekah sighed. "Elijah is in love with one of the sisters." Rebekah replied, with a weak smile.

"Which one?" Caroline asked, watching as Klaus climbed on his horse and glanced her way. With a faint smile and a nod, Klaus rode off after his brother.

"I'm not sure." Rebekah answered, when Caroline turned her head back to her. "I just hope it is not Elena. Or I will kill him." She stated, through clenched teeth.

Caroline let out a small laugh at Rebekah's words. She turned to the opening of her tent, and nodded. "Will you come and let me know when Klaus has returned?" She asked, with a worried smile.

Rebekah smiled and gave a nod. "You care a lot for my brother don't you?" She asked, watching her carefully.

Caroline nodded, and glanced down at the ground. "More than I ever thought possible." She whispered, glancing back up at Rebekah's kind face.

"I'm glad my brother found someone, but you need to be careful." She began, stepping closer to Caroline. "Tyler's forces are drawing closer to the camp every day. If he finds out about your feelings for Nik, he will use them to his advantage." She replied, sternly.

"Tyler is a manipulator, and a killer. I know you know that I'm speaking the truth." She continued, after a pause. "I'm not opposing your relationship, in fact I support it, but I just want you to be careful." She finished.

Caroline smiled. "I won't let happen to him. I made him a promise that I would stand by him, and I keep my promises." She replied, with determination.

Rebekah smiled in return. "I believe you." She replied kindly. "I better go and tell the others. When Nik returns, I'll come and let you know." She added with a slight bow.

Caroline bowed her head in return. "Thank you." She whispered, and watched as Rebekah walked over to a few others sitting around the campfire.

_Please watch over him. Bring him back to me._ She prayed as she entered her tent. It was going to be a long night.

**~Gilbert House~**

Elijah reined his horse to a halt, just a good twenty feet from the house, and his breathe came out in spurts as he watched the house becoming engulfed in flames.

"No," He whispered, as he checked the surrounding area, before he entered the small clearing, where the house set.

He approached the flames, which were raging out of control, and he turned his head, and covered his eyes with his left arm. He tried to see through the flames, but found it was impossible.

"Elijah?"

He shifted his body towards the voice, and let out a sigh of relief when she came out of the woods followed by her sister. They were both covered in dirt, with their dark brown hair matted and dresses ripped beyond repair, but still covered their bodies.

"Elijah" Katherine replied in relief as she staggered towards him.

Elijah sighed and ran to her, lifting her gently in his arms. "Oh, my Katerina." He whispered, holding her close.

She smiled into his neck, and pulled back to look in his eyes. Elijah smiled, and lowered his face to hers, slamming his lips, hungrily onto hers.

It was as if they were feasting on each other, hungry for more. Elijah held her tighter as he devoured her mouth with his, and groaned as she did the same.

A throat cleared beside them, and they remembered they weren't alone. Elijah pulled back with a sigh, but didn't let go of her.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, touching his love's face, looking her over.

Katherine nodded. "We are fine, Elijah." She whispered, glancing at her sister, who had folded her arms and was looking at the house, with flames still raging.

"Speak for yourself." Elena whispered, watching as the beams of the house fall into the flames with a loud crash.

"Come on, I'll take you back to camp." He whispered, pulling Katherine closer to him, motioning to Elena to follow.

Katherine nodded, and leaned into his embrace. She was never one for showing much weakness or emotion, but with her home going up in flames, and almost discovered by Tyler's soldiers, she needed his strength now more than ever.

She glanced at her sister, who was following slowly behind them, and sighed. _How did they discover us?_ She thought as Elijah lifted her on his horse, and then Elena behind her.

Elijah steered his horse around in the direction of the camp. He stopped when he heard a horse coming towards them at full gallop. He drew the sword at his waist, and then sighed as his brother came into view.

"Niklaus," Elijah replied, as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Klaus frowned as he gazed at his brother, but looked up at the two women on his horse, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you both alright?" He asked his voice tight with anger.

Katherine nodded for both and glanced at Elijah. "Our home was destroyed, but we survived." She replied with a mournful voice.

Klaus nodded, but didn't say a word as he glared at his brother. "We'll discuss this back at camp." He ground out as he wheeled his horse around towards camp.

Elijah sighed, and glanced up at Katherine, who sent a charming smile to him.

The ride back to camp was quiet, and the air was so tense Elijah knew it was not from the burned Gilbert house. It was from his impetuous act to rescue the woman he loved.

They arrived at the camp a little worse for wear, as Elijah helped Katherine down off the horse, and then helped Elena.

Elena paused and looked around the camp with disdain. "This is where we are staying." She stated, looking at the men sitting around the fire, eating a pig turning on the picket.

Katherine rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Yes, Elena, this is where we are staying." She replied, grasping Elijah's hand gently.

Elena snorted with disgust, and then turned to her sister. She was about to say something else, when Rebekah came up with a blonde woman she had never seen before. She narrowed her eyes as the woman approached Klaus, and touched his arm softly.

"What happened?" The woman asked Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "Tyler attacked their home. It burned to the ground." He stated in a harsh, yet soft tone.

Elena tilted her head at the woman, and etched her beauty in her mind. She was about the same height as Klaus with long blonde hair, like Rebekah's, with blue eyes. Her dress was simple, and yet elegant at the same time, green with flowing sleeves and a tan vest over the dress. Elena glanced down at her ruined blue dress, which was once her favorite now ruined.

"I'll get you both a change of clothes and have a pan brought to your tent." Rebekah replied as she smiled to Katherine.

Katherine nodded, and sent her a smile. "Thank you for your kindness, Rebekah." She replied, and nodded to the other blonde. "I don't believe I have seen you before." She replied, sizing up the woman beside Klaus.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "My name is Caroline." She replied, with a soft tone.

Katherine's eyes widened at her words. "Princess Caroline." She replied in shock. Elena's eyes widened at her sister's words.

Caroline nodded. "Please just call me Caroline." She replied, holding up her hand.

Katherine nodded. "I'm Katherine, and this is my sister, Elena." She replied with courtesy.

Caroline dipped her head at the introductions. "Pleasure." She replied.

"Oh, no the pleasure is ours entirely, I assure you." Katherine returned with a smile, holding Elijah's hand in hers.

Caroline nodded, and glanced at Elena, who had a frown on her face. Caroline smiled at her, but Elena only frowned more.

Katherine let go of Elijah's hand, and grasped her sister's as she nodded to Rebekah. "We better get some rest. Again it was a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." She replied, pulling her sister along.

Caroline smiled at her, and then turned to Klaus, who had begun walk towards his still saddled horses. She glanced at Elijah, who only shook his head.

She nodded and started to the tent. Klaus watched her go, and felt his heart drop in his chest. He turned to his brother as he undid the saddle on his horse.

"What were you thinking when you went after Katherine and Elena?" He asked, glaring at Elijah.

Elijah sighed as he pulled the saddle off his horse, and set it on the table. "The only thought that crossed on my mind when I received word was of her." He answered, glancing at his brother.

Klaus clenched his fists on the table, after he set his saddle next to Elijah's. "What would you have done if Tyler's forces had been waiting for you?" He asked, walking back to his horse to take off the bridle.

Elijah sighed. "I don't know. All I could think about was getting to her." He stated, stepping in front of his brother. "What would you have done if it was Caroline?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Klaus glared at his brother, and avoided his gaze. His jaw clenched in aggravation, and his lips pursed at the thought of Caroline in danger.

"You would have done the same thing, would you not?" Elijah pressed.

Klaus moved his eyes to his brother, and they spoke volumes. With a curt nod, Klaus slammed the reins on the table, and stalked away from Elijah.

Elijah sighed as he watched his brother enter his tent.

"He still has a temper, doesn't he?" Katherine replied, coming closer to her love.

Elijah turned to face her, and couldn't resist the smile crossing his face at seeing her brown curly hair falling down her back. She had changed out of her torn dress, and was wearing a dark green dress with a tan belt surrounding her waist. The top of the dress had a swoop neck, and the sleeves flared at the elbow, giving her a delicate look.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, as she came closer to him, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

Katherine smiled coyly. "You didn't answer my question." She stated.

Elijah sighed, and gave in. "Yes, he does." He answered, finally.

Katherine nodded. "I thank you for your answer, and your compliment." She replied with a smirk.

Elijah pulled her closer to him. "You are very welcome." He whispered, with a low tone.

Katherine sighed, and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I have missed you, my love." She whispered, with a faulting smile.

"I have missed you." He whispered, leaning closer.

Katherine smiled as his lips captured hers fiercely. She opened her mouth, allowing him access to her mouth, and moaned as his tongue moved around her mouth, fighting with hers. He pulled back, sucking her lips softly, as she opened her mouth. She gently nibbled his lower lips as he came back, and smiled as he looked down at her face.

"I feared I lost you when I received your message." Elijah replied with fear appearing in his voice.

Katherine sighed, and nodded. "I thought me and Elena were going to die, when the soldiers showed up."

"How did you get away?" Elijah asked, his eyes flashing with controlled anger.

"We hid in the back room, and when they entered the house, we slipped out the back in the woods." She explained with a hint of proudness.

Elijah smiled, and pulled her closer. "I just don't understand how they could have found you and Elena." He whispered in her hair.

Katherine nuzzled his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "Someone must have leaked out the information." She replied, stroking his back.

"But who?" He asked, his eyes canvassing the camp.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know." She began pulling back and looking into his eyes. "But whoever it is, has been tipping off the soldiers of every location where the families are hiding." Katherine replied with her traditional feisty look.

Elijah nodded and looked around the camp once more. "We have a traitor in our clan." He whispered, looking down into her brown orbs.

Katherine nodded, and touched his face. "We need to tell him." She stated softly.

Elijah nodded. "In the morning, right now, I want you, Katerina." He whispered, smiling tenderly as she shivered.

"Then take me, Elijah." She whispered, as she brushed her lips seductively across his lips. "I'm yours." She added, as he pulled away, just to grab her hand, and half-dragged her into the forest.

**~Back at the Castle~**

Stefan opened up the letter he had received from camp, and smiled at the handwriting.

_My Darling Stefan,_

_So much has happened since the last time we spoke. Nik has met someone, and I am so happy for him. She is beautiful inside and out. You would hardly think that she is from a prestigious family. I worry that someone will tear apart their budding romance. I would hate to see him so heartbroken again. I love Nik, and I know that she loves him, but you know how others are._

_Kol has met someone as well. He is falling so fast it is refreshing to see him in a romantic mood. He is no longer joking around, well not as much. He spends every day with her, and I know that someday soon he will make his move, remember when that moment happened with us. I still have dreams about that moment, and every moment since that perfect time._

_I miss you so much, my darling. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Rebekah_

Stefan dropped the letter in his lap, and let out a sigh. He missed her so much. He hated being away from her, and from the family. Closing his eyes, he imagined her face and her smile. He imagined her in the small house they used to live in before Tyler had issued the price on her and her families head. He hated that day. He had wanted to stand up with Klaus to stop Tyler from attacking a poor woman, but Rebekah had shaken her head. He found out later, that in order for the Mikaelsons to have news from inside the castle of Tyler's plans.

Stefan sighed as he looked out his window into the night, and imagined his wife looking up at the moon from the camp.

"I'll see you soon, Bekah." He whispered into the darkness. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm glad so many of you are still supporting this story! I hope I will keep your interest as the story progresses.**

**Coming Soon: Will Bonnie and Kol give into their passion? Will Caroline and Klaus confess their feelings? Who is the traitor? What will Caroline do when her parents lives are threatened?**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. This Love Doesn't Run

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**_Inspired by:_**

_**Kerrie Roberts- This Love Doesn't Run**_

* * *

**One Month Later**

Caroline fingered the parchment in her hands, and felt tears burn her eyes as she read the last lines. She still couldn't understand why he would do this. She knew Tyler was getting desperate after a month of her staying with the Mikaelsons. She couldn't imagine a life without Klaus or the rest of the family. They had become her family, and she loved them with all her heart.

The tears, burning in her eyes, began to fall down her cheeks. The paper crinkled in her hands, and she dropped it on the floor.

She stood up, and went to the back of the tent, running her fingers through her hair. She planted her hands in front of her mouth, and shook her head.

How could he be so cruel as to threaten her family? She let out a cry, and fell to the ground. How could he plan to kill her parents when they had no part in her kidnapping?

She dropped her face in her hands, and let the tears fall. She wanted his arms around her, but he was gone on a routine scout with his brothers to help Finn and his wife relocate. Caroline's heart ached at the thought of him so far away. Bonnie was helping Rebekah with some issues, and couldn't come to see her. Katherine and Elena never came to see her; well Katherine came a few times.

But she didn't care about them seeing her, she only cared about him. She wanted him.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe the love she felt in her heart was a mistake. Maybe if she left, Tyler would spare her parents, and ultimately spare him. She needed him to be spared, not for his families sake, but for hers. She thought about the times they had spent together. She couldn't bear the thought of living in this world without him in it.

Caroline sat up, wiped the tears from her face. Taking a deep breathe, she rose to her feet, and walked to the front of the tent. She peered out, and sighed as she looked at the people wandering around the camp. She closed the flap, and sighed once more. She noticed the knife on tray from her dinner, and picked it up.

Glancing at the back, and then to the front, Caroline walked to the back, and lifted the knife. With a swift slash, she cut the back of the tent with precision. With another look at the front, she sighed as she turned to the table, and picked up a paper and an ink pen.

_Klaus,_

_This is not the easiest thing for me to write, but I have to leave. There is nothing I want more than to stay with you, but I fear I have no choice. My parents' lives are being threatened, and I fear if I do not Tyler will kill them._

Caroline paused as tears fill her eyes, making it hard for her to see. She shook her head, and cleared her throat.

_I want you to know that I love you. I know I have not said the words, but after this month with you, I realize I do love you. I hope you can forgive me, and I pray I will see you again._

_I love you, Klaus._

_Always and Forever yours,_

_Caroline_

She finished the note, and left it on her pillow. She wiped away her tears as she slipped out the back of the tent.

The sun was rising high, moving to the west, so Caroline knew that she only a few hours before the sun would set, and she would be stranded in the dark, but she was willing to take that chance.

She ran in a direction, not knowing exactly where she was heading. She just knew she needed to get away from the camp, to a place where the soldiers would find her.

She stopped at an oak tree, and placed her hand on the bark, and tried to catch her breathe. She looked up at the sky, and knew she had been running for a few hours. Klaus had probably made it back to camp, by now, and found her note.

Tears fell down her face at the thought of the look of horror on his face or pain. She hated giving him heartache, but she found no other choice.

She leaned her head back, and took a deep breath as she looked at the sky, and felt the wind blow in her face.

She covered her face with her hands, and felt her heart break. She was gone for only a few hours, and she still felt the emptiness of being without him. How did he become such an important part in her life?

She lifted her head, when she heard hoofs galloping in her direction. She began to feel her heart pound in her chest at the thought of it being Tyler's men.

She took another deep breathe, as she stepped away from the tree to face the unknown visitor.

She had closed her eyes, when the rider approached, she heard the horse stop, and slowly she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the rider.

Klaus glared at her, as he jumped off his horse. The fury he felt when he read her note disappeared when he saw her tears falling down her face.

He let the horse graze as he approached her with just a spark of anger in the depths.

Caroline covered her mouth, and turned away from him, hoping to run, but found she couldn't move. She couldn't run from him, not now.

She heard him approaching him, and felt tears fall down her face. She began shaking as he came closer.

"Leaving without so much as a goodbye?" Klaus asked, stopping only a few feet away from her.

Caroline choked on her tears and emotion, but refused to turn around.

"I left a note." She said as her voice cracked.

Klaus nodded, and took the paper kept safely behind his belt. "Yes, I saw it." He replied, looking down at it. "For someone who bared her soul out in a few words, you seem intent on leaving." He added his voice harsh and broken.

"Yet you seem intent on stopping me." She whispered, her head bowed, tears falling her face.

She heard him stepping around to the front of her, but she refused to look up into his eyes.

"I came to see if what you wrote in this note was true." He replied, shaking the note in front of her, watching as she glanced up to look at the note in his hand.

She lifted her eyes to his, and he saw the tears filling her beautiful eyes. She gave a weak smile, and then nodded.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. He opened them and found her looking back at the ground.

He stepped closer to her, and lifted her chin with his right hand. He gazed into her eyes.

Caroline felt her heart pound in her chest, not from fear like before, but from the love she saw in his eyes.

"I want you to look me in the eyes, say the words you said in the note, and then tell me you are going to leave." He replied in a hurtful whisper.

Caroline felt the tears fill her eyes once more, as she drew a shaky breathe. "I love you." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Klaus sighed at her words, and closed the distance between them to kiss her forehead. He pulled back, and gazed into her eyes. "Now tell me, you are going to leave." He replied, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

Caroline closed her eyes in pain, and stepped back. "I have no choice." She choked out.

Klaus shook his head. "Yes, you do, Caroline. You are just choosing the easy way out." He stated, trying to get closer to her, but she continued to evade him.

Caroline scoffed. "You think this is easy for me?" She asked, her eyes flaring. "You think it's easy for me to leave a man I love and his family, who I love as if they were my own?" She ranted, walking past him, only to have him grab her by the waist, and held her close to him.

"Do you think it's easy for me, Caroline?" He asked, in her ear, as she struggled against his embrace. "Do you think it's easy for me when I find out that you love me as I love you, and then you leave?" He added his voice harsh and dangerous.

Caroline halted her struggles after he spoke, and then turned her head. She was relieved when he allowed her to turn in his arms to look at him. "You love me?" She whispered, her heart feeling a thousand times lighter.

Klaus sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Caroline?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline closed her eyes, and lowered her head. "This doesn't change what I must do." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest.

"Caroline," He began, but she shook her head.

"I have to go, Klaus. I have to save my parents. Tyler has threatened to kill them if I'm not returned." She replied, looking up at him.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, he is just baiting you. He would never kill your parents. Not without inciting a war." He added, with a stern look.

"Klaus, don't you see that is exactly what he wants." She stated, her eyes moving over his face. "If I go back to him, he will leave my parents alone." She finished, moving her fingers to clutch the fabric of his tunic.

Klaus shook his head again. "He will never leave them alone, Caroline. You go back to him, and he will threaten them just to keep you there." He stated, holding her tighter against his chest.

Caroline sighed. "Then what would you have me do, Klaus?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Stay, and let us figure something out, together." He replied, lowering his forehead to hers.

Caroline sighed. "What if we can't?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Klaus pulled back, and waited until she opened her eyes. "I would die before I let Tyler harm you or your parents." He stated vehemently.

Caroline smiled weakly, and touched his face. "I know that, but it still doesn't change the fact, that I have no choice."

Klaus frowned and his eyes flashed dangerously. "You DO have a choice." He stated, his voice low, but dangerous.

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "Why must you be so stubborn?" She stated, glaring at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He repeated at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare pull that on me." She stated, her eyes flashing.

"You want to know why I'm so stubborn?" He asked, and she nodded. "I'm stubborn because I don't want to lose you." He stated, holding her tighter.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "You really do love me don't you?" She asked, her eyes watering once more.

Klaus smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I do." He whispered.

"I want to hear you say it." She whispered, her eyes searching his.

Klaus sighed, and looked above at the indigo sky. He looked back down into her waiting eyes, and smiled. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, his eyes looking into hers honestly.

Caroline smiled, and her eyes filled with tears. She moved her hands to around his neck, and held him tight.

She moved her lips to his ear. "I think you planned this." She whispered, in his ear, feeling him shiver.

"What's that, love?" He whispered, in hers.

She moved her nose against his jaw. "You confess your love, and I fall into your arms." She replied, laying her head on his chest.

"You wanted me to say it, love. I didn't plan anything." He replied, laying his head on hers.

Caroline giggled for the first time, and moved her arms to around his waist. "My mom always told me that when you love someone you don't let them go, and you don't leave them. No matter what." She whispered, holding him tighter.

"Then why were you trying to leave?" He asked.

Caroline sighed. "I wanted to save my family." She replied, moving her head over his chest.

"Caroline," He began, but she lifted her head, and interrupted him.

"Klaus, when I say my family, I mean you and the rest of the family." She explained, with a smile.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his left hand to touch her face gently. "I…" He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Caroline smiled, and touched his face. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, leaning forward and touched her lips on his cheek.

"Does this mean you are coming back with me?" He asked, as she pulled back.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "I don't think I could leave you know." She replied, her smile faltering.

Klaus looked a little smug. "Why is that, swan?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Because this love doesn't run and because you love me. That's enough for me." She replied, with smile.

Klaus smiled, and brought his lips to hers, and kissed her with a passion, neither of them could resist.

Caroline clung to him, as her mouth opened, allowing him access. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue roamed the inside of her mouth. Her hands moved from his waist and up his chest, as his hands ground her hips into his.

She gasped as his mouth tore from hers, and grazed her neck. She tipped her neck, allowing him more access. She smiled as he moved to her chest, and his lips brushed the exposed portion of her chest. She moaned and clung on his tunic, as his mouth opened and closed on her chest.

She moved her hands to his tunic, and to the opened area near his chest. Sliding her fingers inside the tunic, her fingers moved across his skin with delicate softness, causing Klaus to groan at her touch.

He moved his lips to hers once more, and devoured them, as her hands moved completely inside his shirt, caressing his chest.

He pulled back, and saw her eyes fill with such passion, it almost undid him right there. He let go of her waist, and reached for her hands.

"Caroline," He warned, as she leaned forward to capture his lips once more.

He growled as he let go of her hands to grab her waist once more. Caroline gasped as she felt a bulge hitting her lower stomach, pressing into her. She pulled back from his lips, and glanced down at his hips.

Klaus nodded, as she looked up. "Do you see what you're doing to me?" He asked, his eyes burning in hers.

Caroline blushed at the thought. "Klaus," She started, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Let's get you home." He whispered, pulling her into his embrace.

Caroline wanted to say that she wanted to continue, but she knew he still wanted to wait. She looked behind her as he led her to the horse. Klaus paused and glanced where she was looking and looked at her.

"Caroline," He started, causing her to look at him. "I promise you this will be over soon."

Caroline sighed, and leaned into his embrace. She knew he was talking about Tyler, but she couldn't help but think about him meaning their desire. Would he throw her away when he finally made love to her? Would he stop loving her?

She turned to him, and looked into his eyes, and searched them silently.

"What is it?" He asked, as she remained silent.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Will you stop loving me if we make love?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Klaus' eyes widened, and then narrowed. He reached forward and grasped her shoulders. "I will never stop loving you, Caroline." He replied with a strict tone.

Caroline smiled when she saw truth shining in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight.

Klaus held her, and looked up at the darkening sky. "We should get back to camp." He whispered running his fingers through her hair.

Caroline nodded, and grasped his hand in hers. She thought about a few hours ago. She had been so intent on leaving and saving his life and the life of her parents, and now she was heading back to camp, because he loved her, and she loved him.

And this love doesn't run. Her mother was right. It doesn't run.

**~Castle~**

Jean ran her fingers through her hair. She was supposed to be on guard, but she was sick of watching over Tyler's bitch. She walked along the middle of the pathway at the top of the wall, looking down at the ground below her. She sighed as she looked up at the sky, and watched as the sun faded in the distance. She leaned her forearms against the opening of the wall. She smiled as the wind picked up. The hint of the wilderness filled her nostrils, and her heart ached to be free to roam the forest, especially on this day.

She sighed once more when she heard someone coming up beside her. She glanced to her right side, and then rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?" Vaughn asked her, leaning against wall beside her.

Jean rolled her eyes once more. "I am on duty. I'm just not where Tyler or that slut of his wants me to be." She stated, looking out into the sky.

Vaughn smirked at her words. "You know if you are not careful, you will get in big trouble with the Prince." He replied, watching as the wind blew her brown hair behind her.

Jean shook her head. "I could care less about getting in trouble with that would-be prince." She replied, pushing off the wall, and began walking away from him.

"Why are you defensive this evening?" He asked, catching up with her.

Jean glared at him. "Don't start with me, Galen." She stated, pointing a finger at him, before she continued on her trek.

"Oh, no, you are not getting off that easy, Bonnie Jean." He replied, his Scottish accent very evident, as he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

Jean felt her heart skip at his nickname for her, but ignored it. She tried to get free from his grasp, but his grasp was stronger.

"Let go of me Galen." She stated, her teeth clenching.

Vaughn shook his head. "No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you." He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Jean stopped struggling, and finally sighed. "Do you even know what day this is?" She asked, her eyes growing darker.

Vaughn shook his head, and let go of her arm.

Jean shook her arm, and looked down at her hands. "It's been two years." She whispered.

Vaughn closed his eyes, and then tried to touch her, but Jean jumped away from his grasp.

"No, don't you even dare." She stated with a glare.

"Bonnie Jean," He began.

"No, don't you Bonnie Jean me, Galen." She interrupted, finally walking away from him.

Vaughn wouldn't let her go, though. He followed her down the hall to her quarters, and watched as she stopped at her door.

"I think I can manage by myself, Galen." She stated, harshly.

All she wanted was to be left alone. She didn't want to be troubled by him. Today, she wanted to be left alone.

Vaughn seemed to get the message, as he nodded, and walked away, leaving her standing in front of the door watching him walk away.

She sighed as she entered her room. No sooner had she closed the door, as a knock resounded from the other side.

Jean side as she opened the door to see Stefan on the other side.

"What do you want, Stefan?" She asked, leaning on the door.

Stefan held out his hand, and she looked at the note.

"It's from camp." He whispered, with a solemn look.

Jean opened the note and sighed as she read the note. She waded up the paper, and threw it across the room. She stomped across the room, to the window.

Stefan entered the room, and closed the door. "Elijah believes the traitor is either here or at camp, so he wants us to be careful." He replied, stepping closer to her.

"What about Galen and Jeremy?" She asked, turning to face him.

Stefan shook his head. "It couldn't be Jeremy. I know that for certain." He began, putting his left hand under his chin.

Jean sighed. "It can't be Galen." She replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because, Stefan, I know him." She stated, throwing her arms out.

"I know him too, but I don't know if he is the traitor." He stated, lifting his brow.

Jean shook her head. "You don't understand, Stefan. I met Galen when I served in the Crusades. He helped me, Klaus, and Elijah escape the prison. He couldn't possibly be the traitor." She replied, with a sharp look.

Stefan nodded. "Well in any case, Elijah wants us to be careful." He replied, turning to walk to the door. He stopped midway through the room, and turned back to her. "It's been two years, hasn't it?" He asked, with a concerned look.

Jean turned her face away, and nodded.

"Jean," He began, walking back to her.

Jean shook her head, and held up her hand. "No, Stefan," She began, looking at him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." She replied.

"Jean," Stefan started, shaking his head. "I know you. You are not fine." He replied, grasping her arms lightly. "It's been two years since you were sent to prison, and lost your daughter." He added, looking into her brown eyes. "You've got to let go of the pain sometime." He whispered, in a soothing voice.

Jean glared at him. "How can I, Stefan?" She nearly shouted. "It was my fault I crossed my father. It was my fault I lost her." She shouted, stepping away from him.

Stefan shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Jean. Your father was a horrible man, who mistreated you, and allowed his friend to rape you." He said with compassion. "It wasn't your fault that you lost your daughter in the prison in Jerusalem. The people there didn't give you much to eat, and mistreated you. It was no wonder you lasted your daughter didn't survive." He added, softly.

Jean shook her head. "No matter how logical that sounds, Stefan. I still ain't going to forget." She stated, with her eyes filling with tears.

Stefan sighed. "No one's asking you to forget, Jean. I'm just saying it's not your fault." He stated, adamantly.

"He's right, Bonnie Jean." Vaughn said, as he stood in the open door.

Jean scowled at him, but didn't move as he moved further into the room.

Stefan nodded, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Jean folded her arms across her chest as Vaughn came closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you lost your daughter?" He asked, standing a foot from her.

Jean shrugged. "It was my business." She stated.

"Stefan knew." He replied, pointing to the door.

"He only knows because I was drunk one night and told him everything. That's the only reason." She replied, brushing past him.

Vaughn scoffed. "So the only way you tell people about your past is if you are drunk?" He asked, turning to face her.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't you even start with me, Galen!" She shouted, pointing her finger at him.

Vaughn sighed and went to her. "I will start, because you know what?" He stated, raising his brows. "I love you, Jean." He stated, reaching for her.

Jean's eyes widened and she stepped away from him. "Shut up, Galen." She stated, backing away.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to listen to you. For months, I've listen to you brush me off, but not anymore. Jean, I know you care for me. You may refuse to admit it, but you do, and I'm not giving up on you." He stated, coming closer.

Jean shook her head once more, but then rolled her eyes. With a stern look, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, hard.

All of the animalistic passion she had been feeling for the past few months broke loose, and she never dreamed this would feel the way it did.

It may have been wrong to use Galen Vaughn to get over her heartache she had been feeling for the day, but she didn't care. For at the moment, all she wanted was to feel was him, inside of her. She didn't care if she used his feelings. She didn't care that he might be a traitor; all she cared was getting the feeling of guilt erased for the one night.

Just for one night.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I put Jean in this chapter, because I have missed writing her. I hope you enjoy her, she is a fun character to write!**

**Don't worry about Kennett, they will return for the next chapter.**

**What about the traitor? Who is it? What about Klaus and Caroline's passion? Will they finally give in?**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Let's Put Our Love In Motion

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are the reason I write, seriously!**

**WARNING: SMUT BELOW! I hope I didn't go overboard, and I hope you all will enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**Charley McClain- Let's Put Our Love in Motion**_

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her tent. Her mind raced, like her pacing.

It had been two days since she had tried to run, and he had been distant. Whenever she went to him, for their usual talks, he always had somewhere he had to be. He never stayed two minutes in the same area as her, not alone, anyway.

Caroline sighed, as she thought back to their profession of love. He told her he loved her, but she wondered if he was using that to keep his distance. She felt the burn when she thought about the bulge, pressed into her stomach. She didn't know much about the ways of men, but she knew desire when she felt it. He desired her, so why was he avoiding her?

She had her back to the entrance, when she heard someone enter.

She turned and smiled at Bonnie, who smiled back.

"Something wrong, Caroline?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

Caroline bit her lip. "No, well, yes." She stammered, as she sat next to Bonnie. "I love Klaus." She replied, to her friend.

Bonnie smiled, and touched her friend's arm. "Tell me something, I don't already know." She replied with a giggle.

Caroline blushed, and laughed with her friend. "I desire him, Bonnie." She whispered, as their laughter died down.

Bonnie nodded. "He doesn't desire you?" She asked, raising her brow.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, he does, but he refuses to act on it." She answered, looking down at her hands. "Two days ago, I received word that Tyler was threatening my parents." She paused when she heard Bonnie gasp. "I decided to go to him, in hopes he would spare their lives, but Klaus found me." She replied, looking up at the far tent wall. "I confessed my love for him, and he confessed his." She added with a smile.

Bonnie smiled. "That's great news." She replied, encouragingly.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, except he won't make love to me." She replied, looking back down at her gown.

Bonnie sighed. "Are you sure you want to make love to him, or do you just want to lose your virginity to him?" She asked, eyeing her friend carefully.

Caroline shook her head. "I want Klaus to be the first and last man I make love to. I don't want anyone else." She replied, looking up at her friend.

Bonnie smiled. "Then I suggest you tell him that."

"I have tried, but he won't listen. He keeps saying we'll wait until the perfect time." She replied, her eyes flashing.

"Then I suggest you seduce him, Caroline." Bonnie replied, raised her brow. "I'm planning the same thing with Kol." She added, with determination.

Caroline stared at her friend in shock. "I thought you and Kol have already made love." She replied, honestly.

Bonnie shook her head. "He's been recovering, and we've been waiting until the right time, but I think he's been stalling." She stated with anger.

Caroline laughed, and covered her mouth. "Does that explain the trips to the creek he's been taking?" She replied, with laughter in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded. "He goes after our meetings." She stated in agitation. "I wouldn't laugh; a few times I've seen Klaus go with him." She stated, pointing her finger at her friend.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to teach them a lesson then." Caroline replied, standing up.

She reached down, and picked up a thin nightgown, and hold up to her person. "What do you think?" She asked, with a soft look.

Bonnie laughed and stood up. "It's perfect." She stated, touching it. "Where did you get it?" She asked, looking up at Caroline.

Caroline smiled. "Rebekah helped me." She replied with a sly smile.

Bonnie giggled. "So she knows you're trying to bed her brother?" She asked, smiling.

Caroline nodded. "I told her the truth, and she said her brother was too stubborn to make the first move, so she applauded me for taking the first step." She replied, looking down the nightgown.

Bonnie smiled. "I think I'll try another approach." She replied, quirking her brow.

Caroline tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "What may I ask are you going to do?" She asked, as Bonnie stepped back.

Bonnie's smile widened. "I'll tell you later." She replied, backing up to the entrance. "Good luck, Princess." She whispered, winking at her friend.

"Good luck to you, Bonnie." She whispered back, and held out the gown in front of her.

She sighed as she laid the gown on the bed. She looked up at the small opening of the tent, and wondered how she and Klaus will have a perfect night with everyone around. An idea came into her mind, and she smiled as she began to undress.

The opening in the back of the tent had been closed, after her little stunt, so she decided to go out the front. She had grabbed a large cloak, which covered her entire body, with the nightgown underneath. She was grateful no one was around, and then she remembered they had gone hunting, except for Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and the Gilbert sisters. She smiled as she arrived at Klaus' tent, and opened the flap, to find him sitting on the bed with a sketch pad in his hand.

"Klaus?" She whispered, with a smile.

He glanced up, and gave a smile in return. "Hello, love." He replied, dropping the pad beside him. He stood up, and approached her. "What can I do for you this evening?" He asked, his eyes washing over her face.

She smiled, and moved her head to side. "I thought you might like to join me for a little stargazing." She replied, stepping back.

Klaus smiled, and shrugged. "Why the sudden interest, love?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline smiled. "I've always loved the stars, and it seems like it's going to be a perfect night. I just wanted to share it with the man I love. Is that too much to ask?" She asked, in a low, soft voice.

Klaus pursed his lips out, and shrugged. "No, it's not." He replied, reaching for a blanket on his bed. "We'll need something to lie down on, won't we?" He asked, looping it on his right arm.

Caroline nodded, and clutched her cloak to her person, as she looped her right arm through his extended left.

They walked quietly down the path towards the clearing, and Caroline noticed how quiet Klaus had gotten.

"Is something wrong, Klaus?" She asked her voice full of concern.

Klaus glanced at her and smiled. "No, I just have a lot on my mind." He replied, looking at the path, laid out before them.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, not wanting him to be distracted when she revealed what she had under her cloak.

Klaus sighed. "Not tonight." He replied, with a quiet smile.

Caroline sighed, as they reached the clearing. "Does it have something to do with you being so distant with me these past few days?" She asked, her head bowing.

Klaus turned and looked at her softly. "I'm sorry for that, but yes." He replied, honestly.

Caroline nodded. "Do you regret telling me that you love me?" She asked her mind racing with the thought.

Klaus grasped her upper arms, tightly. "I will never regret telling you how I feel about you, never." He replied his voice full of emotion.

Caroline nodded, her hope coming back alive with his words. She gave a sly smile, and backed away from his hands, and walked to the middle of the clearing. She turned to him, and found him walking to her.

The sun was beginning to fade behind the trees, and she smiled, as the stars began to shine through one at a time. She watched as Klaus laid the blanket on the ground, and gestured for her to lie down. She shook her head, and reached up to untie her cloak. Slowly the cloak fell to the ground, and she smiled as Klaus' eyes widened.

She felt a blush appear on her face, as his eyes roamed over her body. The nightgown worked the way she thought it would. She had no undergarments underneath the gown, so her body shown through the gown.

"Caroline," He replied, his voice tight as he looked down to her exposed breasts through the thin fabric, and then up to her eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispered, stepping closer to her.

Caroline shrugged as she moved to the lacings over her breasts, and began untie them, exposing her perfect breasts. Klaus inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes.

"To answer your question, Klaus," Caroline began, closing the distance between them. "I want you to make love to me." She added in a whisper.

Klaus turned his head, and looked out towards the forest, and then back at her. "You are not making this easy for me, Caroline." He stated, glancing down at her breasts, completely exposed now.

Caroline smiled softly. "It hasn't been easy for me either, Klaus." She returned, grasping his hand, by his side, and bringing it up to her chest.

Klaus' jaw clenched as she led his hand further down to her breast. He watched as her eyes closed as his hand began to fondle her breast.

"Caroline," He whispered, softly as he raised his other hand, to her cheek, and pulled her lips to his. He kissed them softly, and then pulled back. "Are you sure? If we do this, there is no turning back." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I've never been surer in my life." She replied with a soft smile.

Klaus nodded, and slammed his lips on hers. She moaned as he sucked on her lips as his hands moved to her shoulders, and gently moved the garment off her shoulders, and finally it fell to the ground, as he pushed it off her, without moving his lips off hers.

He pulled back and looked down at her body, and Caroline felt so beautiful at the look in his eyes, though she wanted to cover herself. He looked up at her, and began to hear his heart pound in his ears.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, as his hands moved down her body, causing her to shiver, and forget about her insecurities.

Gently he kissed her lips, once more, and began to lower her on the ground, on top of the blanket.

Caroline tugged on his tunic, and began to pull it up. She sighed when he pulled back only long enough for her to pull the shirt off, exposing his bare chest, and chiseled abs. She began to run her finger down his chest, and felt him shiver under her fingers.

He propped himself on his left arm, and moved his lips down her jaw, neck, and then to her chest. Caroline closed her eyes in pleasure, as his lips landed on her right breast, and began to gently suck on the perfect mound. She arched her back, bringing her breast deeper in his mouth. He moved his tongue around her nipple, and Caroline moaned with pleasure.

He slowly came up, and moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other breast. As he suckled her breast, he moved his right hand down her bare side to her thigh.

Caroline grasped his upper arms, and moaned as his mouth worked wonders on her body. He moved to where he was positioned on top of her, and moved his mouth slowly up to her mouth, and gave her a long searing kiss. He moved his right hand back up to her breast, and moved it gently over her breast.

She moaned in his mouth and moved her hands up to the base of his neck, and into his long hair. The whiskers from his near beard, scratched her face, but she didn't care. She relished it.

He moved his mouth from hers, and moved it down her body to her stomach. He licked her stomach, and moved his tongue inside her belly button, causing her to moan once more. He moved lower to her lower stomach, above her femininity. He lifted his eyes to watch her as he moved lower, to her womanhood. Gently he licked and then kissed as Caroline writhed underneath his lips. He held her hips still as his lips made her climb to new heights she had never gone before.

Her eyes rolled as he continued to work his magic. She was about to reach her point when he stopped. She opened her eyes to find him taking off his boots, and pants.

She turned her head, to keep from looking at him, and heard him chuckle as he laid down beside her. She gasped as she felt the bare skin against bare skin. She looked up into his eyes, and found such love shining through his eyes, and she smiled, reaching up with her right hand, and caressed his face.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, wanting to be sure.

Caroline nodded, and pulled his head to capture his lips with hers.

Klaus didn't need any more words, as he moved over her, and positioned himself at her entrance. He lifted his head, and looked into her passion filled eyes, and smiled.

Gently, he pushed into her entrance. He grimaced as he saw a flash of pain come across her face. He stilled for her to get accustomed to the size of him inside of her.

Caroline gave a weak smile, as he pushed slowly further in her. She bit her lip, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for this, love." He whispered, as he pushed harder, breaking through her maidenhead, taking her virginity.

She cried out in pain, and felt him still. Slowly, after a moment had passed, she felt the pain recede into pleasure. He must have sensed the change, because he began to move slowly inside of her and then out.

Caroline gripped his arms, and slowly wrapped her arms around his back, racking her fingernails along his back.

She moaned as he hit a certain spot, she didn't know was there, and felt the pleasure surge through her body.

"Oh, Klaus." She moaned as he continued to move inside of her.

Klaus grunted, and felt her walls clench around his member. He knew she was about to come, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Moving his right hand, he lifted her left leg up to fold at the knee. Caroline moaned in pleasure as the position allowed him to go further inside of her.

She held on tighter, as he pumped inside of her, until she began to see stars behind her eyes, and felt her body become weightless. She cried once more as the feeling escalated. She heard Klaus cry out her name as he moved two more times, and then collapsed on top of her.

Caroline sighed, and moved her hands along his back, gently.

Klaus lifted his head, and peered into her eyes. She lifted her face, and gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus smiled back at her. "I love you too." He whispered, kissing her on the lips.

Gently, he pulled himself out of her, and laid on his back, his heart still racing.

Caroline turned over to her side, and propped her head on the crook of his outstretched arm.

"You're staring, love." He replied, turning his face to look at her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulder. "I can't help it. I just don't want it to end." She replied, looking down at his chest.

Klaus turned to his side, moving his arm to prop his head in his hand, and watched as she did the same.

"What do you not want to end?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Being here with you." She answered, with a blush.

Klaus smiled. "I don't want it to end either." He whispered, touching her face.

Caroline sighed, and leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

As they pulled back, Klaus gathered her in his arms. He reached and grasped her cloak, and pulled it over them, covering their waists.

Caroline sighed in his arms, and never felt safer than at that moment. She really didn't want it to end.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bonnie knew Kol was at the creek, when she entered his tent, and smiled as she began to untie her lacings in the vest, covering her white dress, underneath. She turned her head to the entrance, and her smile widened when she found it empty.

Kol would return anytime now, and she knew she should hurry. Her smile faded as she took off her necklace and gave it a kiss.

"_Bonnie, promise me, if there comes a time in your life that I am no longer here beside you, that you will find someone who can make you happy." Damon replied, as he stroked her hair, softly._

"_I…" Bonnie trailed off._

_Damon gently kissed her lips, and pulled back. "Promise me, Bon." He replied, sternly._

"_I promise." She whispered, as he gathered her in his arms._

"I'm keeping my promise, Damon." She whispered, as she placed the necklace on the dis-guarded vest, and slipped off her dress, and set it beside the vest, on Kol's chest. Standing in the middle of the tent without a stitch of clothing on, was very chilly. She turned to the bed, and picked up a blanket, lying on it. With a smile, she wrapped it around her person, and sat down on the bed, waiting.

She didn't have long to wait, for she heard Kol whistling as he came closer to his tent. Her heart began to pound louder in her ears, as he entered the tent, but didn't notice her.

Quickly, he took off his shirt, and placed it next to the chest. He paused as he noticed the dress draped over it. Slowly straightening he turned his head to see Bonnie sitting on his bed, wrapped in a blanket, exposing her shoulders. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of her naked underneath the blanket and he swallowed hard.

Bonnie slowly stood up, and, taking a deep breath of courage, let the blanket fall on the bed, behind her.

Kol's eyes widened with desire, as he took in her body. He stepped closer to her, and captured her eyes with his.

"Bonnie," He whispered, with desire leaking into his words.

Bonnie shivered at his voice, and reached up to touch his chest softly. "I love you, Kol." She whispered, for the first time.

Kol closed his eyes at the sound, and grasped her hands, covering his chest, with his. Slowly he opened his eyes, and sent her a soft smile. "And I you, lass." He whispered, softly.

Bonnie smiled, and sat down on the bed, gently pulling him to his knees, in front of her. "Make love to me, Kol." She whispered, with a hint of seduction.

Kol shivered, and nodded with a smile. "As you wish." He replied, capturing her lips with his.

Pretty soon, their passion began to deepen, and Kol felt her hands moving across his chest, and around his back. He felt his member harden at the contact of her bare breast against his bare chest. His hands moved in circles around her back, and slowly, his right hand, moved to her left breast. With soft, yet firm hand, he stroked her breast, causing her to moan in his mouth. Gently, his fingers moved to her hardening nipple, and pulled it with his fingers.

Bonnie pulled back from his kiss, and moaned. He moved his lips down her neck, chest, breasts, where he paused for a moment, then lower and lower, until his head was between her legs.

Bonnie threw her head back, as his lips licked and kissed her nether region. Her left hand moved to his hair, and her right, went to the side of the bed, grasping it tightly with her strength as his mouth brought her passions to new and exciting heights.

Kol smiled as his tongue moved across her lower lips, and she bucked her hips slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kol," She panted out, feeling her body burn.

Kol pulled back, when he felt her becoming close, and stood up. With quick speed, he took off his boots, and pants, and smiled, as Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight.

"Have you never seen a man before?" He asked, softly.

Bonnie shook her head, and dragged her eyes up to his.

Kol smiled softly, and pushed her fully on his bed. "Don't worry, lass." He replied, hovering over her, as he rested on his forearms on either side of her. "I'm going to treat you like a princess." He whispered, softly kissing her on her lips.

Bonnie smiled into his kiss, and felt his member moved over her lower abdomen. She felt herself grow hot, as he moved his hands over her body, bringing her back to the heights she was before.

Kol positioned himself at her entrance, and gently, but swiftly entered her, breaking her maidenhead along the way. Bonnie gasped out in pain, but it quickly subsided into pleasure. She moaned as Kol began to move within her, and she arched her back, as he hit a certain spot.

Sweat began to roll down her forehead, as he gently pounded inside of her. She heard him whisper words, but her mind blocked them out as the pleasure took over her. She felt him, move her legs up, and around his waist, causing her to scream, which he silenced with his mouth. This new position caused him to go deeper and give her more pleasure than she thought she could stand.

Slowly her world began to be filled with light colors, and her body began to drift as he thrusted inside of her a few more times. She felt the colors surround her, and heard him moaned her name, climbing with her.

Kol collapsed on top of her, and turned on his side, bringing her with him.

Bonnie nuzzled in his side, and smiled.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" He whispered, stroking her sweat drenched hair from her face, and gently kissed her forehead.

Bonnie shook her head. "It was more." She replied, smiling at him before his face fell. "What about you?" She asked, stroking his chest.

Kol sighed, and held her tighter. "It was better than I ever dreamed, lass." He whispered, tilting her head up to gently kiss her lips.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Kol smiled. "I don't think that would be a problem, Bonnie." He whispered, and then glanced down at their still joined bodies.

He moved a little, and smiled as Bonnie let out a small moan. "I think we should separate, before it causes us to replay this event." He stated, gently pulling himself out of her.

"You don't want to?" She asked, looking up at him.

Kol smiled softly. "Oh, I want to, but what I want has to be dialed down, or else you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He stated, with a light chuckle.

Bonnie nodded, and laid her head on his chest, as he moved to his back. "I love you." She whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

Kol sighed, and his arms tightened around her. "I love you." He whispered, in the darkness.

He turned his head, and his eyes narrowed on her necklace. _I'll keep her safe, Damon._ He thought to himself. _I promise you._

**~Castle~**

Jean held her sword close to her, as she roamed the silence of the halls. In the distance, she heard the slut howl once more. Her brown eyes rolled as she past the door. How many times can they go at it?

It was a shame the slut wasn't pregnant yet. Jean grimaced at the thought. The last she needed was a miniature slut or bastard running around, though she loved children, she could not bring herself to care for a child born for those two monsters.

She made it to the end of the hall, when she felt arms surround her waist. She jerked back, her sword tight in her hands, thrusting it underneath her attacker's throat.

"Bloody hell, Jean." Vaughn replied, as she lowered her sword.

Jean rolled her eyes, and glared at him. "Well, you shouldn't sneak up on me." She stated, sliding her sword in her scabbard.

"I thought you would appreciate a little surprise every now and then, Bonnie Jean." He replied, with a smirk.

Jean shook her head. "I don't like surprises, and I certainly don't like being surprised, when I'm on watch." She stated, turning away from him.

"Jean," He called, grabbing her by the arm, turning her back to him. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Jean jerked her arm out of his grasp, and shrugged. "What do mean?" She asked, looking down.

Vaughn folded his arms across his chest. "You have been avoiding me since we made love, and I want to know why." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

Jean sighed, and lifted her arms. "The other night was nice, Galen, but it wasn't what you thought it was." She stated, walking by him.

"Could you elaborate?" He stated, walking up beside her.

Jean glared at him. "I mean, I needed someone to hold me, and you were it. I was out of my mind, with everything that had happened, and I needed a relief. You were there, so I chose you." She ranted, stopping to glare at him. "Don't make such a big deal out of something that was clearly one-sided." She added, walking away from him.

Vaughn moved his eyes to the side, and clenched his jaw before he spoke. "It wasn't one sided, Jean." He whispered. "You just don't want anyone to know you have feelings for me." He replied, stepping closer to her.

"You are delusional, Galen." She stated, backing away from him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not, Bonnie Jean. For someone, who sees everything that goes on around her, and who also wears her heart on her sleeve, you do your damnedest at keeping your emotions hidden." He stated, his eyes flashing with anger.

Jean jutted her jaw forward, and narrowed her eyes. "What I do with my feelings, is really none of your business." She stated, turning to continue her patrol.

Vaughn grabbed her arm once more. "When your feelings affect me, then I make it my business, Jean. You can hide all you want behind your gruff and snarky attitude, but I know the truth." He replied, causing her to look at him. "You care for me, and I'm not giving up on you Jean. No matter how long it takes for you to realize it. I'll be right there by your side, like I have always been." He added, letting go of her arm, and began walking away from her, taking her heart with him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the scenes!**

**If you have noticed at the top there is a inspired by for the past few chapters, they are songs that inspired me to write these chapters. You are in no way pressured to listen to them, for most are country, but I just thought you would like to know.**

**Now that Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Bonnie have given into their passion, what will happen now? What will the traitor do when he/she finds out about them? What will Tyler do? Will Jean give into her feelings for Galen? Find out as the story continues on**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. None of the Feeling is Gone

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys mean so much to me! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**None of the Feeling is Gone by Michelle Wright/Terry Carisse**_

* * *

It was a few hours before dawn when Caroline nuzzled her head against Klaus' bare chest. She smiled as she felt his fingers drawing circles on her bare back. She moved her right hand along his bare stomach, and let out a small giggle when he shivered under her touch.

"If you keep that up, love, I'll give you something to giggle about." He whispered, in a teasing tone.

Caroline giggled once more, and shifted her head, to look up at him. He smiled at her as the, still present moon shadowed over her body, making her look more beautiful than ever.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her face, with his left hand.

She smiled, and lifted her head to his, as she scooted up to touch her lips to his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and Caroline felt her skin lift in bumps.

She pulled back and sent him a smile. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, her eyes roaming his face.

Klaus smiled, and stroked her face, as his other hand continued to stroke her back. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, in return.

Caroline blushed, though with the darkness around them, he did not see it. "Should we not head back to camp?" She replied, moving her hand to his chest, and her head to his shoulder.

Klaus sighed. "I don't want to, but we should." He replied, moving his hand tighter around her.

Caroline nodded against his shoulder. "I don't want to either." She whispered.

Klaus looked down at her, and frowned. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you, love?" He asked, concern lining his voice.

Caroline moved her head, to look at him, and sent him a soft smile. "It hurt at first, but the rest was…" She trailed off, and lowered her eyes to his chest.

"The rest was what, love?" He asked, with a soft smile.

"Beautiful." She whispered, glancing back up at him.

Klaus smiled, and captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth as her bare breasts moved along his chest.

He pulled back, and sighed. "I feel the same way, Caroline." He whispered, gently kissing her on the lips once more.

Caroline shivered, and sighed. "Will it always be like this?" She asked, moving her hand to stroke his scruffy face.

He nodded. "As long as you continue to love me, then, yes, it will always be like this." He whispered, kissing her again.

Her hand moved to the back of his neck, and she pressed herself against him, tighter, aligning her bare body with his, and she smiled as his member pressed against her abdomen, when he turned over, pressing her back on the ground.

She sighed as he pulled back, and looked down at her with her blonde hair fanned out slightly underneath her, and the moon beams lighting her face, causing her eyes to sparkle.

"Then it's going to be like this forever, Niklaus." She whispered, stroking his hair softly, gazing into his eyes.

"What's going to be forever, love?" He asked, his eyes washing over her.

"Loving you." She answered, pulling his head back down.

Klaus groaned, and kissed her passionately, moving his lips over hers.

Caroline lifted her body to his, and clung tightly to him as her tongue entered his mouth. She moaned as his tongue entered hers, and caressed hers softly. Her hands moved to his chest, and she gently stroked his abs.

Klaus shivered as her hands moved down his abs, and lower. He softly separated from her lips, and looked down at her. "Love, if you keep that up, then I will ravish you again." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Perish the thought." She teased with a fake scowl.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head. "Don't tease me, Caroline." He replied, with a fake stern look.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and tried to fight her smile. "Now would I do a thing like that?" She asked, her smile breaking through.

Klaus laughed, genuinely at her question. He nodded. "Yes, you would." He replied, his smile reaching his eyes.

Caroline smiled at him. "Why would I do that?" She asked, biting her lip.

Klaus caressed her face gently. "To get me to make love to you again." He answered softly, the teasing light diminishing in his eyes.

Caroline sighed, and touched his face. "Is it working?" She asked, stroking his near beard, softly.

Klaus leaned his head into her palm. "It is." He whispered, leaning down, but stopping only a hair away from her.

"Then what are you waiting for, my love." She whispered her voice soft and wanting.

"Are sure, love?" He asked, softly, grazing his lips across hers.

"Every time you ask me, I'm always going to answer it with a yes." She whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Klaus smiled into her mouth, and then the passion from the previous evening began to build once more.

Caroline moaned as his hands roved over her body.

She felt him move his hands lower and lower until they reached their destination, between her legs. She gasped as he stroked her softly, and moaned as he continued.

She felt him move his hands up, when she was about to go over with passion, and move above her. She moaned as he entered her swiftly and softly.

Caroline felt tears escape her eyes, with each gentle thrust Klaus made. She felt her body begin to fly as before, and then cried out his name as he hit the spot, sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body.

"Oh, Klaus," She moaned as he began to speed up his thrusts, sending pleasure of a different form through her body.

At last they reached their high together, and Klaus collapsed on top of her, and she held him.

After an hour of just holding each other, they stood and dressed. Caroline watched as Klaus fastened his pants, as she fastened the cloak securely over her gown. She stepped forward, and fingered the scars on his back.

Klaus stilled his movements, and turned his head to see her with compassion and love in her eyes as she stroked each scar on his back.

Her eyes moved up to his, and she gave a gentle smile.

No words needed to be spoken of the scars, the reminders of Klaus' past. It was accepted by both that he had a difficult childhood, and it had made him strong. Caroline moved her fingers across the scars, and then up to his face to gently caress his scruffy cheek.

Klaus sighed as he turned completely to face her, and gathered her in his arms.

"No matter what you've done in your past or what was done to you, Klaus," She began with tenderness against his ear. "None of the feelings I have for you will ever disappear. I promise you." She added, gently kissing his cheek.

Klaus sighed at her words, but said nothing as he held her in the center of the clearing.

"Caroline, there is something you must know." He whispered after a moment had passed, and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Caroline tilted her head, and her eyes narrowed softly. "What is it?" She asked, in a whisper.

"It's the reason I've been so distant." He began, gazing into her eyes. "There is a traitor in our group." He replied, sharply.

Caroline's eyes widened and her hands tightened on his shoulders impulsively. "Do you know who it is?" She asked her voice weak.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I have my suspicions, but I don't know who." He replied his hands tightening around her waist.

"What kind of danger are you in?" She asked her fear evident in her eyes.

Klaus chuckled at her words.

"This is not funny, Klaus." She scolded her face filling with anger.

Klaus shook his head, and his eyes held a twinkle. "You're right, love. I laughed at your wording. You care more for my well-being than for yours." He replied, moving is hand up to stroke her face.

"Of course, I do." She replied, cupping his face in both of her hands. "I don't what I would do if something ever happened to you." She added her eyes full of unshed tears.

Klaus mellowed and his face turned dangerous. "I would rather die, than to see you hurt or worse, Caroline." He replied, adamantly.

She nodded, and gave a small smile. She moved her hands down his chest, and rested them there. "Is the traitor the reason why the Gilbert home was attacked and your brother's hideout was discovered?" She whispered, glancing up at him.

He nodded. "Yes, and if we don't find him soon, Tyler will discover this camp, and you." He replied, his voice tight with anger.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Well, then, we best return to camp, and let you go hunting." She replied, stepping away from him, and picked up his shirt, which had fallen from his hands during their embrace, and handed it to him.

Klaus slipped on his shirt, and began their trek back to camp.

They paused, halfway to camp, when they heard moans and groans coming from the trees.

Klaus gently placed his arm in front of Caroline, unsure of what was coming from the woods.

Caroline glanced at Klaus, and gently placed her hands on his arm, one gently moving to his back.

They stood in silence as they continued to hear the moans, and they both jumped, Caroline more than Klaus, when they heard a woman scream a man's name.

"Oh, Elijah."

Caroline dropped her forehead on Klaus' shoulder, and tried her best to suppress her laughter bubbling up in her throat.

Klaus swallowed hard, and then gently grasped Caroline's hand, and continued on their way. He certainly didn't want to wait around to see his brother and his woman when they made their appearance.

As they entered the camp, they noticed no one was up yet, and they both sighed. Like a gentleman, Klaus led Caroline to her tent, and smiled as he touched her face.

"I'll see you soon, love." He whispered, gently kissing her on the lips.

Caroline smiled and nodded as he turned towards his tent. She sighed as she entered hers, and sat down on her bed. She glanced out her tent flap and let out a small giggle.

It was definitely worth waiting for.

**~Kol's Tent~**

Bonnie moaned in her sleep, as she moved her head along her moving pillow. She felt a hand moving softly across her face, and into her hair, and she grumbled as she turned her head.

"Wake up, my little Bonnie." Kol whispered, as he continued to move his hand over her face and in her hair.

Bonnie smiled as she opened her eyes, and caught his. "Mmm," She moaned, touching his face gently with her hand. "I could get used to this." She added, moving her arm around his waist.

Kol chuckled. "I thought that was supposed to be the man's line." He replied, holding her tighter to him.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, it could work for either, I suppose." She whispered, and let out a small yawn.

He smiled as he gazed down at her body, and then back up to her eyes. "You are exquisite, Bonnie." He replied, seriously.

Bonnie blushed, and snuggled deeper in his embrace. "You make me feel it." She whispered.

Kol stroked her face softly, and sighed. "We should get up. The sun is about to rise, and you need to go back to your tent before the others wake up." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Bonnie shifted and propped up on her forearm to glare at him. "Are you ashamed of me?" She asked pain evident in her voice.

Kol shook his head, as he sat up with her. "No, I would never be ashamed of you." He replied, kissing her cheek. "It's just I just soiled you, and the others in camp may not take to kindly to me deflowering a maiden." He replied, in a serious tone.

Bonnie nodded, and turned to get out of bed. "I see." She replied, standing up and picking up her dress.

Kol groaned, and stood up. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, stilling her movements. "I don't regret what we did last night, lass." He whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms.

"Are you sure?" She asked, keeping her head straight ahead.

Kol chuckled and kissed her temple. "I'm positive." He answered, nuzzling her neck softly.

Bonnie sighed, and turned around to look into his eyes. "I have no regrets either." She whispered her eyes softly searching his.

Kol smiled, and pulled her into his embrace. He held her and his eyes traveled to the necklace still lying on the chest. His brow furrowed as thought of the man who once owned the necklace.

He had to tell her, but how or better yet when. How could he tell her that he knew Damon? How could he tell her that his family was the reason Damon was killed? How would she take it? Would she hate him? Would she spurn him?

His heart began to twist in his chest at the thought of losing her. He couldn't bear the thought. It would kill him if she ever left him.

But still he had to tell her. But when?

**~Castle~**

Jean walked down the stairs with her eyes downcast. Today was her day off, and she needed a breather. Her mind was running rampant, and she needed a break. Stefan came to her earlier and informed her Tyler was mounting an attack, where, he did not say, but her gut told her it was at the camp. They had already sent messages to the camp, letting them know of Tyler's plans. To Jean, if it wasn't one thing it was another. Not only did they have to worry about the attack, but also the spy.

Jean's temper flared at the mere thought of the traitor. To her the spy was obvious, though no one would agree. She was alone in her assumption, and she hated it. The only one who might agree with her would be Vaughn, and she refused to even talk to him.

He was right in his assertions that she had feelings for him, but she refused to acknowledge them. Too many times had she been hurt by people she allowed close to her. First her father, and then his friend. The only one she could count on was herself.

She shook her head at that thought. No, she would count Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and….Galen.

"Ugh, quit thinking that way, Jean." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She didn't need to let her feelings control her or merit any decisions her mind brought forward.

She stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs when she saw Jeremy and one of his sisters, Elena. Jean scowled, but quickly wiped it off, and smiled at Jeremy.

"Hello, Jean." Jeremy replied, politely. "You remember my sister, Elena, don't you?" He asked, motioning to the young woman beside him.

Jean nodded. "Of course, how are you, Elena?" She replied, and tried her best not to choke on her words.

Elena sent a cool smile to her. "I'm quite well, Jean, although my home was attacked by some ruffians a few nights ago." She responded, her voice dripping with venom.

Jean cocked her head, and clicked her tongue. "How terrible, was anyone hurt?" She asked, glancing at Jeremy, who gave a slight shake.

"Only my sister, Katherine." Elena replied, lowering her eyes.

"What happened to Katherine?" Jean asked, watching Jeremy move nervously. She knew Katherine was probably with Elijah, and Elena was refusing to say.

"She was kidnapped by the Mikaelson clan." Elena replied, her voice becoming a little loud. "I barely escaped with this dress on my back." She added, her eyes flashing.

Jean nodded, and bit her tongue. She glanced up to see Stefan approaching them.

Elena followed her gaze, and gasped as she saw him. "Stefan!" She replied, a little too excitedly.

Stefan paused for a second, and then approached carefully. "Elena?" He asked, glancing at Jeremy and then jerked his eyes to Jean.

Elena nodded, and practically ran to him. "It's so good to see you again, Stefan." She replied, wrapping her arms around him.

Stefan watched as Jean stiffened, and he sent her a cautious glare.

Elena stepped back, and looked up at him. "So what have you been doing, since I last saw you?" She asked, pushing her brown hair back.

"Well, I've been supporting my family by working for Tyler." He responded, glancing at Jean.

Elena nodded. "I heard about Damon." She replied, with strange calmness. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I know how close you two were." She replied, with a quick smirk.

Stefan's eyes clouded at the mention of his brother, but he quickly blocked the emotion, and nodded. "Thank you, Elena. I appreciate your concern." He replied, with a small smile.

Elena beamed at him. "Well, if there is anything I can do to comfort you or anything at all, you just let me know." She replied, turning back to her brother.

"I'll remember that." Stefan returned, and watched as Jeremy sent an apologetic glance towards him and Jean as he followed his sister down the hall.

Jean shuddered. "OH, that girl is such a bitch!" She replied, walking by Stefan.

Stefan snorted, and glanced at her. "What have you got against her?" He asked turning and walking beside her.

"Well, for starters, she is a hypocrite, and you know how I feel about them." She remarked, shuddering. "And second, she doesn't seem too sad about the death of your brother. It seems to me she is only after one thing." She replied, glancing at Stefan.

Stefan smiled. "I know, Jean, but for Jeremy's sake it would best if you were cordial to her." He replied, calmly.

Jean snorted. "I am cordial to her. I'm so cordial that I want to throw up at my own niceness." She replied, sending him a glare.

Stefan laughed. "You always had a way with words, Jean." He replied, shaking his head.

Jean rolled her eyes, and stopped, and grabbed his upper arm. "What is she doing here, anyway?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Stefan sighed, and shook his head. "Jeremy said she didn't want to stay at camp, and built the story that Katherine had been kidnapped, and she had escaped within an inch of her life." He replied, glancing down the hall where Jeremy and Elena had walked down.

"Tyler know?" Jean asked, her eyes flaring.

Stefan nodded. "Jeremy said she went to Tyler before they called him." He replied, his brow furrowing.

Jean scoffed. "I bet he played right into her hands." She remarked, shaking her head.

Stefan tilted his head. "You don't believe she told him the fake story." He concluded.

"Let's just say, I don't trust her. If she was Katherine, then I would, but Elena," She paused and shook her head. "I wouldn't trust her as far as I can throw her." She remarked turning on her heel, and walking away from Stefan.

Stefan nodded as he watched her walk away. He turned his head, when Vaughn stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't trust her either, Stefan." Vaughn remarked, watching with a heavy heart at the sight of Jean disappearing around the corner.

Stefan turned to Vaughn, and folded his arms across his chest. "Keep a close eye on Elena, and don't let Jeremy know." He ordered, lowering his voice.

Vaughn nodded. "You agree with Jean?" He asked, grasping the hilt of his sword at his side.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "I trust Jean's judgment. If she believes something is not right, then we'll find out what." He replied with a curt nod.

Vaughn nodded, and turned on his heel.

"Galen," Stefan said, stopping him. "Don't let Jean know what we are doing, at least not yet." He added in a low tone.

"You do know she won't take kindly to you keeping secrets from her." He warned.

Stefan inhaled deeply. "I know, and when the time comes we'll tell her." He replied.

Vaughn chuckled. "When the time comes, you'll be on your own. I know her wrath, and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire." He remarked, shaking his head.

Stefan chuckled. "Chicken." He muttered, but Vaughn heard him.

"Damn straight, when it comes to Jean's temper." He replied, walking down the hall, following Jeremy and Elena.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. He fingered the ring on his right hand, and smiled. Turning towards the pigeon tower, he grasped the letter he had written to his wife inside his shirt.

He was thankful Elena didn't see the ring or at least mention it. If Jean was right, then Rebekah and the family would be in danger if Tyler found out about his wife. When he had started working for Tyler, he had moved the ring to his right hand, and prayed no one would notice a wedding band sitting perfectly on the third finger of his right hand.

Turning at the window, he looked out at the forest, and sighed. He closed his eyes and envisioned his wife, and returning to her. He missed her, and wanted to hold her in his arms.

Handing the letter to the pigeon master, he smiled as the man took out a falcon, a perfect messenger for this letter.

He sighed as the falcon took flight, towards its destination. He prayed that soon this would be over, and he and Rebekah could live out their life in peace.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Alright, I'm going to let you all know that this story is going to be about 30 chapters, maybe less, but the way I have it mapped out is about 30. I hope that is okay with everyone!**

**Coming Soon: Is Jean's assumption right? Is the traitor Elena? Or someone else? Will Kol tell Bonnie the truth? Will Tyler find Caroline, and take her away from Klaus, for good? Will Klaus get his revenge against Tyler or die in the attempt? Find out soon...**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. No Matter What

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing!**

**WARNING: SMUT BELOW! After all this is rated M! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**No Matter What by Kerrie Roberts**_

* * *

Caroline smiled as she greeted the day. The sun was rising, and she could smell the dew on the grass. She moved her head to the side, and smiled as she noticed a palomino mare grazing next to a dark horse, which she knew to be Klaus' horse.

She approached the mare, and held out her hand. The mare lifted her head, and slowly approached. Caroline smiled as she placed her head in her hand. Slowly, Caroline moved her hand up and down the horse's face, loving the feel of her fur underneath her fingers. She smiled as the horse neighed, and pushed against her hand.

"Her name is Athena." Klaus replied, coming up beside her.

Caroline smiled and looked at him. "She's beautiful." She whispered, moving her eyes back to the horse.

"Not as beautiful as you, love." He whispered, in her ear, as he kissed her temple.

She smiled, and rolled her eyes. "You need new lines." She whispered, as his arms wrapped around her waist. She dropped her hand and covered his with hers.

"Mmm, do you really want me to say different lines?" He asked, as he held her closer.

Caroline laughed, and shook her head. "No, I love those words." She whispered.

Klaus smiled, and watched as his horse lifted his head, and approached them.

"Is this one yours?" She asked, as the black stallion came alongside Athena.

Klaus nodded, and stepped away from her to pet the stallion. "His name is Ares." He said, petting the horse on the neck.

Caroline smiled as she stepped up to pet the stallion too. He neighed as her hand touched his face and then moved to the mane.

"He likes you." Klaus whispered, looking at her softly.

Caroline smiled as she stroked the mane. Suddenly Athena neighed, and moved around Ares towards Caroline.

"She really likes you." Klaus replied with amusement.

Caroline laughed and petted the palomino. "I like her too." She replied, stroking her mane.

"She's yours." He stated, with a smile.

Caroline gasped and whirled around to face him. "What?" She asked, watching him carefully.

Klaus laughed at her expression. "She's yours, Caroline." He repeated, petting the mare softly.

Caroline laughed and threw her arms around his neck with joy radiating from her face.

He held her close and laughed with her. She finally jumped away from him, a smile still plastered on her face.

"No one has ever given me a horse before." She stated, turning to the mare.

"You didn't have a horse at the palace?" He asked, watching her carefully.

Caroline shook her head. "No, father never approved of me riding horses, so he never gave me one." She remembered sadly.

He sighed, and touched her face gently, moving her blonde hair to her back. "Would you like to ride her?" He asked, gesturing to Athena.

Caroline perked up at his suggestion, and gave him the answer without even saying a word.

He gave a nod. "I'll go and get the saddles." He replied, calmly.

Caroline smiled. "Need help?" She asked, following him.

He turned his head and nodded. "From you, always."

Caroline giggled, and ran after him.

After the horses were saddled, mainly by Klaus, Caroline and Klaus led their horses out of the paddock.

After helping Caroline onto her horse, Klaus climbed onto Ares. Caroline adjusted her skirts, and sat astride Athena.

With a click of their heels, they began riding down a path, Caroline had never been down before. They rode in silence, and Caroline closed her eyes, taking in the simplicity of the moment.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and then glanced at him. "I was just thinking how peaceful it is out here." She answered, with a smile.

"That it is, love." He returned, nodding.

Caroline smiled, and lowered her body to where she was draped over Athena's neck. "How about we give these boys a run?" She whispered, in the mare's ear.

Athena neighed in returned, and Caroline laughed as she sat up.

Klaus looked at her strangely. "What are you planning, love?" He asked, as he cocked his brow.

Caroline smiled coyly. "You'll have to catch me, first, love." She replied, with a fake accent. "Come on, girl." She stated, and Athena moved her head as she began to run full gallop.

Klaus watched with an amusement look in his eyes. He smirked as Caroline and Athena galloped away from him.

"Come on, Ares." He whispered, and clicked his tongue. Ares snorted in response and picked up his pace.

Caroline laughed as the wind blew in her face the faster Athena galloped. She felt as if she was flying, and she didn't want it to stop.

She turned her head, and smiled as Klaus and Ares came up sooner than she expected.

Soon they were neck and neck, and Caroline began to feel at one with Athena. She felt the speed, the energy, and the emotion. Everything Athena felt seemed to join with Caroline, and she loved it. Caroline moved her body slightly, and Athena began to slow down.

Klaus and Ares followed suit, and Caroline began to laugh at the freedom. She looked around to where they had ended up, and smiled as she took in a deserted cottage in a small cottage.

She glanced at Klaus, and moved to get off Athena. Once her feet were on the ground, she moved towards the cottage. She heard Klaus climb off of Ares, and follow her, but she didn't turn to look. Instead she walked up to the door, and gently pushed it open.

Dust and spider webs covered the interior of, what Caroline suspected, was once a beautiful home.

"This was my home before I left for the Crusades." Klaus replied, from the doorway.

Caroline turned to look at him, and then moved her eyes around the room. In her minds eyes, she imagined a young Klaus running through down the stairs, to the living room with a blank paper and a lead stencil.

"How long has it been abandoned?" She asked, turning back to him.

Klaus sighed. "Since we were branded outlaws." He answered, entering the home completely.

"Your mother didn't stay here." She asked, her eyes questioning.

Klaus shook his head. "After Henrik died, mother fell into a depression. It got worse when Elijah and I joined the Crusades. When we returned, we found out our mother had died from the depression. Mikael joined her later, after we were ostracized." Klaus replied, with a hint of malice.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." Caroline replied, softly.

He stared off into the quiet space, and walked out of the house. Caroline sighed, and glanced around the house. Above the fireplace was a painting, a portrait of a once happy family. She stepped toward it, and studied it through the dust and webs, draping over.

She moved her eyes over the painting, and noticed Klaus immediately. She smiled at his long hair, and the smile on his face. He was much happier then, and she knew this was before Henrik's death. Her eyes fell on a woman seated in the middle with an older man standing behind her. She knew from the eyes, this was Klaus' mother. She smiled at the radiant beauty of this regal woman, whose eyes seemed to be kind and loving. She noticed her hand was clasping something, and Caroline leaned further to look.

Her eyes widened as she made out the object. She had seen that before, and not around the camp, but somewhere else.

She turned to find Klaus entering the house once more. She looked down to his chest, where his necklace lay, hidden underneath his tunic. She remembered it from the night they spent together. Her eyes moved up to his eyes, and she turned back to the painting.

"What is your mother holding in this painting?" She asked, pointing to her hands.

Klaus stepped forward, and stopped next to her. "It's her family's crest." He answered, with a slight smile. "She never went anywhere without it." He replied.

"Is her family royalty or of noble blood?" She asked, glancing from the painting to him.

He shook his head. "No, her family was like the Bennett's, healers, and in tune with nature." He explained. "She tried to teach Rebekah, but Rebekah wasn't interested." He continued, with a pause. "Now she wishes she had learned."

Caroline studied the painting, and reached forward to touch it. Slowly she began to move the cob webs away from the painting, as far as she could reach. She stopped, and looked at her hands, now covered with dust.

She gave a silent laugh. "If my dad could see me now." She whispered, glancing up at Klaus. "He hated seeing me dirty. Said, I was a princess not a commoner." She added, with a laugh.

Klaus smirked, and glanced up at the painting. "What about your mother?" He asked.

"Mother was different. She understood my need to be outdoors away from the courts. I guess it's because she was once a commoner, when father met her." She replied, moving away from the painting.

Klaus watched as she moved around the room, studying every nook and cranny her eyes could capture.

"Would you rather go back to them?" He asked, lowering his eyes.

Caroling whirled around, her skirts flying around her. "What?" She asked her voice breathless.

"Do you want to go home to your parents?" He asked, looking back up at her.

"What are you saying, Klaus?" She asked, stepping up to him.

"I'm saying if you want to go home to be with your parents, then I'll take you." He replied his words dripping with sorrow.

Caroline shook her head. "Just a few weeks ago, you refused to let me leave; now you're willing to let me go home." She stated her brow furrowing. "Why are asking me this?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Because you are no longer my prisoner, Caroline, and your safety comes first." He stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Klaus, I stopped being your prisoner the day I admitted my feelings for you." She replied, shaking her head.

Klaus nodded. "I know, Caroline. I just want you safe, and with Tyler closing in. I don't want you to be caught in the cross fire." He stated, his eyes holding so much pain of those he had lost to Tyler. He didn't want to lose her.

"Klaus, when you kidnapped me, you told me I was leverage to get to Tyler. Well, I still am. No matter what my feelings for you are, I am still leverage." She stated, moving her head around in anger.

"You are not leverage, Caroline. Not anymore." He snapped.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I am." She nearly shouted in his face. "No matter what has happened between us, you know it's true." She stated, swallowing nervously.

"I will not use you as leverage or as anything, not anymore." He stated, his jaw tightening.

"Klaus," She began, but he stopped her.

"No, Caroline! I will not risk losing you to Tyler!" He shouted, throwing his arms out.

Caroline smiled, and stepped toward him. "So that's what this is about. You think I'm some prize to be won, who is just another pawn in your little game of getting revenge on Tyler." She stated, twirling around with her back facing him.

"You are not a pawn, Swan!" He shouted. "You are the woman I love more than anything in this world." He stated, closing his eyes in pain. "I lost my baby brother because of Tyler. I lost my mother, my father, and now I'm being hunted like an animal in the wild because of that man!" He shouted, pointing out the dusty window in front of them.

When she didn't answer, Klaus continued. "Yes, you started out as a pawn, but it all changed when I fell in love with you, Caroline. I don't want to take the chance of losing someone else that I love to him." He added, walking up to her.

She still didn't make a move or a sound, but she felt him come closer. She bowed her head, and felt the tears fall from her eyes. Her heart ached from his words. She knew he was speaking the truth, because she heard the pain in his voice. She knew he wanted to keep her safe, but it still didn't stop the pain from forming in her chest.

"You won't lose me, Klaus." She whispered, and knew that he heard her. She turned around and found his face contorting in pain, though he struggled to hide it. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always be yours, no matter what." She vowed, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Klaus swallowed and his neck tightened at the emotion. "I can't take that risk, Caroline." He whispered, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Why not, Klaus? Isn't love worth the risk?" She asked, stepping towards him, crossing her arms.

He closed his eyes, and Caroline knew he was battling with his inner demons. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He replied, repeating the words he often spoke to her.

Caroline nodded. "I understand that, but I can't stand the thought of being apart from you, not anymore." She whispered, stopping a foot away from him.

Klaus opened his eyes, slowly, and jutted his jaw forward, as he blinked. "I can't either." He whispered, finally looking at her.

Caroline smiled, and closed the distance between them. "If Tyler attacks the camp, I can defend myself, and besides you will be there." She added with a tearful expression.

"You have so much faith in me, Swan. I'm flattered." He replied, touching her face.

"It comes from loving you so much." She whispered, touching his cheek with her left hand.

"So this means I can't convince you to go back to your parents." He replied, his mood shifting gears once more.

She shook her head. "I won't leave you. As much as I miss them, I can't leave you." She said adamantly.

He nodded. "This is the only time I'm offering, Swan, because after this, I won't let you go, ever." He vowed in a dark tone.

"I won't let you." She agreed, her voice growing dark as well.

He moved his hands to her waist, and planted his lips on her for a hunger filled kiss. Caroline folded her body to his, and ran her fingers through his hair, and held him close. He lifted her tightly to his body, cementing the need for her in more ways than psychical.

While Klaus and Caroline were inside, making the most of their time, outside, Athena and Ares grazed peacefully, but remained alert to whatever might come.

**~Camp~**

Elijah walked down the path to the creek. He needed a break from the plans, and from his sister shouting at Kol for god-knows-what reason. He sighed as he came to the creek, and began to peel off his shirt. He paused when he heard someone coming up behind him.

He turned to see Katherine approaching him. She smiled at him, and touched his face with her right hand.

"I missed you." She whispered, softly.

Elijah smiled. "I missed you." He whispered, pulling her to him, and kissing her softly on the lips. "Did Elena arrive safely?" He asked, as they pulled apart.

Katherine nodded. "She is safe in the castle. Jeremy is looking after her." She answered, stroking his hair.

"You could have gone with them." He stated, watching her carefully.

"And leave you?" She asked, appalled he would suggest such a thing. "I don't think so." She added her feisty attitude showing.

"I did offer." He replied, softly.

"And I turned it down." She returned. "I'm not leaving you, not ever, Elijah." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I was about to go for a swim. Care to join me?" He asked, moving his eyes to the creek behind them.

"Why Elijah, I thought you would never ask." She replied, moving her hands to her lacings in the front of her dress.

Elijah watched as she peeled her dress off, slowly. He smiled as her breasts came into view, and then lower.

Katherine smiled, and stepped out of her dress, and took off her shoes. She laughed as she ran into the water, splashing along the way.

Elijah smiled as he took off his pants, and followed in after her. He swam to her, and grabbed her tightly to his person, and laughed as she pretended to fight him.

He let her go, only to have her splash him with a wave of water. He shook his head, and wiped the water from his face, and with a smirk, splashed her in return.

Katherine laughed as the water came at her, and then she splashed him back. They erupted in laughter, only it was drowned out by the water being splashed back and forth.

Katherine stopped when Elijah wasn't where she had splashed before. She looked around, and jumped when arms encircled her from behind. She sighed as he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You are delectable wet, Katerina." He whispered, moving his lips over her skin.

"So are you, Elijah." She whispered in return as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

He moaned as moved his hands over the front of her body, causing her to moan at the contact. He moved his hands to her breasts, and gently tugged and roamed over them, and then moved them lower to her womanhood. She moaned as he began to fondle her folds softly.

He kissed her softly on the neck, as his fingers moved expertly over her woman hood, and then finally he moved inside her.

Katherine moaned as his finger, became two, and then three. She moved her hands behind her to run her fingers through his hair, as his lips moved over her neck, and his fingers pumped in and out of her.

She cried out as she felt the pleasure build, until she became weightless in the water. She was sure she would float away, if he hadn't been holding onto her.

She was still in the haze of pleasure, when he twirled her around. She moaned as his lips crushed into hers, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slowly she lowered herself onto his member, and she cried in his mouth as the pleasure came to her once again. With wild, slow abandonment, she began to pump up and down, riding him and loving the sound of the water moving, splashing, around them. She zoned out as he grasped her buttocks tightly, and pushed her deeper.

She cried and threw her head back, as the orgasm hit her once more, and she collapsed in her lover's arms.

She was content if she could stay in his arms forever. Tomorrow they would deal with what she had discovered. Tomorrow she would tell the man she loved the truth.

Would he push her away? Would he hate her? She prayed he wouldn't, and that he would still love her.

No matter what

**~Castle~**

Jean slammed the door in Vaughn's room, causing him to whirl around. She managed to keep her eyes from drifting to his masculine bare chest.

He closed his eyes at the anger in her eyes. "Jean." He began, but she shook her head.

"No, don't you even start with the Jean's, Galen." She started, stepping towards him. "I want to know exactly what you and Stefan are up to, and I want to know now!" She nearly shouted, moving her finger up and then pointing down to the ground.

Vaughn rolled his eyes to the sky. _Why me? _He thought to himself. "It's nothing to worry about, Jean." He replied, stepping towards her.

She scoffed in his face. "Nothing to worry about! The last time you said that, you ended up almost blowing us up to kingdom come while we escaped from prison!" She replied, throwing her arms around.

He sighed. "Well, this is different. I would love to tell you, but I can't, Jean." He said, opening his arms wide.

"Really?!" She shouted, causing him to put his finger over his lips to quiet her. She shook her head defiantly. "No, I don't take orders from you or any man! If you think I'm going to stand by and allow you and Stefan to put yourselves in harm's way, you are crazy!"

Vaughn smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, Bonnie Jean, I thought you didn't care." He replied, stepping closer to her.

Jean dropped her mouth, and gaped at him. She quickly shut it, and shook her head. "I don't care, Galen." She replied, her voice slightly wavering.

He closed the distance between them and his smile widened. "No, I think you do. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here now, shouting my head off, and saying you don't want me put in harm's way." He stated, looking into her brown eyes.

She swallowed and stepped back. She quickly switched gears, knowing she didn't want to have THAT discussion with him now. "Well, what about you?" She asked, her eyes flaring.

He shrugged with a silent laugh. "What about me?" He asked, his face moving closer to hers.

Jean stepped back. "You claim you care about me, yet you continue to keep secrets from me." She stated, her eyes flashed.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Just because I'm keeping a secret from you, doesn't mean that I don't love you, Jean." He whispered, reaching up to touch her face.

Jean jerked, but he still touched her face. "Galen," She remarked, trying to move away from him, but he ended up backing her up against the wall.

"What is it, my Bonnie Jean?" He asked, as he placed his hands on both sides of her head.

"I'm not your…" She began, but was interrupted by his lips crushing against hers.

She moaned into his mouth, and moved her hands over his very distinguished abs. Abs she knew remembered with a blush from the one night she needed comfort.

Her mind became hazy as his lips began to nibble hers, but then she snapped out of her passion induced haze, when her mind yelled at her to stop.

Using her strength, she pushed him away, keeping him at arms-length.

"You can deny it all you want, Jean, but from that kiss, you want and care about me." He replied, pointing at her.

"Wanting you and caring for you are two very different things." She remarked, pushing him completely away.

He grasped her upper arm with his left, before she headed to the door. "If desire is all you can give, then it's what I'll take, Jean. All I want is to have you in my arms, like that night." He replied, in a sultry accented voice.

Jean shivered at his tone, but didn't let her guard down. "That night never happened." She whispered, jerking her arm from his grasp.

"I don't believe you, Jean." He stated, as she reached for the door.

Jean paused and turned to him. Before she opened the door, she sent him a smile that gave him hope. Hope that she did care for him, and she wanted him in more ways than one.

As she closed the door behind her, Jean sighed. He was right, that night did happen. She should know, she dreamed about it every night since it happened.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Coming Soon: What does Katherine have to say? What has she discovered? How will Elijah react? Will Tyler rip Caroline away from Klaus, breaking their vow to each other? What about Kol and Bonnie? How will Bonnie react to Kol's news? Find out soon...**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Dark Side

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are awesome!**

**WARNING: Dark Klaus in this chapter! I hope I portrayed him correctly.**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Blood drained down his hands, as his sword pushed deeper into the soldier's chest. Klaus pulled back, and kicked the dead soldier to the ground, and turned quickly to dodge an advance from another. He ducked quickly, and brought his sword up to slice the opponent's back, creating a massive blood splatter across his face.

He brought his sword up, and caught another attacker's overhead move. Putting his weight on his back foot, Klaus pushed against the pressure from the other soldier. After putting all of his strength into his arms, he managed to push the soldier away, causing him to lose balance. Klaus used the disorientation of the soldier to slice the soldier from his shoulder to his navel, giving only a flesh wound.

He pivoted on his right foot, and blocked another advance. He heard the flesh wounded soldier come up behind him, and pushed the man off, giving a few advances, until the other soldier was close enough. When his opponent began to lunge, Klaus moved to the side, causing the lunge to through the flesh wounded soldier.

Klaus stepped back, and readied his sword. As the soldier began to slice from the left side, Klaus blocked it by placing his sword in the direction of the sword. He swung the swords over them both, landing them on the other side. With both swords stalled, Klaus brought his left elbow up, and slammed it across the soldier's face, breaking the nose.

The man staggered back, and Klaus gripped his sword in both hands. He took a deep breath, as the man touched his nose. Klaus gave no quarter as he brought his sword up, and sliced the man's side, only to bring the sword up, and ran him through the heart.

Klaus breathed heavily as the man fell to the ground. Five men in the battalion, Klaus counted, so why were there only four on the ground. His eyes widened as he looked around for the fifth man.

He turned when he heard a commotion from behind. The soldier fell on his knees in front of a bloodied Klaus, and turned his head to glare at the man who pushed him.

"Stefan," Klaus replied, with a smile on his face.

"Hello Klaus." Stefan replied, pushing the soldier down on his knees.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus remarked as he cleaned off his sword with a cloth, and slide it into the scabbard.

"I had a day off, and I came to see my wife." He replied, pushing the man back down.

"You will pay for this insubordination, Salvatore!" The man screamed, sending a glare up at Stefan.

Stefan closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Well, here is a little news flash, Mason. I don't serve your nephew. I don't serve anyone." He remarked, his eyes growing dangerous.

Klaus squatted down to Mason's eye level, and tilted his head. "What were you doing this far South?" He asked, with a dangerous smile on his lips.

Mason spit at Klaus. Klaus gave a silent laugh, and wiped his face with the bloodied cloth. He opened his eyes, and Mason shrunk a little.

"Now I have no patience for people who waste my time, and if you are going to waste my time, then your death will be slow and painful." Klaus replied, with a sneer.

Mason struggled against Stefan's grasp. "We had orders to travel this far." He spat out, struggling to get free.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked, his patience wearing thin.

Mason jerked once more. Klaus rolled his eyes, and grabbed the man by the throat. "Let's establish some rules, shall we?" He began. "How about I ask you a question, and if you answer it correctly, I won't cut off a vital member of your anatomy?" Klaus replied, calmly.

Mason stilled, and choked as Klaus released his hold. "Now, that the rules are established, I'll ask again." Klaus replied wiping his hands on his blood stained pants. "How. Did. You. Know?" He asked, stopping at each word.

Mason frowned, and clamped his mouth shut.

"Very well, then." Klaus replied, pulling out a small dagger, concealed at his waist. He grabbed Mason's right hand. Stefan held him still, as Klaus began to slice off Mason's pointer finger.

Mason screamed as the finger was disconnected. He opened his eyes, as Klaus held up the finger, and sighed.

"The next time, I won't be so nice." He replied, throwing the finger to the ground.

Mason opened his mouth, and shook his head.

"Are you sure you want to endure this torture, Mason?" Klaus asked, glancing up at Stefan, who had a devilish look in his eyes.

When Mason still refused to say a word, Klaus began to slice another finger off Mason's hand. Mason screamed as yet another finger was taken off, and then two.

Klaus sighed as he lifted the two fingers. "Pretty soon you won't have any fingers at all, if you don't talk." He remarked with his dangerous smile.

"Tyler was given information that your camp was located to the south of the palace, but to the west of the Forbes palace." Mason ground out as he glanced at his bloody hand with three missing fingers.

Klaus glanced up at Stefan. "Now, who would give that information out?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Mason shook his head. "I don't know. Tyler was very adamant that your camp was down here." He choked out as the pain became immense.

Klaus sighed, and then rolled his eyes. "Very well, but it seems you have out lived your usefulness." He replied, standing up.

He nodded to Stefan, and smiled as Stefan pulled out his dagger, and pulled Mason's head back. With a swift slice, he slashed Mason's throat.

Mason coughed a few times, and then fell to the ground, lifeless.

Klaus sighed, and glance up at Stefan. "Who knows the location of our camp?" He asked, glancing at the dead soldiers.

"Only me, Jean, Vaughn, and Jeremy." Stefan replied, helping Klaus drag the bodies to the side.

Klaus sighed. "We need to find this traitor, before they find us." He replied, as they covered the last body.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do." He remarked. "Yes, we do."

Hours later Stefan and Klaus entered the camp. The sun was high in the sky, which indicated it was noon.

Stefan sighed as he caught sight of his beautiful wife, who he had wanted to see for months. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and turned to see Klaus smile at him.

"Go to your wife, Stefan." Klaus replied, motioning to his sister.

Stefan smiled and walked over to his wife, bending over a tub, washing clothes.

"Hello, Bekah." He whispered, softly.

Rebekah stilled her movements, and a smile broke out on her face as she whirled around to see him standing in front of her with blood on his shirt.

She didn't care about that at the moment, as she jumped into his arms. "Stefan!" She cried, as he wrapped his arms around her, and began to twirl her around.

She laughed as he finally set her down, and looked into her eyes. "I have missed you so much, my love." He whispered.

Rebekah shivered. "And I have missed you." She replied, softly.

He smiled, as he captured her lips with his. She sighed into his mouth, as she opened it wider, and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Stefan pulled her tighter, as he searched her mouth for what seemed like an eternity. He finally pulled back, and realized she was panting like he was.

Rebekah touched his face softly. "Oh, I have missed you so much." She whispered.

He smiled, and grabbed her right hand, and kissed the palm. "I'm sorry to say that I have only the rest of the day and tomorrow morning to spend with you." He replied, with regret.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Well," She began, after a moment. "Then shall we make the best of it." She finished with a sly smile.

Stefan groaned, and felt himself harden at her words. "Lead the way, Bekah." He replied.

Rebekah giggled, and grabbed his left hand, where his ring now lay, and dragged him to her tent, the farthest one at the end of camp.

Klaus chuckled as he watched his sister drag her husband off. His smile faded when he saw Caroline coming out of her tent.

He took a deep breathe, and began to make his trek across the camp.

Caroline turned her head, and gasped as she saw him. The light in her eyes was unmistakable, even to Klaus, but she frowned as she took in his appearance.

"Klaus," She began running to him, as he made it to the front of his tent.

He stopped and turned to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking over him carefully.

Klaus watched her, and nodded. "I'm fine, Swan." He whispered, calmly.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, and brought her eyes up to his. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Tyler sent his forces into the woods, and I intercepted them." He replied, as-matter-of-factly.

Caroline gasped, and covered her mouth. "And you went to face them alone?!" She have asked, and stated.

Klaus sighed. "I didn't need your permission, Caroline." He stated, entering his tent.

Caroline followed him. "I didn't say you needed my permission, Klaus." She stated. "It's just you went to face them alone." She replied, calmly.

Klaus turned around as he took off his bloody shirt. "Were you worried, Swan?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Well, you left the camp early this morning, without a goodbye, I woke up to find myself alone, and then I find out you went on a mission." She replied, stepping up to him. "So, yes, I was worried. You could have been killed, Klaus." She added, touching his chest.

She glanced down at his upper right arm, and gasped. "You're hurt." She stated, looking up at him.

He glanced at his arm, and shrugged. "It's only a scratch, love." He whispered, watching her concern grow on her face.

Caroline shook her head. "No, you need to sit down, and I'll take care of it." She replied, pushing him down on the bed.

"Being forceful, aren't you, love." He replied, with a smile.

Caroline smiled. "That's right." She stated, going to the water basin. Wetting a sponge, she went back over to him, and knelt down in front of him. With delicate fingers, she cleaned his wound.

He grasped her hand in his, stilling her movements. "I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered his voice low.

Caroline smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's natural, isn't it? To worry about the man you love?" She replied, softly.

"I don't know, love. I don't love a man. I love you." He replied, with a cock of his brow.

"Ha ha" She faked laughed, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Klaus smirked and watched as she continued to clean his wound.

Gently she cleaned the wound, and bandaged it up, neatly.

"Is that the only wound?" She asked, looking over his body. She went to his bloody hands, and took them gently in hers.

He watched her as her eyes examined his hands. "I didn't hurt my hands, love." He whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"Where did all of this blood come from?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"I had to kill the soldiers, Caroline." He answered, his eyes searching hers.

Caroline nodded, and took the sponge, and began to wash his hands.

Klaus watched her in silence, and wondered what she was thinking. "Swan?" He whispered, when the silence continued to drag on.

Caroline glanced up at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline smiled. "That I'm glad you returned home." She whispered.

Klaus sighed, and moved to gather her in his arms. "I don't deserve you." He whispered in her hair.

Caroline laughed and moved her face into his neck. She didn't care about the blood getting all over her. She was just happy to have him here, in her arms. "Yes, you do." She whispered, kissing his blood covered cheek.

She pulled back, and Klaus picked up the sponge, to wipe the blood from her face. "No, I don't." He whispered, with a soft smile.

"Klaus," She began, giving him a hard glare. "Everyone has a dark side, and when I say I love you, it means I love EVERYTHING about you." She replied, emphasizing on everything.

Klaus smiled, and kissed her gently. "Tyler knows about the camp." He whispered, after a moment.

Caroline's eyes widened. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Klaus stroked her face, gently. "I don't know, love." He whispered concern in his voice.

Caroline nodded, and searched his eyes. "Whatever we do, can we do it together?" She asked, moving her hands into his hair.

He smiled, and gave her a nod. "I wouldn't have it any other way, love." He whispered, shaking his head, and gently kissing her on the lips.

Caroline smiled. "Now, can I finish cleaning your dark side off of you?" She asked, raising her brows.

Klaus smiled, and gave a nod. "Have at it, love." He whispered, with a loving look.

She smiled, and nodded. She glanced up, and Klaus smirked at the dangerous look in her eyes.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I was just thinking," She began, wiping the blood off his face. "You just agreed to go against Tyler together, but this morning you went alone and could have been killed." She replied, fear and anger in her eyes.

He sighed, and realized she had been too calm before. "Caroline," He began, but she shook her head.

"No, Klaus, I sat in my tent all this morning, worrying about you, because you didn't let me know where you were, and…" She trailed off, and bowed her head. "I'm sounding too controlling and bossy." She muttered.

Klaus smiled, and touched her chin, lifting it up to look into her eyes. "No, you sound like a woman in love, and I wouldn't have you any other way, Swan." He whispered, cocking his brow.

She blushed, but her eyes remained glued in his. "I should be stronger." She whispered, softly.

"You are strong, Swan, stronger than any woman I know." He whispered, with a smile. "Again, I'm sorry I worried you, love. I'm just not used having someone worrying about me." He added, stroking her face.

"Well, get used to it, Rogue." She stated, with a sly smile. "Because as long as I live, I will always worry about you." She added, stroking his chest.

He smiled. "I'll try my best to keep you from worrying." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

She smiled, and opened her mouth. She closed it, as she moved her arms around his neck. "I'm going to hold you to it." She whispered, with another smile.

Klaus sighed, and pulled her closer to him. "I would expect nothing less." He whispered in her ear.

**~Katherine's Tent~**

Katherine sat on her bed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. How can she tell him? How will he take the news?

She was never known to be weak or soft, but this news rocked her to the core. How could she allow this to happen? Why didn't she see this happening?

She heard him enter the tent, but she kept her head down.

"Katerina," He whispered, coming to her, and then kneeling in front of her. He moved her hair from her face, gently, and looked into her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked, softly.

Katherine sniffed, and wiped her nose with the back of her right hand. "If I tell you something, will you promise you won't get upset?" She asked, looking up at him, finally.

Elijah frowned, and stroked her face, softly. "I could never be upset with you, Katerina." He said, softly.

She laughed, and lowered her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. With a sigh, she moved to stand up. Elijah stood up with her, and watched as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

She turned around to look at him, and sighed. "When was the last time we saw each other, before my home was destroyed?" She asked, wringing her hands.

Elijah nodded, and approached her. "It was about two months ago." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

Katherine nodded, and turned around.

"Katherine, what is the matter?" He asked, grasping her arms, and turning her around to face him.

Katherine, for the first time, was speechless. "I'm scared, Elijah." She whispered, her eyes radiating fear.

"Of what, my love?" He asked, peering into her brown eyes.

She stepped back, and went over to the chest beside her bed, and opened it. Elijah watched as she turned, clutching something small in her hands.

He looked up at her face, and then down her hands, which were holding something for him to look at.

His eyes widened as he looked at the object, and then up at her. "Katerina?" He asked, looking back at the object.

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Elijah." She whispered, confirming his suspicions.

He took a deep breath and took the baby blanket from her hands, and then looked up at her.

"Say something, Elijah." She replied, waiting for his reaction, praying that he would be overjoyed.

He rubbed his hands over the blanket and then up at her. "We're going to have a baby?" He asked his voice cracking.

She nodded, and touched her stomach. "I figured it up after we arrived at camp. I haven't told anyone, except you." She replied, with a tearful smile.

He nodded, dropped the blanket on the bed beside him, and turned to face her. With a smile, he gathered her in his arms, and held her gently, but firmly.

"We're going to have a baby." He stated, in her ear, as he held her.

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief as he began to kiss her softly from her neck, cheek, and finally her lips.

He pulled back, and looked into her joyful eyes. "Why did you think I would be upset?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

Katherine lowered her eyes. "I didn't know if you would want a baby." She stated, in a low defeated voice.

Elijah smiled, and kissed her softly on the forehead. "If the baby is with you, Katerina, then I want it." He replied, with a loving voice.

She glanced back up at him, and couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. "Oh, Elijah." She replied, in a teary voice.

He smiled and pulled her closer in his embrace. He held her tight, and smiled at the thought of becoming a father. His eyes moved to the table at the back, and widened.

"Katerina, what is that?" He asked, pulling back from her embrace.

Katherine turned her head, as Elijah walked over to the table. "That's Elena's. She must have left it when she went to the castle." She replied, coming up to stand beside Elijah,

Elijah frowned. "Are you sure this is Elena's, and not yours?" He asked, in a dangerous tone.

She nodded. "I would never lie to you, Elijah." She stated, her eyes moving to the object now in Elijah's hands.

"Then how did you come by this?" He asked, turning to her, his eyes flashing at her.

Katherine's mouth dropped open. "It's Elena's." She muttered, realizing what it meant.

Elijah watched her carefully, and finally realized what she meant. "If this is Elena's, then you know what this means, and what I have to do." He whispered, with his tone calm.

Katherine swallowed, and closed her eyes. "I do." She whispered, opening them again.

Elijah nodded, and stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry for accusing you, Katerina." He stated, stroking her face with his free hand.

She gave a wan smile, and nodded. "Just so you know, Elijah, I would never betray you." She stated, taking a deep breathe. "I love you." She added, touching his hand on her face.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I have to go inform Niklaus." He replied, pulling back. "Will you be alright?" He asked, glancing down at her stomach, where his child was growing.

Katherine smiled, and touched his face gently. "I'll be fine." She answered. "Go tell him, I'll be right here when you return." She added, with a sorrowful look on her face.

He nodded, and turned to go, taking the object with him. The answer they all had been looking for.

Katherine sat down on her bed, and placed her hands over her face. How could she be so blind to not see it before? All the trips to town, the way she stood up for Tyler at the market that one time, the way she hated seeing her with Elijah.

Katherine felt anger build up in her system, and she stood up. She needed to vent, to talk to someone, but who?

"Caroline" She whispered, walking out of the tent. Maybe she could talk to the princess.

Katherine sighed as she exited the tent. Why didn't she see this before?

Why didn't she?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I kept fooling around with the Klaroline scene, and I'm still not entirely comfortable with it. I hope you did. Got to admit that I loved writing Dark Klaus! Like the song above, Everyone's got a Dark Side! Bwahaha...**

**Coming Soon: What is the object Elijah found? How will Caroline take Katherine's news? How will Klaus take the news? How will Bonnie take Kol's news? (that answer will be in next chapter!)**

**Now that the traitor has been partially revealed, though most of you have guessed, do you really think that is the only traitor in the Mikaelson clan? Bwahaha...**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. She Thinks She Needs Me

_**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS CHAPTER! You guys are awesome! :)**_

_**Warning: This is a filler chapter for the most part, and has only one small Klaroline scene. Don't be mad. I write everything for a purpose, even if it is a filler.**_

_**Please remember to review at the end! :)**_

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs**_

* * *

Katherine sighed as she approached the tent. She opened the flap just a little, and peered in. She smiled as she found Caroline sitting in the center of her bed, holding a piece of paper.

"Excuse me." Katherine replied, softly.

Caroline jerked at the sound of her voice, and looked up. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." Caroline replied, about to stand, when Katherine held up her hand to stop her.

"No, I didn't mean to disturb you, Princess, but I was wondering. Would you mind if I requested an audience with you?" Katherine replied, formally.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "Please, call me Caroline, and please I don't like all the formality of being a princess." She replied, raising her hand and moving it back and forth with a shake.

Katherine smiled. "You are definitely not like any princesses I have ever met before, Caroline." She replied, stepping further into the tent.

Caroline laughed. "That is what Klaus says." She replied, motioning to the bed.

Katherine laughed, and sat down, forgetting the reason she came into the tent for a moment.

"He is a wise, and yet temperamental man at times." Katherine replied, glancing down at the ground.

"Yes, I know." Caroline replied with a blush to her cheeks. "But you did not come here to discuss Klaus did you, Katherine?" She asked with a cock of her brow.

Katherine shook her head, and lowered her eyes. "No, I didn't." She replied, placing her hand on her stomach over her growing child.

Caroline noticed the movement, and gasped. "You're pregnant." She stated with a joyous tone.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I am, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" Caroline asked with a soft look. "I'm sure Elijah will be thrilled." She replied, softly.

Katherine sighed, and shook her head. "He knows, and yes he was happy." She replied, looking up to the roof of the tent.

"Then what's the matter?" Caroline asked, watching Katherine carefully.

Katherine sighed, and the rage she felt earlier began to surface once more. "It's my sister, Elena." She stated, with a hint of malice in her voice.

Caroline tilted her head. "What happened to her? Is she alright?" She asked, concern leaping into her voice.

Katherine scoffed. "Oh, she's just fine." She began to rant, standing up and throwing her hands out. "In fact, she is more than fine. She's the traitor!" She nearly shouted, turning to face Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened at the statement, and she slowly shook her head. "Does," She paused, her voice faltering. "Does Klaus know?" She asked, clearing her throat.

Katherine shook her head. "Elijah went to tell him, before I came here." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline nodded. She thought about Klaus' reaction to the news, and frowned. He was not going to take it well. No, not well at all. She closed her eyes at the blow. She slowly opened them back up, and looked at Katherine.

Slowly she stood up, and approached the distraught woman.

"Katherine," She whispered, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm sure she had a good reason for doing what she did." She replied, trying her best to remain calm.

Katherine shook her head. "No, I know why she did it." She stated, glaring at the princess. "She did it for her own selfish reasons. I knew she hated living, struggling every day, since our parents died, but I didn't believe she would betray her own family." She stated, her anger seeping into her words.

Caroline sighed. "Tyler has a way to manipulate people to do whatever he wants." She replied with malice.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "You sound like you had experience with him." She speculated.

Caroline nodded. "He tried to manipulate me a few times. He manipulated my father to arrange the marriage, which I oppose." She replied with a sad tone.

Katherine sighed. "How did you deal with it?" She asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Caroline sighed. "I just kept telling myself that my father would snap out of it, but when he didn't." She paused with a smile.

"You met Klaus." Katherine added with a coy smile.

Caroline nodded with a soft blush on her cheeks. Katherine smiled, and nodded. "I felt that way when I met Elijah." She whispered, walking over to the bed and sat down.

Caroline joined her on the bed, and smiled. "Do you regret meeting Elijah and helping him?" She asked, watching the brunette carefully.

Katherine shook her head. "If you mean do I regret meeting the man I love, which ultimately caused my sister to turn on us, then no." She replied, looking at Caroline with vigor. She sighed. "I'm just angry, that I didn't see the signs." She stated, standing up again.

"Sometimes the truth is hard to grasp and at times hard to see." Caroline replied, speaking words she remembered hearing her mother say.

Katherine nodded in understanding, but it didn't calm her down. "When I met Elijah, Elena tried everything to tear us apart." She began with a scowl. "She didn't believe Elijah could love me and not her." Katherine replied, sitting back down.

"When you first came into the camp, I noticed her giving me an…" Caroline faded off, her face contorting with trying to find the right word.

"An angry look." Katherine concluded.

Caroline nodded.

Katherine scoffed. "Elena always thought Klaus wanted her. She thinks every man with two legs and a dick want her." She said bluntly.

Caroline's eyes widened at Katherine's bluntness.

Katherine laughed at Caroline's expression. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to be so blunt, but it's just the way I talk at times." She replied, touching Caroline's hand softly.

Caroline smiled, and nodded as her face softened. "Don't worry about it. I just haven't heard those words before. I mean spoken between ladies." She replied, with a small blush.

Katherine nodded. "Well, I've never really followed protocol of how the ladies are supposed to act." She replied, with a wink.

She smiled in return. "I can see that." She replied, looking at her hands. "What do you think Klaus will do about Elena?" She asked, looking back up at Katherine.

Katherine faltered, and sighed. "He will probably kill her." She replied with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Kath…" She began, but was stopped.

"Klaus doesn't take betrayal lightly, Caroline. He will have her executed or kill her himself when he finds her." She explained as softly as she could.

Caroline nodded. "Are you going to be okay with it?" She asked her voice soft. She understood the purpose behind execution. She was a princess, but it didn't stop her from hating the practice.

Katherine sighed. "She's my sister." She replied, her voice filled with sadness.

"Katherine," Caroline began, touching her hands. "Are you going to be okay with her death?" She asked again.

Katherine gave a slow nod. "I understand what has to be done. I may not agree with it, but Elena has put countless others at risk for her selfishness, and she has to be punished. If that means her death, then I'll carry on." She replied, her voice becoming more defiant, but her eyes still held such sadness in the brown depths.

Caroline admired the woman sitting before her. She knew, if she had a sister, she would feel the same way. She knew she would.

**~Meanwhile~**

Elijah entered the tent, and sighed as he looked at his brother studying the maps on the table.

"Something must be very important if you are nearly out of breath, brother." Klaus remarked, glancing up at Elijah before turning back to the maps.

"Niklaus, I have news." Elijah began, stepping closer to his brother.

Klaus straightened up, and glanced down at Elijah's hands. He frowned. "What do you have in your hands?" He asked, his voice becoming demanding.

Elijah lifted his hand. "I found our traitor." He replied in a solemn voice.

Klaus' eyes flashed, as he looked at the object.

Tyler's crest

"Who is it?" He ground out.

"That's the problem, Niklaus." Elijah began cautiously with an edge in his voice.

"What could possibly be the problem, Elijah?" Klaus nearly shouted.

"She has gone to Tyler's palace, and there is no way to stop her." He replied, with a narrow of his eyes.

"She?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowed, thinking.

"Elena Gilbert is the spy, Niklaus." Elijah replied, trying to remain calm.

Klaus clenched his fists, and reached for any object he could find, and flung it to the back of the tent.

"After everything we have done for that family! They have the nerve to betray me! Betray us!" Klaus shouted, his blue eyes growing dark.

Elijah stepped toward his brother in an attempt to calm him down. "It is only Elena. Katherine was just as surprised as I was when I discovered this, and Jeremy would never betray his family." Elijah remarked.

Klaus scoffed. "Do you truly believe Katherine's innocence?" He asked with a warring smirk.

Elijah nodded. "She would never lie to me, not now." He answered with certainty.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, stepping towards his brother, his fists clenching tightly. He needed to hit something.

Elijah nodded once more. "I'm positive." He paused, and let a brief smile cross his face. "She's pregnant with my child." He added, with a hint of proudness.

Klaus' eyes widened at his brother's news. "You're going to be a father?" He asked his voice stuttering.

Elijah nodded. "I know this isn't the time for rejoicing, but yes, I am." He replied with a smile.

Klaus embraced his brother. He felt such happiness at the thought of becoming an uncle. Images of what it would be like if Caroline was swollen with his child. He pulled back, and gave his brother a nod.

"I'm happy for you, brother." He replied softly.

Elijah nodded, and set the crest on the table. "Since the news is out, we should discuss what to do about Elena."

Klaus' good mood faded at his brother's words. "Since she is at Tyler's, she could tell him where the camp is located." He replied, his jaw clenching. "He already knows where it might be located, but if Elena is there, she could tell him the exact location." Klaus replied, his voice tense.

"Then what should we do? If finds the location, he could attack." Elijah replied, looking at the map.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know." He replied, for the first time since this all began, he truly didn't know what to do.

If, no when, Tyler attacked, he could take Caroline away from him, and if he found out what had transpired between them, Caroline could be in danger. His blood ran hot at the thought.

"I believe we should inform Stefan, before he leaves in the next little while. He could tell Jean and Galen." Elijah offered.

Klaus slammed his fists on the table. "What good would that do?" He demanded, glaring at his brother.

"They could be more careful, and watch her." Elijah answered, calmly.

Klaus pondered it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, tell him." He replied, straightening and walking out of the tent.

He needed to be alone. No, he needed her.

**~Kol's Tent~**

Bonnie smiled as Kol rubbed her shoulders softly. She rolled her head, allowing him access to her neck, which he gently kissed. "Hmm, a girl could get used to this." She whispered, as he trailed his lips up her neck, and to her cheek.

Kol smiled, as he moved his hands over her shoulders to pull her tighter and closer to him. He sighed when he thought about what he had to tell her. He had to tell her the truth.

His body tensed at the thought of her hating him, and leaving him. Bonnie felt the tension and sat up to turn, and look at him.

"Kol, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyes roving over his face.

He gave a small smile. "Nothing, lass." He replied, though he knew she knew he was lying.

"Something is wrong. I felt you tense." She replied her voice laced with concern. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Kol sighed, and closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you." He began, opening his eyes slowly to look into hers.

"What is it, Kol?" She asked, touching his face softly.

He sighed, and pushed her away from him. As much as he wanted to have her in his arms, he knew when she found out the truth, he would lose her.

Slowly he stood up from the bed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to find her sitting on the edge with her eyes watching him carefully. Her brown hair nice and tousled from their make out session minutes before. They didn't make love, and Kol now wished they had.

"Bonnie," He replied, taking a deep breathe. He hated that she made him nervous, and yet he loved it. "What I have to tell you is something I should have told you from the start, but I never could." He began, his voice beginning to rant.

"Kol," Bonnie scolded, her face showing impatience. "Whatever you have to say, just say it." She stated, her voice still remaining soft.

"The necklace that you used to wear, and sometimes you do wear." He replied, his voice becoming shaky. "I knew him." He replied, quickly.

Bonnie tilted her head. "You knew, who?" She asked, standing up.

"Damon." Kol replied once more with quickness.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Damon." She breathed out.

Kol nodded, and bowed his head. "He was a friend of the clan. In fact his brother is married to Rebekah." He replied with a smile, but it faded when he saw her face.

It was emotionless, stoic.

"Did you kill him?" She asked, her voice quiet, but he still heard her.

He shook his head. "No, Bonnie. Damon was sent to the Forbes' palace to give us entail from our contact inside. He was the one who informed us of Tyler's plan to marry Caroline." Kol replied, keeping his voice even.

"And that is what got him killed?" She asked her voice even, but Kol knew it was her dangerous tone.

Kol nodded. "Somehow, Tyler found out about Damon, and sent some men to ambush Damon. He was going to rendezvous with us, but they found out. He died protecting us. I'm sorry, Bonnie." Kol replied, as softly as he could.

Bonnie stood in front of him, but didn't say a word. She couldn't. All this time, she thought it was raiders who had killed Damon in the palace, at least that's what they had told her. Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't Damon tell her? She would have understood. She would have.

Anger built up inside of her at the realization of what Kol had said. She held her head up high, and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She demanded her voice tight.

Kol swallowed, but kept his ground. "I didn't know the right way to tell you." He answered.

"How long did you know that I was Damon's intended?" She asked. She had to know the answer.

Kol bowed his head. "The day we captured you, I saw your necklace. I knew then." He answered, in a defeated voice.

"And you waited that long to tell me that my intended died protecting you and your family?" She asked, her voice getting louder.

"Well, when did you want me to tell you, Bonnie?" He asked his voice getting higher too.

"How about the first day?!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you then, and besides, you were so snobbish towards me, how could I tell you?" He shouted back.

"I'm not a snob!" She shouted in defense. "Besides, you could have found a way. You always found a way to talk to me or even try to seduce me!" She shouted, her face glowing red.

"I didn't seduce you! If you remember you seduced me!" He shouted at her.

"Then what do you call getting me to kiss you with all your coy smiles, soft lips, and charming eyes!" She stated, pointing at him.

"You can't blame that on me, Bonnie!" He shouted.

"Yes, I can. Just as I can blame you for not telling me the truth, before you seduced me!" She stated, trying to get by him.

He grasped her left arm with his right hand. "Would it have made a difference?" He asked his voice soft, causing her to look at him.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe." She replied, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Kol listened to her leave, taking his heart with her.

**~Caroline's Tent~**

Katherine had left a few minutes before Klaus entered the tent, surprising Caroline.

"Klaus," She replied her face lighting up with a smile. She noticed his face, and the smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" She asked, coming to him.

Klaus sighed, and pulled her into his arms.

She then knew what was wrong. He knew, and he needed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. If this is what he needed then she would provide that.

She smiled faintly as she held him. God, she loved this man.

"I love you, Caroline." She heard him whisper. It was as if he read her mind.

"And I love you, Niklaus." She whispered back.

**~Rebekah's Tent~**

Rebekah watched as her husband finished dressing, and smiled as the scratch marks she caused on his back disappeared as he pulled his shirt down.

"I hate that you are leaving." She grumbled as she sat up, pulling the blanket around her nude body.

Stefan sighed, and turned to face her. "I hate it too, but it has to be done." He replied, pulling her close to him.

Rebekah sighed as she held her husband close. "I can't wait for this to be over." She whispered, taking in his scent of wood and the hint of lavender from her.

Stefan stroked her blonde hair. "I know, but it will. We just have to be patient." He replied.

She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I know, you have no patience." He replied, stroking her face with a laugh.

Rebekah blushed, and nodded. "Is it selfish of me to want you with me all the time, and not have you leave to the palace?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He shook his head. "No, it's what a wife should want, Bekah." He answered with a smile.

Rebekah smiled, and lifted her lips to his, and gently kissed him.

Stefan smiled into her lips, and pulled back. "Love, if we don't stop, I'm going to ravish you again." He replied, with a groan.

Rebekah smiled, and cocked a brow.

"Don't give me that look, Rebekah." He scolded, pulling away from her.

"What look are you talking about, Stefan?" She asked, tilting her head.

"The look that says you would let me ravish you." He replied, with a smile, as he pulled the belt around his waist.

Rebekah stepped forward, and helped him fasten the belt. "I'm worried, Stefan." She whispered, glancing up at him.

"Of what?" He asked, touching her face.

"That I will lose you." She answered, fear in her eyes.

He smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise, I will be extra careful, love." He whispered, drinking in the sight of his wife.

She nodded, but the fear didn't die down. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Not ever.

"When will you return?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. "But know this, I will always love you, and will always think of you." He vowed with a strong determined look.

Rebekah nodded. "And I you, Stefan." She replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I just need you so much." She replied, and he knew it wasn't the biblical sense. She needed him in her life.

"I know, Bekah." He replied, stroking her face softly. "And I need you just as much." He added, kissing her once more before separating, and grabbing his sword.

"I love you, Stefan." She called out as he turned to the flap.

He glanced back at her, and smiled. With a wink he said, "I love you."

He was about to walk out of camp, when Elijah stopped him. "Stefan, before you go, there is something I should tell you." He replied, and Stefan listened to what Elijah had to say.

Neither knowing that someone was watching them from across the compound, and becoming more frightened by the minute.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know this is probably going to be least accepted chapter of the story, but some points in this chapter had to be addressed.**

**Anyway, this is a little heads up to those who read my AN's. The next chapter is going to be mainly focused on Jean/Vaughn with a little bit of Stefan. It was a request, and I try to write to please. This chapter may have Klaus and Caroline at the end, but as of right now it will mainly be Jean and Vaughn. I hope to have it up in a few hours, so bear with me.**

**Coming Soon: How will Jean take the news Stefan has to bring? Will Bonnie forgive Kol? Does Tyler know the location of the camp, and if so when is he going to attack? Who is the source in the Forbes home? Keep reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. She-Wolf

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are wonderful! :D**

**Warning: There is no Klaroline in this chapter! As I said, in the chapter before, this a Jean/Vaughn chapter. I hope you will enjoy!**

**Dedicated: To the fans of Jean and Vaughn! Especially Rippahgonewolf! You have been my inspiration for writing this chapter! Hope you will enjoy!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**She-Wolf by Shakira**_

* * *

Pounding from the staffs rang through the empty room, until they clashed. Jean panted as the staff came closer to her face.

"Giving up, Bonnie Jean?" Vaughn asked with a smirk as he pushed a little harder.

"Never." She grunted as sweat dripped down her face.

He chuckled. "Well, it seems you're losing your strength, lass." He replied with a wink.

Jean scoffed, and pushed against his hold. She used all her strength, she side-stepped away from him. She laughed as he stumbled forward.

"Giving up, Galen." She mocked with a smirk as she began to twirl the staff in a drop spin.

He laughed, as he staggered on his feet. "I wouldn't dream of it." He stated, standing up, twirling the staff behind his back.

She laughed genuinely at his words, and held the staff in front of her. Both hands positioned two feet apart.

Galen copied the gesture, and his eyes twinkled as he studied her.

Her brown hair was drenched in sweat, and slightly sticking to her face. Her loose tan tunic falling halfway to her knees with her brown tights and brown calf length boots, slightly showing off the legs he remembered so well.

"If you keep staring, Galen, I'm going to show you the consequences." She stated, with a smirk on her firm lips.

He smiled, and held up the staff. Jean stepped forward, and the staffs clashed once more. The sound of wood hitting wood emanated off the walls.

Jean ducked as Galen swung the staff over her head. "What are you trying to do, Galen? Take my head off?" She hollered as she blocked an advance to the side.

He smirked and pushed the staff the ground. "On the contrary, I wanted to do this move so I could get close to you, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, his lips grazing over her left ear.

Jean shivered at the contact and pulled the staff up. She pushed Galen back, and stepped back, shaking her head, to get the hair from her face.

"You're just going to have to try harder then." She stated, blowing air out of her mouth.

"Oh, I intend to, Jean. I intend to." He replied, stepping forward with an advance.

A throat cleared as the staffs connect with a loud crash. Jean and Galen turned their head to the door, and stepped back.

"Stefan, you're back." Jean replied, setting her staff on the ground, leaning on it gently.

Stefan nodded, and stepped further into the room.

"So what's the news?" Vaughn remarked, walking over to where he had laid a cloth. He picked it up and began wiping the sweat off his face.

"The traitor has been discovered." Stefan answered, looking warily at Jean.

"Who is it?" Jean asked, her voice filled with venom.

Stefan sighed. "Now Jean, you must promise me that you will remain calm." He replied, holding up his hands.

Jean scowled at him. "Who. Is. It. Stefan?" She asked her temper flaring with her words.

"Elena." He said simply with a glance towards Galen, who nodded.

Jean fumed. Her brown eyes narrowed as she glanced at the door, which was closed. "I'm going to kill her." She stated, storming past Stefan, after she dropped her staff on the ground.

Vaughn caught up with her, and wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him.

"Let me go, Galen!" She shouted, squirming in his arms.

Galen held her tighter. "No, Jean. You can't kill her." He stated, as he pinned her arms under his.

"Why not?!" She shouted, jerking her head around to glance at him. Her eyes flashing.

"Because Klaus and Elijah want to keep her under surveillance." Stefan replied, stepping closer to the couple.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Galen asked, and then shut his eyes when he felt Jean still in his arms.

"What?!" She shouted, turning her head to him, and then to Stefan.

"We've had Elena under surveillance since she arrived." Stefan explained with a soft glare to Galen.

"Is that what you two have been up to?" Jean asked, or more demanded as she continued struggling.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, we didn't want to tell you because the less people knew about it the better, and besides you couldn't stand her anyway." He explained.

Jean scoffed. "Oh, I see how it is." She replied, jerking in Galen's strong arms. No, he doesn't have strong arms. She thought, shaking her head, before glaring at Stefan. "Keep Jean around because she's a laugh, but don't tell her what's going on or she'll torture and kill the little slut!" She shouted, pushing and pulling with all her might to get free of Vaughn's grasp.

"No, Jean." Stefan replied, softly. "We knew you would take the job seriously. We just didn't want too many people to know." He added with a calm look in his eyes.

Jean scoffed. "You can make up every excuse in the book, Stefan, but the fact remains you left me out of the loop."

"I told you this would happen." Vaughn replied, with an I-told-you-so look.

"Oh, shut up, Galen!" Jean shouted. "You are much to blame as he is. I asked you about it, and you refused to tell me!" She stated, clasping her hands together, and folding her arms up at the elbows. She brought them down, and bent over. She straightened up, and slammed her head against Galen's face.

"Ow!" He hollered, grasping his face, letting her go.

She turned to Stefan and sighed. She smiled at the look he gave her. He was afraid of her. Well, he should be, for lying to her. "So Klaus and Elijah want us to watch the slut." She stated, crossing her arms.

Stefan nodded. "She's with Jeremy at the moment, so she's covered." He replied, with a look over at Vaughn.

"Does Jeremy know?" Jean asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

Stefan shook his head. "It would be best if he doesn't find out until later. Klaus and Elijah want us to watch her, and report if and when Tyler is going to attack." He answered.

"Fine." Jean remarked, turning on her heal, and headed for the door. She paused as she reached for the door handle. "Just so you guys know when everything is cleared up. Elena is mine." She stated, not saying anything further, and not really needing to.

Stefan nodded, as she opened the door, and started to walk out of the training room.

"There is something else, Jean." Stefan replied, stopping her.

"And what is that?" She asked, turning to him.

"Klaus is in love with the princess, and she loves him." Stefan replied, stepping closer.

Jean's eyes widened at the statement. "That means…" She trailed off.

"It means Klaus will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, Jean. The stakes have just gotten higher." He stated, lifting his brows in a knowing way.

Jean nodded, and glanced at Galen before she left the room, leaving the men alone.

"I told you she would lose her temper." Vaughn replied, dropping his hand from his face.

Stefan nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked, examining Vaughn's nose.

Vaughn nodded. "I'm fine. I better go and check on her." He stated, turning around.

"Just be careful, she might decide to break something else." Stefan replied with a smile.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "You're just grateful she didn't attack you." He stated, touching the cloth to his nose.

Stefan laughed. "I am." He stated.

"Now, who is the chicken?" Vaughn asked, about to walk out the door.

"I just joined you." Stefan replied, with a laugh, following Vaughn out the door.

Vaughn laughed. "Team Chicken fitting isn't it?" He remarked.

"You sound like my brother." Stefan replied, in sadness.

"He was a good man. A good mate." Vaughn replied, with a nod.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, he was." He whispered, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Vaughn replied, with concern.

Stefan shrugged. "It's okay. He's death is avenged." He stated with a dark tone.

"You killed Mason?" He asked, looking at Stefan.

Stefan sneered, and nodded. "I killed him yesterday." He stated, proudly.

"I'm glad you got your revenge, mate." Vaughn replied, clapping Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan smiled. "Thanks." He replied.

"Now," Vaughn began with a sigh and a glance at the door. "I've got to see a lass about an apology." He replied, turning back to the door.

"You really love her don't you?" Stefan asked with a serious expression.

Vaughn sighed, and glanced at him. "More than I ever thought possible." He answered, with a sly smile.

"Just be careful, Vaughn." Stefan warned. "If you hurt her, Klaus will rip your intestines out of your body." He added with a smirk.

Vaughn nodded. "I know. He warned me after we broke out of prison." He stated with a light chuckle.

Stefan shrugged. "As long as you know." He replied, sternly.

Vaughn nodded. "Thanks, Stefan." He replied, with a smile, and walked out of the room. Stefan smiled as the door closed. _He's got it bad._ Stefan thought with a shake of his head.

Vaughn made it to her room, and heard a crash from inside. He rushed inside, and found Jean holding a chair in her hands. He glanced to the far wall, and noticed the ceramic pitcher, shattered into a million pieces.

"Get out, Galen!" She shouted, throwing the chair to the far wall with the pitcher. The sound of the chair splintering became ignored inside the room as Jean look into Galen's eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving, Jean." He stated, entering the room and closing the door.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to apologize for hitting you in the nose. In fact, I should say, you deserved it for lying to me." She shouted, as he came closer.

"I didn't lie to you, Jean. I told you that I couldn't let you know. It was the truth." He stated, coming closer.

Jean shook her head. She didn't need this. She didn't want him here. She remembered how she felt in his arms. Granted he was keeping her from killing or torturing a little slut, but she couldn't help but feel safe. She hated that feeling, and yet she loved it.

"What do you want?" She asked, her breath coming out in pants.

"I want you to forgive me for not telling you about Elena." He replied in a soft tone.

She tilted her mouth, and rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that I want to forgive you?" She whispered, as he leaned in closer.

"Because despite everything, you know you can't stay mad at me, lass." He whispered, his eyes moving to her lips.

She hated the feeling he gave her, and still, yet again, she loved it. She shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't, but she did. He was her weakness. A weakness she couldn't afford to have.

"Why are you so persistent, Galen?" She asked, her eyes gazing into his.

"Because, I always go after what I want, Bonnie Jean, and I want you." He stated plainly, his mouth curving into a smirk.

God, how she wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"What makes you think I want you?" She whispered, her weakness showing off for him.

"Because of this, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, closing the distance between them.

He gently placed his lips on hers, and then pulled back, ever so slightly. Jean moaned, involuntarily at the loss of contact.

"That's how I know, Jean." He stated, stroking her face softly with his left hand.

"You son of a bitch." She stated raising her right hand and bringing it across his face with a loud slap.

Vaughn grabbed her right hand, and held it steady bringing her closer to him. "Now, I'm normally a patient man, lass, but you do that one more time, I'll give you something to wish you hadn't." He stated, with a smile.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" She asked her brown brow lifting.

"Don't tempt me, lass." He replied with another smile.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "I'm going to kill her when this is over, Galen. You know that don't you."

"I know that, lass." He whispered.

"I think you should leave, Galen." She stated, stepping back, but he still held her hand.

"Why?" He asked, pulling her back to him.

"Damn it, Galen. Does everything have to have a reason?" She nearly shouted, flinging her hair in front of her face.

"Yes, everything has to have a reason, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

_There he goes again. _She thought as her skin came alive at his touch.

"I wish you would stop, Galen." She whispered, her voice becoming weak, as weak as her inner turmoil.

"Why?" He asked, once more his voice soft and seductive, thick with accent.

"Because I can't have a weakness." She stated, pulling her hand away from him, and marching to the window.

He watched as she crossed her arms, and looked out of the window. "Am I your weakness, Jean?" He asked, stepping to her once more.

She lifted her head, but didn't say a word.

"I am, aren't I?" He asked, as he came within a foot of her.

Jean shook her head, and tried her best to deny what he was asking. She wanted so bad to say not, you are not, but she knew her heart was saying something entirely different.

"Jean, talk to me." He said, his voice practically pleading with her.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She couldn't do this, not now. She needed to be strong, and alert, not becoming weak. Love is a weakness. Isn't that what Klaus said, and yet Stefan said Klaus had fallen in love. Didn't that mean that love was okay? She couldn't risk it. It might be okay for Klaus, but for her, no. She had to stay strong. She had to stay alert. She had to…

Her train of thought faded as she felt Vaughn's arms encircle her. She could tell her heart that she shouldn't feel these feelings, but what good would that do? Her body was giving her feelings away.

Before she could stop herself, she turned in his arms, and slammed her mouth on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her mouth roamed over his, not caring what he thought or what her mind was telling her. She wanted this. Her body wanted this. Her heart wanted this. To hell with her weakness, he was her weakness, and she wanted him.

She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Galen." She whispered, giving into her what her heart wanted.

She was doing it again, using his love for her to temper her down. She hated using him, but she did, no does, care for him.

Vaughn knew she was using him, but he also knew that she loved him. She just wasn't ready to say it, and he understood. He would wait for the words, but tonight, she would show him with her body.

He smiled, and lowered his head. His lips captured hers, and she moaned into his mouth.

His hands moved down her body, and grasped the end of the tan tunic, and gently pulled it up. Jean lifted her arms, as the shirt came up and over her head, leaving her bare to his eyes.

"Oh, lass, you are beautiful, perfection." He replied in a husky tone.

Jean felt a blush at his words, but didn't care. She reached for his shirt, and pulled it off his person. His chest became bare to hers, and she loved it.

She moved her fingers over his bare chest, and smiled at the smoothness, with a small touch of hair. She moved her fingers over, tracing his perfect abs, running over his nipples.

He shivered under her fingers, and began moving his hands, slowly over her skin. His fingers ran over her breasts softly, teasingly. She arched her back, but not losing balance, as her fingers held onto his shoulders.

He bent down, and his lips moved over her chest, and then to her nipples, tasting them.

Jean moaned at the contact, and couldn't deny that this felt delicious.

She began to feel a burning in her abdomen, and a heat building between her legs. She wanted him.

Pushing him backwards to the bed, she smiled as he fell backwards. Kicking off her boots, she moved to her pants. With a teasing slowness, she pushed her pants down, and revealed her entire bare body to his eyes.

He smiled at the sight, and took off the remainder of his clothing, lying bare to her eyes as well.

She climbed on top of him, and moved her hands over his body, and he copied the motion. He built up her passion, and smiled as she moaned, and began to move her hips over his, teasing him all the more.

He felt his member harden, and he groaned.

"I want you inside of me, Galen." She whispered, as she kissed him.

"Me too, my Bonnie Jean." He whispered, in return, gently rolling them over.

Lifting himself up, he positioned himself over her, and quickly entered her, causing both of them to gasp in response. Then he began to rock inside of her, and she felt such a release. A release she had never felt before.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and rocked with him. She wanted him to go deeper. She lifted her hips, and moaned as he went deeper.

"Oh, Galen!" She moaned as he moved within her.

"Jean!" He moaned with her.

She felt her body surging, and felt wild. She wanted to scream as her climax hit her, but his mouth covered hers, as he pounded into her a few more times.

He moaned and she felt him release inside of her. As they both came down from their climax, the remained connected, neither wanted to move.

"I love you, Bonnie Jean." He whispered after a moment, as he kissed her sweat covered forehead, thinking she was asleep.

She wasn't.

**~Tyler's Room~**

Tyler looked out the window towards the forest. He frowned at the thought of the Mikaelson clan hiding in the forest away from him with his bride-to-be.

He folded his arms across his bare chest.

"Come back to bed, Tyler." Hayley replied in her sweet seductive tone.

Tyler went hard at her voice. "Now why would I do that?" He asked, turning around looking at the brunette vixen lying across his silk sheets.

He wondered if the princess would look that good. He shook his head at the thought of his blonde haired princess lying on his sheets, climaxing under him.

He sneered as he climbed into the bed, and fell into her arms. No the princess could never compare to this wonderful vixen, who was a she-wolf in disguise.

"Have you heard any news from your sources about the encampment?" She asked, moving her fingers over his chest.

Tyler shivered and nodded. "We are narrowing down the possible locations." He said, with a sigh.

"When do you expect to find her?" She asked, not really caring.

"I hope soon or I can forget about the Forbes kingdom." He stated with a growl.

Hayley smiled. "Well, let's forget about that tonight, Ty. There is something more interesting to do." She replied with a coy smile.

Tyler agreed. He could think about finding the Swan Princess another day. Right now he wanted to control this she-wolf.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Okay, the next chapter will have a little bit of Klaroline, but it will be mainly focused on another character, which will be a surprise!**

**Coming Soon: Will Bonnie forgive Kol? Will Tyler find the camp? Who is the other spy? Will Jean ever confess her feelings out loud? Will Caroline and Klaus' love survive the trials ahead? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	17. The Prayer

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are the reason I continue to write! :D**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**The Prayer by Celine Dion**_

* * *

Queen Elizabeth sat on the golden velvet throne, silently watching her husband delegate the search for their daughter. She knew the risk she was taking for her daughter, but she believed it was worth it. She didn't and wouldn't tell a soul of her participation in her daughter's kidnapping. How could she? Who would believe her? It was inconceivable for a Queen to consort with thieves and rogues, but she was not an ordinary Queen.

She had been a simple commoner when the king found her, and became infatuated with her. It seemed unthinkable at the time that a worldly prince would fall for a commoner, but it happened.

Liz, as her friends call her, remembered when she had met her husband. It was on a spring day when the king came into her village, looking for a wife, and he found her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he thought she was the most beautiful. It was love at first sight, and she never regretted it, and neither did he. Her friend had told her it was fate.

Liz sighed inwardly at the thought of her beloved friend, long forgotten by most, but not by her.

Never by her.

Her friend was the reason she was on the throne, and the reason Liz made the heart-wrenching decision to save her daughter from the marriage to Tyler. She knew her daughter didn't love Tyler, and never would because he was nothing like what she had wanted. She remembered telling her friend, after her daughter was born, she wished for nothing more than her daughter's happiness, and for her to marry a man worthy of her.

"_Now, how will you know if he is worthy of her, Elizabeth?" Esther asked, with a smile._

_Liz smiled and lowered her head as she sipped her tea. "I will know by my daughter's face." She answered, glancing at the crib with baby Caroline inside asleep._

_Esther laughed in a sweet and understanding manner. "Is that the way your mother knew about you and William?" She asked, tilting her head._

_Liz blushed. "Yes." She returned, with a smile._

_Esther laughed. "I just had a thought." She replied, setting her tea cup on the table, and leaning forward._

_Liz smiled, and leaned forward with her._

"_Would it not be something if our children were to marry?" She asked in a low tone._

_Elizabeth laughed at the thought. "I would certainly bless that union, but I don't know about William." She replied, still laughing._

_Esther smiled. "I don't see a problem with marrying one of my sons." She replied, reaching for the cup, and lifting it to her lips._

"_I don't see a problem either, but you know William." Liz replied with a sigh. "He wants Caroline to marry a prince. Someone of royal blood." She added with a sad tone._

_Esther tilted her head, and her face became solemn. "I would think he would be happy with whomever Caroline chooses." She stated, lowering the cup to her lap._

_Liz shook her head. "William doesn't want Caroline to marry a commoner." She replied in another sad tone._

"_You were a commoner when he married you, Liz. Why can't he allow the same with his daughter?" Esther asked, her voice hinting on the edge of aggravation._

_Liz shrugged. "I don't know. He just refuses." She replied, glancing at the crib. "How are your sons doing, especially little Niklaus?" She asked, changing the subject._

_Esther smiled in her knowing way, and didn't press the issue any further. "They are doing very well." She answered, nodding her head. "Niklaus is being his usual adventurous self. Yesterday, he ventured into the forest, and stayed gone for most of the day." She added with worry in her voice._

"_Was he alright?" Liz asked, with concern._

_Esther nodded. "He was just fine. Elijah coaxed him out again." She smiled at the two brothers coming out of the forest hand-in-hand. The smile faded with her next words. "He was hiding from Mikael again, I'm sure of it." Esther replied, lowering her eyes._

_A frown appeared on Liz's face. "Does Mikael suspect anything?" She asked, knowing her friend's best and worst kept secret._

_Esther shook her head. "No, but Niklaus is afraid of him."_

"_Esther, why do you tolerate Mikael's cruelty?" Liz asked, gently grasping her friend's hands._

"_Because I love him, Liz." She answered, with a sad smile._

"_Esther…" Liz began, but Esther interrupted her._

"_Liz, he is not cruel to me or to my sons." Esther defended._

"_Not to your knowledge." Liz replied in a warning tone, her eyes filling with hatred._

_Esther sighed. "If he does harm my sons, especially Niklaus, he knows I will not stay." She stated, vehemently._

"_Are you sure?" Liz asked, in a knowing way._

_Esther nodded. "I promise you. I will." She replied with a quiet smile. "Now, back to arranging your daughter's marriage to one of my sons." She replied, her mood lifting._

_Liz closed her eyes, and shook her head. She tried to remain serious, but Esther's tone prevented her from doing so. She laughed. "Alright, which one should marry my daughter?" She asked, leaning back into her chair._

_Esther smiled, and glanced at the sleeping baby's crib. "Niklaus." She stated, with a teary expression._

_Liz smiled. "Now, why would it be Niklaus? Why not Elijah or Finn?" She asked, with a smirk on her lips._

_Esther chuckled. "Because Niklaus is closer in age to Caroline, and because if she will be anything like her mother, she will be perfect for Niklaus' adventurous heart." She explained with a light in her eyes._

_Liz nodded. "Well, then let's drink to Niklaus and Caroline's marriage." She replied in a teasing manner, but it held a hint of seriousness._

_Esther lifted her cup, and smiled. "Yes, lets." She toasted._

Liz sighed at the memory. Her friend would be pleased at her decision, if she were alive. Liz frowned as she thought of Esther's last letter to her before news came of her death. Esther was never the same after Henrik's death at the hands of Tyler, and Liz knew it.

Liz even knew it broke Esther's heart when her two cherished boys, Elijah and Niklaus, had joined the Crusades. It even broke her heart when she thought of little Niklaus, so full of life and light, going to fight in the Crusades, changing completely from the young boy she remembered into a man now feared in the forest.

So why did she send word to the clan about her daughter's impending marriage to the most feared man in Mystic Falls? The answer was simple. Liz never believed the rumors about a heartless monster who returned from the Crusades determined to destroy everything good in the world. No, not Esther's son. Liz refused.

In Esther's last letter, she spoke of how she was proud of her sons for getting away. She missed her sons desperately, but she knew the Crusades would be good for them, as well as be a curse. She worried that they would return changed for the worst. She had prayed they would not. She even said she suspected Mikael was one of the reasons for her sons' decision.

Liz felt anger building up inside of her at the thought of Mikael. She never trusted him, nor respected him. He had never hit Esther, of that she was sure, but she knew, just knew, that he abused Niklaus, maybe even a few of his other sons. True, Niklaus wasn't his, but that did not give him the right to abuse a boy who had done nothing to receive the back of Mikael's hand.

"My lady," A young voice whispered to Liz.

Liz turned her attention to a young girl with dark brown hair. "Yes, Anna, what is it?" She asked, with a soft smile.

Anna returned the smile. "I have received word from the camp." She whispered her voice so low it could only be heard by Liz, and Liz alone.

Liz smiled in relief, and nodded. "Wonderful." She replied with another smile. She slowly stood, and bowed to her husband, who glanced her way when she stood. "Forgive me, husband, but I must take my leave." She replied in a soft tone.

William held up his hand to the men of court as he approached his wife. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, in a low tone, as he came within a foot of her.

Liz smiled at her husband lovingly. "This day has just been very taxing on me, and I must rest." She replied in almost honesty.

William smiled at his wife, and touched her face. "Then you must go and rest." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "Find our daughter, William." She whispered, but secretly hoping he wouldn't.

He nodded, and lifted her hand to his lips. "You have my word, Elizabeth." He whispered, kissing her hand.

She nodded, and bowed her head to the court. Giving one last look to her husband, she left the room, with Anna following her close behind her.

"Now, what is the word?" She asked, once they were far enough away.

Anna smiled, and glanced behind them. "Caroline is fine, and from the message very happy at the moment." She replied, holding out her hand with the note tucked in her palm.

Liz sighed in relief, and took the note. Opening it up, she read the words, neatly written on parchment.

_Apologies for the tardiness of this note, but with Tyler closing in, messages are becoming more infrequent. Just know, the princess is safe, and is very content. It may prove to be a complication, but for now, the princess is being taken care of by Niklaus, personally._

_This will be the last message for now._

_Elijah_

Liz smiled, and closed her eyes.

"This is great news, isn't it, my lady?" Anna asked as she noticed her Queen crying softly.

Liz nodded, and looked at the young lady. "It's wonderful news, Anna." She replied, touching the young girl on the shoulder. "Can you send a message back?" She asked, glancing at the note.

Anna shook her head. "Elijah said it would be dangerous to send a message back." She replied, with a sad expression.

Liz nodded, and clutched the note to her person. "You have not told them about my involvement have you?" She asked her eyes soft yet determined.

Anna shook her head. "No, my lady, I have not." She answered, lowering her eyes.

Liz nodded once more. "Good, now, I'm going to retire for the evening. You may have the rest of the afternoon off, Anna." She replied in a tired, kind tone.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my lady. Will you be anything else, before I leave?" She asked her eyes filled with concern.

"No, Anna, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, walking to her door.

"Tomorrow, my lady." Anna returned, and waited until the Queen was safely in her room before she left to go home to her mom.

Liz sighed as she closed the door. Her decision had been a right one. She thought with a smile. It had been right, and now she hoped Esther's son would protect her daughter. She prayed he would.

**~Camp~**

Caroline stood in the center of the clearing, listening to the wind blow through the trees, and relished the wind blow through her hair.

She thought of her mom, and how worried she must be. She wished there was some way she could reach her, and let her know everything was alright. She missed her mom. If she was here, Caroline would tell her everything. About how much she loved Klaus, and how she would do anything to stay with him, protect him, and love him. She would tell her mom, Klaus is the one.

She wrapped her arms around her person, and closed her eyes. It had been here, where she had given herself to him, and she didn't regret a single thing. If she had to do it all again, she wouldn't change a thing. She would still make love to him, and still love him.

She knew her mom would understand. Her father might not, but her mom would. She knew she would.

Her mind ran over so many scenarios of telling her mom what happened, and how she couldn't imagine herself with any other man besides, Klaus. He had ruined her, and not in a bad way. She was his and his alone, just like he was hers and hers alone.

Is that what her mom meant about a man being worthy of her? Caroline knew Klaus was more than worthy of her. He was everything she wanted, and could ever want. She wanted a family with him. She wanted to live the rest of her days by his side. She wanted to wake up with his arms around her, securing her to his life. She wanted to laugh with him. She wanted yell and bicker with him. She wanted it all, and she wanted it with him. No one else but him.

She wanted to tell Bonnie this discovery, but Bonnie was a little upset at the moment, and Caroline knew she needed some time alone. The only other person she could tell was busy securing her safety.

Since the discovery of the traitor, Klaus had been withdrawn for two days. She knew it was nothing personal, but she still missed him. She didn't expect him to be with her every day, but she wanted him.

She missed his voice. His arms. His lips. She missed everything.

She closed her eyes, and began to move to the sound of the trees swaying with the wind. The trees were dancing, and so she began to dance.

Moving her arms back and forth in front of her, she made waves with her hands. She moved her hips from side to side, seductively.

She knew it was brazen, but she felt very feminine at the moment, and she didn't care.

She moved her hands through her blonde hair, which was all the way down her back, at the moment, and continued to sway to the wind.

She twirled around, keeping her eyes closed, and paused, as the wind picked up, blowing her hair in front of her face. She moved her hands from her hair, down her body, and imagined his hands on her.

Again she twirled around and the wind blew her hair behind her. She wanted him, and he wasn't here.

She blushed at the thought of what he would do if he were. There had been a time, when she would have abhorred that kind of thinking, but not now.

Now she felt like a woman. A woman with needs. A need for the man she loved to ravish her in every way possible.

Caroline shook her head, and focused on the wind. No, she didn't need to think of this now. The wind picked up, and drowned out the sounds around her.

Her eyes remained closed as her body began to sway once more to the melodic sounds of the wind. She flinched as she felt hands snake around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled as her body hit his, and she leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder.

Klaus smiled as her body fit his once more. How had he missed her. His lips brushed over her temple, and she sighed.

She moved her hands up his face, and into his hair. She turned her face towards his, and captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth, and moved her tongue into his. He moaned as her tongued stroked his. God, he had missed her.

She pulled back, and he opened his eyes. He looked into her blue love filled eyes, and smiled. "I missed you, love." He whispered, kissing her softly once more.

"I missed you too." She whispered, straitening up, and turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and watched his eyes as they seem to memorize every detail of her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, seeing concern in his face.

Klaus sighed, and reached up with his right hand to stroke her face. "We don't know how much Elena told Tyler, or if she has an accomplice." He added, anger lining his words.

Caroline sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Have you at least come up with a plan to get everyone to safety should Tyler attack the camp?" She asked, looking at his chest, which was exposed through an opening in his black shirt.

"We have a plan, but we can't continue to retreat if Tyler keeps up his search." He replied, as her eyes came up to his.

Caroline watched his eyes darken with anger. "If it means you will live until the time is right to fight, then you should." She reasoned, in a soft tone.

Klaus scoffed, and dropped his hands from her waist. Raising his hands, he grasped her hands around his neck, and pulled them from his neck.

"Caroline, we can't keep running." He stated his anger rising. "Every time we run, Tyler gets stronger." He nearly shouted, raising his arms.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Klaus, every time you run, he gets more cocky and prideful." She stated, calmly. "One day, he will screw up, and you will have your chance." She reasoned, trying to get through to him.

Klaus shook his head. "What if that day never comes, Caroline? We'll be running for the rest of our lives, or until Tyler dies." He stated his voice tense.

Caroline touched his face gently. "It won't come to that, Klaus." She replied, evenly.

He jerked away from her touch, and glared at her. "How do you know that?!" He shouted at her.

"Because I know him, and every time he wins or thinks he wins, he gets a little more cocky." She stated, her voice rising just a little.

Klaus studied her carefully. "No, Caroline." He stated with his eyes narrowing, and his voice dangerous.

Caroline tilted her head at him, and gave him a questioning look. "What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, and taking in his tense body.

"You are not surrendering to him, Caroline." He stated, turning away from her.

Caroline's eyes widened. "What makes you think I want to surrender to him?" She asked, watching his back.

Klaus placed his left hand under his chin, and closed his eyes.

She sighed, and stepped around to look at his face. "Klaus?" She asked, her voice not soft, but demanding.

He opened his eyes, and anger flashed in his eyes. "No, Caroline." He said again, his voice harsh, as he dropped his arms.

"I never said I was going to surrender to him, Klaus. In fact, I would never do that." She stated, her voice matching his.

His eyes narrowed at her words. "You did before." He replied, simply.

She scoffed. "But you stopped me." She returned, crossing her arms.

He tilted his head. "I wonder if you truly wanted to be stopped." He replied, hating those words, but at this point his insecurities were ruling him.

Caroline's mouth dropped, and she gave a silent laugh. "I never wanted to go in the first place, Klaus!" She shouted pain in her voice.

"Then why did you?!" He shouted at her.

"Because I loved you!" She shouted back in his face. She closed her eyes, and turned her back to him.

He opened his mouth, but closed it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. His tongue darted out, and wet his parched lips.

He had no words to say to her. None that would mend whatever rift he had caused from his accusations.

Caroline listened for him to say whatever words he would say to mend the pain in her heart. She knew he meant nothing by those words, but the pain was still there nonetheless.

He opened his mouth once more, and forced words to come. "Caroline," He replied softly. When she didn't respond, he closed his mouth, and turned away from her back. He needed words.

"Caroline, I don't think I could live without you." He replied, bowing his head.

Caroline felt the pain ease, only to be replaced by another pain. The pain he was feeling was coming at her in waves. The one time she had tried to run, had caused him so much pain, and he never said. He had told her he couldn't live without her, but she never knew just how deep that went. Not until now.

"I ran that time, because I couldn't stand the thought of Tyler harming, not only my parents, but you." She replied, turning to look at him, only to find his back to her.

"The only thoughts I had that day was protecting you. I wasn't thinking clearly, I admit, because I know now that Tyler would have hurt you even if I had surrendered to him." She continued, stepping closer.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering because of me, Klaus. I loved you too much, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that." She added, waiting for him to turn around, but he remained still.

"The only reason I suggested you wait until Tyler screws up, is because I don't want to lose you. You may think I'm strong, but when it comes to losing you, I'm not that strong, Klaus. I can't bear the thought of losing you." She replied, tears filling her eyes, and her voice becoming choked on emotion.

Slowly Klaus turned around, and Caroline noticed his eyes filled unshed tears.

No words were spoken as he tilted his head, and opened his arms. Caroline cried out as she fell into his arms, holding onto for dear life.

He was her lifeline, and she was his.

Later, he would tell her that they began to put the plan in motion, and most of the camp had been escorted to a secret place, that no one knew but his family.

For now, though, he just held her. Praying he would never lose her, and she did the same. It was enough to know that she was in his arms, and that she loved him enough to put his life above hers, as he loved her.

And always would.

**~Castle~**

Tyler smirked as he read the note.

_The family moved most of the camp to a secret hide-away. No one knows where, except the clan. The clan, along with the princess remained in camp. Klaus will not risk moving her. He does suspect something, but will not say._

Tyler crumbled the paper in his hand, and threw it into the fire.

"Everything is working the way you want it to, I trust." Hayley remarked from the doorway.

Tyler turned to her and nodded. "Better than I could ever hope." He replied with a sneer. "Better than I ever hoped." He repeated in satisfaction.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_I hope the Klaroline scenes quenched your thirst! I write to satisfy._

_What did you think of Liz and Esther's friendship? I would like to hear your opinion on this development. Remember I never write anything in my stories with a reason. Everything will have a purpose. Everything little thing, every tiny detail is relevant to the story in some way._

_MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE: There is a poll on my profile, if you haven't seen it, about the next AU/AH Klaroline story. I have extended the poll until May 1. Go vote if you haven't. If you are interested..._

_Coming Soon: Will Bonnie forgive Kol? What will happen when Tyler attacks the camp? Will the clan survive? Will they find out Liz's part? Will William and Caroline? What will their reaction be? Will Jean tell Vaughn her feelings? Who is the other traitor? Continue reading to find out..._

_Until Next Time..._


	18. I just Want to be Mad for a While

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by:**_

_**I just want to be Mad for A While by Terri Clark**_

* * *

Bonnie moved her feet in the water, watching the water splash over her legs. She sighed when images of Kol entered her mind.

She shook her head. No, she didn't need to think of him. He had lied to her. He seduced her. He…loved her. She sighed and dropped her face in her hands.

He proved he loved her when he told her the truth. She knew that, but still it hurt that he didn't tell her the truth before she slept with him.

No, slept with is the incorrect term. "I love him." She whispered, looking at her reflection in the moving water. Her image was distorted by the movement of the water, but she still watched herself.

"Why can't I just forgive him?" She asked her reflection. "Why can't I just move on? I mean he did tell me the truth, didn't he? He didn't kill Damon." She continued, but the anger built back up. "But he still had a part in his death. Even if he didn't release the arrow that killed him, he still has Damon's blood on his hands." She added, her temper rising higher.

She kicked the water in aggravation and grunted. "No, he doesn't get off that easy. Just because I love him, doesn't mean I have to forgive him, so easily." She stated, with venom.

"In that case, should I leave?" Kol replied, from behind.

Bonnie jerked around, and narrowed her eyes. "Leave me alone, Kol." She stated, turning back to the water.

Kol shook his head. "Bonnie, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He asked, coming closer to her.

Bonnie shifted on the rock, where she was sitting, trying to get away from him. "Until you rot." She spat out, watching the water.

Kol closed his eyes, and looked out into the water. "Bonnie, I truly am sorry for not telling you sooner about Damon."

Bonnie clenched her jaw at his words. No, she was not going to weaken. She was not going to listen to him. No, she wasn't.

"Bonnie, I never intended to hurt you. I told you about Damon, because I thought you were ready to know." He replied, softly.

Bonnie avoided his eyes. "It should've been my decision to know whether or not I was ready." She stated, turning her head away from him.

"I know, and it was my mistake, Bonnie. I was trying to protect you." He returned with a soft smile, though she didn't see it.

Bonnie threw her head back, and turned to look at him. "Oh, that is rich, coming from you." She stated, jumping down from the rock, landing in the water.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, stepping in the water, blocking her movements.

Bonnie grasped the rock beside her. "It means you don't care for anyone but yourself, Kol. You proved that when you kept the truth about Damon's death from me." She stated, trying to move around him, but he wouldn't budge. She tried to turn around, but he grasped her upper arm in his hand, tightly.

"I used to not care for anyone but myself and my family, Bonnie." He stated, harshly. "I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone in my life. You are my life, Bonnie." He stated, his voice mellowing out.

Bonnie finally looked into his eyes, and found such love and honesty, and pain she felt her heart break. She couldn't stay mad at him for trying to protect her.

"You asked me if it would make a difference if you had told me when we first met or before we made love," She began, watching his eyes carefully. "I still would have loved you, Kol." She whispered, with a soft smile.

Kol let go of her arm, and gave a nod. "Do you still?" He asked, lowering his eyes, and then looking out across the water.

Bonnie sighed. "I never stopped, Kol." She answered, causing him to look at her. "Just because I get mad at you, doesn't mean, I will ever stop loving you." She added with a roll of her eyes.

Kol smirked, and stepped closer to her, but Bonnie held her hand up.

"Oh, no you don't, I'm still mad at you." She stated, stepping back, trying her best not to fall.

Kol's eyes began to twinkle with devilish delight. "Well, I think I can rectify that." He whispered, coming closer.

"Why has your attitude suddenly changed?" She asked, looking behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"You said you still loved me." He replied with a shrug. "Now that I know that, I can work to get you to not be mad at me anymore." He continued as she finally made it to shore. "I don't like it when we fight, Bonnie lass." He replied, with a sight pout.

Bonnie couldn't stop the laughter coming from her lips. "Why can't you let me be mad for a while?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged. "I don't like it when you're mad at me either." He replied, his pout becoming more pronounced.

She laughed harder and shook her head. "You know when you act like this it's hard to see you are the age you are." She replied, pointing at him, and then turned around to walk away.

Kol smirked, and raced to her, stopping in front of her. Bonnie ran into him, and grasped his arms as she steadied herself. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked his voice serious. The playful mood disappearing as he looked at her.

Bonnie's eyes flickered to his, and she noticed her words would either have a negative or positive impact on him. "I forgave you after you told me, when I had time to think it over." She answered, in honesty.

Kol sighed in relief. "I truly am sorry, Bonnie." He whispered, lifting his right hand and stroking her face.

"I know, Kol." She whispered in return.

"I love you." He said with it reflecting in his eyes.

Bonnie smiled, and felt a blush appear on her cheeks. "I love you." She returned.

Kol smiled, and leaned down. Bonnie lifted her face like a flower reaching for the sun, and smiled as his lips met hers.

Her body began to shiver with longing. For two days, she had been avoiding him, and she realized she missed him. She missed his touch, his kisses. She wanted him, now.

She reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, as he pulled her tighter to him.

He pulled back, and looked down at her loving face. "I want you." He said, with desire lining his words.

"You have me." She whispered, running her fingers through his brown hair.

"Lass, if I take you now it will not be love. It will be sex." He stated, his eyes reflecting his words.

After two days away from her, two days of wanting her in his bed, knowing how wonderful she was, he couldn't be gentle with her, not now.

Bonnie shivered at his words. "Then what are you waiting for, brown eyes?" She asked, using a new name for him.

He cocked a brow at the name, and smiled. "Brown eyes? I like it." He whispered, capturing her lips with his.

She giggled into his mouth, pulling him closer. His hands moved down her waist, and began pulling up her dress.

She gasped as he pulled it up, and then pushed her undergarments down, to reveal her naked thighs. With a swift movement, he moved his hand to her thighs, and began to stroke her throbbing core.

She moaned, and felt him push her back against the rock, she had been sitting on. His mouth invaded hers, and she felt feeling she had never felt before, even after all those times they had made love. This was different. This was raw, animalistic passion, and she loved it. God, how she loved it.

He moved his mouth to her throat, and moved over her throat, gently nibbling. She moaned, and pulled at his hair. He pulled back, and pushed his pants down in swift movement. She smiled as she kicked the undergarments to the side, and pulled him to her.

She moved her mouth over his in such urgency, he couldn't wait. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, he thrust forward, roughly. She cried out, as pleasure began to build inside of her, with each rough thrust of his hips. She held onto his shoulders, and her head fell back as the pleasure came faster and harder.

He moaned as he continued to pound into her. He had never intended to treat her like this, but after two days without her, his animalistic, lustful needs superseded his loving needs.

Bonnie didn't care. She loved this side of him. True, she never imagined this kind of pleasure or treatment, but she knew he loved her. It showed every time they made love, and even now. He wasn't hurting her, he was pleasuring her. It was the animal love. The raw naked type of love, he was giving her.

She clutched at his shoulders, and bit her lip as he thrust, deeper into her. Her eyes began to roll up, and back. Her legs held him tighter. She didn't want this to end. She loved being ravished, but she also loved his tender side.

After a few more thrusts, Bonnie felt her climax building, until she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out, and Kol felt her walls clench around his member, causing him to reach the high with her.

They collapsed on the rock. Kol, still standing, leaned on top of her, still inside. He lifted his head, and looked at her sated face.

"Did I hurt you, lass?" He asked in a worried tone.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head, touching his face lovingly. "No, you didn't hurt me. It was wonderful." She added, gazing into his eyes.

He smiled, and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry for being so rough with you, love." He whispered, kissing her cheeks softly.

"I loved it, brown eyes." She whispered, kissing his cheeks as he kissed hers.

He smiled, as he moved slightly, still inside of her. She moaned as he moved.

"Oh, lass," He moaned, as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

"Kol" She cried out as she felt the pleasure building again, this time slow, so tortuously slow.

He moved his lips over hers, and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed into her softly, and nibbled her lips.

"Oh, Kol." She moaned as he rocked inside her.

He buried his face into her throat as he moved his left hand down her body to her right leg, and moved his hand up and down, sending shivers down her spine.

This loving was different than the other times. He was slow, and tender. Even though they were still partially clothed, this was a beautiful loving moment between them.

Bonnie rocked with him, and smiled with so much love Kol thought he was going to burst from the love in her eyes. It was the first time they truly loved, and from the look on each other's faces it was perfect.

Like before, they came together in a beautiful moving moment.

Kol smiled into her eyes, and softly kissed her face. "I love you so much, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, softly kissing her lips.

Bonnie felt tears fall down her face at the tenderness of the moment. "I love you with all my heart, my Kol." She whispered, back.

He smiled as he wiped the tears from her face. "Are you okay?" He whispered, kissing the stray tears from her face.

She nodded, and sighed as his lips moved across her face. "It was so beautiful." She replied her voice cracking at the last word.

He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers softly. "It was." He remarked with a loving gaze at her face.

She smiled and held him close, gasping as she still felt him inside of her. "Kol, how would you feel if we had a child together?" She asked, gently kissing his cheek.

He stilled, and slowly pulled back. He opened his mouth, but didn't say a word as he looked down at her stomach, and then up at her. "Are you?" He asked, looking into her eyes with a slight hopeful expression.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just want to know if you would accept it." She asked, looking down at his chest.

Kol smiled, and touched her face gently. "I would accept it, because it would be our child. No matter what." He replied, kissing her lips softly.

Bonnie cried out with joy, and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed joyously. "I love you." He returned holding her tightly as they stood up, and slowly separated from each other.

As they straightened their clothes, they came to a new understanding. Their love was stronger than they ever realized, or could ever hope for in their lives.

It was this love that was going to help them through the struggle ahead, because love was the only thing that was going to keep them together, even if it was across great distances.

**~Caroline's tent~**

Caroline stared at the parchment in her hand, and couldn't help the smile across her face.

"I hope you are thinking of me, especially with that smile on your face." Klaus replied, stepping inside the tent.

Caroline looked up, and the smile widened as she stood up from her chair. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was, and I'm always going to think of you." She replied, looking up at him with the smile still on her face.

He smiled in return, and gently kissed her lips. "And I you." He whispered, as he pulled back. "Not a day goes by that I don't." He added, kissing her again.

She sighed against his lips. "You know, you can be such a romantic." She said, as he pulled back.

"You bring out the romantic in me, love." He whispered, with a wink.

She laughed and wiggled her brows. "Is that the only thing, I bring out?" She asked, stepping back.

He shook his head as he chuckled. "No, you also bring out this." He replied, grabbing her, and pushing her on the bed.

She waited for him to kiss her, but instead he began to move his hands over her neck and sides. She began to laugh as he continued to tickle her. She squirmed under him, and couldn't help the laughter exiting her mouth.

"Klaus, stop!" She laughed out, hearing him laugh. "Nik!" She shouted, causing him to stop. She looked up to see him looking at her with love and tenderness.

"Say it again." He commanded in a soft tone.

"Nik." She whispered, a smile moving across her lips.

He moaned as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. He pulled back, and chuckled as she tried to follow him.

"This is the first time in the months we have known each other that you have called me Nik." He whispered, in a loving and emotional tone.

Caroline smiled, and stroked his hair, and then his near beard. "I've been what wanting to call you Nik for a long time." She whispered, with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I've wanted to hear you say it for a long time." He whispered, as he kissed her once more.

"I love you, Nik." She whispered, in between the kisses.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered back, as he lay down beside her, and pulled her close.

So much love passed between them as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. They knew it was only a matter of time before something would tear them apart, but no matter what obstacles they would face, they would face it together.

**~Castle~**

Jean sighed as she brushed her chestnut bay in the stall. She smiled as the mare neighed in approval.

"Easy, Gabby." She replied, with a small laugh. Her brown hair was pulled back in a soft ponytail, but a few strands escaped the holdings.

She smiled as the horse turned her head, and nudged Jean's arm.

"No, I didn't bring you an apple." She replied with a light laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Bonnie Jean." Vaughn replied, placing his arms on the gate.

Jean frowned, or at least tried to as she glanced at him. "What do you want, Galen?" She asked, a smile slightly appearing on her face.

He sighed, and opened the gate, only to have Gabby neigh loudly at his approach. He stepped back and pointed to the mare.

"Tell her I'm just here to see you." He stated, shaking his finger, as he backed against the wall.

Jean laughed and shook her head. "She knows that, that's why she neighed." She replied, glancing at him.

Vaughn shook his head. "Well, I'll pick a bone with her later. Stefan wants to see us." He replied, side-stepping the horse.

Jean chuckled as she brushed Gabby. "I'll be right there as soon as I finish brushing Gabby." She replied, rubbing the mare's velvet nose softly.

Galen watched with amusement as the horse nudged Jean's hand softly. "I'll never understand what you see in that horse, which no one can ride but you." He stated, stepping closer to Jean, ignoring Gabby's neighs.

"I guess it's because she understands me." Jean replied, as she patted Gabby's neck, and stepped out of the stall.

"She's a horse, Jean." Vaughn replied, following her, ignoring Gabby's response.

Jean whirled around and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Gabby is not just a horse, Galen. She's my friend, and if you insult her one more time, you will be eating this brush." She stated, lifting the horse brush to his face.

Galen held up his hands, and shook his head. "My mistake, I didn't mean anything by it, Jean." He replied, watching her closely.

Jean nodded, and turned to the castle, giving one last look to her mare, which had been a gift from Klaus and Elijah for her birthday. She named her Gabby after the daughter she would have had, if she had lived, but she wouldn't tell Galen that. No, he didn't need to know that. No one needed to know. It was her secret, her burden. One she would have to carry alone, no matter how much she cared for Galen. It was her secret.

Her secret.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_I am going to say this. This chapter is the calm before the storm, and you will see what I mean by the next chapter!_

_Coming Soon: Will Bonnie and Kol receive glad tiddings? Will Caroline and Klaus survive? Will the clan survive an attack by Tyler? Who is the other traitor? Will Jeremy discover the truth about his sister? Will Jean ever tell Galen how she truly feels? Keep reading to find out..._

_Until Next Time..._


	19. Let the Skyfall

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are Awesome! I know I say that every time, but it's true.**

**I'm letting you know, that before the tragic twist of VD this past week (4x20) I had already wrote the beginning.**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**I**__**nspired by**_

_**Skyfall by Adele**_

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The door slammed open, and a tired looking man entered the room, panting with a vague smile on his face.

"We found them." He replied, in between his breathes.

Tyler smirked and gave a nod. "Excellent." He replied, glancing at Hayley, who was leisurely sitting in a leather chair. "Tell the men we attack at dawn." He paused, and then halted the man in the door. "On second thought, don't tell them. Let it be a surprise." He added with a sneer.

The man nodded, and left the room.

Hayley stood up and approached her lover. "Soon you will have Klaus' head on a pike, and your fiancée will be at your side." She replied, running her fingers over his chest.

Tyler grunted, and grasped her hand. "She has been missing for nearly five months. How do I know she hasn't been soiled?" He asked, jerking Hayley's hand roughly.

Hayley stifled a cry at the pain. "I thought you didn't care about her purity." She replied in a seemingly strong tone.

He scoffed. "If she is still a virgin she will be priceless, but if that Mikaelson bastard soiled her, then there is a risk she could be pregnant with his child." He stated in an angry tone. "I will not have the woman intended to be my queen giving birth to an abomination." He added with certainty.

Hayley smirked. "What if the child is from your loins and is being carried by your lover?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

His eyes widened and glanced at her stomach. "Are you caring my child?" He asked, with the first hint of true joy in his voice.

Hayley gave a shrug. "I am not entirely sure, but it is a possibility." She answered with a smile.

Tyler smiled. "Then the child will be my heir, but I cannot go back on the promise made for Caroline to be my bride." He stated with venom.

Hayley's face dropped, and she glanced down at his chest.

He lifted her face to his. "If Caroline has become soiled, my laws are clear. She will be given a chance to prove her loyalty, if she denies me, she will be executed, regardless of her lineage or the possible war with her father." He replied, calmly.

"And if she is executed?" Hayley asked, hopefully.

Tyler smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "Then you will be my queen." He answered, kissing her roughly on the mouth.

Hayley jumped for joy in her mind at the thought of her plan working the way it was supposed to. She did love Tyler, but her obligation and loyalty belonged to someone else. Someone she would never name.

Someone who needed to know about the attack, and be prepared for it but at the moment, she couldn't care about loyalty as Tyler stripped her, and entered her roughly, making sure his seed would be planted in her body. All she wanted was a child, and he was definitely going to give her that.

Yes, everything was coming along exactly the way she hoped. Exactly.

**~Hours before dawn at the Camp~**

Klaus awoke a few hours before dawn, and found the spot beside him empty. His heart twinge as he looked around the tent with no sign of her. His gaze landed on the small chair, across the room, and found her dress gone. Quickly he stood, and dressed. Strapping his sword around his waist, he exited the tent. A thought entered his mind, as to her location, and he was right.

He smiled as he caught sight of her standing beside the creek, arms wrapped around her person, her hair slightly tangled as it hung lose down her back, and her tan dress accentuating her sun touched skin. His breathe caught at her beauty being illuminated by the disappearing moon. He stood for a moment longer watching her. Finally, he made his approach.

Caroline smiled as she heard him. She didn't turn around. She didn't have to. She knew it was him. She felt it.

He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. Softly, he kissed her head, and smiled when she moaned and placed her hands on top of his.

"May I ask why I woke up alone with only a few hours before dawn?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I had a bad dream, and I didn't want to wake you." She answered, stroking his hands with her fingers.

"Swan, it's my job to comfort you when you're distressed." He replied, kissing her temple softly.

She sighed. "I know, but you look so peaceful when you're asleep." She paused, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I hate to disturb you when you are asleep." She added, softly.

Klaus smiled at her thoughtfulness. "You could never disturb me, love." He whispered, looking at her face.

She moved her blue eyes up to his face. She sent him a soft smile, and tilted her head towards his. Klaus welcomed the move with a smirk as he captured her lips with his. He pulled back, before he pecked them again. She smiled with her eyes closed, and slowly opened them to look into his.

"Why, Sir Rogue, are you trying to charm me?" She asked, with a hint of coyness.

He smiled, and cocked his brow. "Is it working?" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She giggled, and stroked his hands with her fingers, and then crossed them on his arms. "You should work on it." She teased.

He laughed, and bent his head to her ear. "I thought I was." He replied, looking at her with happiness.

She smiled, and blinked a few times, in a flirtatious way. "You don't need to charm a woman already in love, Nik." She whispered, with honesty in her eyes.

He smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back, and they remained in that position for several minutes, watching the water, and the moon fade in the darkness, before he spoke again.

"What was the dream?" He asked, softly with a hint of demand.

She sighed, and placed her forehead against his neck. "I dreamed Tyler had attacked the camp without warning." She paused, as the next words became lodged in her through.

Klaus felt her shiver in his arms, and he kissed her head softly, as his fingers tightened slightly on her stomach, where they rested, letting her know that he was still there, listening.

Caroline swallowed as she continued. "I felt his hands on me, pulling me away from you." She said, in a tiny voice. "I tried to fight, but I couldn't." She continued her voice cracking. She straightened and stepped away from him.

Klaus wanted to hold her, to let her know that he was there, but he knew she needed some time.

She took a deep breath. "Before I woke up, I saw you on the ground." She cracked, placing her hands over her mouth as she sobbed.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He stepped toward her, and his hands grasped her upper arms.

"Was I dead?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs over her arms.

She shook her head. "No, but I couldn't reach you, no matter how hard I tried, Tyler prevented me from reaching you." She cried, the sobs racking her body.

His heart broke at the sound of her sobs. Gently he turned her around, and lowered his head to look into her eyes. Her eyes widened as she noticed the look of seriousness, determination, and love in his eyes.

"Caroline, if Tyler does attack, I promise you, with every breath in my body, I will protect you." He vowed, his voice filled with honesty.

She smiled, and nodded, but as quickly as the smile appeared, it faded into a frown. "But what if my dream comes true? And I get taken away from you?" She asked, her voice filled with fear, as she placed her hands on his chest.

Klaus' eyes darkened at the thought. "I won't allow that to happen." He stated, vehemently.

Caroline lifted her right hand, and gently stroked his face. "I know you won't, Nik, but…" She began, but he shook his head.

"No buts!" He shouted in her face, causing her to flinch slightly.

She straightened, and squared her shoulders. She dropped her hands from his chest and face.

"Yes buts!" She shouted back. "What if something prevents you from protecting me?!" She asked, her tone demanding an answer.

He frowned, and let her go to turn around with his back to her.

"Nik?" She asked, still waiting on an answer.

He sighed and shook his head.

She sighed, as she opened her mouth. "I know you want to protect me, but you can't be everywhere, and if Tyler attacks…" She trailed off, watching his body tense as she spoke.

Klaus couldn't bear the thought. If he lost her, his world would crumble. He clamped his eyes shut and felt tears fall down his face. He felt soft hands, slowly wipe the tears away, and slowly he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

She blinked back a few tears and gave him a watery smile. "I want to know that if Tyler succeeds in taking me away from you," She paused, as she stroked his face softly. "That you'll come for me." She finished, her eyes dimming slightly.

Klaus groaned as he gathered her up in his arms and crushed his lips onto hers. She moaned at the contact, and threaded her fingers through his hair. He slowly separated their lips, and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Even if the sky fell from the heavens," He began, moving his thumbs over her lips, softly gazing into her eyes. "There is nothing that will keep me from coming for you. I won't let them." He vowed his voice strong and full of promise.

Caroline smiled, and pulled him closer, tears falling down her face. "I love you so much, Nik. So much that it hurts." She whispered through her tears. "It will hurt so much more if I were ever taken away from you." She added, planting her lips on his shoulder.

He sighed, and kissed her shoulder lightly. "I love you too, Caroline, and I promise that I would do everything thing in my power to keep you with me." He whispered, into her ear. "If you were ever taken away from me, I promise I will find you. I will always come for you." He promised once more, holding her tighter to him.

She nodded into his shoulder. "And I will always fight to return to you." She replied, tightening her arms around his shoulders.

"No," He began, pulling back to look into her eyes with a fierce gaze. "Promise me, that you will fight to survive. I need you to stay alive, Swan." He demanded in a strong voice.

She smiled, and touched his face gently with her right hand, as her left hand stroked his hair. "I promise, Klaus." She replied, softly.

He smiled at her words, and stepped back, only a foot. "Caroline," He began, looking at her.

She gazed at him with love pouring out of her eyes. He smiled once more as he reached up to the necklace around his neck, and took it off. Moving his hands underneath her hair, he secured it around her neck.

She smiled as she touched the pendant resting against her chest. "Klaus." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I want you to have it, love." He replied, with a faint smile. "I have one request though." He added, touching her cheek.

She cocked a brow. "A request for a gift?" She asked, with a coy smile.

He chuckled nervously and bowed his head. "Does this mean you'll hear me out?" He asked, with slight shyness.

Caroline found it amusing, but didn't press the issue; slowly she nodded as he glanced up.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "When Tyler has been dispatched of," He began, touching her face, softly watching her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked softly, his eyes showing so much vulnerability.

Caroline gasped, but her eyes never left his. With a small, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

She pulled back only long enough to whisper, "Yes, my rogue, I'll marry you."

Klaus smiled as he held her tighter as he kissed her senseless.

However, the kiss was interrupted with screams emanating from the camp.

Klaus' eyes flashed, as he stepped away from her.

"Tyler." He whispered, as he grasped Caroline's hand and together, they ran towards the camp.

He knew he should get her to safety, but there didn't seem to be time.

He had to get to his family, and Caroline understood. He was taking her into a battlefield, and she understood.

The sky was falling, and he couldn't stop it. They stopped when they reached the camp. Tyler's soldiers where charging the camp from two sides.

"Go find Rebekah, and stay out of sight, until I come for you." He demanded, his eyes speaking volumes.

She nodded, and squeezed his hand. "Come back to me." Was all she could say, and he understood. He returned the squeeze, and gave her a soft smile, before he watched her run away to find his sister.

Drawing his sword, he charged into battle, and felt blood splatter across his face as he sliced through two soldiers.

He turned around and blocked a slice move from a soldier, and duck, weaved, away from another one. He moved to the right as the solider tried to stab, he elbowed the soldier in the face, and glanced up to watch another run towards him. Easily he moved out the soldier's way, and knocked him to the ground with the hilt of the sword.

"No!" He heard her scream. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw two soldiers dragging Caroline away from the path, where the rest of the family were supposed to go.

Knocking another advancing soldier to the ground, he charged after her.

"Caroline!" He shouted, as he slashed his way through four soldiers to reach her.

"Nik!" She shouted back, struggling against their hold.

He made it to where she was, but was stopped by four men, coming out of nowhere, and caught him off guard. He growled as they pulled his arms, and knocked his sword out of his hands. He couldn't move. He couldn't reach her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tyler replied, hopping down from his horse, approaching his future bride with a sneer on his face.

Caroline jerked in the soldiers grasp.

"Well, my darling, Caroline, you are looking as beautiful as ever. It looks like these ruffians took care of you during these long tortuous months." He replied, in fake sincerity.

Caroline frowned, and tried to move.

"Well, don't you have a greeting for your future husband?" He asked, touching her face.

She moved her head away from him. "I will never marry you." She ground out.

Tyler raised his hand, and back handed her. "You may be beautiful, Caroline, but talk to me that way again, and I'll give you more than that." He said with venom.

Klaus growled, and tried to move away from the four soldiers holding him tightly. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" He shouted, with a short glance to Caroline.

Tyler laughed, and stroked his chin as he bowed his head. "Now, what can you do with my soldiers holding you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Let me go, and I'll show you." Klaus remarked in a dark tone.

Tyler laughed harder. "Did you hear that, men?" He shouted at the soldiers. "He says he can beat me!" He continued with another laugh. "What do you say?" He asked, glancing back at a struggling Klaus.

The men didn't say a word, only held tightened their hold on Klaus' arms. Tyler smirked as he brought out a dagger from his belt, and raised it to his lips.

"I say let's not find out." He whispered, as he approached Klaus.

Caroline's eyes widened as Tyler brought his arm back, and slammed the dagger into Klaus' stomach.

"NO!" She shouted, as the soldiers finally let her go. She ran over to Klaus, as he began to fall to the ground.

She grasped his face in her hands, and tears fell on his face. "Nik, please don't leave me." She whispered, to him.

Klaus gasped, and looked into her eyes. "Swan," He replied, as he gasped again.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Bring her along." He commanded to the men.

Caroline shook her head, as the soldiers grabbed her and began to drag her down the path. "No! Nik!" She screamed as they dragged her struggling along the way.

"Nik!" She screamed.

Her voice traveled to his ears. He gasped as his hands moved to his wound, and he cried out as pain radiated through his body. He heard footsteps approach him, and he held his breath.

Jean dropped her sword on the ground, and collapsed next to him. "Klaus." She cried out, putting pressure on the wound.

He gasped out. "Caroline," He whispered, as he looked at Jean.

Jean shook her head. "Tyler took her back to the palace along with a few others." She answered, as she looked at his wound. "It's not deep. I need to stop the bleeding, though." She stated, fumbling around.

"Jean," Klaus gurgled, as he gasped once more, grasping her bloodied hands. "Watch over her, please." He whispered, with a dark look in his eyes.

Jean nodded, and squeezed his hand. "What happened to the man who once said love is a weakness?" She asked, trying to bring levity into the situation.

Klaus smiled amidst the pain from the wound and his heart. "He fell in love with a swan." He whispered, as his eyes closed.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Coming Soon: Will Klaus survive? What will Tyler do to Caroline? Will she stay strong? Will Kol and Bonnie survive separation? Who is the other traitor? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	20. Can't Take Yesterday

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are great!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Yesterday by Leona Lewis**_

* * *

Tyler pushed Caroline inside the room duped hers, and smirked as she fell to the rough stone floor. Caroline groaned as her hands made contact, and her knees scrapped the floor.

"Now, just so I know you won't try to escape, I'm placing a permanent guard at your door, so I will know your every move." He declared, pointing to the door, her, and then to himself.

Caroline slowly stood, and defiance registered on her face. "You won't be able to keep me here forever, Tyler. Klaus will come for me. He will always come for me." She replied her voice strong and defiant.

Tyler laughed at her balls. "Well, my darling, I have some news for you." He replied, looking at the ground and then up at her as his hands clasped behind his back.

"I have received word from a reliable source that Niklaus Mikaelson, the thorn in my side for nearly two years, is dead." He added, with a sneer.

"So you see, my dear, your dear Klaus will never come for you. You belong to me." He replied, his voice dark, as his eyes lusted over her body.

Caroline stepped back, and her eyes widened at his words. No, he wasn't dead. She could still feel him. He wasn't dead.

"You lie." She spat out.

Tyler chuckled. "I would never lie." He replied, slyly.

Caroline scoffed in his face. "Every word out of your mouth is a lie." She stated her voice stronger than before.

Tyler's eyes darkened in rage, and he gripped his hands tightly behind his back. "You're lucky I need you, for the moment, Caroline." He stated, coming closer. "I should have killed you back at the camp, when you cried out his name." He added, his breath coming out in pants in her face.

"Mark my words, Caroline, once we are married, you will be of no more use to me, so if you even try to cross me in any way, I will kill you, and you know I will." He said with malice. "And when I take you to my bed, if you do not cry out my name, your head will be on a block by morning." He added with darkness in his words. "Am I understood?" He asked, watching her eyes harden.

"I will never give into you, Tyler. I'm not one of your servants that you can order around. I'm a princess, and my father is a king." She returned with a harsh tone. "You are just a spoiled king, who takes pleasure in other peoples misery." She added, not caring if he hit her again or threw her in the dungeon. She hated him. She hated him for stabbing her love, for taking her away from him, for all of the pain she was feeling in her body. She hated him, and didn't care if he knew.

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "I punish people for crimes they have committed, Caroline, which is more than I can say for your precious Klaus, who slaughters without provocation." He replied with a sneer on his face.

"Klaus never slaughters anyone without provocation." She defended him. "In fact, he is more of a man than you ever will be!" She shouted, her eyes flashing with her words.

Tyler let his anger fly. Bringing his hand around, he slapped her hard, the sound of skin on skin ricocheted through the room, and Caroline touched her left cheek, but didn't let the tears fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That was a warning, Caroline." He replied, harshly. He turned on his heel, and approached the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "One more thing, in a month's time, we will be married. Klaus or not, you will be mine." He stated, as he left the room, slamming the door along the way.

Caroline felt the tears come in her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands. With a loud sob, she collapsed on the floor, not caring if her knees get any more scraped. The pain in her chest radiated throughout her body. She wanted Klaus.

She felt the necklace he had given her moved back and forth on her chest as her sobs rang through the room. She knew he was still alive. He wasn't dead. She knew he wasn't. She needed him.

Tears fell through her hands and onto the cold floor, as she wept. She imagined his face, his smile, his blue eyes, and his touch. Oh, how she needed him.

The door opened, and Caroline stilled her cries, and dropped her hands as she looked harshly to whoever was entering her room.

She studied the young woman, no older than her, she imagined with short brown hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes. She was dressed in brown pants with a cream colored tunic.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as the woman closed the door behind her and sent her a small smile.

"You must be Klaus' Caroline." She replied with a strange accent.

Caroline studied the woman, and nodded. "Who are you?" She asked, glancing at the door behind the woman.

"My name is Jean. I'm sure Klaus has mentioned me." She replied, coming closer, to kneel in front of Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened at her name. "You're Jean?!" She asked, in a shocked tone.

Jean gave a slight frown. "Why do you sound so surprised?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "Didn't Klaus describe me?" She asked, looking down at her wardrobe.

Caroline shook her head. "No, he only told me that you were a friend." She answered, wiping her nose with a handkerchief Jean handed to her. "Thank you." She whispered, wiping her eyes too.

Jean shrugged. "I can't believe Klaus didn't at least describe me. Trust that man to leave out important details, for all you know I could have been Hayley disguised as Jean." She muttered, shaking her head. "Are you okay?" She asked, as tears fell down Caroline's face.

"I suppose." Caroline answered, as she looked up. "Who is Hayley?" She asked, glancing at the door.

Jean frowned at the name, and grunted. "She's Tyler's slut." She replied, with venom.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Tyler's what?" She asked, watching Jean carefully.

"Tyler's little hump bunny." She answered, with disdain. "I swear they screw morning, noon, and night, and probably anytime they have a moment." She added, clamping her eyes shut.

Caroline couldn't help the laughter coming from her lips.

Jean looked at her. "Oh, sure laugh now, but you haven't heard them." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline laughed harder at Jean's reaction. "I don't know why I'm laughing." She replied, slowly stopping, glancing down at her hands with the handkerchief in her palms.

Jean nodded. "It's okay to laugh, Caroline." She whispered, trying her best to be soothing.

She shook her head. "How can I laugh when Klaus is possibly dead?" She asked, glancing up at Jean.

"Because he isn't dead." Jean remarked, leaning forward with a whisper.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "How do you know this?" She asked, wanting to believe this woman.

"Because after Tyler left with you, I went to him. He was fighting." Jean explained, softly.

"How do I know you are not just telling me this?" She asked, getting up from the ground.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Look, I know this seems a little far-fetched at the moment, because we just met and all but trust me when I say that Klaus is still alive." She stated, holding out her arms.

Caroline nodded slowly, and Jean noticed how broken she was.

"Caroline, do you believe he's dead?" She asked, stepping closer to her.

Caroline looked at her, and shook her head. "No, I can still feel him. I know he's still alive." She stated, fervently.

Jean smiled, and nodded. "Then believe it, Caroline." She replied.

Caroline tilted her head. "Why are you here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Jean smirked. Perceptive woman, no wonder Klaus fell for her. Jean didn't expect anything less from the woman who won Klaus Mikaelson's heart. "Klaus made me promise to look after you." She replied, crossing her arms.

Caroline smiled, genuinely. "He always worries." She whispered, with another sniffle.

Jean laughed. "He loves you, and now I can see why." She replied, glancing behind her to the door.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, moving her eyes to the door, and then to Jean.

"You have a strong heart, and a strong will, but you also have a kind soul. That's rare around these parts." Jean replied, with a smile.

Caroline nodded, and turned away towards the window in her room. She looked down, and sighed as she realized climbing down was out of the question.

"If you are contemplating jumping out the window, I can tell you right now that it's a ways down." Jean replied, pointing towards the window when Caroline glanced at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can see that." She returned, with a smile.

Jean smirked as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to be a smartass?" She asked, cocking a brow.

Caroline shrugged. "Does it matter?" She asked, glancing back out of the window.

Jean nodded. "Yes, because I'm the only smartass allowed here." She stated, with a smile.

Caroline laughed. "Are you always like this?" She asked, turning to the woman, folding her arms over her chest.

Jean pursed her lips in a contemplative mood. "Yes." She stated, simply.

Caroline laughed once more. "No wonder Klaus considers you a friend." She stated, moving her right hand to the necklace around her neck. His necklace. "He admires people who speak their minds." She added, softly.

Jean nodded. "Only if it's the right kind of speech, he has no tolerance for disloyalty." She replied, coming closer.

Caroline nodded. "I know." She whispered, tears building up.

"You miss him." Jean replied, she didn't ask, she didn't need to.

Caroline nodded. "So much it hurts. I feel empty without him." She cried, falling to her knees. "He told me to be strong, and survive for him, but it's too hard." She cried, weeping into her hands.

Jean knelt down beside her, and gently held her. "It's okay, Caroline. I'm going to make sure of it." She vowed, with a dark look at the door.

Caroline cried, and nodded softly. She may have just met this woman, but somehow she knew she could trust her, and that this woman didn't make promises lightly.

**~Courtyard~**

Stefan padded down the last of the prisoners, and sighed as he came to a dark skinned woman. He stopped when he noticed the necklace around her neck. No, it couldn't be.

He looked up at her eyes, and noticed how hard her eyes were. She had dirt covering her face, and a bruise on her left cheek. He cursed under his breathe.

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?" He asked in a low tone.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why should I tell you?" She asked, her eyes becoming harder.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother." He replied, softly.

Bonnie's eyes softened at Damon's name, and she studied the man in front of her. "You're Rebekah's husband." She replied, with an asking tone.

He nodded, and turned to the guard beside him.

"This is Princess Caroline's handmaiden. Get her washed, and take her to the princess." He replied in a authoritative tone.

The guard gave a curt nod, and led Bonnie away.

Stefan sighed, and closed his eyes. His brother's intended.

"_Come on, brother, don't be so brooding." Damon remarked, with a smirk._

_Stefan smiled as he lifted his cup of ale to his lips. "Are you sure this girl is the one?" He asked, swallowing the ale, and placing the cup on the table._

_Damon smiled, and fiddled with the necklace with the Salvatore crest on a blue stone. "I've never been surer of anything else in my life." He replied, with a laugh. "She's everything I could ever hope for. She's kind, considerate, and beautiful." He added, with a sheepish grin._

"_It sounds like you are already hooked, brother." Stefan replied with a laugh._

_Damon nodded. "I don't know how it happened." He replied, drinking from his pint._

_Stefan chuckled. "You fell in love, Damon." He remarked, looking at his brother. "Who would have thought Damon Salvatore would have fallen in love with a woman, and actually want to marry her?" He asked, drinking from his cup._

_Damon shook his head. "Stranger things have happened." He muttered with a smile._

_Stefan nodded._

"_Stefan, there is something else you should know about her." Damon began, hesitantly._

"_What is it?" He asked, glancing sideways at his brother._

"_She's a Bennett." Damon replied, looking down at his cup, avoiding his brother's gaze._

"_A Bennett." Stefan whispered in a stunned voice. "A healer, a gypsy." He added, his voice remaining low._

_Damon nodded. "I still love her, Stefan. So if you don't approve, I'm sorry. I'm going to marry her anyway." He replied, glaring hard at his brother._

_Stefan gave a slow nod, and thought for a moment. "If she makes you happy, Damon, then she is welcome." He replied, after a moment._

_Damon nodded and his face softened with a smile. "Now, let's talk about what Klaus has planned." He replied, in a serious tone._

Stefan sighed. Damon loved her with all his heart and he died before he could marry her. Stefan heard, from Rebekah, that Bonnie was involved with Kol Mikaelson, but he didn't know it was the same Bonnie, Damon's Bonnie.

He followed the guard and Bonnie, and studied her. She was strong and not easily pushed, he noticed. No wonder his brother fell for her. This made her even more valuable to him, despite she was with Kol now, but she was Damon's love. She had changed Damon, he knew. She had made him happier, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that she would remain happy.

Even if it killed him.

**~Forbes Castle~**

Elijah and Kol carried Klaus as best they could to the secret door on the side of the castle. Rebekah held onto a very pregnant Katherine as they struggled in the now pouring rain.

"Are you sure they will help us?" Kol asked Elijah, as the rain poured down on their bodies.

Elijah nodded, but before he raised his hand to knock, the door opened, and a small girl with dark brown hair stood in the door.

"Anna, we need assistance." Elijah replied, softly.

Anna nodded, and stepped to the side, and allowed them to enter her home. "I shall go and get my mistress." She whispered, once they were inside the door closed.

Elijah tried to stop her, but with Klaus in his arms, he couldn't reach her.

"Mistress?" Rebekah asked, helping a four, almost five, month pregnant Katherine to sit down.

"Oh, out of the frying pan and into the fire." Kol remarked as he shifted Klaus' weight on his shoulders.

Anna returned moments later with a tall blonde haired woman in a fine blue dress at her heels.

Every eye widened as they recognized the woman. Caroline's mother.

Slowly they bowed their heads, as she came closer.

"What happened?" She asked, looking over the clan, searching for her daughter.

"Tyler attacked our camp." Elijah answered, watching her carefully.

Liz frowned, and glanced at Klaus, who was trying to hold his head up. She approached him carefully, and lowered her gaze to the wound, bandaged up, but still bleeding.

"Follow me." She replied, picking up her skirts and turning on her heel.

The others looked at each other, and followed her carefully.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kol remarked, as he and Elijah carried Klaus down the hall.

Katherine followed with Rebekah holding her arm tightly.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked, with concern.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I'm just tired. Once I find a place to sit down, I'll be just fine." She replied with a wan smile.

Rebekah nodded, and continued following her brothers down the hall.

Once the battle had started, Rebekah and Elijah had gotten Katherine to safety, making sure she would not be found by the soldiers, much to the protest of the pregnant woman. Unfortunately her arguments were falling on deaf ears, because Elijah told her that if the soldiers found out she was pregnant, they would do their worst.

Kol and Bonnie had been separated, when Bonnie was supposed to go with Matt. Kol was going to go after her, but instead he found his brother on the ground, near death. He vowed as he tried to stop the bleeding, that he would go after her. He wasn't losing the woman he loved more than life itself.

Liz opened the door to an empty room on the far side of the palace. "You should be safe here. Very few guards make it over this way; my husband knows this is my private area. He values my privacy too much." She replied, with a slight smile. "Put him on the bed there." She replied, pointing to the bed.

Elijah and Kol took Klaus to the feather bed, and gently laid him on top of the covers.

"Anna," Liz began, looking at the young girl. "Please take this young woman to the adjacent room for her to rest, and then please bring my herbs." She replied, in a kind tone.

Anna nodded with a smile. "Yes, my lady." She replied, gently taking Katherine's arm, and led her from the room.

Elijah watched as Liz approached his brother, and gently removed the bandage and his wet shirt.

"The wound is pretty deep, but he should live." She replied, gently pushing on the wound.

Klaus gasped, and grasped her hand. "Caroline?" He asked, his eyes widening.

Liz sent him a soft smile. "I'm Caroline's mother, Elizabeth." She replied, softly.

Klaus' eyes rolled as he passed out.

Elijah and Kol stepped toward their brother, and Liz shook her head. "He just passed out from his wound. He'll make it." She replied, examining the wound closer.

Anna entered the room with a basket of herbs, needles and thread.

"Thank you, Anna." Liz replied, softly.

Anna nodded, and stood next to the Queen, waiting to see if there was anything she could do to help.

Elijah watched as she cleaned Klaus' wound. She handed some herbs to Anna, and waited as Anna mixed the herbs together in her bowl.

"Why are helping us?" He asked, as Liz rubbed the ointment over Klaus' wound.

Liz smiled. "I knew your mother." She answered, finishing up the bandage.

The siblings looked at each other, and then back at the blonde Queen.

"You knew our mother?" Rebekah asked, stepping forward.

Liz nodded. "Your mother was my closest and dearest friend, until her death." She replied, sadly.

Elijah stepped towards her. "You are the informant who told us about Caroline's nuptials." He replied, as his eyes watched her movement.

Liz nodded once more.

"Why?" Kol asked, his voice holding a hint of darkness.

Liz sighed. "Because I don't trust Tyler, and I knew you would protect her." She replied, holding her head up.

"Well, we failed you." Elijah replied, in a soft, regretful tone. "Caroline was taken by Tyler. He's the one who stabbed Klaus."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Coming Soon: How will Liz react? Will Caroline find out about Klaus? How will Jeremy react when he finds out about his sister? Will Stefan protect Bonnie from Tyler? Will Tyler succeed in his plans? Who is the other traitor? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	21. Keep Breathing

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are the best!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Keep Breathing by Kerrie Roberts**_

* * *

_His hands moved around her waist as she looked at the sketch he gave her. Caroline smiled and leaned back into his embrace._

_His lips kissed her temple softly._

"_It's beautiful, Klaus." She whispered, holding up the sketch._

_Klaus smiled, as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I tried to capture your beauty, but I believed I failed." He whispered, pulling her closer to him._

_She laughed, and shook her head. "You don't give yourself any credit do you?" She asked, turning her head to look at him._

_He smiled, and shook his head. "No, love, I don't." He replied, his voice holding pain of years past._

_She sighed, and placed the sketch on the table, and turned to him. "No matter what you think about yourself, I love you." She replied, gently placing her lips on his._

_He sighed and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her once more._

_She smiled as his lips moved down her neck, and then back up to her jaw, gently sucking._

"_Don't start something you can't finish, Klaus." She whispered, her eyes closing involuntarily, and her hands found themselves in his hair._

_He smiled against her skin, and pulled back. "Oh, I plan to finish this, love." He replied with a smirk, and raised his brows._

_She giggled, and pulled him back to her. "Then by all means, finish it." She whispered, as her lips captured his._

Caroline smiled as the memory became more prominent as she looked out of the window, and fingered the necklace.

She missed him, so much. Her chest ached, and her body yearned for him. She wanted to hear his voice, look into his eyes, see his smile, hear his laugh, and feel his touch on her body.

She sighed as she approached her bed. Two days since she was captured, and brought to the castle. Two days since she last saw him. Now all she had was his necklace and the memories. Memories were all she had at the moment.

Climbing under her covers, she lay back, and felt her eyes drift close. Her mind began to conjure up images of him. His smile. His eyes. His touch. Oh, god, his touch. Caroline moaned in her sleep as she felt his hands in hers.

"Nik," She whispered, as she saw his face.

Suddenly the scene changed with him lying on the ground with blood coming from the wound Tyler had inflicted, and out of his mouth. She tried to stop the bleeding, but her hands were being pulled away from him.

"No! Nik!" She screamed as she sat up, sweat rolling down her face, along with tears.

The door to her room opened, and Jean came rushing in with her sword drawn. She looked up at the blonde panting in bed, and sheathed her sword as she approached the woman crying into her hands.

"Caroline?" She asked softly, sitting on the bed beside her.

Caroline cried out, and fell into Jean's arms. Jean sighed as the young woman cried on her shoulder. She knew Caroline needed this. She needed to cry to let it out.

"I saw him in my dream." She cried in Jean's shoulder.

Jean sighed and pulled back. "Was he still alive in your dream?" She asked, simply.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, but," She began, wiping her eyes.

"No," Jean began, shaking her head. "No, buts, he's still alive. You have to believe that." She stated, grasping the young blonde's hands.

Caroline nodded. "I know he is. I just miss him so much." She replied, in a defeated whisper.

Jean sighed. "I know, Caroline. You just have to have faith that he will come to you." She replied, softly.

Caroline nodded. "I know, Jean." She whispered, with a wan smile.

Jean nodded, and squeezed her friend's hands. "You should get some sleep. I'll check on you later." She replied, standing up.

Caroline nodded, and watched as Jean walked to the door. "I loved your entrance by the way." She replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Jean smirked and glanced at her sword. "Yeah, I always am on guard. Who knows what crazy people are out there?" She stated, with a wink.

Caroline smiled. "Well, I feel so much safer with you on guard." She replied.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't get attached. I don't do emotional attachments." She replied, with a snarky attitude.

Caroline pursed her lips and nodded. "Of course that's why you have been so kind to me." She replied with a slight laugh.

Jean shook her head. "Don't start cocking an attitude. That's my job, and the reason I'm kind to you is because I like you, and you love Klaus. Something we have in common." She added quietly, but Caroline picked up on.

"You love him?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Jean nodded. "I love him like a brother, Caroline. He saved my life, and I'm indebted, so to speak." She replied, calmly.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "How did he save your life?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I'll tell you the story sometime, but right now you need your sleep." She replied, pointing to Caroline.

Caroline gave a slow nod, and noticed Jean's demeanor changing at the mention of Klaus saving her life.

"Good night, Princess." Jean replied, opening the door to continue her watch.

Caroline nodded, and then sighed as she fell back in her bed. It was going to be a long night.

She touched her necklace, and then suddenly felt lighter as if a burden had been lifted from her chest. She sat up, and touched her chest. It was definitely lighter than before. A slow smile crossed her face, as she realized what was happening.

Klaus was fighting. Her Niklaus was fighting for her.

Closing her eyes, she sent a prayer that he would return to her. He had to.

**~Forbes Castle~**

Klaus was running, running, calling her name.

He was running, struggling to get to her.

His head thrashed against the pillow as sweat beaded across his forehead, and down his chest. His hands grasped the white sheets, slightly stained with his perspiration, and his blood.

He called out her name in the darkness. He needed to reach her. He needed to get to her. He couldn't lose her. He needed her. She was his light. The woman he loved more than anything.

He pushed his legs as they burned. His whole body burned with pain as he fought against the coldness of the darkness.

Liz wet a rag, and gently wiped the sweat from his brow, and sighed as he whispered in his sleep. He was calling for her.

He was fighting.

She looked up to his brother, and smiled weakly. "It's a good sign. It means he's fighting." She whispered, standing up.

Elijah nodded, and looked at his brother, still thrashing in the bed. "How long will it take for him to recover?" He asked, glancing at Liz.

She shrugged. "I don't know. If he wakes up in the next day or two, he stands a better chance of recovering in a month." She replied, sorrowfully.

Elijah sighed. A month was too long. "Why are you helping us?" He asked, glancing at his brother.

"Your mother was my dearest friend, Elijah." She replied, rinsing out the rag in the basin.

"How did you know my mother?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She sighed and gave a smile. "We grew up together. When William, my husband, came into our village, she supported me when he chose me to be his bride." She recalled with happy memories. "She came to visit me quite a bit after I married him, and after she married Mikael." She replied with disdain as she spoke his name.

"You didn't care for my father, did you?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. Your father was a cruel man. I always thought Esther deserved better, but she loved you and you brothers and sister. She couldn't leave and get away from him without you." She stated, glancing at him.

"You know of Niklaus' origins?" He asked, stepping towards her.

Liz sighed, and looked at him, finding he had Esther's way of seeing into the soul. "I do." She answered, glancing at the man on the bed.

"What was his name?" Elijah asked, with a slight hint of hope in his eyes.

"Esther never said, but she did say that he was kind to her. She hated that she had an affair with him, but…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes.

"She was pregnant with Niklaus." Elijah added, with a sigh.

Liz nodded. "She loved Niklaus. She hoped Mikael would never find out, but somehow he did." She replied, stepping back over to Klaus.

Elijah nodded, and watched as Liz carefully tended Klaus' wound, which had, thankfully, stopped bleeding.

"Mother was lucky to have a friend like you, your majesty." He replied, quietly.

Liz smiled. "I was lucky to have her as a friend, Elijah." She replied, glancing at him.

"I can see where Caroline gets her nerve from." He replied, softly.

Liz smiled. "William said the same thing. He thinks she has too much of me in her, and not enough of him." She replied with a light laugh.

Elijah smirked. "She's been perfect for Niklaus." He added, glancing at his brother.

Liz sighed. "Does she love him?" She asked, watching as Klaus tossed his head back and forth.

"She does, and he loves her." Elijah replied. "I had never seen two people more in love than those two, if you don't mind me saying so?" He asked, with a soft smile

Liz shook her head. "No, I don't mind." She replied, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I always wanted her to find a man to love her, who she will love in return." She added, with a weak smile. "I even told your mother, and she said it would be something if Caroline and Niklaus would fall in love." She finished with a small laugh.

Elijah smiled. "Mother always had a keen insight into things." He replied with tears in his eyes.

Liz nodded. "That she did." She replied, standing up again. "I need to go check on my husband. Send Anna to get me if his condition changes." She said softy.

Elijah nodded. "Thank you again, my lady." He replied, bowing his head.

Liz touched his shoulder and smiled. "It's nothing." She responded, as she left him alone with his brother.

Liz walked down the hallway, and made it to their quarters. She opened the door, and felt the tears break through her eyes. Her daughter had found love, and it was almost taken away. She made it to her vanity table, and collapsed in the chair. Her face fell in her hands, and she felt her tears fall more rapidly.

The door opened, and she stifled her tears, and wiped her tears away. She turned to see her husband coming into the room, looking flustered.

"Tyler has our daughter." He stated, with a light in his eyes.

Liz continued to sit in the chair, and smiled wanly. "That's great." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong, love?" William asked, coming to kneel down in front of his wife, concern leaking into his voice.

Liz took a deep breathe. "Why are you making her marry a man she doesn't love?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

William searched her eyes. "It's for the best." He whispered his voice soft.

She shook her head. "How can you say that? You married me because you loved me." She stated, standing up and walking away from him. "Are you telling me that it wasn't enough?" She asked, turning to face him, her hands on her stomach as a horrible pain entered her stomach.

William sighed. "It was enough, my love." He replied, stepping towards her.

"Then why are you forcing her to marry a man she does not love?!" She shouted, backing away from him, tears falling down her eyes.

William closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I have no choice!" He ground out, his voice tight and full of emotion.

"Why not?!" Liz shouted, tears falling down her face. "Why is it so terrible for our daughter to marry a man she loves, like I married you?!" She shouted again, throwing her arms out.

He opened his eyes, and she saw so much raw emotion, she had to choke back the tears. "You would not understand, Elizabeth." He replied, softly.

"I would understand if you tell me, William." She replied, her heart breaking in two. "We have been married for twenty-four wonderful years, and I have understood everything you have ever done, and stood by your side at every turn, but the one thing," She ranted, moving her finger up and down. "I have never understood is the reason why you will not allow our daughter free reign to marry who she chooses, when you were given that opportunity." She replied, pointing everywhere.

He sighed. "Elizabeth," He began, but she interrupted him

"No! Don't you dare tell me that I would not understand!" She shouted, walking past him, towards the door.

"If I hadn't, the Lockwood's would have declared war, and killed Caroline and you." He replied, looking at her back.

She turned around, and looked at her husband carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"After Caroline was born, King Lockwood came to me, and threatened to charge my kingdom and cause a war if Caroline wasn't betrothed to his son." He replied, refusing to look in her eyes.

"Why did you agree to this?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because the Lockwoods have the deadliest army, and he would have destroyed this kingdom in one week if I didn't. I had no choice. You should have heard the threats he made against you and Caroline." He stated, looking everywhere.

"Is your kingdom more important than your daughter's life?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Sweetheart," He began, but she held up her hand.

"No, William. I've heard enough." She stated, tears forming once more in her eyes. "I need some air." She stated as she walked away from him, her heart breaking into pieces.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Coming Soon: Will Liz forgive William? Will he forgive her? Will Caroline find out what happened to Klaus? What happens when Bonnie discovers something surprising? Who is Hayley really working for? Who is the other traitor? How will Jeremy take the news about his sister? What will happen with Elena? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	22. Thinking of You

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Especially the Guest who sent in the great reviews! (BTW Skyfall was one of my favorite chapters to write!)**

**This chapter is a little emotional, and I hope you guys will bare with me!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Thinking of You by Christian Kane**_

* * *

**~Bonnie's Room~**

Bonnie wiped her face with a rag as she moaned. This was the third time in two weeks she had been sick, and she was scared. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as her free hand went to her stomach. This could not be happening. Not now, not when she was separated from him.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Stefan looking at her with concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered his voice kind.

Bonnie looked around her empty room, and slowly shook her head. "No," She whispered back. Fear evident in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing her back calmly.

She sighed. "I think I'm pregnant." She replied, tears filling her eyes.

Stefan gave a small smile, and nodded. "Kol's?" He asked, knowing of his almost sister-in-law's new relationship with the youngest Mikaelson.

She nodded, and dropped her hands in her lap, as she was resting on her knees on the rocked floor.

"Stefan, what am I going to do?" She asked, tears falling down her face.

He pulled her into his embrace. "It's going to be okay, Bonnie." He whispered, as she cried louder.

"No, it's not." She cried, lifting the rag to her face. "I'm an unwed woman, who is pregnant by a man I may never see again." She replied, in defeat.

"Do you truly believe you will never see Kol again?" Stefan asked, pulling away to look into her tear-filled eyes.

She inhaled deeply, but she nearly choked because of the tears. She wasn't sure. She knew he was alive, in her heart. After she had been separated from him when the attack came, she prayed that he was safe. He needed to be safe. Oh, she needed him right now, not Stefan.

Slowly shaking her head, she looked at Stefan. "No, I don't." She whispered, with a soft smile. "I know he's alive." She added, placing her hands on her stomach.

Stefan smiled, and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Then know that he will come to you. You just have to hold on until he does, and until he does, I'm going to make sure no one hurts you or this child." He vowed in a strong tone.

Bonnie sniffed, and looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice wavering a little.

Stefan smiled, and fingered her necklace. "Because of my brother." He stated, simply. "Damon loved you, and I loved him. He would want you to be happy, and," He paused, swallowing his emotion. "If I didn't, he would probably come back from the grave and kick my butt." He replied with slight levity.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "That sounds like Damon." She replied, wiping her tears away.

Stefan nodded. "I knew you were special the moment Damon told me about you, Bonnie. You were the only one who accepted Damon for who he was." Stefan said, sadly.

Bonnie grasped his free hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He loved you, Stefan. I hope you know that." She whispered her eyes filled with remembrance.

Stefan sighed, and sent her a smile. "I know." He whispered back.

Bonnie nodded. "I need to go see Caroline, and let her know." She replied, attempting to stand up.

Stefan helped her stand up, and gave her a gentle smile. Bonnie returned the smile, and left her room.

Stefan watched her until she made it to Caroline's room. Worry etched on his face. How was he going to protect her if the clan didn't come soon? If Tyler found out about the child, he would never allow it to come to term. Stefan was not going to allow that to happen.

**~Caroline's Room~**

Bonnie entered the room, and couldn't control the tears once more.

Caroline looked at Jean, and then at her friend. Standing quickly, she embraced her friend, and led her to the bed.

"Bonnie, what's the matter?" Caroline asked, as they sat down on the bed, and Bonnie wiped her eyes with her hands.

She sat up, and looked up at Caroline, but then looked at Jean, who was standing against the wall.

"What about…" She began pointing at Jean with her head.

Jean glanced at Caroline, but didn't say a word.

Caroline smiled at her friend. "Jean is a friend of the clan." She replied, glancing at Jean.

Bonnie nodded, and moved her hands to her stomach. Jean's eyes followed her movement, and widened as she took it in.

"You're pregnant." Jean whispered, putting together Bonnie's face, and her hands, moving protectively over her stomach.

Caroline glanced at Jean, and then to her friend. "Bonnie?" She asked, finally capturing her friend's eyes.

Bonnie nodded. "I am." She whispered. "Oh, god, Caroline, what am I going to do?" She cried out.

Caroline held her friend. "You're going to take it one day at a time, Bonnie, and I'm going to help you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie sobbed a few more minutes. "I wish Kol was here." She whispered, looking at her slightly swollen stomach.

Jean felt tears, unwanted tears, fill her eyes. She watched as Bonnie's body shook with slight sorrow and happiness. Despite the tears, she could tell Bonnie was happy for the news. She remembered that feeling.

"I'm sure he's finding his way to you right now." Caroline soothed, stroking her friend's hair.

Bonnie stood up, and took a step away from the bed. "We talked about having children." She replied, holding her stomach, and turning to look at Caroline with a glance at Jean. "He said he wanted a child with me, because it would be ours." She replied with a teary smile.

Caroline nodded and smiled back. "I bet he will be thrilled when he finds out." She remarked with a nod.

Bonnie stroked her stomach, and nodded. "I just hope I survive that long." She whispered, with a sorrowful voice.

"I'll make sure you'll survive, Bonnie." Jean remarked with a flash in her eyes.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Jean carefully, and saw a deep sorrow hidden in her carefully guarded eyes. Bonnie gave a grateful smile, and it seemed to be enough, but Caroline knew there was something else bothering Jean.

"What happened, Jean?" Caroline asked, softly, studying her.

Jean glanced at Bonnie, and moved to down in a chair. She sat in silence for a moment as her eyes moved across Bonnie's stomach with her and Kol's growing child rested.

"Jean, you had a child, didn't you?" Caroline asked, looking at her new friend, with sadness which copied Jean's.

Jean nodded. "A daughter" She whispered, her eyes moving back to Caroline's blue ones.

Caroline tilted her head in concern. "What happened, Jean?" She asked, softly.

Jean sighed, and closed her eyes, tears filling up behind her lids. Memories began to wash over her at Caroline's question.

"It was two years ago." She replied, her voice low, and full of emotion.

**~Flashback~**

_Jean moaned, clutching the wall tightly. She glanced up and moved her long brown hair from her face. She hoped the soldiers would leave her alone tonight. Her jaw ached from the constant hits from the soldiers._

_She clutched her swollen stomach as another pain hit. She bit her bottom lip until she could taste blood. She moved the right arm as best as she could with it still chained to the stone wall. She fell to her knees, and couldn't help the loud cry coming from her throat as the pain became stronger._

"_Shut up in there!" A guard yelled in the native tongue._

_Jean bowed her head, and heard movement in front of her. She felt hands move to her face, and she opened her eyes to see two men kneeling in front of her with beards on their faces, and long hair to their shoulders. Their clothes were ragged, and torn._

_She bit her lip once more as another contraction hit._

"_Niklaus, she's in labor." The man holding her face replied, glancing at the other concerned looking man._

"_What are we supposed to do, Elijah?" He asked, kneeling beside him._

"_We have to help her, Niklaus." Elijah replied, looking into her wide brown eyes. "It's going to be okay, little one." He replied, his voice calm and reassuring._

"_Why are you helping me?" She demanded through her pain._

"_Because you need help, love." Klaus whispered, kneeling down beside her._

_Jean shook her head defiantly, but then nodded when another contraction hit. "Fine!" She nearly shouted, throwing her head back._

_Klaus glanced at Elijah, who nodded. "Alright, where do we start?" Klaus asked, turning back to Jean._

_Jean screamed once more, as the pain became more intense. "Do something?! Just stop talking!" She shouted, her eyes flashing._

_Klaus smirked. "She's got spirit. I'll give her that." He replied, with a chuckled._

"_I'll show you spirit, if you don't shut up!" She shouted, glaring at him._

_Klaus smirked once more, and Jean wished she slap it off his face. She screamed, and felt Elijah pull her legs up, and spread them._

"_I can see the crown." Elijah replied, and moved his hands to help guide the child out as she continued to push._

_She screamed, and glared as Klaus gently grasped her shoulders, encouraging her to continue pushing._

_She pushed with all her might and sweat began falling down her face. Unimaginable pain seared through her as she pushed harder._

_Elijah gently guided the child out, and Jena sighed. She collapsed into Klaus' arms, and didn't care if he was a stranger._

"_What is it?" She asked, with a light smile. The smile faded, when Elijah frowned. He continued to examine the child, and even slapped the bottom, but no sound came from the child._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up with what strength she had._

"_I'm sorry, little one." Elijah looked up with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "Your daughter is gone." He added in a soft tone._

_Jean shook her head. "No, no!" She shouted, reaching for her daughter. "She can't be dead! She can't be!" She shouted, trying desperately to reach for her child._

_Elijah sighed, and looked at Klaus. "She is. I'm sorry." He replied, once more._

_Jean continued to shake her head. Elijah finally, with a torn rag from his shirt, wrapped the child, and handed her to her mother._

_Jean held her daughter, and tears poured down her face, and she couldn't believe this was happening. She knew when she found out she was pregnant; she wanted to keep the baby, despite how it came to be. She clutched her daughter closer to her, and began to rock back and forth._

_Klaus felt tears burn his eyes and he held her closer to him, trying to comfort her best he could. He looked at Elijah, and noticed the tears in his eyes as well._

_Jean cried, until the tears no longer would come._

"_We have to bury her." Elijah replied, motioning to the cell entrance._

_Klaus nodded, and looked down at the woman touching her daughter's face. "How are we going to?" He asked, glancing up at his brother._

_Elijah sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, but it has to be soon." He replied, with a sad glance at the new mother._

_Jean sniffed, and shook her head. "No, I can't." She replied, as Klaus tried to take the child from her arms._

"_I'm sorry, but she has to be taken care of." He replied, softly, and yet demandingly._

_Jean shook her head. "Who are you to tell me that I have to get rid of my daughter?!" She shouted, with a teary glare. "I wanted to keep my daughter. I wanted her!" She shouted again._

_Klaus nodded. "I know. I understand, but you have to let her go." He whispered._

_Jean finally relented and let the tears fall faster as Klaus handed her daughter to Elijah. Elijah stood up, and stood up to walk to the gate._

"_Where is he going with her?" Jean asked, trying to get up, but her strength was waning._

_Klaus sighed, and helped her settle down. "He's going to bury her." He replied, calmly._

_Jean sighed, and dropped her face in her hands. "My daughter." She replied, her tears falling into her hands._

_Klaus didn't know what to do again, except hold her. She was a new mother, who just lost her daughter. He gently pulled her into his arms, and held her until she finally drifted off to sleep, tears drying on her dirt covered face._

**~Present~**

Jean finished with tears streaking her face. She felt arms surround her, and she didn't have to look up to know who it was.

Caroline and Bonnie wrapped their arms tightly around Jean as she cried. She hated the tears that fell from her eyes. She hated showing weakness, but these were women, and a part of them at least understood what she had gone through.

The door opened, and the girls backed away from Jean.

Galen glanced at her, and sighed. With a nod to the other two, he approached Jean, and knelt down.

"What do you want, Galen?" She asked her voice hoarse from the cries.

He lightly touched her face, and sighed. "You, Jean." He whispered, gathering her up in his arms.

Jean wanted to protest, but the memories were still ever present in her mind, and she needed this. She needed him.

She would never say such a thing, but she did. She needed him.

Picking her up in his arms, Vaughn nodded to the other two, and carried her out of the room all the way to hers.

Gently he laid her on her bed, but when he stood up to leave her, she stopped him.

Tonight she threw her stubbornness out of the window. With only three words, "Hold me, Galen."

Nodding in understanding, Vaughn went to her, and lay beside her.

She would curse herself in the morning for this action, but tonight she didn't care. She needed to be held, and who better than a man who loved her.

**~Forbes Castle~**

Klaus moaned as he dreamed of his swan. Long blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a smile that warmed his heart every time, he slowly opened eyes and looked around the room.

He looked at the man sleeping in, what looked to be an uncomfortable chair. Licking his dry lips, he looked down at the wound on his stomach, and winched as he moved to sit up.

"Easy there, brother." Kol remarked, getting up from the chair to gently push his brother down.

Klaus glared at his brother. "Where's Caroline?" He asked, his voice hoarse, yet demanding.

Kol frowned, and lowered his eyes.

"Kol. Where. Is. Caroline?" He asked, enunciating every word.

"Tyler has her, Nik." Kol replied, sorrowfully.

Klaus growled, and attempted to get up from the bed. Kol shook his head, and gently pushed him back down.

"Nik, you need to get your strength back before you go gallivanting off to rescue your true love." He replied with a smirk.

"What I need is to get her away from that bastard!" He nearly shouted, and then groaned as it pulled his wound.

"Nik, you are in no condition to do anything but rest." Kol replied, calmly.

Klaus grunted as his head hit the pillow. "I can't just lay here while she's waiting for me." He growled out, shaking his head.

Kol smiled. "I'm sure she is waiting for you, Nik." He replied with a touch to his brother's shoulder.

"Exactly, which is why I need to go after her." Klaus stated, trying to get up again.

"Nik," Kol began, pushing his shoulder again. "You will do her no good if you don't rest." He scolded.

Klaus glared at him, but Kol gave him a rare serious look. "How much do you love her?" He asked, watching his brother's face soften.

"I would die for her." He whispered his eyes flashing at the announcement.

"But would she want you to?" Kol asked, cocking his brow.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. No, she would want him to stay alive. She would want him to fight to get better.

"I can't leave her." He replied, brokenly.

Kol nodded. "You won't, Nik. Just get better, and then you can fight for her." He whispered, leaning forward.

Klaus sighed, and clamped his eyes closed. He nodded in agreement. He needed to fight for her. He needed to fight.

The door opened and a worried faced blonde entered glancing at both of her brothers.

"Come in sis, our dear brother's awake, and feeling frustrated." Kol remarked with a glance to a glaring Klaus.

"Oh, shut up, Kol." Rebekah replied, glaring at her brother, before sitting on Klaus' bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked, taking Klaus' hand in hers.

Klaus gave his sister a wan smile, and nodded. "I've been better." He replied, softly.

"I suppose Kol told you about Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt." She replied, lowering her head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie and Matt?" He asked his voice tight.

Rebekah nodded. "Matt was supposed to protect Bonnie, and they both got captured." She explained, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus glanced at Kol, whose eyes had become dangerous. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, in a low tone.

Kol shrugged. "You only asked about Caroline." He answered, simply.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, brother." He whispered, turning his head.

Kol glanced at Rebekah, and then placed his hand back on his brother's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Nik." He relied, watching his brother turn his head back towards him.

Klaus looked at his brother, and nodded. "What other news is there?" He asked, glancing at his sister and brother.

Rebekah sighed. "I haven't gotten word to them, but I was about to send a message to Stefan and Jean after I leave here." She replied earnestly.

Klaus nodded. "Can you send one to Caroline and Bonnie from us?" He asked, glancing at Kol.

Rebekah shook her head. "It can't be too long, but I can say that you are coming for her once you are better." She answered, softly.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't want to worry her." He muttered.

"Nik, she probably thinks you're dead. She needs to know that you are on the mend, and that you are coming for her." Rebekah stated, narrowing her eyes.

Klaus glared at his sister. "She doesn't need to know." He stated, harshly.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, Nik. She does need to know. She loves you, and I know you love her. I don't care what you think. I'm sending that message. Hate me if you want, but Caroline needs to know." She stated, standing up.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes again. "I could never hate you, Rebekah." He whispered, turning his head to look out the window.

Rebekah paused at the door, and smiled. "I know, Nik." She said back, before leaving the room.

Kol sighed as the door closed. "You should get some rest, brother." He replied, with a smirk. "You look like hell." He added, before leaving the room.

Klaus smiled at his brother's remark, and shook his head. Looking up at the ceiling, Klaus felt the tears burn his eyes. For the first time in two years, he prayed. He prayed that his beloved would be safe, and that she would never give up on him. As he would never give up on her, never.

* * *

**What did you think? Oh, by the way, I love constructive criticism, I believe it makes a writer stronger, but when a person is downright cruel, it tends to hurt. I am a firm believer in if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. So I ask you, when you write reviews, please don't leave hurtful reviews. If you don't like this story or any story for that matter, don't be cruel. I hope that doesn't offend anyone.**

**Coming Soon: How will Caroline react to the news? How will Kol react to the news of Bonnie's pregnancy? Will Jean tell Galen the truth of her feelings? Will Tyler find out about Bonnie? Will Caroline and Klaus survive? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	23. I'll Be Waiting

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing! Especially those who have stuck with me! You know who you are!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**I'll Be Waiting by Adele**_

* * *

**~Caroline's Room~**

Caroline smiled as she fingered the necklace around her neck. It had become a daily routine for her to caress the necklace, and think of him. Her memories, dreams, and this necklace were all that she had left of him, for the moment.

She knew he would come for her. She just had to wait. She frowned as she thought of the days speeding up. The thought of the impending marriage caused the pain in her heart radiate through her body. She wanted a marriage, she wanted a family, but not with Tyler. She wanted it with Nik. Her Nik.

The door swung open, and Caroline twirled around. She eyed the brunette, who was frantically, rushing in the room.

"Jean, what's the matter?" She asked, approaching the brunette.

Jean quickly closed the door, and glanced at Bonnie, who was sitting on the bed, awaiting the news. Jean held up a piece of paper, and handed it to Caroline.

Caroline looked at her curiously as she took the paper.

Slowly she looked down at the paper, and her eyes widened as she read the words.

_Nik is recovering, quickly. Kol misses Bonnie. We will come as soon as we are able. Tell Caroline, Nik loves her, and the same goes for Kol to Bonnie. Send message back if possible._

_~R~_

Caroline smiled as she looked up and pulled Jean into her embrace. She let out a cry, as she let go of Jean, and ran to Bonnie.

Bonnie read the note quickly, and tears came into her eyes as she wrapped Caroline up in a hug.

"They're coming." Bonnie whispered, her voice faltering. Her love was coming. She pulled back, and caressed her stomach lovingly. Her baby's father was on his way.

Caroline nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand. Turning to Jean, she handed the note back.

"Can we send a message back to them?" She asked, with a sniff.

Jean nodded. "I'll send one right away." She replied with a wink.

Caroline nodded, and fingered her necklace. "Will you tell him that I'm keeping my promise?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Jean tilted her head. "What was the promise?" She asked, her eyes watching Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the thought. "I promised I would survive for him." She whispered, walking to the window.

Jean smiled faintly at the words. It was refreshing to see that form of devotion between two people. Though she would never admit it to others, she was a romantic at heart. She noticed the little things. The way Caroline lit up every time she said Klaus' name. The way Caroline held onto the necklace that was once Klaus'.

Jean's heart ached at the sight. She wanted a love like that. She thought of Galen, and how much he loved her. She cared about him too, but he didn't need to know. She couldn't let him know. She had been hurt too many times to risk breaking her heart again. She couldn't. She refused.

Turning to Bonnie, she gave a small smile. "Would you like for me to send a message to Kol?" She asked, her voice slightly faltering.

Bonnie smiled, as she touched her stomach. "Say that I love him, and I'm waiting for him." She whispered thinking of his brown eyes filled with joy and love.

Jean smiled. "Al right." She said, simply, before turning towards the door.

"Jean?" Caroline asked, turning to face Jean. "Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards her friend.

Jean nodded. "I'm just fine, Caroline." She replied, with a fake smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Jean…" She replied, in a dragged voice.

Jean sighed, but before she could open her mouth to speak, when the door opened unexpectedly.

The three girls took in a semi-crazed girl standing in the doorway. Jean bit down her anger at seeing Elena standing in the doorway. No, she didn't need to lose her temper. Not when so much was at stake.

Elena took in the brunette with the flashing brown eyes, and felt anger and jealousy build up in her chest. She despised that brunette girl. She despised her with every fiber in her body. Moving her eyes to the princess in the room, she mustered a fake smile as she stepped towards her.

"Princess," She replied her voice hinting a false softness. "I came to give you my condolences for the death of Klaus." She replied, bowing her head.

Caroline glanced at Jean, whose hand had tightened on her sword. She returned her focus to Elena, and sent a fake smile her way. "Thank you, Elena. That's kind of you." She replied, bowing her head in return.

Elena smiled and stepped closer. "I also came to congratulate you on your impending marriage to Prince Tyler." She replied, shifting her eyes to Jean, whose eyes had narrowed considerably. "I'm sure you will be very satisfied with the marriage." She added her voice sinister.

Caroline frowned. "I would say thank you, but I have no intention in marrying Tyler, Elena." She replied her voice sounding a tad harsh.

Jean smirked at Caroline's bravado. She would have said something, but Caroline seemed to hold her own.

Elena's smile faltered, and her eyes flashed. "You have no choice, is what I've been told, Princess." She stated, glancing towards Bonnie, who was standing up, and walking over to Caroline.

Caroline scoffed. "You may have been told that, but I'm not cattle, and I will not be dictated to by an arrogant prince." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Elena's eyes flashed. How dare this woman treat her with such harshness? Just because she was a princess, did not give her the right to talk to her in such a manner.

Elena folded her arms across her chest. "Tyler would say differently, Princess." She stated, harshly.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. "I could care less about what Tyler says." She stated, vehemently.

Elena smirked. "Perhaps you'll feel differently once he hears about your misconduct." She stated, turning on her heel to leave the room.

Caroline stepped towards Elena. "Which reminds me…" She began, bowing her head, and then lifting her head back up. "Why did you turn on the Mikaelson clan?" She asked her eyes flashing with anger.

Elena's brow furrowed, and her eyes held no emotion. "How did you know?" She asked, innocently.

"It was kind of obvious." Jean answered, quietly.

Elena sent her a glare, and then turned back to Caroline. "Well, I better be going." She replied, turning back to the door.

"You didn't answer my question." Caroline called out, watching her carefully.

Elena turned around and smirked. "I did it for Stefan." She answered, with a cock of her brow.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked, glancing at Jean, who was trying her best to control her temper.

Elena nodded emphatically. "Stefan belongs to me, Caroline, and this was the perfect opportunity to make that happen." She stated, crossing her arms.

Caroline shook her head. "How do you know that Stefan would come to you if you betrayed the family?" She asked, trying to control her temper this time.

Elena laughed. "Because the attack on the camp killed Rebekah." She stated simply, stepping towards them. "I've known for a while that Stefan was infatuated with that little whore, now that he is free of her, he is mine." She stated with a sneer.

Caroline's eyes widened, and then became a dangerous color. "How dare you put so many lives in danger because of a stupid infatuation!" She shouted, her arms dropping to her sides. "What possessed you to turn your back on so many people, who helped you and your family?" She asked, tears burning her eyes.

Elena scoffed. "Helped me?!" She stated, harshly. "When have they ever helped me?" She asked, stepping closer. "All they did was show up at our door, and demand help, when they should have just died on the streets! They never cared about me! All they cared about was themselves!" She shouted, glaring at the other girls.

"Three hundred people died because you couldn't get your uppity snobbish head out of your ass!" Caroline yelled her temper flaring.

Jean bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Caroline's attitude. She was a little spitfire.

"How dare you!" Elena shouted, clenching her fists in a ball.

"How dare I what?!" Caroline asked, throwing her arms out. "Tell the truth!" She shouted, stepping closer. "You don't care about the people you hurt as long as you get what you want! You know what? I don't care what you want, neither does anyone here! You destroyed families because of one man! You, you…whore!" She yelled her face turning red.

Elena raised her hand and brought it across Caroline's face. Caroline's head went to the side, and whipped back around bringing her fist up she slammed it into Elena's face.

Elena caressed her jaw, giving a silent laugh. She shook her head. "I was wrong. You deserved that bastard Klaus." She taunted, smirking.

Caroline growled, and stepped towards her, causing Elena to step back. Jean jumped forward, and grasped Caroline's shoulders tightly.

"You, bitch!" Caroline shouted, struggling to get free from Jean's grasp. "How dare you call him that?!" She shouted, jerking in Jean's hands. "He's more of a man than Tyler or any man in the world!" She shouted in Elena's face. "Let go of me, Jean!" She shouted, throwing her blonde head to glare at the brunette.

Jean rolled her eyes, but was almost tempted to let the blonde fury go.

Elena laughed at Caroline's antics. "It's so touching how you are holding onto a memory, Princess." She mocked, putting her right hand over her chest. "I'll be sure to tell Tyler that the next time I see him." She mocked again.

Jean's eyes narrowed. "If you don't shut your damn mouth soon, I'll make sure you won't be able to tell Tyler anything." She spat out, still struggling to hold Caroline.

Elena's eyes widened at the fury in Jean's eyes, and backed up to the door. "I'll see you soon, Princess." She remarked, as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Caroline shouted as the door closed. "Ugh!" She growled out as Jean finally let her go. "Why didn't you let me go?!" She shouted at Jean with a glare.

"Because it was not the right time, Caroline." She stated simply.

Caroline scoffed.

"Believe me, I want that whore Elena taken care of more than anyone I know, but it's not the right time. We have to be patient until the time is right." Jean replied, calmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And when will the time be?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jean shrugged. "When Klaus comes." She whispered, and watched as Caroline softened. "I got to admit. I loved seeing you punch her in the face. I was cheering on the inside." She replied with a laugh.

Caroline laughed, and Bonnie shook her head as she approached Caroline with a smile. "Yeah, tell that to my knuckles." Caroline replied, looking at her right hand.

Jean laughed. "Well, you should see the bruise on her face tomorrow, and then the pain will ease." She replied, with another laugh.

Caroline laughed louder at the thought. Oh, she couldn't wait!

**~Tyler's Dungeon~**

Tyler slowly walked down the stone steps, and made it to the bottom with a smirk plastered on his face. It had been months since he had come down, and he relished it. He loved it down here. The sounds of agony from the prisoners delighted him. It was his favorite sound in the world, next to the sound of utter completion from his whore.

He approached the cell, containing two people, huddled together in the dark grimy cell. He smirked at the pitiful expressions on their faces.

Folding his arms across his chest, he sneered. "Well, Matt, it seems you have made yourself at home." He replied, looking up and down at the cell.

Matt stood up, and pushed the woman behind him, shielding her with his body. "Let us go, Tyler. You got what you wanted, why are we still here?" He asked, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler chuckled. "No, I didn't get everything I wanted, Matt." He replied, nodding to the guard to open the cell. He entered the cell, caressing his chin in a thoughtful expression. "I still don't know if Klaus is dead or not." He replied, approaching Matt.

"You said he was dead." Matt returned, faint light reflecting in his eyes.

Tyler nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but I can't be sure of that." He replied, pacing back and forth. "What I need is someone to reassure me that he is dead." He added, glancing at Matt.

Matt shook his head, and blocked the woman with his left arm. "No, I've already betrayed the family once. I won't do it again." He replied, glancing at the woman with regret.

Tyler nodded. "Ah, yes, you have, and I will be forever grateful." He remarked harshly. "But I require you to find out the truth for me." He added with a sneer.

Matt scoffed. "What makes you think that I would do this for you?" He asked his temper rising.

Tyler lifted his right hand, and pointed to the woman behind Matt. "Because of her." He stated, simply. "If you don't do what I want, then your little fiancée here will pay the penalty for treason." He said, with venom.

Matt glared at Tyler, and then glanced at April, who was staring with disdain at the Prince. He knew she hated Tyler, because of her friendship with Rebekah. He also knew he couldn't lose her. When he had received word that April had been taken, he felt his heart being ripped from his chest. It was then Tyler had given him a choice. Spy on the Mikaelson clan, or watch his betrothed die, slowly. Matt had no choice. He could have gone to Rebekah, but it was too dangerous, especially with the other spy in the compound.

And again he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll do it." He replied, calmly.

Tyler smiled, and nodded. "That's a good lad. You'll leave in the morning. I'll have one of my personal guards accompany you, to make sure that you do what I want, and that you return, of course, I've heard that Klaus doesn't take betrayal lightly. So, right now, I'm your only protection." He stated, turning on his heel, to leave the cell. "See you in the morning, Matt." He hollered, as he left.

Matt heard April crack a sob, and he turned to catch her before she fell to her knees. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everything will be alright." He whispered, as he began to rock her gently.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**The other spy has been revealed! Yaay! I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Coming Soon: Will Elena reveal Caroline's deception to Tyler? Will Stefan learn the truth? Will Jeremy? And How will he take it? How will Matt save April from Tyler? Will Caroline and Klaus survive the separation for long? Will Kol and Bonnie? Will Liz ever forgive William? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	24. All for Love

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys rock!**

**This chapter is long, because there is so much in it. Call it a filler chapter, but things in here that needed to be addressed.**

**This chapter is dedicated to RippahGoneWolf! Happy early Birthday, sweetie!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**All for Love by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting**_

* * *

**One Month Later**

**~Forbes Palace~**

Klaus struggled to stand up from the bed, as he grasped his healing wound tightly. He had been in the bed for over a month, and he needed to stand up, get his strength up. He should have been up and moving around for weeks, but the queen had told him, he needed to wait, until the wound was closed up more.

He grunted as his legs moved carefully around the room, and his hands grasped the stone wall of the room. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he hissed as his legs nearly gave out from underneath him. He needed to keep moving. He didn't need to give up. She needed him.

He looked up when the door opened, and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and the Queen entered the room.

"Nik, you shouldn't be walking around by yourself." Rebekah remarked, coming to her brother's aide.

Klaus pushed her away, and glared at her. "I don't need anyone's help." He ground out, moving again.

Rebekah looked at her older brother, and gave him a pleading look.

Elijah moved to his brother, and the look on his face conveyed sincerity. "Niklaus, you need to rest, to build your strength slowly. You don't need to push your recovery, if you do, then it will be much worse." He replied, calmly.

Klaus' gaze softened as he looked at his brother. "I don't need to rest, Elijah. She needs me, and I'm not going to let her down." He replied, giving a slight glance at Liz.

Elijah nodded. "I know how you feel, Niklaus, but you don't need to kill yourself in the process." He stated, in his authoritative tone.

"I won't, Elijah." Klaus spat out, moving away from his brother, towards the bed. Gently he sat down, holding his wound with tender hands.

Liz stepped forward to look at the wound. "It's still mending, but you should still take things slowly." She whispered, with a soft smile.

However the smile faded, when she stood up. "Though you probably won't when you learn what I have to say."

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his siblings, who appeared to be in the dark too. "What is it?" He asked, careful not to yell at her.

Liz took a deep breathe, and glanced at the others before focusing on Klaus. "We received word early this morning. Caroline and Tyler are to be married in a week's time." She replied, watching Klaus' face go from stoic to furious rage.

She stepped back as he slowly stood up, his eyes flashing, and his anger fueling his strength. "That bastard!" He shouted, moving around the room with strength he didn't have before.

Liz sighed, and glanced at Elijah. "I'm supposed to go to the palace in a few days, to help my daughter prepare for the wedding." She explained, softly.

Elijah nodded in understanding. "Will he be ready for the attack?" He asked, pointing to a furious Klaus, who had his hands sprawled out against the stone wall.

Liz sighed, and nodded. "If he works out, and continues using his strength, he should be ready for the travel, but he can't over exuberate himself, or it could damage him worse." She replied, with a wan smile. "He loves her very much doesn't he?" She asked, watching as Klaus straightened to turn back.

Elijah nodded, but didn't say a word. Klaus did. "Everything I have ever done or will ever do is for her, your majesty. She is the most important person in my life, and I will die before I let anything happen to her, especially marry that bastard of a prince." He stated, with harsh tenderness.

Liz nodded in understanding. "Then you should be prepared to fight, because Tyler will never let her go without one." She stated, her eyes holding so much wisdom.

Klaus nodded, and sent a glance towards Kol, who had been unusually quiet since he came in.

Kol crossed his arms across his chest, and sent a small smirk towards Klaus. He was ready. He wanted to get his beloved back, and, Klaus knew, he would do it with or without his family.

"Well, then, we should plan how we are going to get them back." Rebekah replied, stepping towards her brother.

Klaus gave a curt nod, and winced as he felt his wound pulling slightly.

"You should rest, Nik." Rebekah replied, softly.

Klaus glared at her, but nodded again. He would be no good to Caroline if he was helpless, and hurting.

Hours later, with a plan set, and Klaus resting, Elijah made it to the room he was sharing with his love. He entered the room, and found her standing at the window with her back to the door.

"Klaus is better?" She asked, not turning around as he closed the door.

Elijah sighed as he approached her. "He is, but he won't be if he continues to push himself." He replied, wrapping his arms around her six month swollen stomach.

Katherine sighed, as she leaned back against his chest. "He loves her, Elijah. Would you do the same if it was me?" She asked, caressing his hands with hers.

Elijah sighed. "No question." He replied, kissing her head tenderly.

Katherine smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish this would be over soon." She whispered her voice full of defeat and frustration.

Elijah nodded, and kissed her temple. "So do I, Katerina." He whispered, looking out the window with her. "So do I." He whispered, again.

**~Lockwood Castle~**

Stefan walked the hallway with images filling his mind. Elena betrayed the family for him, how stupid had he been. He never knew Elena had taken her infatuation with him to the extreme level, and he hated knowing he could have prevented it. He could have let her know he was in love with someone else, but why? She had no claim to him. No one did, except a blonde haired woman with a smile that lit his heart, who accepted him, dark side and all.

He sighed as he entered his room, and clamped his eyes shut as he took in the scantily clad woman sitting on his bed.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked, turning around, and finally opening his eyes.

Elena smiled as she stood up, with her hair falling down her back, and the nightgown, revealing everything there was to see. "I came to see if you needed some company tonight." She answered, approaching him.

Slowly she rubbed her hand over his back, and smiled as he tensed. Though the tension was not what she thought it was, if she had looked at his face, she would have seen disgust and anger in his eyes.

"Would you like some company, Stefan? I know you do." She replied, seductively, walking around to face him.

Stefan looked up, to avoid looking at her. "Elena, you should go back to your room." He replied, stepping away from her.

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so. I want to stay with you." She whispered, stepping closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

Stefan grasped her hands in his, and gently pushed her back. "Leave, Elena." He replied, sternly.

Elena didn't waver. "I'm not leaving, Stefan." She replied, leaning upwards, and tried to kiss him.

Stefan turned his head, so her lips hit his cheek.

"Come on, Stefan. You know you want me." She replied, trying to capture his lips with hers.

Stefan pulled back, and pushed her back roughly. "No, I don't, Elena." He replied his eyes flashing harshly.

"Does this have anything to do with the slut Rebekah?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "You better leave before I forget I'm a gentleman, and do something that I'll regret." He stated, with venom.

Elena saw the anger in his eyes, and backed up. "But why, Stefan?" She asked, backing up to the door.

"Why is it her?" He asked, and when she nodded, he continued. "Because she is a kind, generous person, who cares for others before herself, which is something you, should learn to do." He stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Elena frowned and dropped her hands. "She's dead, Stefan." She replied, simply.

Stefan felt tears hit his eyes. He knew Rebekah was still alive, but Elena didn't. Keep up the façade. He told himself. "All the more reason you should leave." He replied, tensely. He stepped toward her dangerously. "I won't have anything to do with the woman who had a hand in her demise, along with hundreds of others." He replied, darkly.

Elena panicked as she gripped the door handle, and escaped before Stefan could continue his onslaught. She hadn't wanted it to turn out this way. She only wanted his love in return, but instead she got his hatred.

What was she going to do? What was she going to do?

**~Caroline's Room~**

Jean watched as Caroline continued to prepare for bed. With each day, Jean noticed Caroline's cheerful demeanor be replaced with slight depression. Jean knew it was the impending marriage, and she also knew that Klaus was fighting to get to her. She knew that Caroline knew this, but it didn't help Caroline's mood much. She was dying; Jean knew that. She was dying of a broken heart, though she was trying to survive. She wanted Klaus, needed him. This knowledge was breaking Jean's heart.

"Caroline, you can't do Klaus any good if you continue to let his absence get you." Jean replied, walking towards her.

Bonnie had been in the room earlier, but had left a few minutes before, so it was only her and the princess.

Caroline sighed, as she pulled back the covers of her bed. "I know, Jean. I just miss him so much, and I'm worried." She replied with a sigh. "What if he doesn't make it in time to save me from my marriage to Tyler?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes.

Jean sighed, and shook her head. "Caroline, how many times has Klaus proven to you that against all odds, he would come after you?" She asked, stepping closer to the blonde princess.

Caroline smiled. "Ever since I've known him." She answered, fingering the necklace.

Jean nodded. "There you go. Now you better get some rest." She replied, pointing to the bed.

Caroline crawled in her bed, but didn't lie down, instead she propped herself up on her pillows, and fiddled with her fingers. "Jean, can I ask you a personal question?" She asked, looking up at the brunette.

Jean sighed, and folded her arms. "I don't suppose I could stop you." She answered, with another sigh.

"Why do you avoid Vaughn?" She asked innocently, but with a hint of demand in her tone.

Jean felt a knot form in her chest at the question. How was she to answer? What could she say?

"Jean, I've only known you for a month, but every time you are around Vaughn, you seem to lean on him, and yet you fight it." Caroline explained, watching the torment in the other woman's face.

Jean rolled her eyes as Caroline spoke. With a sigh, she moved towards the bed, and motioned to sit. Caroline scooted over, and watched the other one carefully.

"Jean, I won't tell anyone. I just want to understand, why you have a man, who is clearly in love with you, and yet you push him away from you." Caroline replied, softly.

Jean nodded, and lowered her head. "I'm scared, Caroline." She whispered her voice breaking.

Caroline leaned over and gently clasped her hands over Jean's encouraging her to continue.

Jean shook her head. "God, I don't know what is wrong with me." She stated, pulling back from Caroline, but not standing. "This is not the time to discuss my feelings for some man." She stated her arms fidgeting.

Caroline smiled. "I thought the same way, when I started falling for Klaus." She stated her eyes sparkling. "The truth of it is we have no control over who we fall for or when. I found that out when I fell in love with a rogue." She replied with a small laugh.

Jean nodded. "I never intended to fall in love with anyone, Caroline." She replied, shrugging. "Hell, I never intended to meet Galen." She stated, pulling at her fingers.

"I was the same when I met Klaus." She replied, with a smile, but the smile faded. "Why do you push him away?" She asked, honestly.

Jean huffed. "Because men in my life always fuck me and then leave me! They always leave! They always hurt!" She ranted, standing up.

"I trusted my father years ago, but he just abused me, ridiculed me, and told me I was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human." Jean stated, fighting the tears. "It got worse when his best friend came over to the cottage." She paused with her eyes filling with hatred. "He copied my father in every way, until one day, he thought I was attractive in my own right." She continued her eyes travelling to Caroline's. "He told my father that he wanted me." Her eyes filled with anger, sorrow, and hatred.

Caroline covered her mouth at the agony she heard.

"And you know what my father did?" She asked, her voice rising. "He held me down while his friend raped me!" She shouted, pointing to the ground and then to herself. "The man I trusted with my damn life, allowed his best friend to rape me! To spit on me! To beat me!" She shouted, her eyes overflowing with tears. "He impregnated me, but he didn't care." She stated, after a moment.

Caroline felt tears of sympathy fill her eyes. "Oh, Jean." She whispered, slowly climbing out of the bed.

Jean shook her head. "It was after that, when my father sent me to the prison, and I had my daughter, but you already know about that." She whispered, defeat in her voice.

Caroline nodded, touching the brunette gently on the shoulders. "Jean, I know you have every right to dismiss Vaughn's advances, but I can tell he is different from your father and his friend." She whispered, gently wiping the tears from the brunette's face.

"How do you know, Caroline?" Jean demanded, glaring at her.

Caroline gently smiled. "Because I've known men like your father, and I can tell you that Vaughn is not like those men. He cares for you, Jean. You just have to let him." She whispered, with another smile.

Jean shook her head. "I do love him, but…" She began, turning into a little child who was being giving a lesson by a mother.

"No, buts, Jean. Tell him." Caroline stated, pulling her into a much needed hug.

Jean then let it out. She cried, until the tears could no longer come. She cried for the abuse that had been heaped on her, and for the love of the one man she prayed who was as Caroline had said.

Little did she know, the object of her tears was standing on the other side of the door, and he had heard everything. With a said smile on his face, Vaughn closed his eyes, and nodded. She loved him. It was enough to continue fighting for her.

**Hours later**

Caroline had finally drifted off to sleep in her queen size bed, when she felt the bed move, under the weight of a person laying on it. Slowly her sleep induced eyes, opened to find Tyler lying beside her with a smirk on his face.

With a cry, she jumped up, and out of the bed.

"Now is that a way to treat your soon-to-be husband?" He asked with a fake pout.

"Get out!" She shouted, getting her robe to wrap around her see through nightgown.

"Oh, Caroline, that is not the correct response for a man who could have you executed in an instant." Tyler remarked with a sly smile.

Caroline scoffed. "It is to a man I despise." She stated, tying her robe around her.

Tyler's smile faded, and he stepped forward. "I warned you before, not to talk to me that way, Caroline." He stated, pointing his finger at her.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest, and glared at him. She could make out the slight detail of his face from the fireplace lit in her room, and she barely caught a glimpse of his lust-filled eyes as she pulled the robe over her body.

"Get out!" She shouted, moving her head to the door.

Tyler shook his head. "Not until I say." He stated, stepping towards her.

Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of his eyes narrowing with desire, and his tongue moving over his lips, like a dog wanting water.

"Get out, Tyler!" She stated, fervently, stepping back as best she could.

Tyler shook his head. "No one orders, Tyler Lockwood around." He replied, catching her arm as she tried to sidestep away from him.

Pulling her, struggling, to his body, he slammed his lips over hers. Caroline screamed as best she could, but that only allowed him to open her mouth wider, and push his tongue inside. With frustration, she bit down on his roving tongue, and jumped as he hollered in anger, finally separating their lips. Blood began pouring down his mouth, and Caroline could taste the metallic flavor of his blood on her tongue.

With a roar, he pushed her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. Caroline struggled underneath, and tried with all her might to push him off her.

"I will have you, Caroline. One way or the other, I will have you." He whispered with aggravation.

Caroline grunted as she continued to struggle. "No!" She cried out, as he leaned down.

The door swung open and Jean, Stefan, Vaughn, and Bonnie ran into the room. Stefan and Vaughn pulled Tyler off Caroline.

Together they held Tyler back, as Jean and Bonnie tended to Caroline.

"Let go of me!" Tyler demanded, and with reluctance the boys released him.

Jean stood in front of a tearful Caroline, ready to defend her.

Tyler scoffed. "You are nothing but a pitiful excuse of a princess. Giving your body to a bastard and you won't even summit to a man who is more suited to your blood." Tyler taunted with a hard sneer.

Caroline took a deep breathe. "You are nothing but a horny prince, who is not worthy of the title. You may force me to marry you, but I refuse to summit to anything you have to offer." She spat back.

Tyler laughed. "We shall see, Princess." He stated, as he pulled his shirt down, with a hard glare to Stefan and Vaughn.

He walked out of the room with a slam of the door, and Caroline let out a cry at what could've happened if the others hadn't come when they did.

"Thank you all." She whispered, as she barely looked up, her hands wiping her face gently.

Stefan and Vaughn nodded. "Are you alright?" Stefan asked, coming to kneel in front of her.

Caroline nodded. "I think so." She whispered, with a wan smile.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around her friend, and held her as she continued to cry.

"I'll stay by your door tonight, and make sure he doesn't return." Stefan replied, touching her softly on her knee.

Caroline nodded, as she cried.

Jean rubbed her back softly, and glanced up at Vaughn, who was looking at her intently. Ever since this afternoon, he had been distant, and she didn't like it. Granted she didn't want him hanging around her every hour, but he was hardly around. She thought back to her conversation with Caroline. Her eyes widened at the thought that he could have heard her conversation.

Vaughn seemed to understand what she was thinking because he nodded with a smile. She bit her tongue, and turned her attention back to a dozing Caroline.

"I'm going to stay with her a few minutes more." Bonnie replied as she and Jean helped tucked her in her bed.

Stefan nodded, and moved to the door. Jean and Vaughn walked out, as Jean glanced once more at Caroline and Bonnie.

As they walked down the hallway, Jean stopped and turned to face Vaughn. "I know you heard my conversation with Caroline this afternoon." She stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Heard what?" He asked his voice slightly amusing.

Jean huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be a smartass, Galen." She stated, glaring at him. "You heard me tell Caroline my feelings for you." She added with a grimace.

His smile faded as he touched her face softly. "I want to hear you say it, Bonnie Jean." He whispered his voice low and his accent rich.

Jean's eyes softened, but her stubborn streak wouldn't let her give in. She bit her tongue, as he stroked her face, and pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Say it, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, as he kissed her on the forehead, and then gazed into her eyes.

"Damn it, Galen!" She shouted, as she stepped back. "I love you! Alright? Satisfied?!" She shouted, turning on her heel, not wanting to hear his response.

**~Jean's Room~**

Jean sighed as Bonnie entered her room, an hour later, as she downed her second shot of mead. She gave an ashen smile at the ever pregnant Bennett. She remembered what it was like to feel a small person growing inside of her.

"How is Caroline doing?" She asked, glancing at the glass in her hands.

Bonnie sighed. "She's resting. Stefan is guarding her door, still." She replied, as she touched her stomach. She grunted as she moved to sit down in a chair. "Oh, I'll be so glad when this baby is born." She replied, finally sitting down. "Then I won't be sick all the time." She added, rubbing her right hand over her forehead.

Jean smiled. "I remember what that felt like." She whispered, twirling her glass in her hands.

Bonnie sighed, and placed her hand on her stomach. "What was it like to give birth?" She asked, watching her softly.

Jean felt tears fill her eyes at the words. "It was painful, but in the end it was worth it." She whispered, the tears quietly falling down her face.

Bonnie tilted her head, and a concerned look crossed her face. "I'm sorry, Jean. Really, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory." She replied, softly.

Jean shook her head, and waved her hand in front of her face. "It's alright, Bonnie. It still hurts, but seeing you like I was, and having the life that I wish I could have…" She trailed off, and looked away.

Bonnie struggled to stand, her three month belly making it slightly difficult. When she succeeded, she moved over to where Jean was sitting on the bed, and wrapped her arms around the breaking brunette.

"You could still have that life, Jean." Bonnie replied, softly.

Jean shook her head. "What man would even give a girl like me a second glance?" She cried out, leaning into Bonnie's embrace.

"I would."

Jean sniffed, and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "Galen, what are you doing here?" She asked, not moving away from Bonnie. Since the incident in the hall, she hoped he wouldn't follow her.

Bonnie gave him a small smile, and nodded to him. "Well, I think I'll go and check on Caroline again, before I turn in." She began, standing up, and giving Jean's hand a gentle squeeze.

Jean nodded, and gave her a small smile. Bonnie smiled as she walked out of the door, sending another small smile to Vaughn.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked again, wiping her face, as the tears continued to pour down her face.

Vaughn approached her, and then knelt down in front of her. With a soft smile, he lifted his right hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jean felt her skin shiver at the contact.

"You're thinking about your daughter again, aren't you?" He whispered his voice full of softness.

Jean nodded, and didn't care if her tears fell.

"It's hard with Bonnie here, isn't it?" He whispered, lifting his other hand to her face.

Jean sighed, and nodded. "I keep remembering what it felt like to carry my daughter, feeling her move inside of me." She said, as her voice cracked at the end.

Vaughn felt tears burn his eyes at the sadness in her voice. "I know it's hard, Bonnie Jean, but you have to move on." He whispered, leaning closer.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "I just keep thinking what would have happened if she had lived." She whispered.

"If she had lived, then you would have been a great mother." He replied, softly.

Jean gave a watery smile, and glanced up at him. "Do you really think so?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

He nodded, and smiled back. "I really think so, and I'll tell you something else." He replied, leaning closer.

Jean tilted her head, and sighed. "What, Galen?"

He smiled. "It makes me love you even more." He answered, stroking her cheeks.

Jean laughed, and sniffed. "Oh, really?" She asked, bearing her soul for the second time to him.

"Really, my Bonnie Jean." He whispered, closing the distance between them, and gently captured her lips with his.

Jean sighed into his mouth, and touched his face. He pulled back, and gazed into her eyes.

"Make love to me, Galen." She whispered, stroking his blonde hair.

He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "It will be my pleasure, Bonnie Jean." He whispered, and then crushed his lips to hers, pushing her fully on the bed.

Jean sighed, as she pulled him closer. For the first time, she was making love to him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you still approve with the way this story is going. Here is a little hint, Klaroline will be reunited soon! Please don't give up on me yet!**

**Coming Soon: Will Klaus regain his strength? Will Matt save April? Will Elena turn over a new leaf? How will Jeremy take the news of his sister's betrayal? Will Caroline survive Tyler? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	25. When I'm Away From You

**Hey, it's been so long, and I apologize. I have been overwhelmed with life and ideas, but I hope this will make up for it.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are one in a million! : )**

**Warning: ****SMUT below! (It's not what you think!)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**When I'm Away from You by Kim Carnes**_

* * *

With each passing day, Klaus grew wearier. Though his strength had returned in his body, his heart was another matter. He had never felt such agony during the days without Caroline. He loved her, missed her, and wanted her. He had drawn her face on whatever paper he could find, and what the Queen would bring. Images of her laughing, her face filled with pleasure and love as he made love to her covered each paper.

One was his personal favorite, from one of his favorite days. Caroline and he had taken it upon themselves to bathe in the creek, in the wee hours of the morning, when the camp was still asleep. Klaus remembered that day. It was the day before Tyler attacked. Klaus held up the parchment with the image of her face drawn on it, water droplets from the splash surrounding her face as her hair stuck on her face with a smile lighting her beautiful face. A smile formed on his lips as he remembered her laughter.

**~Flashback~**

_Caroline waded in the water, and turned when she found him standing on the shore line._

"_Are you afraid of coming in the water with me?" She asked, her brows lifting in a coy manner._

_Klaus smirk and shook his head, as he took off his shirt, followed by his pants and boots. He entered the water, and noticed Caroline's eyes never left his as he came closer to her._

"_Now, why would I be afraid of you, Swan?" He whispered, as he came within mere inches of her._

_Caroline shrugged, and with a smile, that never ceased to make his heart beat faster, splashed him. Klaus growled as he splashed her back._

_Caroline lightly screamed as the water cascaded around her, and she splashed him back. They continued to splash, until Caroline realized he was no longer in front of her. Turning her wet head around, her eyes roamed over the water, trying to see where he went._

"_Klaus?" She asked, moving her arms around, trying to stay afloat._

_She jumped and let out a small yelp as hands moved around her waist, and he came up out of the water. He pulled her flushed against his chest, and smiled as she let out a laugh._

"_Are trying to scare me?" She asked her voice filled with laughter._

_He shrugged, and lowered his head, to nibble her bare shoulder. "On the contrary, love, I only wanted to escape your bombardment of water." He whispered, moving his lips over her bare skin, reveling in the shiver he felt from her body. "Ending up behind you was only a plus." He added, kissing her shoulder with his open mouth, sending more shivers down her spine. Oh, the things his mouth could do to her body!_

_Caroline giggled, and relaxed in his arms. "Have you ever made love in the water?" She asked in a low voice, causing him to still his movements._

_Klaus closed his eyes as he felt his manhood harden. "Actually, I've never made love." He began, hearing her gasp, and turn in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked into her almost angry eyes. "Until you." He added, smiling as he watched her eyes melt with love._

"_Oh, Nik." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have to be the most romantic man I know." She added, pulling herself closer to him._

_He smiled, as he pulled her naked body closer to his. "And you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and will ever know." He whispered in a low seductive voice, his accent strong, and alluring._

_She blushed, but let out a giggle at his words. "I do love you, Nik." She whispered, leaning her forehead on his._

_Klaus took a deep breath and smiled. "I do love you, Caroline." He whispered, in a low voice._

_Caroline gently closed the distance between them, and captured his lips with hers. Slowly her mouth opened and her tongue glided over his lips. With a sigh, he opened his mouth, and his tongue began to move over hers. Her arms began to tighten around his neck, as she pressed her flushed naked body next to his. She moaned as his fingers roamed over her bare back, and down to her buttocks. With a grunt, he lifted her up, so her legs wrapped around his waist, as he stood on the level waterbed underneath them._

_Pulling back for some much needed air, Caroline gazed into his eyes, as she lowered herself on his throbbing member. With a moan from both, she took him all inside of her, as she connected her lips with his once more._

_This was stronger than the other times. This was slow, full of love, and so complete. Caroline had never felt so complete, and whole. She felt so much love as she moved up and down with a slow speed. She felt connected to him, stronger than she ever felt before._

_The sound of the water blended with the moans of their lovemaking, as they climbed to the brink of passion in a slow rise. Caroline lifted her head, and threw it back as she felt her orgasm climbing higher. Klaus buried his face inside her neck as he felt himself spill his seed deep within her core, as he reached his completion._

_Caroline collapsed in his arms, and they seemed to float in the water as they began their descent down from their passionate encounter._

_With breathless tenderness, Klaus began to kiss her face, and brushed over her lips, as his right hand ran through her wet hair._

"_Now, I have made love in the water." He whispered, as he kissed her lips softly._

_Caroline smiled, and returned the kiss. "Did it feel different that time?" She asked, softly, running her left hand over his stubble, as she looked into his eyes._

_Slowly, he nodded. Yes, it was different. This was beyond lovemaking. This was a true love connection. This made them whole. This made them complete._

**~End of Flashback~**

Klaus smiled as he remembered that moment. He connected with her. He felt her. He couldn't describe it. He could feel her presence surrounding him. He could feel her sadness, her happiness, her longing, and her love. He could feel it all.

The door opened to the room, and he lifted his head to see the Queen enter.

Liz smiled at him, and glanced down at the parchment in his hands. "You draw her beautifully, Klaus." She replied, approaching him.

Klaus smiled, and handed her the parchment. "Thank you, your majesty." He returned, turning away from her as she took the drawing.

Liz smiled as she looked at the picture in her hands, before looking up at him. "I'm traveling to Tyler's palace today, and I wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to send something to Caroline." She replied her smile widening.

Klaus turned his head from the window, and looked at her. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

Liz nodded. "I'll come back in an hour to retrieve whatever you wish to send." She replied, touching his arm lightly.

As she walked to the door, he called out to her. "Why do you support me and Caroline?" He asked, watching her carefully.

Liz sighed. "I'm a fan of true love, Klaus, and I believe my daughter has found it with you." She replied, simply, as she opened the door to leave.

Klaus smiled and lowered his head as the door closed. He walked over to his bed, and picked up a blank parchment, and began to write.

**~Tyler's Castle Hours later~**

Jean entered Caroline's room with a smile on her face.

"There is someone here to see you, Caroline." Jean replied with a nod.

Caroline turned from the window, and looked at her friend. She raised her brows in question as she glanced at Bonnie, who was sitting in the chair next to the wall.

Jean stepped aside, and Liz appeared in the doorway. Caroline gasped as she laid her eyes on the woman she had not seen in months.

"Mom?" Caroline replied, taking a step towards her.

Liz smiled, as she opened her arms wide. "Caroline." She replied, with a teary smile.

Caroline let out a cry as she ran to her mother's outreached arms, and was soon enveloped in her mother's comforting embrace.

Jean felt a tear fall down her cheek at the mother/daughter reunion. It was a tender moment. A pain shot through heart at the thought of her daughter, long gone, but never forgotten. With a nod of her head, she knew this reunion did not need to be watched. Glancing at Bonnie, she moved her head to the door, and moved to it.

Bonnie stood up, and smiled at Liz before she started to make her way towards the door. Liz pulled back, and her eyes drifted towards Bonnie's ever present stomach.

"Bonnie." She whispered, with a shocked face.

Bonnie placed her hand over her swollen stomach and smiled. "Yes, I am." She answered the unasked question.

Liz let out a cry and embraced Bonnie. "I'm happy for you, my dear." She whispered, as she hugged the girl.

Bonnie sighed into the woman's embrace. It was good to have a motherly figure in her life.

Liz pulled back and looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Kol sends his best, my dear. I'm sure he will be thrilled to learn the news." She whispered, as Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You?" Bonnie asked her voice breathless.

Liz nodded, and looked at her with a smile. She heard Caroline's gasp, and turned her head to see her daughter's shocked and almost anger filled face. She turned attention back to Bonnie, and smiled softly. Stepping back from Bonnie, she moved her hands to the parcel hanging around her waist. Opening it, she lifted two pieces of paper, and handed one to Bonnie.

Bonnie tilted her head, as she took the parchment, and opened the sealed letter. Tears filled her eyes, as she recognized Kol's handwriting, and she looked up with a smile at Liz.

"If you will excuse me." She replied with a teary smile, as she quickly left the room, followed by Jean.

Liz sighed and turned to her daughter, who was waiting for an answer.

"How long?" Caroline asked her eyes filled with slight hurt.

Liz sighed. "I knew their mother. We grew up together." She answered, turning the paper in her hands.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and nodded. "And you couldn't have told me? I mean I am your daughter." She replied, throwing her arms out.

Liz straightened her back, and stepped towards her daughter. "I couldn't tell anyone, Caroline. Not even you." She returned, reasoning in her tone.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You're the reason I was kidnapped." She said in a whisper.

Liz nodded. "I couldn't bear the thought of you marrying Tyler, and I knew the Mikaelsons would take care of you, so I told Anna to tell them." She remarked, glancing down.

Caroline studied her mom. The one person, who understood her, besides Klaus, had lied to her, but how could she be mad at her? Without that lie, Caroline would never had met Klaus, and fallen in love. She would never know how it felt to be loved, and to be cherished. How could she be mad at her mom? How could she?

Caroline turned to the window, and studied the sun drifting lower in the horizon. "How is he?" She asked, touching her necklace.

Liz sighed, and dropped her head, as she stepped toward her daughter. "His strength has returned, and he misses you." She answered, stopping beside Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "I miss him." She whispered, glancing at her mom. "I love him, mom." She stated, simply.

Liz nodded. "I know." She replied brushing her daughter's hair behind her ear. "He loves you too." She added with a kind smile.

Caroline laughed, and covered her mouth. "Without you, I never would have met him." She stated, knowing her mom understood what she meant.

Liz smiled, and nodded in understanding. "He sent you this." She replied, lifting the parchment.

Caroline's smile brightened as she took the parchment, and hugged her mother with the gladness filling her heart.

Liz smiled as her daughter pulled back, and walked over to her bed to sit down.

"I'm going to my quarters, but I shall return later." She replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Caroline nodded, and smiled, as she grasped her mother's hand in hers. "Thank you, mom, for everything." She whispered, squeezing her mom's hand softly.

Liz smiled, and nodded. "Anything for you, sweetheart." She returned, as she returned the squeeze before she walked out of the room, leaving Caroline alone with the parchment in her hands.

Slowly she opened the letter, her heart began to quicken as she recognized Klaus' handwriting.

_My dearest Swan,_

_I wish I can just say how much I miss you, but that is impossible. I long to see your face again, hear your laugh, feel your touch. My heart aches, and feels incomplete without you. I can't explain what I'm feeling except, I feel you._

_I feel your heartache, and it's killing me. I feel your longing, and it's torturing me. I feel your love, and it strengthens me._

_I'm coming for you, Caroline. Never let go of that hope. I will always come for you. I'm not going to lose you, this I promise you. I will fight until my strength wanes, and even then I will still fight. I will fight for you._

_I love you with all my heart, Caroline. Never forget that. You are the one bright spot in my life, and I will die before you are taken from me._

_Stay strong for me, love._

_I'm coming for you._

_Love,_

_Your Rogue._

Caroline felt the tears fall down her face at his words, and she felt her heart yearn for him even more. She knew they had a connection, and this letter proved her suspicions. They could feel each other.

True love. It's just what her mother used to say. True love can be felt by both people. Another reason was soul mates. Klaus was hers, and she was his.

Caroline clutched the letter close to her heart, and let the tears fall down her face.

"I will stay strong for you, Nik. I will." She whispered, as she imagined his face.

She would stay strong.

**~Bonnie's Room~**

Bonnie sat down in her chair, and opened her letter. Her smile widened as she caught the first words of his letter. As she read, she imagined his voice reading along with his words.

_Bonnie lass,_

_I wasn't sure if I should write a letter, but Nik wrote one for his dear Caroline, and I felt I should write one for you._

_I miss you with every fiber of my body. I dream about you at night, and wake up reaching for you. Hoping you are lying next to me, but then it hits me that you are no longer here. I want that to change, Bonnie._

_I want you back beside me, where you belong. I hate the distance that has been pushed between us, and even though these notes, and reassurances are great fillers, they are not the cure for my heartache._

_I love you, Bonnie lass. I know you love me, and I know you miss me. I find myself hearing your voice, telling me to come for you, and to bring you back to me. The only thing that is stopping me from coming is the family._

_We are coming for you, no, I am coming for you. I can't say when, but it is going to be soon. Real soon._

_Keep the fires burning for me, lass, I'm coming for you._

_I love you. I will always love you, Bonnie._

_Love forever,_

_Brown eyes_

She let out a silent laugh at his words, and touched her stomach, where their child was growing.

"Daddy's coming, little one." She whispered, with a smile. "He's coming." She added, and she swore she felt the child move.

**Hours later**

Caroline exited her room, and began to make her way down the hall. The guard, which usually guarded her door, was strangely absent, and she figured it had something to do with her upcoming wedding to Tyler, and his belief that the Mikaelsons proved to be no longer a threat, but something else was gnawing at her, and she couldn't quite place it. She knew Tyler was hiding something, but she didn't know what.

She knew Matt had been taken along with Bonnie, and she knew he was probably in the dungeon, because she never heard of anything different.

Making her way through the halls, she found herself lost. She sighed as she turned one way, and came up empty. How could one find her way through a castle if the corridors looked alike? She huffed, and placed her hands on her hips. Where was she?

"You know, I should put a leash on you to keep you from wandering the castle by yourself." Jean replied, approaching her from the back.

Caroline whirled around and placed her hand on her chest. "Jean, you shouldn't sneak up on a person." She stated, rubbing her hand over her chest.

Jean smirked. "Why do you think it's called element of surprise?" She replied, leaning forward.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around the corridors.

"I promised Klaus I would keep you safe. Now how can I do that when you go disappearing in the middle of the night?" Jean remarked, folding her arms over her chest, tilting her head in a bossy way.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nothing I say is going to make you leave is it?" She asked, turning back to Jean.

Jean shook her head. "Nope." She stated, simply.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. I'm looking for the dungeon." She replied, lifting her arms.

Jean nodded. "The prison's that way." She stated, lifting her thumb, and pointing over her shoulder.

Caroline rolled her eyes once more. "You are such a smartass." She murmured, as she began walking past Jean.

Jean shrugged. "It's a curse." She stated with a smirk.

Caroline laughed, and covered her mouth, as she headed in the direction of the dungeon.

"What do you hope to find in the dungeon?" Jean asked, as she walked beside Caroline, keeping alert to any suspicious guards.

Caroline sighed. "I wanted to check on Matt, if he is still alive." She replied, moving further down the hall.

Jean nodded. "As far as I know, Tyler kept him alive. Probably to get information out of him." She added with a tense tone.

Caroline closed her eyes in pain, at the thought.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Jean asked, as they approached the door, leading to the dungeon.

Caroline nodded. "I have to know. Something isn't right, Jean. I don't know what it is, but I feel I'm missing something." She replied, pushing the door open.

Jean sighed. She sure was a determined little princess.

Caroline walked down the dusty stairs, and wrinkled her nose at the stench of rotten flesh, and blood filled her nostrils. She covered her nose with her hand, and continued on her trek.

Jean scowled at the smell, and followed the blonde down the stairs.

Caroline reached the bottom, and tried to breath, but the stench overwhelmed her. She covered her mouth to keep from gagging.

"Princess?" Matt called from the cell to her right.

Caroline dropped her hand, and ignored the stench as she approached the cell. Grasping the iron bars, she looked into Matt's eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked her eyes roaming over his body, checking for any injury.

Matt nodded. "Though I don't believe I will be when I leave, or if I leave." He muttered, turning his head.

Caroline moved her eyes to the back of the cell, and her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a young woman with brown hair, her back straight in defiance, or fake defiance.

Matt turned, and held out his hand to the young woman. "This is my fiancée, April." He replied, with a sad smile. "April, this is Princess Caroline." He added with a bow of his head.

April's features softened, and she bowed her head. "Your Grace." She whispered, with a kind smile.

Caroline sent her a kind smile, but her eyes were seeing more than was spoken. "You're the other spy." She whispered, her eyes moving from April to Matt.

Matt lowered his eyes, and gave a slow nod.

Jean's eyes flashed. "You bastard!" She shouted, wanting to reach through the bars. "How could you do this?!" She asked her body tensing.

Caroline sighed, as she closed her eyes. "You had no choice." She whispered, taking in Matt's protective arm around April.

Matt nodded. "Tyler had captured her, and threatened to kill her if I didn't." He replied, sadly.

Jean fumed, and scoffed as she turned away from him.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I'm sure they will understand." She replied, with a kind smile.

Jean scoffed once more, as she leaned against the bars. "I doubt it. Klaus doesn't take betrayal lightly." She replied, with an evil smirk.

Caroline turned to gaze at Jean and sighed. "I'm sure if you explain the situation, he will." She replied, as she turned back to Matt.

Matt glanced at April and gave a sad smile.

Jean laughed. "I highly doubt that." She stated, glancing at Matt, and then moving her eyes forward.

Caroline shook her head. "Tyler manipulated this whole thing. I'm sure Klaus will understand." She stated, trying to keep her head.

Jean rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She knew if she said anything against Caroline, it would fall on deaf ears, especially to Caroline. Matt might listen, but not Caroline. She was too stubborn, just like Klaus.

"We better get you back to your room, before the guard returns." Jean replied, finally, pushing away from the bars.

Caroline nodded, and smiled at Matt and April. "I'll see you soon." She whispered, with a kind tone.

Matt nodded, and pulled April close to his side. Something in her eyes told him, she was right, and he believed her.

Caroline moved away from the cell, and was about to move to the stairs, when she saw someone sitting on a makeshift bed two cells down from Matt's. Narrowing her eyes, she moved towards the cell, until she came to the iron bars.

"Hello." She called out, watching the person with extremely long hair lift its head.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized who this person was. "That's impossible. You're dead." She whispered her voice weakening.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know I threw yet another curve ball at you, but the next chapter is coming soon, so you won't have long to wait. It'll be up tonight.**

**Coming Soon: Who is the mystery person? Will William take Liz's news the same way Caroline did? Will Klaus make it to Caroline on time? How will Kol take the news of Bonnie's pregnancy? Will Klaus forgive Matt? How will Jeremy take his sister's betrayal? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	26. Prelude (I'd Come for You)

**I know this was supposed to be up last night, but time got away from me. :)**

**I know a few of you have guessed who the mystery prisoner is, but I had it planned from the beginning, well sort of the beginning, and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Prelude by Yanni and I'd Come for You by Nickelback**_

* * *

**~Jeremy's Room~**

Jeremy paced his room. The news was still a shock. His sister, Elena was a traitor.

Stefan had come to his room when Elena had left to tend to some matters of hers, and told him the truth. He couldn't believe it, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it made sense.

His sister was a traitor, and, from what Stefan said, she only thought of herself in the process. Her selfishness had cost them their family. Jeremy knew Katherine was still alive, but the fear that she could have died because of Elena's selfishness, burned his veins.

He wanted nothing to do with her, now. She had destroyed their family. All for her benefit. How can he ever look at her the same way again?

The door opened as the woman entered the room.

"There you are." Elena replied with a chipper voice. "I was looking everywhere for you." She added, coming up to hug him.

Jeremy stepped back from her outstretched arms, and scowled at her. "I've never left this room, since this morning, Elena." He stated, firmly.

Elena dropped her arms, and looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?" She asked her voice wavering at the anger and hatred filling her brother's eyes.

"I know, Elena." He stated, simply, crossing his arms.

Elena stepped back, as she took in his words. How could he? Of all the people she didn't want to know, it was him. Her brother. Her one constant. Her best friend. "Jeremy…" She trailed off, her eyes filled with sadness.

He lifted his hand to stop her. "No, Elena, don't even bother. I know exactly why you did this." He stated, his voice getting harsher with every word. "You were thinking of yourself, as always. Well, no more." He stated, throwing his arms out. "As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer family." He added, storming past her.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed as her brother walked out of the door, and out of her life.

What had she done? She let out a cry and fell to her knees in the empty cold room. What was she going to do now?

**~Outside of the Castle~**

Klaus studied the castle as the rest of the clan set up their make-shift tents. They couldn't light a fire, for fear of being spotted by Tyler's guards.

This killed him above anything, being so close to her, and yet so far. He longed to see her. Closing his eyes, he imagined what she was doing, and her face. The wedding was the day after tomorrow, and he couldn't bear the thought of her marrying Tyler.

He heard someone approaching him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. The footsteps told all he needed to know.

"What is it, Elijah?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Elijah sighed, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Everyone is settled, Niklaus." He answered, watching the castle.

Klaus nodded, and continued to watch. "I still think Rebekah should have stayed behind." He stated, glancing back at their sister.

Elijah smirked. "She wanted to come, Niklaus. Caroline and Bonnie are her friends, not to mention her husband is inside." He replied, moving his head to the castle.

Klaus nodded. "Still, she could get hurt." He replied, with forced calmness.

Elijah shook his head. "She would never listen. You know her." He replied, with a chuckle.

Klaus nodded once more, and focused on the castle.

"She's going to be fine, Niklaus." Elijah reassured him.

Klaus nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry." He replied, quietly.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do after Tyler is vanquished?" Elijah asked, watching his brother closely.

"I asked her to marry me, Elijah." Klaus whispered, lowering his head.

Elijah lifted his, but continued to watch Klaus. "And?"

"And she accepted." Klaus finished, with a light smile.

Elijah clasped his brother's shoulder with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Niklaus." He replied, earnestly.

Klaus nodded, and lowered his head once more. "How is Katherine?" He asked, glancing at his brother.

Elijah smiled, and looked at Klaus. "She's doing just fine. She hates not being a part of this attack, but I told her it would be best to stay behind for the baby." He replied, with a light laugh.

Klaus chuckled. "You got yourself a spirited woman, brother." He stated, with a shake of his head.

Elijah nodded, and sighed. "You should not talk too much, you got yourself the same type." He stated, nodding his head towards Klaus.

Klaus sighed, and nodded. His disposition changed from slight happiness to sadness. Images flooded his mind of a pregnant Caroline, in the cottage he had taken her to, cooking over a fire, waiting for him to return. He wanted what his brother had. He wanted to have that kind of life with Caroline.

He wanted a child with her. It was funny how life often works. He thought with a soft smile. Before Caroline, he detested the thought of having a child, but with her, he found he wanted to.

Elijah read his silence and smiled. He knew Klaus had a horrible past, because he witnessed it. The others may not have seen it, but Elijah did. It was the sole reason he joined the Crusades with Klaus, to get away from Mikael.

Thinking back on his decision, Elijah knew it was the right one. The little adventure, as Klaus had described it at the beginning, turned out to be what strengthened them, not only as men, but as brothers. Their bond was stronger than ever before, and they both knew it.

Unfortunately, Klaus had changed. He had become a darker version of himself. Elijah knew it had something to do with what happened after they escaped prison, but he never spoke of it. Klaus was too private and withdrawn. No matter how strong their bond was Klaus never spoke of his experience, except maybe to Caroline.

Elijah smiled once more at the thought of the blonde beauty that had bewitched his brother. She had brought his brother out of the darkness he had been living in, and into the light. She was a special woman indeed to have tamed his rogue of a brother.

It was the same with Katherine. She had touched his almost darkened heart, and revived it. He knew she was special the moment he saw her, and after a few meetings, realized she had captured his heart, and he hers. Katherine was a very special woman.

Elijah lowered his head, as he thought of how they had finally admitted their love for each other. Klaus had just stood up against Tyler, and pushed their family into hiding, causing Elijah to leave Katherine behind. He couldn't risk losing her or having her family put in danger with Tyler's men.

**~Flashback~**

"_I'm going with you." Katherine replied, following him further into the woods._

_Elijah sighed as he turned around. "No, you have to stay behind. You have to make sure your family remains safe." He replied, turning on his heel to leave._

"_No, you just want to get rid of me." She ranted, following him. "What am I not good enough for you? Is that what Klaus told you?" She stated, stopping when he came to halt._

_Elijah whirled around, and the glare on his face was enough to cause her to step back. "This had nothing to do with Niklaus, Katherine." He stated, throwing his arm up and then down._

"_It has everything to do with Klaus, Elijah." Katherine replied, tears forming in her eyes._

_Elijah shook his head. "Do you oppose what he did?" He asked, solemnly._

_Katherine shook her head. "No, in fact, I applaud him for standing up the tyrant, but to tear you away from me." She began her voice cracking at the end. "I won't stand for it." She added, her head rising higher._

_Elijah lifted his brows as he stepped forward. "You won't." He whispered, stopping a few feet in front of her. "And, why, pray tell." He whispered once more._

_Katherine searched his dark eyes, and tried her best not melt where she stood. "Why what?" She asked, her voice wavering once more._

_He stepped closer, and peered into her eyes. "Why won't you stand for it?" He asked again, his voice soft yet serious._

_Katherine opened her mouth, and tried her best to form the words she longed to say, but none would come. Swiftly she closed her mouth, and lowered her head._

_Elijah nodded, and turned to leave._

"_Because I love you." She stated, loudly, finally letting her heart speak._

_Elijah stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around. "What?" He whispered, his eyes growing wide._

_Katherine smiled as she closed the distance between them. "I love you, Elijah." She whispered, touching his neck softly._

_Elijah felt the world disappear only to be replaced by the olive skinned vision in front of him. With a smile, he crushed his lips to hers, as he gathered her up in his arms._

_Katherine held on for dear life, as his lips roamed expertly over hers. She let out a sigh, causing him to delve into her mouth with his tongue, and she began to run her fingers through his hair. Oh, she loved his hair._

_He pulled back when their breathe was waning, and smiled at her. Lifting his right hand, as his left stayed around her waist, securing her to him, he caressed her face, softly._

"_I love you too, Katerina." He whispered, lowering his lips to caress hers once more, but much softer than before._

_Katherine smiled brightly as she pulled him closer to her. She was happy. Despite the horror that was about to come, she was happy at that moment._

**~End Flashback~**

Elijah snapped out of his memories, when he realized Klaus had spoken.

"I'm sorry, Niklaus." He replied, softly.

Klaus nodded in understanding. Memories were surfacing more frequently so close to the endgame and he understood that. Memories of Caroline flooded his mind, even though she was so close.

"I said, you should get some rest, Elijah. We are attacking at dawn." Klaus replied, sternly.

Elijah nodded, and turned on his heel to his tent, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts.

"I'm here, Caroline. I'm coming." Klaus whispered, as the darkness began to envelope them.

**~Dungeon~**

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized who this person was. "That's impossible. You're dead." She whispered her voice weakening.

The person stood up, and the stature was one of defiance and strength. Caroline let go of the iron bars and stepped back.

Her eyes still could not comprehend who she was seeing at the moment in front of her. "How is this possible?" She whispered, eyeing the person up and down.

The prisoner grasped the bars weakly. "Should I know you?" The person asked, eyes narrowing with soft, tenderness.

Caroline swallowed as her voice faltered. With her right hand, she gently grasped the necklace still around her neck.

The person followed her movements carefully, and eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" The question that broke the ice.

Caroline smiled, for the first time, and stepped closer. "Your son gave it to me." She answered, stopping within a foot of the cell.

The prisoner's stature weakened as the words began to absorb. "So he lives."

Caroline nodded. "He lives, and believes you to be dead." She added with sorrow.

The prisoner's head dropped, and let go of the bars. "I feared as much when Tyler kidnapped me." Came the answer.

"Why would he kidnap you, when your children believe you to be dead these two years?" Caroline asked, grasping the iron bars.

The prisoner shook her head. "Apparently he wanted to use me against my children. He never explained."

Caroline tilted her head in sorrow, and began to look around for a key. "Well, whatever the reason, I've got to get you out of here." She replied, turning in all directions.

The prisoner stood up and moved her eyes around where Caroline was looking. "Why? What do you mean to my son?"

Caroline stilled her movements, and turned back to the prisoner with a smile. "I love him, and he loves me. That is reason enough." She replied, lifting her head with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Caroline smiled, and approached the cell once more. "I'm Caroline Forbes, Elizabeth's daughter." She replied, plainly.

Jean approached the cell, and looked back and forth between the women. "Who is this woman?" She asked, glaring at the prisoner.

Caroline smiled, but her eyes never wavered from the prisoner's softened gaze. "This is Esther Mikaelson, Klaus' mother." She replied, simply.

Jean's eyes widened. "No, shit." She whispered, causing Esther to turn her head.

"I would ask you not to use such perverse language in front of me." She replied, sternly.

Jean lifted her hand. "Sorry, but Klaus always said that you were dead."

Esther sighed sadly. "Blame Tyler." She replied, simply, looking back at Caroline. "How did you know who I was?" She asked, with a kind smile.

Caroline returned the smile. "The painting of the family in the cottage." She answered.

Esther smiled. "Niklaus took you there." She concluded.

Caroline nodded. "He misses you." She replied with a sorrow filled expression.

Esther nodded. "I miss him. I miss all my children." She replied, lifting her hand to her necklace.

Caroline touched hers, and realized the two were identical. Esther nodded. "Elijah made them, when Niklaus was born. He was quite gifted at creating things." She replied with a smile.

Caroline smiled. "Nik said it was your family crest." She replied, softly.

Esther nodded sadly. "Mikael burned the other crest I had, and Elijah took it upon himself to make me another, as well as Niklaus. He used Niklaus' birth as an excuse to give it to me, that way Mikael would not throw it away." She explained, kindly.

Caroline nodded. "He looks out for his family." She whispered, lowly.

"Always." Esther replied, softly.

Caroline smiled, and turned when Jean called out to her.

"I think we should go, Tyler's guard should return at any moment." She replied, urgently.

Caroline nodded and turned back to Esther. "I'll come back to get you out. I promise." She vowed her eyes speaking volumes.

Esther smiled. "I can see your mother's spirit in you. She must be so proud of you." She replied.

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Caroline!" Jean shouted, with aggravation.

Caroline nodded towards the impatient brunette.

"Go on, Caroline, I'll be fine here, until you return." She replied, softly.

Caroline nodded again, and turned on her heel to follow Jean.

Esther watched as the blonde disappeared up the stairs. She smiled softly, as she fingered the necklace. _Niklaus has done well._ She thought with a sigh.

**~Liz's Quarters~**

Caroline knocked on the door with urgency, hoping her mother wasn't asleep. The door opened to a disheveled queen.

"Caroline, what is it?" She asked, taking in her daughter's appearance.

"I need to talk to you." She stated, quickly, looking around.

Liz opened the door wider, and allowed her daughter entrance.

"What's the matter?" She asked, once the door was closed, and she found her daughter pacing the floor.

Caroline stopped, and clasped her hand together and brought them to her mouth. "I went to the dungeon." She stated, simply.

Liz tilted her head. "Caroline…" She was about to scold, but her daughter stopped her.

"I found Klaus' mother." She stated, in one hurried breathe.

Liz's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. "You what?" She asked, in a breathless voice.

Caroline smiled. "I found Esther." She replied, calmly. "Tyler faked her death, and has kept her locked up in the dungeon all these years." She added, moving her hands around.

Liz felt her knees grow weak at the news. Her best friend was still alive, and in a dungeon? She couldn't believe it. This was unreal.

"Are you sure it's her?" She asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Caroline approached her mother, and grasped her hands tightly in hers. "It's her, mom." She answered with a smile.

Liz felt tears burn her eyes, and she let out a cry as she let go of her daughter's hands and pulled her into an embrace.

She pulled back after a moment, and looked at her daughter. "I need to see her." She replied, sternly.

Caroline shook her head. "Mom, it's too dangerous. If Tyler finds you down there, you could get hurt or worse." She replied, in a panic tone.

Liz smiled as she touched her daughter's face. "You took that risk, why can't I?" She replied, softly. "Besides, Esther is my friend, and I owe her so much. The least I can do is help her." She added, stepping away from her daughter.

"But, mom…" Caroline began, watching as her mother changed out of her nightclothes, and put on her Queen's dress.

"There is nothing further to discuss, Caroline. I can handle myself, and you have your plate full already." She replied, finishing up and approaching her daughter once more. "I know Klaus told you to stay strong for him, dear." She replied, touching her daughter's face. "He's coming tomorrow; the clan is camped outside of the castle." She whispered, so only Caroline could hear.

Caroline's eyes widened with joy emanating in them. "Truly?" She asked her voice low and full of hope.

Liz nodded. "I was supposed to tell you when the time was right." She replied, with another smile. "Klaus is a good man, my dear. I know he will look out for you." She added, kissing her daughter on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Mom," Caroline called out, turning towards her mother. "Please be careful." She replied, worry in voice.

Liz nodded. "Always." She returned with a wink.

Caroline smiled weakly, worry and joy furrowing her brow. Worry for her mother, joy for Klaus.

"Oh, please let them both be okay." She prayed as her eyes closed. "Please."

**~Dungeon~**

Liz opened the door, and slowly walked down the stone stairs, ignoring the rotten smell. She looked around carefully, making sure the guards were no longer around.

Her eyes scanned the cells and found one containing two people, a man and woman. Liz knew they were members of the clan, probably held over for execution for the wedding. No, she didn't tell Caroline about Tyler's plan, which she had overheard. Caroline had other things to worry about, and with Klaus coming in the morning, the execution would be stalled, hopefully permanently. She also didn't tell Caroline that Tyler was planning a special execution, and since she discovered Esther, it made sense that the special execution, Tyler was discussing would be for the mother of the Mikaelson clan.

If Liz could help it, there would be no such thing.

She let out a sigh of relief, when she caught sight of a woman standing in a cell with her back to her. She smiled as she approached her long lost friend.

"Esther." She replied with joy in her words.

Esther turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend, wearing a blue semi-formal dress, with her hair pulled back from her face.

"Elizabeth." She returned with shock.

Liz nodded and smiled. "It's been a long time, Esther." She replied, approaching the bars.

Esther nodded. "Yes, it has." She said, tears filling her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking behind Liz.

"My daughter was supposed to marry Tyler, so I came to help her prepare." She answered with disdain in her voice.

Esther chuckled. "I take it you don't approve of the match." She concluded, grasping the bars.

Liz shook her head. "No, I do not." She returned, looking around for something to unlock the cell.

"The guards took the keys when they left." Esther replied, knowing what her friend was looking for.

Liz nodded, and reached up to her hair, and removed a pin.

"You remember?" Esther replied, watching Liz bend over the lock.

Liz nodded. "One doesn't forget a skill her best friend taught her." She replied, looking up with a smile.

Esther smiled, and let out a laugh. "I've missed you, Elizabeth."

Liz straightened, and touched her friend's hands. "I've missed you, Esther." She returned, with a smile.

"Well, isn't that touching?!" A voice replied, from behind the women.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint, but I did say I had it already planned. :)**

**Coming Soon: Will Liz lose her life saving a friend? What will Elena do? How will Kol take Bonnie's news? And...another surprise awaits you all! Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	27. Everything I Do

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. This is where everything hits the fan! So to speak!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are the greatest!**

**Please remember to leave reviews at the end! And please be nice! :)**

* * *

_**I**__**nspired by**_

_**Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams**_

* * *

The sun began to rise in the horizon; the sky began to darken red as it climbed. Blood would be spilt on this day. How much blood? No one could be certain. Whose blood? No one could say either. It all came down to one thing. Someone, maybe one, two or three, would die today.

But for the moment, all anyone could do was wait…

**~Dungeon-Hours Earlier~**

Liz pressed her back against the bars of Esther's cell. "Who are you?" She asked in a demanding tone.

The man approached them with a smile on his face. "I'm not here to hurt you, your majesty." He replied, in a thick accent. "On the contrary, I'm here to help you. My name is Galen Vaughn." He replied, with a smile.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief, when he lifted his hands, with the cells keys dangling from his fingers.

"Now, let's get you lasses out of here, shall we." He replied, with a smirk.

**~Hours Later in Caroline's room~**

The door opened and Hayley entered the room. Caroline was standing at the window, and turned with a scowl on her face.

Hayley approached the blonde with an angry look on her face. "Tyler is waiting for you in the courtyard." She stated, in a tense voice.

Caroline turned away from her. "Well, you can tell your little over-sexed prince, that I will not join him." She stated, looking out the window.

Hayley growled. "You have no choice in the matter, Princess." She ground out, grabbing Caroline upper arm, and begun dragging her from the room.

Caroline tried to free herself from Hayley's hold, but Hayley was stronger than she was. "Let me go!" She shouted, struggling to get free.

Hayley stopped and pushed Caroline against the stone wall in her room. "Look, I'm not happy about this arrangement either, but we have no choice. What Tyler wants, Tyler gets. Now, MOVE!" She shouted, pushing Caroline out of the room.

"If you are not happy, then why are doing this?" Caroline asked, as Hayley grasped her arm tightly.

"Because I love him, and he wants you. When you love someone, you want them to be happy, even if you end up miserable." Hayley replied, with a sorrowful, longing in her voice.

Caroline glanced at the brunette, and frowned. "You could tell him that you want to marry him. I'm sure he would accept it." She tried, knowing Klaus was coming.

Hayley scoffed. "You don't understand, do you?" Hayley asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway, her grip on Caroline's arm tightened. "He won't take me. I'm not first choice. You are." She stated, harshly, her eyes flashing.

Caroline grunted as Hayley continued to pull her down the hall.

They stopped when they began to hear swords clanking in the distance, and men shouts.

"What the hell?" Hayley asked, her eyes roaming around the corridors.

Caroline smiled. "Klaus." She whispered, her heart beginning to pant faster.

Hayley jerked her head towards the blonde. "What are you talking about? Klaus is dead." She stated, fear hiding behind her eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "He's still alive, and he's coming for me." She stated, swinging her free arm towards Hayley's abdomen.

Hayley doubled over, as the air left her body from the force of the punch. By the time she had collected herself, Caroline had disappeared.

"That stupid bitch." She stated, as she followed her.

Caroline ran closer and closer, following the sounds of the clanking of metal. Her heart beating faster as her adrenaline pumped into her veins. She reached the main hall, and the sounds of the fight drifted to her ears.

"Nik." She whispered, with a smile, but she turned her head to see Hayley coming at her.

Hayley tackled her to the ground, and wrapped her hands around Caroline's neck, once she pinned her to the ground. Caroline wrapped her fingers around Hayley's wrists, and tried to pull them away from her neck, as the grip came tighter.

She gasped as the air began to disappear. Her eyes began to close from lack of oxygen, and then she felt the weight come off of her. She gasped and then began to cough.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, helping Caroline to sit up as she continued to cough

Caroline rubbed her neck and nodded. "I'm fine." She replied hoarsely, with a smile, as she turned to see Hayley slowly getting up from the floor.

Caroline quickly stood and pushed Bonnie behind her.

Hayley laughed. "Well, if it isn't the bitch and the slut." She mocked, stepping up to them.

Caroline scowled at her, and narrowed her eyes. "Leave her alone, Hayley." Caroline spat out.

"Or what? You are going to throw me in the stocks." She laughed out. "You won't live long enough to do that." She added, with a smirk.

"I wouldn't count on it." Jean remarked, appearing in the doorway.

Hayley whipped her head around, and fear emanated through her eyes. "Jean…" She whispered.

Jean smirked as she approached Hayley. "Caroline, get Bonnie out of here." She stated, drawing her sword.

Caroline pushed Bonnie out of the room, and gave one final glance towards Jean, who was preparing to fight Hayley, who had somehow, found a sword.

Jean circled Hayley, and smirked as she watched her squirm. Oh, it was a treat for this woman to see another squirm under her gaze.

Suddenly, Hayley screamed as she charged towards Jean. With a slice movement, Hayley brought her sword down near Jean's head.

Jean blocked the blow, and head butted Hayley. Hayley staggered back, but was able to bring her sword up as Jean advanced.

Jean sword ran down Hayley's sword, and the slicing sound pierced the room, as Jean closed the distance between them.

Hayley grunted, pushing against the sword. Lifting her left arm, she caught Jean off guard as punched Jean's stomach, causing Jean to stagger back.

Hayley smirked. "Your father sends his regards." She stated, grabbing Jean's hair with her right hand and sword in the left, and pulling her head up, and brought her right knee up, hitting Jean's face.

A sound of a bone breaking rang through the room, as Jean grunted as she fell backward, touching her now, broken nose with her right hand. She glared up at Hayley, and growled. "You bitch!" She shouted, getting to her feet.

Hayley laughed as she lifted her sword. "Do you really think I had you with me all this time because I liked you?" She replied, pointing her sword at Jean. "It's because of your father." She continued, as Jean began to fume. "When he found out about your escape from prison, he sent me to watch over you. He knew you would never be faithful to Tyler. You're too noble, he said." Hayley taunted, circling Jean with another laugh.

Jean moved her head to watch the brunette circle her. "So you became his lap dog, and then Tyler's, who's the slut now?" Jean taunted, trying to keep her cool.

Hayley growled, but didn't advance. "I didn't intend to fall in love with Tyler, but I did. I also didn't intend to actually like you, but I do. You have guts, Jean, and I admire that. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy them." She stated, advancing from the behind.

Jean ducked the advance, and punched Hayley in the stomach. Hayley doubled over, and couldn't stop the punch Jean administered to Hayley's face. Hayley jerked her head back, and touched her lip, which was now busted.

While she was distracted, Jean pushed her sword through Hayley's stomach. Hayley grunted as she looked up at Jean's fuming face.

"That's for being my father's bitch. Say hello to him for me, when you go to hell." She stated, as she pushed the sword further.

Hayley gasped, as the final breathe left her body, and Jean yanked her sword from the body.

She touched her nose, and groaned, as she turned to the door, giving one last scowl at the dead Hayley, she left to find Caroline and Bonnie.

**~X~**

Klaus led the clan as they charged into the castle. His eyes searching only for the blue eyed, blonde swan. He blocked a few advances, as he made his way through the castle searching for her.

Kol followed after Klaus, searching for Bonnie. He ducked a high advance, and ran his sword through the stomach of the advancing soldier. The more he killed the angrier he got. He needed to find Bonnie.

**~X~**

Caroline and Bonnie rounded a corner, trying to make sense of the castle layout.

"Maybe we should turn around." Bonnie replied, placing her hand over her stomach, while she panted.

Caroline nodded, and they quickly turned around, only to find their pathway blocked by an insane looking Elena.

"You," Elena replied, pointing at Caroline. "You took everything away from me!" She shouted, stepping towards the two women.

Caroline frowned at her. "You did that yourself. I did nothing." She stated, moving Bonnie behind her.

Elena shook her head. "Because of you, I lost my brother." She growled out, stepping towards them.

Caroline shook her head. "You lost him on your own." She replied, calmly, moving around with Bonnie behind, covering her stomach carefully.

Elena shook her head, as she lowered it. "No, I don't think so." She murmured as she moved around, causing Caroline and Bonnie to circle with their backs to the open area, once more.

Caroline lowered her gaze, and caught sight of Elena's hands, holding a knife.

Elena jerked her head up, and lifted the knife in her hand. "Now you are going to pay." She stated, charging towards Caroline.

Caroline grasped Elena's wrist, and lifted her other hand, landing it across Elena's face. "Run, Bonnie!" She shouted, as Elena fell back against the wall.

Bonnie ran until she didn't know where to run. She stopped and whipped her head around.

"Where now?" She asked, panting.

Caroline looked around, and realized they had made it in the kitchen. Looking behind her, she turned to the cupboard.

"Here get in." She stated, pushing Bonnie in.

Bonnie looked at her. "Caroline…" She began with a horror filled face.

Caroline hugged her friend quickly. "I'll come back for you. I'm just going to make sure we lost her." She stated, pulling back, before she closed the pantry door, leaving Bonnie in the dark.

Caroline whirled around, and slowly walked up to the doorway, and out into the hall. She peered around the corner, and found the hall empty. With quiet reserve, she snuck through the hallway.

"Going somewhere, Caroline." Elena taunted from behind.

Caroline's blood ran cold, as she slowly turned around. "Yeah, I was just leaving." She stated, crossing her arms.

Elena smirked, and toyed with the knife in her hands. "You got that right, Princess." She replied, stepping closer, lifting the knife.

Caroline dropped her arms, just as Elena stepped towards her. Caroline dodged the knife, as Elena lunged.

Elena grunted as she turned around, and lunged once more, at Caroline. Caroline dodged her once more, but then grasped her wrist, and pushed her against the wall.

Elena yelled as her back connected with the stones, and she could feel them cutting into her skin. That only fueled her anger. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it in Caroline's side.

Caroline groaned, and staggered back. Elena screamed as she jerked the knife up, and swung it at Caroline.

Caroline felt the knife graze her side, as she side stepped the lunge. She winched, but knew the wound wasn't too deep.

Elena smirked, and let out a laugh. "Oh, is the princess hurt?" She asked, in a taunting voice.

Caroline scowled at Elena, and dropped her hand from her waist.

"I can make it better." Elena taunted, swaying the knife, back and forth.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, as she watched Elena move toward her, holding the knife in the palm of her hand.

Elena stepped closer to Caroline, and was about to thrust the knife into Caroline's heart, when Caroline charged toward her, and hit her in the stomach, and then tried her best to get the knife from Elena's hands.

Soon they were wrestling for possession of the knife. The sounds of their grunts resounded off the walls, and then suddenly the sound of the knife slicing through the skin quieted the grunts.

**~X~**

Klaus moved through the corridors, his sword in both of his hands. His eyes roamed over every nook and cranny of the castle as he searched for her face.

He stopped when he came across an angry man standing in the middle of the corridor.

"We meet again, Klaus." Tyler remarked, holding his sword at the ready with a smirk.

Klaus glared at him. "Where is Caroline?" He asked his hands tightening on his sword.

Tyler scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He stated, sneering.

Klaus' eyes narrowed at his words. "Tell me where, and I'll kill you quickly." He stated, with an evil smirk.

Tyler tilted his mouth to one side in a contemplative look. "Now, shouldn't that be my line?" He asked, stepping forward.

Klaus scoffed. "Not if I kill you first." He stated, standing his ground.

Tyler laughed. "If you kill me, then you will never find your precious Caroline." He stated, continuing stepping forward.

Klaus frowned, and his face became a serious one. "I'll find her, either way." He stated, dangerously.

Tyler, for the first time, frowned. "Well, then we are at an impasse." He replied, with a tense tone.

Klaus pursed his lips, and shook his head. "No, we are not. I'm still going to kill you." He stated his voice dark.

Tyler frowned. "We shall see, then." He replied his voice trembling slightly.

Klaus bowed his head with an evil smirk reappearing on his face. "After you." He stated, holding his sword up in front of him.

Tyler was angry. Klaus noticed. That would make the fight easy.

Tyler advanced with lunge to the left, but Klaus easily moved his sword to block the advance. Swinging his arms around, he pushed Tyler's sword to the other side, leaving Klaus to punch Tyler in the face with his elbow.

Tyler faltered, but regained his footing. With a slicing move, he swung the sword, quickly at Klaus' head. Klaus blocked the move and sidestepped the block. Moving to a lunge, Klaus swung to Tyler's right, only to have it blocked, as he moved to the left with it blocked again.

Klaus turned to avoid another slice from Tyler. As he turned, Tyler lowered his sword, and punched Klaus in the face, catching him off guard.

Klaus caressed his jaw for a second before chasing after Tyler. Tyler pulled a table from the wall of the corridor, and blocked Klaus' way. Klaus growled as he pushed the table over with a loud crash, and jumped over the table, continuing on his trek.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Tyler." He shouted, stopping in the middle of an intersection of the hallways.

He turned his head to the ride, just in time to see Tyler advancing. Klaus blocked another slice move, but not before the sword sliced through his upper left arm. Klaus winched, but didn't let it stop him from blocking another lunge.

"Why don't you just give it up, Klaus?" Tyler taunted, opening his arms outward. "You are wounded, and helpless. It's pointless to continue this stupid charade, Klaus." He added with a smirk.

Klaus glared at him, and shook his head. "Not until you're dead." He said, lowly, lifting his sword, and thrusting forward, the sound of metal ripping through clothe and flesh sounded through the halls, as the sword pierced through Tyler's stomach.

Tyler gasped as he was caught unguarded, because of his arrogance, he was now dying.

Klaus pushed the sword further into his body, and a grim look appeared on Klaus' face. "That was for my brother and for Caroline." He stated, pushing one final time, sighing as Tyler took his last breath and fell to the ground.

Klaus sighed and lifted his sword out of Tyler's dead body, and lowered it.

"Caroline." He whispered, as he turned his head around, and then started down the hallway.

He paused when he heard voices coming from a room in front of him.

"Oh, is the princess hurt?"

His eyes narrowed as he recognized Elena's voice. His blood boiled as he ran faster, despite the pain in his arm.

He had to reach her.

"I can make it better."

He came closer to the room as the sounds of grunting and fighting became silenced. His heart stopped for fear of what could have happened.

Turning the corner, he found Caroline and Elena standing very close to the other, and suddenly Elena fell to the ground as a knife stuck out of her chest.

Klaus looked up to see tears pouring down Caroline's face, as she looked at the blood on her hands. Slowly she looked up, and their eyes met.

"Nik." She whispered, stepping around Elena's body, she ran to Klaus with her arms wide open.

Klaus dropped his sword with a clank, and opened his arms wide to receive her. They both sighed as she fell into his arms, both feeling whole for the first time in a month.

"You came for me." She whispered her blood covered hands moving over his back, into his hair, as she pulled back to look at him.

He smiled, as he touched her face, with his bloodied hands. "Always." He whispered, drinking in the sight of her.

Caroline smiled as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. She opened her mouth, and quickly ran her tongue over his lips, as he opened his mouth to receive her tongue. With long yearning passion, they kissed until the air between them became too thin.

Klaus pulled back, and sighed as he caressed her face. "Let's get you out of here." He whispered his eyes soft and full of love.

Caroline nodded as she leaned into his embrace, never wanting to be separated from him again. She stopped when she turned towards the direction of the kitchen, as Klaus bent to pick up his sword, and slid it in the scabbard.

"Bonnie." She whispered, with urgency.

At the moment she said her name, Kol appeared in the doorway.

"Where is she?" He demanded, his face splattered with blood and sweat.

Caroline smiled, and pointed to the direction of the kitchen. Kol nodded, and took off.

Caroline giggled as she laid her head on Klaus' right shoulder.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked, touching her face.

"Kol is in for a shock." She replied, softly, glancing up at him.

Klaus smiled, and gently led her out of the castle.

**~X~**

Kol stopped when he reached the kitchen, panting as he scanned the entire room.

"Bonnie?" He replied, his heart pounding in his ears.

He heard a commotion from the far corner in a cupboard, and quickly drew his sword. Moving stealthy towards the cupboard, he opened it, and immediately dropped it.

Bonnie's eyes gazed back, and she couldn't help the smile appearing on her face as she recognized Kol.

"Kol." She whispered, struggling to get out of the cupboard.

Kol helped her out, not noticing her thickened waist, as he took her in his arms, and hugged her.

"My Bonnie lass." He whispered, as he kissed her hair, and trailed kissed down her neck and finally up to her lips.

Bonnie moaned at the contact, and wrapped her fingers through his hair, reveling in the joy of being reunited.

Finally they broke for air, and Kol looked down where his hands were resting, and his eyes widened.

"Bonnie." He whispered, noticing how her waist had expanded since he saw her a month ago.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kol." She whispered, taking his hand, and placing it on her stomach. "I'm carrying your child, our child." She added with a wider smile.

Kol's eyes studied the expanding stomach, and swallowed hard. Was he ready? Slowly his eyes lifted to her face, and the answer was there. Yes, he was.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked, trying to be sure.

She nodded, emphatically. "Yes, we are." She answered, with a laugh.

Kol let out a holler, and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her carefully in his arms, and swung her around once with so much joy pouring out of his actions.

"I love you, Bonnie." He whispered, setting her down on the ground, but not letting her go.

She smiled, and touched his face. "I love you, Brown Eyes." She replied, softly.

Kol smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before they had to leave, and join the others.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Awe reunions! I love them!**

**Coming Soon: How will the family react to Esther's return? Where did Vaughn take them? How will Jeremy and Katherine take the news of Elena's death? What about Matt and April, will they have a happy ending? What is the other surprise I have in store? (I'm so full of mystery!) Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	28. A Love for Life

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay in the update, but I was on vacation this past week, without internet, so... Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! I can't tell you how much it means to see my story so well received.**

**Warning: Smut below!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

_**Inspired By**_

_**A Love for Life by Yanni**_

* * *

**~During the Battle~**

Vaughn led the women, along with Matt and April, out of the castle, and into the woods, his sword in his hands, his eyes ever alert, as they continued on their trek, further away from the castle.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked, helping Esther walk carefully.

Vaughn continued to look around, before answering. "I'm taking you to the rendezvous point, where we are supposed to meet up with the clan." He replied, looking back at them. "Do you need to rest?" He asked, with concern as he looked at a weary Esther.

Esther nodded. "For a brief spell." She whispered, as she motioned to a boulder.

Vaughn nodded, and took out a dagger concealed at his waist. "Here, Matt, take this. I want you to keep alert and watch our backs." He said, as he handed the dagger to him.

Matt nodded, and moved to the back of the group, with April following closely.

Liz knelt down and looked at her friend. "We should have brought you some water." She replied, with a sad expression.

Esther shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. No need to fuss over me." She replied with a light smile.

Liz smirked at her friend, and shook her head. "You always were stubborn." She whispered, standing to sit next to her friend.

Esther sighed. "So were you, if I recall." She replied, wiping her brow with the back of her right hand.

Liz smiled, and let out a silent laugh. "How did they get you?" She asked, looking at the ground and then her friend.

Esther sighed. "It was after Tyler killed Henrik." She replied with sad remembrance. "Niklaus and Elijah had joined the Crusades, and that only left Finn and Kol to defend the house." She continued, sadly. "Mikael was away too often after Henrik, and Finn began seeing a young woman, Sage." She replied with a smile.

Liz nodded as she remembered meeting Sage when the Mikaelsons were branded as outlaws. Sage was the only one who knew of her involvement, beside Anna.

"He married her." Liz remarked with a kind smile.

Esther smiled in a loving way. "I figured they would." She returned, nodding her head.

"What happened?" Liz pressed softly, after a moment had past.

Esther sighed. "Tyler grew restless. I suppose. I was alone at the cottage when his men came, and grabbed me. Rebekah had gone to town to buy some herbs. Kol had accompanied her. Finn was hunting. Mikael was God knew where." Esther explained as the tears built up in her eyes.

Liz wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "They said you died of a depression from losing your son, and Klaus and Elijah's crusade sent you over the edge." She replied, softly.

Esther shook her head. "I was depressed for a while, Elizabeth, but I didn't let that get me down. I mean, he was my baby, the youngest, but I had five other children still around."

"What about Klaus and Elijah?" Liz asked, looking at her friend.

Esther sniffed, and rubbed her nose with her left hand. "I mourned their leaving, but I knew they would return. I knew Niklaus left because of Mikael, and Elijah went to watch over his favorite brother." Esther replied with a faint smile.

Liz nodded. "How did they fake your death?" She asked, looking at the ground.

Esther sighed. "There are some herbs you can take that will simulate death. Tyler's accomplice brewed the herbs into a tea, and forced me to drink some." Esther replied with malice and heartbreak. "When Rebekah came back with Kol, they found me and assumed I died from depression." Esther finished with a sad expression.

Liz nodded and then shook her head. How could anyone be so cruel as to destroy an entire family? Why would he do such a thing?

"Why did Tyler do all of those things?" Liz asked, looking at her friend.

Esther sighed. "Tyler became jealous of Niklaus when he discovered the truth." She answered, quietly.

"What truth?" Liz asked, becoming confused, but having a suspicion.

"Niklaus is the rightful heir to the kingdom." Esther answered, in a proud tone.

Liz's eyes widened and she dropped her arm from Esther's shoulders as she looked at her friend. "He's a Lockwood?" She asked, her voice barely registering.

Esther shook her head. "Heavens, no." She replied with a small laugh, and then sobered. "The Lockwoods are not the rightful rulers of this kingdom." She explained, glancing at her friend.

Liz's eyes widened once more as the information began to sink in. "He's a Wolfe." She replied, her voice wavering.

Esther nodded, and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Does he know?" Liz asked, her eyes watching the others.

Esther shook her head. "I've never told him."

Liz sighed, and looked at her friend. "Don't you think you should?" She asked, her voice demanding.

Esther fiddled with her tattered dress and nodded. "I suppose, but I don't know how he will take it. He's lived his whole life believing Mikael was his father. How can I tell him that he is the heir of an entire kingdom?" She replied, tears falling down her face.

"Esther, he knows." Liz replied, softly.

Esther's eyes widened. "How?" She whispered in shock.

"Mikael told him; at least that is what Elijah told me." Liz remarked, with slight hate at the man's name.

Esther covered her mouth and let out a silent cry. That was not how she wanted her son to find out. How could her husband be so cruel? How could he?

Vaughn sighed as he approached the two women, and glanced at Matt and April.

"We should get going. We should be close to the rendezvous." He replied, still being alert.

Liz nodded, and helped Esther stand up, as they continued their trek towards their destination.

**~Hours Later, Deep in the Woods~**

Klaus led Caroline to a small wooded clearing, far from the makeshift camp, as the sun was beginning to set in the distance.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him with a smile on his face.

Klaus stopped in the center and pulled her to him with a look of longing on his face. "I wanted to get you far away from the family as possible." He ground out, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, careful not to hit her wound on her right side. Though it was only a graze, he still was tender with it, and her.

"Why, Klaus are you trying to keep me to yourself?" She asked, batting her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus nodded curtly. "Damn straight." He replied, with a flash in his eyes. "I hate sharing you." He added, looking into her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and tilted her head. "You are a little possessive, aren't you?" She asked her voice holding a serious tone.

Klaus nodded once more, and his arms tightened. "When it comes to you." He answered, softly.

Her smile widened, and her arms tightened around his neck. "Well, the same goes for me with you, Nik." She replied with a whisper.

He smiled, and lifted his right hand to caress her face, his smile fading to a serious expression. "I missed you so much, Caroline." He replied, seriously.

Caroline felt her eyes burn with his words. She smiled weakly. "I missed you, Nik. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you, hear you or feel you." She replied, softly, her fingers running through his hair.

Klaus ran his thumb over her cheek, and sighed. "I never want to be separated from you again, Caroline." He stated, with determination.

She closed her eyes, and leaned her face in his hand, and gently kissed his thumb with a lite nib with her teeth. "Neither do I." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at him with so much love pouring out of her eyes.

Klaus felt his heart beat faster as he studied the woman in front of him. Oh, how he missed this woman! Not just her body, being close to him, but her voice, her eyes, her laughter, he could list everything he missed.

She smiled as she leaned forward, and brushed her lips over his. "I love you, Nik." She whispered, against his lips.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "I love you too." He whispered, huskily.

Caroline tightened her grip around his neck, and sighed, as she pulled back only slightly. "Klaus, there is something I should tell you." She replied, with a slight frown.

Klaus frowned at her words. "What is it, Caroline?" He asked, taking in her almost distressed look. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking down her body for any sign of distress.

Caroline took a deep breathe, lowered her arms, and grasped the hand on her waist. "I believe, at least, I think." She stuttered out, glancing down. "I might be pregnant." She whispered, slowly looking up into his eyes.

Klaus became a statue. His eyes became stoic. His brow slightly furrowed. His mouth slightly opened.

Caroline looked into his eyes, trying to determine what he was thinking. "Klaus." She whispered, lifting her hands to his face. "Please say something." She whispered, with desperation leaking into her words.

Klaus slowly moved his eyes down to her waist, where his child might be growing. Moving his eyes back up towards hers, he saw all he needed to. She needed him. She needed him to say something. She needed him to hold her. She needed him to love her.

With a deep breathe, he brought his other hand up to her face, and crushed his lips to hers. The kiss said more than any words could possibly be said. Caroline pulled back and licked her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Does this mean you want it?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

Klaus smiled and gave a nod. "I will always want our child." He replied, softly.

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes, as she pulled him into a hug, and held on for dear life.

Klaus held her tightly as he could, tears filling his eyes, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Nik," She whispered, softly pulling back to look at him. "In case, I'm not." She began, peering into his azure eyes. "Will you make love to me?" She asked, with a smile.

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to ask." He whispered, as he crushed his lips on hers with and pulled her tighter to his body.

Moving his hands to the front of her dress, he began to work the lacings, and slowly pushed the dress down her shoulders, all the while his lips never leaving hers.

Caroline moved her arms down; giving him the access he needed to push her dress further down her body. She threw her head back as his lips moved from her lips, and trailed down her neck, to her bare chest. Her fingers braided in his hair, as he began to plant butterfly kisses on her nipples. She moaned as his mouth moved to the other.

Oh, she missed this! Straightening, he pushed her dress completely off her as he kissed her mouth. Her hands moved to his shirt and began slowly lifting the white tunic from his body. He pulled back, long enough to take it over his head, and drop it on the ground.

She wove her fingers threw his hair as his mouth connected with hers once again, and pressed her body closer to his.

She pulled back, as her fingers came into contact with the small wound on his abdomen from Tyler's knife. She looked down at it, and then up into his eyes.

Klaus sighed, as he brushed her hair softly with his hand, and pulled her back for more. Slowly they descended to the ground, and Caroline ran her fingers over his back, lifting her left leg to rub against his thighs.

Klaus pulled back, and gazed down at her with her hair sprawled around her like a halo. "My Swan." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Caroline touched his face tenderly, and smiled. "My Rogue." She returned, pulling him back down to her.

Somewhere, amidst the tongues fighting for dominance, Caroline found Klaus' pants removed and her gently being moved to the top.

She sat up, and found her legs straddling him. She looked at him with desire filled eyes, as his hands guided her hips downward, onto his hard shaft.

She moaned as they connected for the first time in a month. She threw her head back, as she began to move on top of him. She had never done this, and it felt wonderful.

"Look at me, Caroline." Klaus said in a husky voice.

Caroline moved her head down, and tried her best not close her eyes, as his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh, Nik." She moaned, her hands landing on his, as she continued to move.

He moaned as she clenched around him, and he knew she was about to hit her high. As they watched each other, Caroline felt her pleasure hit higher as she moved. She moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, and rocked her to her core. She moved a few more times, and watched as Klaus came inside of her.

He was so beautiful.

She stilled her movements, and slowly leaned down and kissed him softly.

No words needed to be spoken as she moved off of him, and nestled herself in his side, with his arms protectively around him.

Tomorrow, she would tell him about his mother. Tomorrow…but tonight she had him, and she was not letting him go.

**~X~**

Bonnie smiled as Kol moved around the tent, trying to organize the equipment.

"I can't believe how dangerous everything is." He muttered, picking up a stool and moving it around the tent, turning in every direction, trying to move it out of the way.

"Kol, the stool was just fine where it was." Bonnie replied, standing up and walked towards him.

Kol whipped around and glared at her. "No, it wasn't. It's dangerous. It could have jumped out and caused you to fall, and hurt yourself." He stated, lifting the stool to her face.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Kol, I think you are overreacting." She replied, touching his arm.

Kol studied her and shook his head. "I can't take any chances, Bonnie." He replied, turning around to set the stool down on the ground.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Brown eyes, I'm pregnant not an invalid." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you treating me like I'm a fragile piece of glass?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Kol paused and turned to face her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Bonnie." He answered, stepping toward her. "You were gone for a month, and you shouldn't have been. I should have protected you, and kept you safe, instead, you were taken, and I could do nothing but pace the floor, wondering if you were alright and safe." He replied, closing the distance between them.

Bonnie sighed, and touched his face. "I understand that, brown eyes." She whispered, softly. "But you can't treat me like a doll, just because I'm pregnant." She replied, with a light smile. "Women have been giving birth for centuries; it's a part of nature." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yes, but they were not carrying my child, nor were they a woman I love." He reasoned, looking into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled. "It still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be just fine. You don't need to molly coddle me." She replied with light stare.

Kol grasped her upper arms with his hands. "I won't lose you, not again, Bennett." He stated, vehemently.

Bonnie sighed, as she lifted her right hand to touch his face. "You won't." She whispered, with low tone.

"How can you be so certain?" He asked his voice weak.

She smiled. "Because even if something does happen," She paused, grasping his hand and placing it on their growing child. "You will always have our child." She whispered finally.

"I don't want to take that risk, Bonnie." He ground out. "I can't lose you." He stated once more.

Bonnie leaned up, and gently brushed her lips over his. "You won't." She replied, again.

Kol sighed, as he brought her into his arms, and held her. He didn't want to lose her. She was his world. The one bright spot in his whole dark life. She was his little witch. She had bewitched him from the moment he saw her, and she was his.

He thought of the child growing inside of her. Their love was expanding, and, even though he was terrified, he loved the child, just as much as he loved her. He couldn't lose either one of them. He couldn't. It would be too much. To have so much and then have it taken away.

She may fuss at him, but he was going to be protective of her. He couldn't lose her or their child. He wouldn't.

**~Dawn~**

Klaus and Caroline slowly made their trek into camp as the sun was coming up in the distant horizon. Klaus had wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist, securing her to his side. Caroline had hers around his, and if one were to look at them at that precise moment, he would see two people so much in love and content to have the other in their lives.

For the moment…

Klaus led Caroline to his tent, and sighed as she made it to the bed, and sat down.

"Klaus, there is something I think you should know." Caroline replied, looking down at her hands on her lap. "Something I probably should have told you yesterday, but I couldn't." She added, looking back up at him.

Klaus knelt down in front of her, and gently grasped her hands in his. "If this has anything to do with you carrying my child, Caroline, I promise you, I will protect you and our child." He whispered sternly.

Caroline smiled, and leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips. "I know, Nik, but that's not what I need to tell you." She whispered, pulling back and a sad expression filled her face.

Klaus touched her cheek softly, and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked, tenderly.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's about your mother." She began, watching his eyes turn to sadness.

"What about my mother?" He asked, tensely, his eyes conveying sadness and hurt.

"She's…" She began, but was cut off when a commotion from the world outside caused her to stop.

Klaus' brow furrowed as he stood up and peered out of the flap of the tent. The image that greeted him caused him to widen his eyes in disbelief, and shock. He turned his head slightly when Caroline joined him at the flap.

"Here." She added, softly, looking at Klaus with a small smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, and exited the tent, not waiting on Caroline.

Esther smiled as she caught sight of her son, and separated herself from Liz's hold as she opened her arms up towards him.

"Mother." Klaus choked out, as he approached her.

Esther nodded. "Niklaus." She whispered, grabbing him and pulling him into her embrace.

Klaus froze for a second as his mother held him, and then he cracked. The usual, stoic man wrapped his arms around his mother and let the tears flow at the realization that she was alive and here.

It wasn't long after, the other Mikaelsons came out of their tents, and caught sight of their supposed deceased mother.

Rebekah gasped. Kol dropped his mouth. Elijah's eyes widened. Finn, who had joined the others for the battle, froze.

Esther pulled back and gazed lovingly at her son. She turned her head to see her children watching her and Klaus. With a smile on her face, she opened her arms wide to receive them.

With a cry from Rebekah, they all ran to embrace their mother.

Caroline watched the scene unfold, and felt a warm sensation enter her chest. She loved reunions. She turned to see her mother coming towards her, and she wrapped her arms around her, tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you made it out alright." Liz whispered, in her daughter's hair.

"Me too." Caroline whispered, returning the hug.

Liz pulled back, and sighed as she touched her daughter's face. "I sent word to your father." She replied, softly.

Caroline's face dropped. "What did he say?" She asked, her eyes glancing over to Klaus.

Liz sighed. "I haven't received word, yet." She replied in earnest.

Caroline nodded. "He can't force me to marry Tyler anymore." She replied, looking back at her mom. "Klaus killed him." She added firmly.

Liz nodded with a smile. "I don't think your father will be too disappointed." She replied, keeping her newfound knowledge to herself.

Caroline tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. Her mother was keeping something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice low in a whisper.

Liz shook her head. "All in due time, my daughter, all in due time." She whispered, kissing her daughter on the temple, and holding her close.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm sad to say that there are two chapter left in this story! I hope to have them up today, so you won't have long to wait!**

**Coming Soon: How will Klaus take the news of his inheritance? Will William bless Klaus and Caroline's union? Will the clan finally get their happy ending? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


	29. Storybook Love

**Hello my lovelies! I know I'm a bit late with this update, but I had a personal tragedy to deal with and it delayed my writing.**

**Anyway, THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!**

**Dedicated to my dear friend, RippahGoneWolf. You are the greatest, sweetie. Much love sent your way!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Storybook Love by Willy De Ville**_

* * *

Three days passed and the clan, once branded like cattle, was now free. With Tyler's demise, the kingdom celebrated, and claimed the kingdom should be passed to the one who defeated their tyrant.

Klaus didn't want the title. He didn't care for being king. All he wanted was for his family to be whole and free again.

He also wanted Caroline. It wasn't much, but she was a princess, a woman of noble blood, bred to rule a kingdom. He was nothing but a commoner, a simple man, who believed in freedom and fought for it.

He looked out in the stillness of the woods as he sat on a fallen trunk of a tree, and thought of the past few months. They had been the happiest he had ever experienced. She made him happy, and when he thought he lost her, it tore him in two. He couldn't think, no couldn't imagine, his life without her in it, by his side. She had become such a huge part of it; it would be empty without her.

He closed his eyes as the sun began to beat down on his face, and the wind began to pick up. He came out here to be alone. Caroline understood, and was spending the day with Bonnie and her mom. Not that he didn't enjoy her company on the contrary he loved it, but he needed to be alone to think, about the upcoming days.

In two days, Caroline would be his bride, for all eternity. Her father had only accepted it, after learning of Tyler's death, and Caroline's love for him. Klaus knew Caroline's father was still unsure, but, in his mind, Klaus was the new king of the Lockwood Kingdom.

The more Klaus thought about it, the more it seemed right. He could rule, as long as Caroline was by his side, as his queen, his equal, the mother of his child. Klaus smiled at the thought of Caroline carrying his child. They had their suspicions, and had told her mother, who had nearly fainted, but remained on her feet during the revealing. They didn't tell her father, with good reason. Esther found out the same time Liz did, and could not have been more pleased, as long as they married soon, she was happy.

But was he really ready to be a father? Klaus' brow furrowed at the thought that he could turn out like Mikael. He didn't want to be like the man he despised, and when he had told Caroline, she only shook her head, and grasped his face tightly in between her hands.

"_You are not your father, Nik." She said, looking into his eyes._

_Klaus reached up and grasped her hands in his, and gently, but firmly pulled them down. "He's the only father I have ever known, Caroline. How can I not?" He asked, with fire and hurt flashing in his eyes._

_Caroline sighed, and pulled his hands to her stomach, where their child maybe growing. "If I am pregnant, this child will have the best father he could ever have." She replied, with love in her eyes._

_Klaus sighed, as he lowered his forehead to rest on hers. "I'm not sure, Caroline." He whispered, lowly._

_Caroline smiled. "I am, Klaus." She whispered back, and it seemed to be enough._

Klaus closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. Caroline had so much faith in him that he had to have faith in himself if he was going to get through this, especially if he was going to be king. Again his brow furrowed at the thought. Was he ready? Could he rule a kingdom, justly with everything he stood for? The answer again came to him. Yes, he could, with her.

His brow was still furrowed in deep contemplation when he heard someone coming toward him from the woods.

"You know, your face could freeze like that if you keep it up." Jean replied, coming toward him, after appearing from the trees.

Klaus smirked and lowered his head. "Always making snarky comments." He muttered, as she sat down next to him.

She shrugged. "I like Caroline." She replied, bluntly.

Klaus smiled. "Always blunt and honest." He replied, glancing at her. "She told me what you did to save and protect her." He began, turning his head. "Thank you." He whispered, looking forward.

Jean's jaw dropped, and she began to look around.

"What?" He asked, following her eyes.

"I'm looking for hell to freeze over." She muttered, as she looked at him.

Klaus tilted his head and glared at her.

She smirked. "You actually thanked me." She replied with a laugh.

Klaus shook his head at her, and looked forward.

"You must really love her." Jean whispered, rubbing her hands over her knees.

Klaus smirked. "I do." He whispered, lowering his head.

Jean nodded. "I never thought I would live to see the day." She stated, with a sigh.

Klaus smirked. "Caroline also told me about you and Vaughn." He replied his voice holding a hint of protectiveness.

Jean felt her cheeks flush at his words. "He's just a friend." She said, shifting uncomfortably on the log.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Not according to Caroline." He replied, crossing his arms.

Jean rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "What makes you think I will tell you?" She asked, glaring at him, before looking down at the ground.

Klaus pursed his lips and nodded. "Because you are my friend, Jean." He said, softly.

Jean again looked around. "Hell must be having an off day." She stated, with a smile.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm serious, Jean." He said, looking ahead.

Jean sighed. "I love him, Klaus." She said, in defeat, although she hated the feeling of defeat.

Klaus nodded. "Have you told him?" He asked, lowering his head.

Jean nodded, and moved her hands over her knees. "I practically screamed it at him." She stated, with a soft laugh. "No, actually, I did yell it at him." She added looking upwards.

Klaus chuckled. "You were never a subtle person." He replied, with a smile her way.

Jean nodded. "No, I suppose not. I guess that's part of my charm." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"What charm?" Klaus asked, with a laugh.

Jean punched his arm. "Watch it Mikaelson." She stated through clenched teeth.

He laughed, and touched his upper arm. "Well, I suppose you could have picked worse." He stated, looking ahead.

Jean nodded, and pursed her lips. "At least you didn't pick the slut Hayley." She muttered, through clenched teeth. "Then I would have to kill you." She stated, glaring at him.

Klaus looked at her curiously. "Who?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Tyler's slut of a girlfriend, or should I say, sex slave." She stated with a shutter of her body.

Klaus chuckled at her reaction. "I take it you didn't like her." He stated, smiling.

"Hell, no." she replied, nodding her head at each word. "She turned out to be working for my father." She whispered, after a moment.

Klaus tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes. "Your father." He whispered, watching her carefully. He knew Jean didn't talk much about her father, and what he knew of him, he hated him to the point of wanting to kill him.

Jean nodded, and began slowly shutting down her emotions. "She was sent to kill me, so I killed her." She whispered, glancing at him. "I don't need your pity, Klaus." She replied, harshly.

"I'm not giving you pity, Jean." Klaus remarked his eyes never leaving her face.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever you are giving me, stuff it. I don't need it." She said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Klaus sighed. "I hope Vaughn knows what he's getting into with you." He muttered, turning his head to look forward.

"Does this mean you approve?" She asked, with slight hope, looking back at him.

Klaus lowered his head. "You don't need me telling you how to run your life, Jean." He began, glancing at her sideways.

She scoffed. "Are we talking about the same Niklaus Mikaelson who loves giving orders and telling people what to do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "If you love him, Jean, I won't stand in your way." He replied, honestly.

Jean studied him through her copper brown eyes. "Caroline has changed you." She replied, jumping off the log.

"Vaughn has changed you." Klaus returned with a smirk.

Jean threw her head back. "Who knew we would find someone to put up with our damned selves, not to mention love us?" She asked with a sigh.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "If you really want my approval with Vaughn, then you have it." He replied, after a moment.

Jean smiled and lowered her head. "You're not going to put him through the ringer are you?" She asked, lifting her head, and crossing her arms.

Klaus smirked and tilted his head. "Now, love, where would the fun be in all of that?" He asked, standing up, only to lean against the log once more.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I know you, Klaus. I know the trouble you put Stefan through when he courted Rebekah. You are not going to do the same shit with Vaughn." She stated, moving her finger at him.

Klaus shook his head. "What was so terrible about that?" He asked, moving his arms out.

Jean rolled her eyes again. "You left him out in the damn woods, butt naked, with the temperature hitting forty, with no map, no torch or nothing. How can you not call that terrible?" She asked, glaring at him.

Klaus laughed, and covered his mouth with his hand. "We were just having a bit of fun with him." Klaus replied, with a rise of his brow.

Jean shook her head. "You were trying to scare him off. Luckily for you, he managed to beat you at your own game, and marry Rebekah." She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus sobered and nodded. "You're right, Jean. I'll refrain from doing any harm to Vaughn." He replied, placing his hand over his heart. "Unless he hurts you, then you'll be finding pieces of him scattered across the continent." He replied, seriously.

Jean nodded. "He won't hurt me, Klaus. I'll hurt him before that happens, but thanks for the offer." She replied, pointing at him, before turning around to head back to camp. She stopped and turned to face him, with a finger on her chin.

"Oh, before I forget," She began lifting her eyes to his. "I may have pledged my life to you, Klaus, but Caroline is my friend, and if you hurt her, I'll cut your dick off and shove down your throat." She replied, with an evil smirk.

Klaus smirked at her as she walked away. She was definitely a she-wolf, and Vaughn was going to have his hands full.

**~X~**

Caroline smiled as she twirled around in the tent in a long white dress; her mother and Esther were helping create. Bonnie sat in the corner, and was working on the veil with a smile on her face at her friend's joyous response.

"Caroline, if you don't settle down we will never finish the dress in time." Liz remarked with a smile at her daughter's gleeful laugh.

Caroline stopped and looked at her mother with a smile. "Is it possible to be so happy?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Liz laughed and glanced at her friend who was laughing as well.

Caroline laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm getting married." She whispered, in her mother's ear.

Liz nodded. "In two days, this is why we need to finish this dress." She replied, pushing her daughter back.

Esther nodded. "Yes, as much as it is enjoyable watching you dance around, we do need to finish this dress, before my grandchild is born." She replied with a smile.

Caroline smiled and nodded, as she remained still long enough for them to finish up her dress.

"You are not angry that I gave myself to Klaus?" She asked in a low voice, after everyone had quieted down.

Liz looked up at the question, and glanced at her friend, who had stilled her movements. She studied her daughter, and realized she had wanted to ask the question for a long time. Liz sighed, and straightened.

"Why would I be angry when you followed your heart?" Liz responded with a smile as she touched her daughter's face softly.

Caroline smiled and felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes. "I do love him, mom, more than I ever thought I could love anyone." She whispered, letting the tears fall down her face.

Esther smiled from where she was kneeling and nodded. Yes, this woman was perfect for her son. She knew it the moment Caroline was born, so full of light and kindness. She was perfect.

Bonnie smiled from her corner at her friend's confession. With a sigh, she slowly rose from her chair, and made her way over to where they were.

"Well, I know that he loves you, and I know you two are going to be so happy." She replied, grasping her friend's hand gently.

Caroline smiled tenderly at her friend, and nodded. "Thanks, Bonnie."

Esther nodded, and slowly stood up. "Speaking of two people so happy and in love," She began, looking at Bonnie. "When are you going to get my son to marry you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not have my grandchild born out of wedlock." She replied, sternly, but with a hint of kindness.

Bonnie placed her hands over her stomach, and sighed. "He has not asked me. I don't know if he even wants to." She answered, lowering her eyes.

Esther frowned, and gave a curt nod. "Does he love you?" She asked, glancing at Liz and Caroline.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, he does, as I love him." She answered, looking up at Caroline, who smiled tenderly.

Esther sighed. "Then why has he not asked you? I wonder." She asked, dropping her arms. "I thought I raised him better than this." She muttered, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

Liz smirked. "Perhaps you should talk to him." She suggested.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "No, I think we all should talk to him." She replied, with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other, and their eyes widened. This should be very interesting.

**~X~**

Kol entered the tent a few minutes later, and looked around the room at the four women, standing as if to do battle.

"You wanted to see me, mother." He said, glancing at his mother and then at Bonnie.

Esther nodded, and lowered her head. "Yes, son, I did." She began, stepping forward. "Why have you not asked for Bonnie's hand in marriage?" She asked, glaring at him.

Kol swallowed under his mother's gaze, and then cut to Bonnie, who was staring at him, waiting on an answer. "I…I…" He began, only to be interrupted by Caroline.

"How dare you dishonor my friend, and refuse to marry her?!" She nearly shouted, causing Esther to smirk at the young blonde's feisty demeanor.

Kol lifted up his hand, and opened his mouth to say something, but then it was Bonnie's turn.

"Do you want our child to be born a bastard?" She asked, her beautiful eyes flashing fire.

Kol peered into her eyes, and shook his head. "Of course not, lass, but…" He began, but Bonnie was not through with him.

"Is marriage so horrible that you would allow your child to be born out of wedlock?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kol glanced at his mother and the rest, before focusing on the fuming brunette in front of him. "Bonnie," He began, but then lost the words when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Moving his head to the side, as he rolled his eyes, he stepped towards her, and grasped her upper arms, as he looked into her eyes. "I would love nothing more than to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you and this little one." He whispered, much to the delight of the women behind Bonnie.

Bonnie sniffed, as she searched his eyes. "Do you mean it?" She asked, her will breaking down.

Kol nodded as he smiled. "With all my heart." He whispered, leaning forward.

Bonnie moved her head up and met his lips in a soft kiss.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "Then it's settled, the wedding will take place two days after Niklaus and Caroline's." She replied, clasping her hands together.

Kol groaned lowly, causing Bonnie to slap him behind the head. "Ow." He stated, glaring at her playfully.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, but laughed at his face. "Don't complain." She stated, pointing her finger at his chest.

Kol rolled his eyes, as he crushed his lips on hers once more. "Never." He whispered, pulling back after a moment.

Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother. It truly was a happy ending for all.

**~Two Days Later~**

The sun beat down through the trees as Caroline wrapped her arm through her father's as she waited for the moment to come. The dress Liz and Esther made for her fit her body to perfection. It was a light ivory color with small white embroidery across the bust. The sleeves were closed and long to the top of her elbow where they opened up and draped down to her thigh when she dropped her arm. The veil, which Bonnie had created with care, was held on her blonde head by a silver, pearl crown. Her hair was pulled halfway back, and held by a pearl burette.

She looked up at her father, and smiled as he swallowed nervously.

"It's almost time, daddy." She whispered, squeezing her arm around his.

He nodded. "Are you sure you want to marry this rogue, Caroline?" He asked, motioning down the trail to the clearing where the wedding would take place.

Caroline smiled. "As sure as you were when you married mom." She replied, moving her eyes down the path.

William smiled as he caught sight of his wife approaching them. She was right, marrying Elizabeth was the best thing he had ever did in his whole life.

Liz came closer and the smile on her face, made William's heart melt. "Oh, my dear, you look so beautiful." She whispered, as she embraced her daughter.

Caroline smiled through her unshed tears, and returned the hug. "Thanks mom." She whispered, in return.

Liz pulled back and looked at her husband. With a light touch to his face, she realized he was going to be okay. It had taken him a day and a half to get over the fact that she had betrayed him to save their daughter. In the end he had understood, but still was a little wary of his only daughter marrying a rogue.

"They're ready." Liz replied, looking between her daughter and her husband.

William took a deep breath and smiled as he nodded.

Caroline inhaled deeply as she felt her heart pound in her chest at the excitement of what was to come. Feeling a little flutter in her stomach, she placed her free hand on her stomach, and gave a small smile to herself.

"Nervous, sweetie?" William asked, looking at her slight discomfort.

Caroline lifted her head, and gave a small nod. "A little." She whispered, with a smile.

William touched her hand though his arm with his hand, and gently kissed her cheek. "You'll be just fine, my little princess." He whispered, tenderly.

Caroline nodded, and exhaled her breathe as she looked forward.

With complete slowness, they begin to walk down the trail to the clearing where her life was going to begin anew. The wind began to pick up, not hard, but softly. With amazing grace, Caroline walked into the clearing on her father's arm.

The first sight she beheld was of her future husband, standing in the center of the clearing surrounded by family and friends.

Klaus inhaled sharply as he watched Caroline walked with the grace of a swan into the clearing towards him. She was so beautiful. No, breathtaking, that was the word. He smiled brightly at how she looked. She returned the smile, and his heart clenched in his chest at the beauty of it.

Once she got close enough, Klaus let out the breathe he didn't know he had been holding as he peered into her eyes.

William gingerly took her hand, and held it out to Klaus. Klaus grasped her hand in his, and sighed when the feeling of completion became stronger than before.

William sighed and moved to stand in front of them. With a glance to his wife, he began the ceremony.

"One of the benefits afforded a king, is the benefit of performing marriages." He began, his voice booming out, filling every ear in the audience. "Today, I have the highest honor of marrying my daughter to the man she loves for all eternity." He replied, finally looking at his daughter.

Caroline smiled, and glanced at Klaus, who studied her carefully.

"Niklaus," William continued, with a shaky breathe. "You have proven yourself a worthy man for your bravery and unwavering love for my daughter. It is my honor to give her to you, in the hopes you will treat her with respect and love her as I love her." He replied with a stern but soft look.

Klaus gave a nod, and William continued. "Niklaus Mikaelson, do you take my daughter as you wife? To have and to hold for sickness and health. To love, honor, and cherish. To rule beside her with care and compassion. To remain loyal to her and only her for as long as you both shall live?" He asked, watching the young man in front of him.

Klaus nodded. "I do." He replied, moving his eyes to his almost wife.

Caroline smiled and squeezed his hand gently in hers as her father repeated the question to her. "I do." She answered after he had finished.

William smiled. "Then by the power vested in me by the people of my kingdom, I pronounce you to be husband and wife." He replied with a calm smile. "You may kiss your wife." He replied, leaning forward to them.

Klaus nodded, and turned to pull Caroline into his arms. With a smile on both their lips, they sealed their vows for the world to see.

William smiled as he watched his daughter light up in the arms of the used to be rogue. He turned his head as he felt a hand touch his right arm. He sighed as caught the gaze of his beloved.

"She's happy, my dear." He whispered, touching her face with his other hand.

Liz smiled. "They both are." She added, gazing upon the couple, who broke apart from their kiss, only to stare into each other's eyes.

The Swan Princess had found her husband, in a man who had kidnapped her, only to fall deeply and passionately in love with her. She had fallen for him in return, her rogue.

Now they were starting a brand new adventure, and Liz knew as she watched them embrace, that whatever obstacles they would face, they would face them together.

The Swan Princess and the Rogue had each other, and it was more than enough.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the Epilogue! I'm very excited to write it! I should have it finished very soon, along with a little sneak peek of a new klaroline story, which I'm excited to write. It's entitled Kidnapping of Light. The description is on my profile. More details coming in the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time...**


	30. Eternity

**Hello my lovelies! Well, this is it! THE END...OR IS IT? hehe You will see what I mean when you reach the end.**

**I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me throughout this entire story! For my first rated M story, you have all made it very memorable. I love each and every one of you! If I could give you all hugs I would! *hugs***

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

_**Inspired by**_

_**Eternity by Dreams Come True**_

* * *

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

Caroline walked carefully into her garden outside of the castle her and Klaus had made a home for the past year.

A lot had happened in the year of their marriage. Klaus discovered the true identity of his father, and his heritage. Caroline felt a smile creep on her face as she recalled his reaction. He was as dumbfounded as he was when she told him she was pregnant, but slightly better.

Caroline stopped at a stone bench in the center of two rose bushes, and sat down. She felt the sun beating on her skin, and she sighed as the warmth encompassed her. The roses were about to bloom, because of the spring, and Caroline couldn't wait to see them in full bloom.

Caroline smiled as she stroked her stomach. It had been three months since her little darling were born, and she still hadn't lost her baby fat. She worried that Klaus would think she was ugly for getting fat, but Klaus always shot the thought down. Her son, David was only three months old, and he was spoiled to the core. Both of his grandparents doted on him, especially his grandmothers. Not to mention his father. Caroline giggled when she recalled Klaus' face when they announced she had given birth to a son. He had never said what he wanted, but Caroline knew a son would make him proud, not that a daughter would be taken the same way, but Caroline knew a son was what Klaus truly wanted.

Three months after their wedding, Katherine gave birth to a healthy baby daughter, Aliyah. She and Elijah could not have been happier. They had gotten married in secret after the Tyler debacle, and were the only ones not in attendance for Klaus and Caroline's wedding. Caroline had received a letter from Katherine a few days later, and she understood why. Katherine had written that she needed time to get over her twin sister's death. It was a hard blow, even though Caroline had killed her in self-defense, it was still crushing. Katherine had also written how one day they could be friends once more, but for the moment she couldn't face her sister's murderer.

Jeremy had been more receptive of his sister's death. He understood that Caroline had to do what she had to do, and he accepted that. It wasn't long before Jeremy moved away, however, saying he wanted to travel. Though he didn't go alone, Liz's maid servant, Anna traveled with him. They had met after the debacle and felt an instant attraction. They courted for a month before they left together, to seek new adventures beyond the horizon.

Rebekah and Stefan had moved to a quaint little cottage just outside the palace, where Stefan could maintain his status of chief of the palace guard, and his husbandry duties. They were expecting their first child in the fall, and Caroline could not be happier for them.

Matt and April married two months after everything had died down, and left. Caroline knew Klaus didn't take betrayal lightly, but she was pleased when he only told them to leave for their own safety. She knew he would never have killed them, but the pain of what had transpired because of what Matt had done was worse every time they saw him and April. Matt had understood, and promised to keep in touch whenever possible, especially with Rebekah.

Bonnie and Kol had gotten married two days after Klaus and Caroline, and they couldn't be happier. They lived in the palace, for Bonnie and Caroline refused to be apart for too long. Five months later, Bonnie had given birth to a daughter, Bellona. Kol doted on his daughter, and had taken up the mantle as protective father whenever he held her or was even around her. Caroline had to laugh at the antics Bonnie and Kol went through due to his protective side. It was adorable, she had to admit, but also hilarious.

That also brought up the issue with Jean and Galen. After months of bickering from both parties, Jean had finally consented to marrying Galen. Of course it had something to do with her being pregnant. Caroline smiled as she thought of Vaughn watching over her like a hawk, due to her condition. It was a moving sight, and scene when Jean had found out she was pregnant. She never thought she could have a child again, but she was, and she was happier than she had been in a long time.

Caroline looked to the sky and noticed how late it was getting. With a sigh, she stood up, and walked back into the palace, only to be greeted with a happy sight.

Klaus stood in the doorway, holding their three month old son in his arms with a smile on his face.

"Now this is a beautiful scene." Caroline replied, stepping towards her son and her husband, giving a kiss to both.

Klaus glanced down at his son, who he was holding on his left arm, and then wrapped his arm around his wife. "It's better with you." He whispered, pulling her to his side.

Caroline smiled. "I thought your mother was going to watch David for us tonight." She whispered, touching her son's head.

Klaus smiled. "She is, but she is a little tied up with Bellona at the moment." He replied, glancing at his son.

Caroline nodded, and turned with her husband as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"What were you doing out in the gardens?" Klaus asked, casually.

Caroline sighed, and leaned into her husband as they walked up the stairs. "I was thinking, mostly." She answered, with another sigh.

"About what?" He asked, watching his son nestle deeper into his chest.

She smiled as her son's closeness to his father, and touched his head as he drifted to sleep. "I was thinking of how far we have come to get here. I mean it was over a year ago that you kidnapped me." She replied, looking up at him with so much love in her eyes. "And I fell in love with you, got kidnapped again." She replied, wincing at the hurt look on his face. "Got rescued, and then married my rogue." She added, touching Klaus' face softly. "It was a busy year, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She whispered, lovingly.

Klaus sighed and pulled her tighter to him, careful not to disturb their son, who was now sleeping in his father's arms. "I wouldn't either, Swan. I wouldn't either." He whispered, capturing her lips with his.

Later as they nestled in their king sized bed, after their son was sleeping in his crib, Caroline rested her head on his bare chest.

"Nik?" She asked, lifted her head to look into his eyes to find him studying her.

"What?" He whispered, caressing her face, and then brushing her hair behind her ear.

"How long will you love me?" She asked, softly.

Klaus' face softened as he tilted his head and brought her closer to him. "For all eternity, Caroline. I'm going to love you for all eternity." He replied, as he reiterated with a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back for air, Caroline smiled, and stroked his scruffy beard. "That goes the same for me. I'm going to love you till the end of time, Nik, and beyond." She whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

Klaus pulled back from her, and watched as Caroline's face contorted in confusion. "Happy Anniversary, Swan." He whispered, brushing her hair back.

Caroline melted at his words, and leaned forward. "I was beginning to wonder if you remembered." She whispered, nibbling his bottom lip.

Klaus shook his head. "Forget one of the happiest days of my life, not bloody likely." He whispered, pushing her into the mattress.

Caroline giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, and brought him down over her body. Nothing could ever replace the happiness she was feeling at that moment. Nothing.

**~X~**

In the distance, a dark skinned man looked over the maps of the land, and frowned.

"Marcel." A young woman replied, entering the tent.

"Ah, young Sophie Devereux, how are you this evening?" He replied, turning to look at her, his brown eyes taking in her dark hair and simple clothes.

Sophie held her head up high. "I would be better if you would come to your senses, and stop this foolish venture." She replied, stepping further into the tent. "Niklaus is not a man to be trifled with." She added, glancing at the map on the table.

Marcel growled as he grasped her upper arm with his left hand and began to squeeze it tighter than ever. "I am fully aware of my senses, witch, and I will have you know that nothing is going to stop me from taking what should be mine." He growled out, shoving her away from him. "Now leave my sight, witch, until I send for you." He replied with a wave of his hand.

Everything was going to be perfect. He was finally going to get his revenge on Niklaus. He was going to take everything precious to him, just like he took everything precious from Marcel.

"Oh, Mikaelson, if you only knew what I have in store for you." He whispered, as he twirled a silver dagger through his fingers, before slamming it down on the place marked Mikaelson on the map. "If you only knew." He whispered, with a smirk on his face.

Sophie walked solemnly back to her tent, and sat down on her bed. Tears filled her eyes, but she pushed them away, and tried to shut down her emotion.

A young blonde haired woman entered her tent with a soft glow about her. "Sophie, what's the matter?" She asked as she knelt in front of her.

Sophie looked up and determination filled her features. "We are going to see Niklaus Mikaelson, Cami."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**After careful consideration, and several recommendations, I have decided to do a sequel to this story. I have not yet designated a title as of yet, but if you check my profile, later, you will find a title for the sequel and the date for which it will come. I hope you will join me on another adventure with the Swan Princess and the Rogue, when the time comes.**

**I want to again thank you all for your kind words and support, whether it be from reviews, alerts or favorites. You guys have kept me writing, and I truly appreciate it!**

**If you look below you will see the sneak peek of the new Klaroline story, which will be put up soon. I hope all of you will check it out!**

**Until Next Time...**

* * *

**~Sneak Peek of Kidnapping the Light~**

_Somewhere in the present a land known as Mystic Falls, which is as big as Greece, thrives in the sun. Some would say this place is cursed, some would say it is blessed. Some avoid it like the plague, others chose to venture passed the boundary that separates the quaint land from the rest of the world, and find themselves in another world altogether, for unlike the rest of the world, here myths come to life. Mythical creatures either threaten or live peacefully with the rest of the people, and gods, similar to the Greek and Roman gods, roam the land._

_They are the Mikaelsons. Feared and respected by all who know them. Few have even penetrated their clan, and become gods, and those who have, have proven their worth a thousand times over._

_But this story is not one about the entire clan, but of one particular Mikaelson, and the light that tamed his dark heart. Her name was Caroline, and how she became a goddess was a mystery to so many, who did not know her. Those who knew her knew exactly why she became the Goddess of Spring. It was because of her light, for even when she was mortal, she carried it. The fates decreed at the time of her birth that a time would come when she would take up her mantel as Goddess of Spring. She had no choice, and yet this was accepted by her. The Mikaelsons had no better Goddess of Spring than Caroline Forbes._

_As was said before, this story is about a particular Mikaelson, by the name of Niklaus, Klaus to most, Nik to a very few, Lord of the Underworld, placed there by his evil father, before his death. Many, who knew him, knew his dark heart, and sociopathic tendencies, so it was assumed he would never find anyone to love him, except family, and he would be alone for eternity. No one would even suspect that he would find his light again, or that it would be from the much loved Goddess of Spring._

_But that is exactly what happened._

_Do you wish to hear it?_

_Well, if you wish…_


	31. Author's Note: Sequel

This is just to let you all know that the Sequel to this story is up and running now! It's entitled, **The Rogue King and The Swan Queen.**

This is the description: A friend turned enemy of Klaus' past appears and threatens to tear everything Klaus holds dear away from him. Klaus decides to make a stand, with Caroline by his side. But when their son is taken, Klaus and Caroline are faced with the possibility that they might not make it through this trial. Will they find their son in time? Or will their love be ripped from them? Sequel to Swan Princess and the Rogue.

I hope you all will enjoy it!


End file.
